


Som en ball i fritt fall i mot bakken

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Dugnad, Kalender, M/M, depresjon, handball, manisk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 86,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Et slags håndball-AU.Tags oppdateres etterhvert.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien er inspirert av en av mine veldig faste lesere, en av dere som kommenterer på hvert eneste kapittel, som regel samme dag som det kommer. En av dere mange som betyr så mye, fordi responsen er så umiddelbar og så fin, “de viktige førstekommentarene”, som jeg kaller dem, du har ofte en av dem. (For all del, alle kommentarer er viktige! Men det er noe spesielt ved å sitte og vente på den første kommentaren etter at et nytt kapittel er postet, vente på bekreftelsen om at det man skrev var ok, eller bedre enn ok.)
> 
> Da du donerte penger til spleisen min til p3-aksjonen, ville du først ha en historie om at Even og Isak fikk en kjempeide og kom på radio fra aksjonsstudioet med den. Men siden tiden gikk fort og jeg i grunnen allerede hadde brukt opp kreativiteten (og skrivetiden) min på promo for å tilby fics for penger akkurat da, ble det ikke det. 
> 
> Ditt andre alternativ var å la meg skrive det jeg ville, du stolte på at det ble bra uansett. Så da blir det pengeinnsamling til håndballaget i stedet.

“Jeg orker ikke selge mer dopapir nå.”  
“Hvor mange dopapirdugnader har vi egentlig hatt?”  
“Dette er den femte i år, er det ikke?”  
“Får vel bare håper på en skikkelig runde med e.coli i Mjøsa, da.”  
“Vi har solgt over 1100 sekker dopapir.”  
“1100 sekker? Det er 33 paller! Er ikke det mye?”  
“Jo?”  
“Men herregud, kan vi ikke finne på noe mer kreativt enn å selge dasspapir? Her er vi klare for 2. divisjon og så er alt vi greier tenke på å selge mer overpriset papir til å tørke drit med?”  
“Må du bruke så stygge ord?”

“Hva om vi lager kalender?”

Det blir stille rundt bordet. Alle snur seg mot ham. 

“Kalender?”  
“Folk vil ikke kjøpe en kalender når de får gratis på Coop Extra.”  
“Ja, enig, det er den folk bruker. Den har så store ruter til å skrive i!”  
“Eller så får de av barnebarna.”  
“Eller lager med egne bilder.”  
“Jeg tenkte ikke landskapsbilder, da. Men bilder av oss. Som spiller her. Vi er godt trent, ser bra ut, menn i vår beste alder, barn og unge ser opp til oss.”  
“Det er en god ide, jeg har en kamerat som er stylist, han kan sikkert hjelpe oss.”  
“Bar overkropp, svette kropper, håndballer, kast og finter. De kommer til å digge det.”

De stirrer på ham. Den ene vingspilleren har hånden med kaffekruset i luften, han har stivnet i bevegelsen.  
“Porno? Du vil lage pornokalender?”  
“Nei, ikke porno. Men noe estetisk vakkert. Alle kommer jo til å ville å ha den på veggen!”

De mumler rundt bordet. Rister på hodet, skepsisen lyser av dem.  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke... “  
“Vi har jo aldri gjort det før.”  
“Kan jo ikke akkurat gi foreldra mine en kalender med nakenbilder.”  
“Eller få dem til å kjøpe den.”  
“Vi kan heller få damelaget til å stille opp for oss.”  
“Ja, mye fint der.”  
“Bar overkropp blir bra.”  
“Noen av dem bør kanskje ha BH på. Det blir vanskelig å se forskjell på ballen og melonene ellers.”  
“Mye som spretter, ja.”  
“Men J16-laget blir bra. Der er det faste former.”  
“De har 15-åringer også, det er kanskje litt ungt.”  
“J17 da.”  
“Vi kan viser dem hvordan vi vil ha det.”  
“Veilede litt med stillinger og posisjoner.”

 

Det fnises, latteren ljomer i rommet. En av dem gjør en bevegelse med hendene foran brystet mens han mumler et navn.

Han ser seg rundt i rommet. Han har en dyp nyve i pannen mellom øynene og ser litt forvirret ut. 

Plutselig slår noen hånden i bordet. “Nei, vet dere hva.”

Alle ser opp på treneren, forundret, det er sjelden han hever stemmen. Han har naturlig autoritet, nesten så han ikke trenger rope på trening, og fløyten er det lenge siden han har brukt annet enn som signal for å samle dem når de har utetrening og er spredt over hele området.

“Dere kan faen ikke snakke sånn! Ikke om J16-laget, ikke om J17, ikke om damelaget. Det er søstrene, døtrene våre, men ikke minst er det lagkameratene våre!” Blikket hans går fra mann til mann. Møter øynene deres, noen av dem ser ned, hans blikk viker ikke. De brune øynene hans gnistrer, kjeven er sammenbitt. Han lener seg svakt fremover. 

“Vi lager kalender. Det er en strålende ide.” Han ser på dem. “Du driver med fotografering, vet jeg, kan du ta bilder? Og kan du få han stylisten du kjenner til å hjelpe oss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da er vi på aksjonsfic #4 da! Hu hei hvor det går! 
> 
> Og det blir en multichapter, selvfølgelig blir det det, la oss bare slå det fast nå med en gang. Oneshots er jeg jo virkelig ikke god på. Antall kapitler, sa du? Aner ikke. Et sted mellom 10 og 15, vil jeg tro. Hvilke belønninger/prompts som er brukt angir jeg i end notes for hvert kapittel.
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og endringsforslag ❤ 
> 
> Belønning/prompts som er brukt her er vel en kjempeide for å samle inn penger, tror jeg.


	2. Overgangen

“Veldig bra ide du kom med”, smiler Isak. Det er noen uker siden høstsesongen startet med opplading til serien. De rykket opp i vår, og har brukt de siste månedene på egentrening, forsterkning av laget med nye spillere og mer solid økonomi. Heldigvis har de gode støttespillere i form av lokalt næringsliv og ildsjeler som skaffer penger og organiserer dugnader, men det trengs kreativitet for å få inn de siste kronene de behøver for å få den handlefriheten de vil ha.

Even er det nyeste tilskuddet deres. Overgangen var klar før sommerferien, men han kom ikke før nå i slutten av august. Nå er det bare litt over to uker til første seriekamp, bare tiden og veien for å få alle spillerne på plassene sine slik at alle spiller som et lag.

Han hadde spilt godt på den første treningen, vært klar og tydelig, lest spillet godt og hatt gode oppspill mot de andre, det så ut som han kjente dem allerede. Han sto akkurat riktig plassert da Isak hadde kastet inn til ham fra venstre og tok imot ballen nesten uten å se på Isak, før han fintet ut målvakten og skjøt knallhardt ned i venstre hjørne av målet.

Det er akkurat en slik spiller de trenger, tenker Isak. En knallhard strekspiller som ser resten av laget og som tør satse. Et friskt pust med nye ideer som kan få dem videre både sportslig og økonomisk.

“Jeg er bokstavelig talt drittlei av å selge dopapir. Vet du at hvis du har solgt 16 sekker dopapir i året siden du var 7 år så har du solgt over 8000 ruller dopapir nå? Et eller annet sted mellom 160 og 300 km papir, avhengig av hvor sart pompen til kundene var.” Even ser på ham og ler. De blå øynene forsvinner nesten mellom smilerynkene, ser Isak.  
“Vi kunne rullet det ut hele veien herfra til Oslo og tilbake. Laget kunne dekket hele veien med dasspapir.” De ser på hverandre og ler. “Bilene kunne kjørt seg fast i papiret.” De flirer begge to. Isak kan ikke huske sist han gikk sånn bekymringsløst fjollete og bare lo av en dårlig vits.

Det har vært så mye. Først da moren ble syk og faren flyttet ut da han gikk på videregående, han hadde endt på hybel like ved skolen, langt unna foreldrene. Håndballen hadde vært redningen, familien til Jonas hadde hjulpet ham, sørget for at han hadde sko og kunne være med på cuper og treningsleir, alle småtingene som var barrieren mellom de som ville og de som kunne være med på håndball på dette nivået.

Så hadde laget kjempet seg oppover tabellen i 3. divisjon, da han begynte å spille for A-laget da han var 16 holdt de så vidt plassen, men de nye, unge spillerne ga de eldre ny giv og året etter lå de trygt i øvre halvdel av tabellen hele sesongen og nesten greid å nå kvalifiseringen til opprykk. I fjor hadde de tapt den siste kampen i kvalifiseringen med et usselt mål, men i vår hadde revansjen endelig kommet, de hadde slått rivalene og greid opprykket. 

Våren og sommeren hadde blitt hektisk. Alle hadde jobbet for å skaffe penger, gjort dugnadsarbeid for laget i stedet for å prioritere egne sommerjobber, selv hadde han jobbet sent og tidlig på sykehjemmet for å skaffe penger til seg selv, de ordinære vaktene i 29%-stillingen sin i tillegg til alt annet han kunne få, før han løp for å ta malerjobber, vaskeoppdrag og avløseroppdrag for bøndene i området for å tjene penger til laget. Innimellom hadde de trent, tre fellestreninger i uken selv om de egentlig bare skulle ha én frivillig trening, egentrening de andre dagene. Heldigvis hadde treneren sørget for en fysioterapeut som hadde vært i kontakt med dem flere ganger i uken og helt sikkert hadde avverget belastningsskader hos både ham selv og flere.

De hadde mistet Jonas. Det lå i kortene at det ville skje, han hadde fått idrettsstipend til et college i USA og ingen ville han skulle si fra seg den sjansen. Isak kjørte ham til Gardermoen da han skulle dra. Det var som å miste en bror, eller som å sende fra seg en, i alle fall. Han husker da Lea reiste da han var 15, før faren dro og moren tiltet. Den irriterende storesøsteren som dro til Berlin for å studere litteratur, hun fant seg en kjæreste der og er i Roma nå, han regner ikke med at hun kommer hjem igjen. Ikke hit, hvem vil vel tilbake hit fra Roma, tenker han.

Han og Even går langs veien nesten nede ved vannet. Det er halvmørkt. Treningen var ferdig klokken sju, så hadde møtet etterpå tatt et par timer. Han bøyer seg ned og plukker opp småstein som han kaster uti, han merker at Even gjør det samme. Bølgene kruser seg på vannet og de hører nesten ikke plaskene fra steinene. Men det er noe beroligende med det likevel, noe vant, han pleier gå denne omkroken nesten hver kveld, bøyer seg ned her og plukker småstein, kaster dem uti, ser utover, ser kanskje solen som går ned bak åsene på den andre siden, setter seg ned på en av de store steinene like bortenfor.

“Pleier du sitte her ofte?” spør Even. De har satt seg på den samme steinen, den største av dem, et par meter lang, flat, noen meter fra vannet.  
“Nja, innimellom.”  
“Kanskje det var deg jeg så her i går?” lurer Even. “Jeg gikk en tur her i går kveld, men jeg gikk ikke helt ned til stranden, for jeg så noen satt her og jeg ville ikke forstyrre.”

Isak er nesten sikker på at det var ham selv. De siste ukene har han vært her hver eneste kveld, og flere morgener. Alt stresset har gjort det vanskelig å sove skikkelig, så ofte har han bare stått opp ved 4-5-tiden og tatt en joggetur, sittet her og sett morgensolen glitre over krusningene på sjøen.

“Det hadde ikke gjort noe om du kom ned, altså. Du hadde ikke forstyrret.”  
Even ser på ham og smiler. “Jeg skal komme ned neste gang, da. Hvis det er du.”  
Isak smiler tilbake til ham. Øynene hans virker så trygge og varme, han har lyst til å drukne i dem, han er sikker på at å forsvinne der ikke vil være skremmende.

“Men hva tenker du om kalender da? Har du gjort noe sånt før eller?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Det gamle laget mitt pleide å lage kalender, ja. Vi tjente gode penger på den.”  
“Ligger den på nett eller noe? Eller har du en hjemme, kanskje? Hadde vært gøy å se hvordan den ser ut.”

Even åpner munnen som for å si noe, men det kommer ingen ord. Han svelger. “Nei, tror ikke den ligger på nett. Jeg kan se om jeg finner en hjemme.” Han ser utover vannet. “Eller, egentlig vet jeg ikke om det er noen god ide. Han har sikkert rett i det han som sa at folk heller vil ha Coop-kalenderen med pene landskapsbilder og store ruter til å skrive i.”  
“Slutt å tulle, da. Det er jo en dritbra ide! Vi kan skille oss ut, en skikkelig kalender som kombinerer både håndball og fine kropper, hva kan gå galt?” Så går det opp for Isak hva han sa. “Eh, altså, jeg mente ikke fine kropper, da.”  
Even ser på ham og gliser. “Hva mente du da? Stygge kropper?” Han dulter borti Isak før han blir alvorlig igjen. “Ingenting galt med å synes at halvnakne mannfolk er fint, vel? Eller for den del helnakne menn. Er det vel?”

Luften mellom dem føles tykk, og ordene blir liggende mellom dem uten å synke ned eller stige bort fra dem. Isak føler han burde si noe for å få dem bort, gjøre luften tynnere og enklere, ikke la den kompliserte setningen bli liggende her.

Han hopper ned fra steinen. “Førstemann bort til gangveien, da.” Han setter i å løpe, og hører Evens skritt over småsteinene bak seg. “Du jukser!” roper han, og Isak setter opp farten. Han er rask, vet han, den raskeste løperen på laget, og Even tar ham ikke igjen, hører han. Den indignerte stemmen hans lyder stadig lengre bak ham, og andpusten teller han langsomt til tjue før Even kommer løpende fra stien og setter foten på asfalten. Han krøker seg forover og hviler hendene på knærne mens han hiver etter pusten.  
“Dårlig form, eller?” ler Isak mot ham.  
Even peser tilbake, og de flirer begge to mellom innpustene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for mottakelsen, da, dere! Bra dere er klare for håndballsesongen (selv om den strengt tatt startet for noen måneder siden). 
> 
> Takk til Frieda for kommentarer og klargjørende spørsmål. Som alltid, alle uklarheter og feil er likevel mine egne.
> 
> Belønning/prompt i dette kapittelet: Lea


	3. Svette

Klokken er sju og Even tusler rundt i leiligheten sin med en kopp kaffe. Han fant omsider filtrene til aeropressen i går. Dopapir fungerer dårlig som filter, det lærte han på den harde måten for lenge siden, men selvfølgelig hadde han likevel greid å pakke ned pakken med filter i en annen kasse enn selve aeropressen. 

Han tar en slurk og nyter varmen i munnen, den nøtteaktige smaken og den bitre ettersmaken. Det er et hint av harskhet, bønnene var kanskje litt gamle. Han kjøpte dem på Meny i går, bønnene ha sikkert ligget for lenge i den varme butikken. Han må huske å ta med ferskbrent kaffe fra Oslo, tenker han. Kanskje noen kan ta det med for ham, det må i så fall bli moren, tenker han sekundet etterpå, hun eller faren, men faren drikker bare te og skjønner ikke greien med å kjøpe nybrente kaffebønner, han kunne kommet med noe mye verre enn bønner som Meny hadde oppbevart litt varmt og litt for luftig.

Han ser på klokken, den er fortsatt bare kvart over sju. Han vurderer å ta en joggetur, mykne musklene som føles litt støle og søvnige ennå. Det er lørdag og de skal ha dagtrening. Først en times tid som motivatorer og hjelpetrenere sammen med et av barnelagene på formiddagen, så den egentlige treningstiden sammen med juniorene etterpå. Han gleder seg til barnetreningen. Han liker unger, var så vidt trener for et G-10-lag i fjor. Nå vet han ikke om de vil la ham trene et sånt lag lenger. Det er ingenting som hindrer ham i å få politiattest, men han regner med ryktene går foran ham, selv om klubben sikkert forsøker dempe dem. Han er for verdifull for dem, 1. divisjonsspilleren som har gått ned i 2. divisjon, helt uten krav om noe som helst. 

Klubben har hjulpet ham med leilighet, og de frikjøper tid til trening, så i praksis har en litt ekstra i tillegg til husleien. Forhåpentligvis greier han få nok oppdrag som fotograf til å klare seg. Han skal kontakte de lokale fotografene for å se om de trenger noen ekstra, han kan ta skolebilder, portretter, babybilder, bryllup, hva som helst. Han elsker å se gjennom linsen, den føles som en beskyttelse mot verden.

Telefonen vibrerer i lommen. Han fisker den opp og myser ned på skjermen. Det er et ukjent nummer. _“Hei, skal vi ta en kaffe før treningen?”_ Han rynker på pannen. Telefonen vibrerer på nytt. _“Jeg har vært på joggetur, kan jeg komme bortom? Har du kaffe??”_ Han smiler mot skjermen, og taster et svar. Han har en anelse om hvem det kan være, om noen minutter ser han om han har rett.

Ti minutter senere ringer det på døren og en svett Isak står på trappen. Svetten renner nedover ansiktet og håret har klistret seg i bølger til pannen. Even sveiper blikket over ham. T-skjorten er våt og kleber seg til kroppen. Han har kraftige brystmuskler og tydelig sixpack. Hårete bein med tykke leggmuskler stikker ut fra shortsen, oransje joggesko. Even svelger. “Det må jeg si”, sier han. “Imponerende innsats.”  
Isak trekker på skulderen. “Fikk ikke sove, det var like greit å komme seg ut og få krysset av litt egentrening.”

“Bli med inn da.” Even tar et skritt til siden så Isak kommer inn. Han lukter svette, mannesvette, en renere variant enn det garderoben pleier å by på, ikke den stramme lukten som sitter igjen i veggene der. Han ser ham når han bøyer seg ned for å ta av skoene. Baken er stram under shortsen, og han ser bort. Han burde ikke se slik på en lagkamerat, selv om han ikke skammer seg over å gjøre det. “Vil du låne dusjen, kanskje?”  
Isak ser på ham. “Eh, ja, veldig gjerne. Jeg tenkte ikke helt gjennom konsekvensene av å invitere meg selv på kaffe mens jeg var på joggetur”, smiler han og ser ned på den våte t-skjorten sin. “Jeg finner noen tørre klær til deg også”, sier Even fort. “Takkass.”

Even går først gjennom gangen og åpner baderomsdøren. Han skynder seg å nappe til seg bokseren som ligger på gulvet, og slipper den i skittentøyskurven sammen med joggebuksen og et vått håndkle som ligger i en krøll. Han finner frem et rent håndkle fra skapet, det nest siste, ser han. Han må huske å vaske tøy i helgen. “Jeg legger det her”, sier han og legger det på kanten av vasken.

Så legger han merke til eskene med medisiner som ligger på benken. Fort soper han dem sammen og legger dem i skapet. Han pleier fylle dosetten på lørdag morgen, han får gjøre det senere i dag i stedet. Han håper Isak ikke la merke til det. 

“Du tar medisiner?”  
Even kvepper til. “Bare vitaminer”, mumler han.  
Isak rynker på pannen. “På resept?”  
“Eh, ja. D-vitaminmangel, får sånne kjempesterke tabletter for å bygge opp lagrene igjen.” Han hører stemmen er hektisk.  
“Okei.” Isak høres skeptisk ut. “Bare pass på at det ikke står på dopinglista, så.”  
Even nikker ivrig. “Neida, det går bra, legen til det gamle laget har sjekket, og det går fint. Det er jo fra apotek, ikke sånn helsekostgreie.”

Even snur seg mot Isak. Han står plutselig så nær ham. Han trenger ikke en gang strekke armen for å ta på ham, bare flytte litt på hånden, så kan han stryke over armen hans. De er omtrent like høye, ser han. Det visste han forsåvidt, vet det er en centimeter som skiller dem, at Isak er 10 kilo tyngre, det ser ut til å være muskler. Han har lest spillerprofilene, pugget navn og posisjon og antall mål forrige sesong. Isak scoret 130 mål på alle kampene, han var den som scoret flest på laget. Selv hadde han scoret 141, men de hadde spilt noen kamper flere enn Isaks lag.

“Jeg går og henter noen klær, jeg.” Han går ut av badet forbi Isak, passer på å ikke dulte borti ham på vei ut. Inne på soverommet finner han en ren joggebukse, t-skjorte og en hettejakke. Han tenker seg om og finner en ny bokser i skapet, en av de han kjøpte på Meny i går da han var usikker på om han hadde rent tøy, en blå og hvit fra Pierre Robert. Han må heller huske å vaske i kveld, tenker han. Han har sikkert en ren bokser innerst i skapet uansett, en av de slitte som han aldri husker å kaste.

Han hører vannet renne inne på badet. Det plasker ned på flisene i dusjen, det blir ujevne lyder når Isak vasker håret og vannet treffer albuene i stedet for skuldrene. Forsiktig åpner han døren uten å se inn, vil ikke bli tatt i å kikke på Isak som dusjer der inne heller. Han blir varm når han tenker på det, på en naken Isak i dusjen hans. “Jeg legger klærne på gulvet”, sier han høyt. “Ok.” Isak stemme er dempet fra inne i vannet. 

Etterpå går han ut i kjøkkenet og lager mer kaffe. Han plystrer mens han heller de brune bønnene ned i kaffekvernen, synger høyt gjennom bråket fra den. Han fikler i lommen etter telefonen og setter på en spilleliste fra Spotify, han liker å ha musikk rundt seg. Gabrielle triller ut av den lille høyttaleren han har plassert på kjøkkenbenken. Han synger med. 

_“Har store planer om å dra meg ut av soffan_  
Store planer om å dra meg ut i frisk luft  
Har store planer om å rydden denne kåken  
Store planer om å bli et uimotsåelig friskt pust” 

Han skramler med kaffekopper og vann, og ser ned på det lysebrune skummet som legger seg i et perfekt lag på toppen av kaffekoppen.

_“Har store planer å skrive en erklæring som vil si deg eg vil gi deg meg na na na naaa”_

Smilende setter han koppene på bordet og snur seg rundt. Han blir stående ubesluttsom foran kjøleskapet, lurer på om han skal lage frokost, men vet ikke hva Isak liker. Han har egg og bacon, han kan lage eggerøre. Eller brødskiver, kanskje ostesmørbrød. Eller yoghurt med hjemmelaget kornblanding, Mikaels blanding med kardemomme og kanel. Det stikker når han tenker på ham, de har ikke snakket sammen på lenge. Det har bare ikke blitt sånn.

_Så, hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg å synge på deg natten lang_

Isaks stemme bryter inn i sangen, høyt og skjærende, han synger smilende av full hals. Even smiler tilbake. “Du er ferdig i dusjen?”  
“Jepp, det var digg.” Det våte håret krøller seg i nakken, men det er tørrere enn det svette håret etter joggeturen, nå krøller det seg ikke lenger ned i pannen, men står opp i viltre krøller over hele hodet, selv om det ser ut som han har forsøkt å temme dem ved å dra fingrene gjennom det.

“Sett deg, jeg har lagd kaffe. Er du sulten?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Egentlig ikke, men vi burde jo spise. Kostholdsplanen og alt det der?”  
Even ser forundret på ham. “Kostholdsplan?”  
“Ja, har du ikke fått det? Treneren har ordnet en sånn ernæringsfysiolog som har satt opp planer for hva vi bør spise. Det er klin umulig, jeg greier ikke spise så mye. Det er skikkelig wierde greier, masse eksklusiv mat, biff og økologisk kylling og ferske grønnsaker.” Han blåser ut mellom leppene. “Jeg skjønner jo at Grandiosa ikke funker, men en mellomting, liksom?”  
Even ler. “Jeg har egg og bacon, står det på listen?”  
“Egg gjør det. Neppe bacon. Det er jo både godt og ganske billig.”  
“Jaja, vi får ta det, da. Bare egg er kjedelig.”  
Isak nikker. “Trenger du hjelp, eller?”  
Even holder på å si nei, så kommer han på at Isak kan dekke bordet og peker opp mot skapet med tallerkener og glass.

De spiser i taushet etterpå. Isak er sulten og Even må lage en porsjon til med eggerøre. “Jeg tror eggene krymper når man lager eggerøre, har du tenkt på det? Speilegg kan vi liksom spise 2-3 av og så er det nok, men prøv å lage eggerøre av seks egg to til sultne mannfolk? Det forsvinner jo når førstemann forsyner seg!”  
“Hvor mange egg har du lagd av nå?” spør Isak lattermildt.  
Ever ser bort på benken. “Sånn… tolv? En pakke? Wow.”  
“Vi er idrettsutøvere. Vi trenger egg for å yte.”  
“Sånn var det det, ja. Bare ikke spis for mye så du begynner å verpe.”  
Isak kniper leppene sammen. “Au.”  
“Nja, er det så ille da, tror du? Egg er jo ikke så store?”  
Isak blir stille et øyeblikk. “Nei, kanskje ikke. Han former et hull mellom tommelen og de andre fingrene, og holder hodet på skakke. “Neiass, det er jo ikke så stort, da”, mumler han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joggetur, dusj, kaffe og eggerøre til frokost, what's not to like?
> 
> Som dere ser er dette kapittelet med Even POV. Fremover blir det vekslende POV, ikke nødvendigvis annethvert, men sånn omtrent lik fordeling blir det nok.
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for kritisk massasje.
> 
> ***  
> Belønningen som er brukt her er en sang: Nattergal (Gabrielle)


	4. Samspill

De møtes nede ved steinen ved vannet nesten hver dag. Det blir liksom deres stein, ikke lenger bare Isaks. Ofte sitter Even der når han kommer, eller han kommer like etter, eller så går de der sammen, legger kveldens joggetur dit, kaller det styrketrening når de løper i den fuktige sanden eller helt ute i vannkanten på de varmeste sensommerkveldene.

“Har du tenkt noe mer på kalenderen?” spør Isak. Even sitter ved siden av ham. De er lett andpustne begge to, t-skjortene er fuktige foran, en mørk V ned fra halsen, en ring under armene, duften av Even treffer nesen, duften han kjenner igjen nå, den er forskjellig fra de andre på laget, langt fra felleslukten i garderoben, der de maskuline kroppsluktene raskt blir skjult av shampo og såpe og deodorant og stylingprodukter. De sitter ikke ved siden av hverandre der, han ser knapt Even, annet enn når han passerer plassen hans på vei fra dusjen. Even har nykommerplassen nærmest dusjen, det trange hjørnet der alle passerer med vått hår og en en sveip av vått håndkle mot knærne hans. Isak har en av veteranplassene lengst bort fra dusjen, ved siden av Magnus, like under den varme viften fra ventilasjonsanlegget, med mye benkeplass og en ekstra knagg over seg. 

“Jeg har tenkt litt på den, ja”, nikker Even. “Hvor mange er vi på laget?” spør han.  
“Sånn rundt tjue”, svarer Isak. “Pluss trenere og oppmann.”  
“Ja, de må også med, ja”, mumler Even. Han teller på fingrene. “Ok, hvis de får en side, og styret får en side, så blir det ti igjen til resten, pluss lagbilde på forsiden. Jeg tenker å fylle dem med litt forskjellige bilder, noen situasjoner med 2-3 spillere, typ en kantspiller mot to forsvarere, kanskje Mahdi mot Magnus, keeper idet han fanger ballen, masse lys, stor blenderåpning og høy lukkerhastighet, og så justere dem etterpå, du vet sånne mørke, dramatiske bilder?” Han fortsetter før Isak rekker å svare. “Iallfall, jeg tenker at det må bli det, på kampbilder ser det kanskje rart ut om vi kler av oss, men det må variere litt, noen som løfter vekter uten trøye, joggeturer, sit-ups…” Han er ivrig, lager bevegelser i luften.  
Isak ser smilende på ham. “Du har virkelig tenkt på dette, ja.” Han ler. “Hvordan ser du for deg meg, da?”

Even blir fjern i blikket. Han ser på noe i luften foran seg. “Du kan ligge på denne steinen her. Naken, på ryggen, stive brystvorter, armene bak hodet, utstrakte bein....” 

Isak stivner og ser vantro på Even. “Serr?”  
“Ja, eller du kan ha en hånd over skrittet, du er naken, men det skal jo ikke være porno heller.” Det blir stille noen sekunder, før Isak peker på Even. “Føkk deg.”  
Even bryter ut i en hjertelig latter. “Du trodde på meg!” Han ler høyt. “Du trodde jeg var seriøs, du!”  
“Pøh.” Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg skjønte du kødda, da.”  
“Hva var det som avslørte meg? Var det brystvortene, eller? Jeg kunne jo sagt noe mye verre. Jeg kunne sagt du skulle ligge her med ståpikk.”  
Isak himler med øynene. “Ståpikk liksom. Det hadde vært for drøyt, ass.”  
“Nei, det hadde vært for drøyt. Det hadde jeg aldri kødda med, altså.”

Even støtter seg på hendene sine, og Isak kjenner armen hans langs siden sin. Han sitter helt i ro, tør ikke lene seg mot ham, tør ikke bevege seg i tilfelle han flytter seg bort. Even ser utover og myser. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Jeg må tenke litt.”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. Even snur seg mot ham og ler. “På hvordan du skal være i kalenderen, vel. Men det må blir uten trøye. Kan ikke kaste bort et scoringsbilde på deg, liksom.”  
Isak fnyser. “Det er ikke så nøye det, da. Jeg er liksom toppscoreren, det passer jo bra med et skudd fra sju-meteren da?”  
“Nei ass, du kommer jo til å selge tusen kalendere alene. Eller hvor mange bor det her?”  
“Omtrent 35000, kanskje?” Folketallet har gått langsomt oppover de siste årene, han tipper det er rundt der.  
“Ok, rundt 25000 voksne da, og halvparten av dem damer. Noen av dem er neppe interessert i mannekropper, men det oppveies og vel så det av mennene som er interessert i det. Så si at det er rundt 15000 som er genuint interessert i å se så mye hud som mulig på veltrente, hotte håndballspillere, da. Og så fordeler vi disse på familier med 1,5 voksne, da blir det rundt 10000 husstander. Det blir noen kalendere, det!”

Isak ser skeptisk på ham. “Vi kommer vel ikke til å selge 10000 kalendere, akkurat?”  
“Hvorfor ikke?” Even ser på ham.  
“Fordi ikke alle kommer til å kjøpe? Noen er ikke interessert i håndball, andre heier på et annet lag, noen gidder ikke.” Isak er bestemt.  
“Man kommer ingen vei om man ikke sikter høyt, Isak! Få skuddene opp, så scorer du lettere! Det viser forskning!” Engasjementet lyser av Even. Han har rettet seg opp nå, og gestikulerer med hendene.  
“Det skal vel ikke så mye forskning til for å vise det”, humrer Isak.  
“Nei, men serr, Isak. Kle av deg, så kan vi selge deg, altså.” Det føles som om blikket hans brenner i Isak.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. Even har flyttet seg litt bort fra ham nå. Han kjenner ikke lenger varmen hans mot siden.

Helgen etter spiller de første kamp, hjemmekamp. Stemningen i garderoben før kampen er merkelig, det er så stille, en stille uro. Treneren sier nesten ingenting, han pleier vanligvis snakke med hver enkelt, peppe dem på sin egen måte. 

Men når de løper ut på banen er det som om noe løsner og renner av dem, som om all nervøsiteten forsvinner ut, alle ballene treffer der de skal, laget er som et velsmurt maskineri. Samspillet mellom ham og Even er enestående, bedre enn det noensinne har vært på trening, de scorer 15 mål sammen, Even 8 og Isak 7 av dem. Isak kjenner alle de femten klemmene han fikk etter scoringene, det kjennes som merker etter Evens hender på ham, kinnet hans, brystet mot brystkassen. 

Lokalavisen skryter av dem, naturligvis. Han gremmes når han leser forsiden, det er så typisk lokalavis å lage slike ordspill. _“Perfekt samspill - hyppig ballkontakt mellom ny og gammel toppscorer.”_

Uken etter kommer kompisen hans, han de skal bruke som stylist til fotograferingen. Isak henter ham på togstasjonen. De har kjent hverandre noen år, Isak ble kjent med Eskild da han hadde praksisplass i Oslo mens han gikk på videregående, og leide hybel hos ham i noen uker. 

Kameraten peser seg av ettermiddagstoget med en koffert trillende etter seg i hver hånd, og tørker dramatisk svetten av pannen når han får øye på Isak. Han ser seg rundt. “Så det er her du bor”, sier han. “Det er...koselig her.” Han rynker på pannen. “Eller egentlig ikke, hvis jeg skal være ærlig. Det ser ut som det var koslig her da den ble bygd, før noen begynte å klatte på betongklosser og asfalt.”  
“Ja, det er vel det det er også, egentlig…” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Men det var fint du kunne komme da, Eskild.” Han gir ham en klem.  
Eskild snuser på ham. “Isak, kan du ikke bruke noe som lukter godt? Dette lukter bare billig! Litt sånn Coop.”  
“Den er kjøpt på Kiwi, men…”  
“Hadde den i det minste duftet kiwi så!”

De går sammen mot bilen. Isak hjelper Eskild med å få koffertene inn i bagasjerommet. “Er det bare du her?” spør Eskild når de har satt seg inn i bilen.  
“Ja, Even måtte jobbe litt.”  
“Even? Hvem er det?” Eskild er ivrig.  
“Jeg sa jo det. Den nye strekspilleren vår.”  
“Ja, og?”  
“Det er ikke noe og. Han spiller på laget mitt, og fikk ideen om å lage kalendere. Han er fotograf, tar kjempefine bilder og har masse ideer.”  
“Får jeg treffe ham, da?”  
“Selvfølgelig. Men serr, Eskild, det er ingenting. Vi bare spiller på samme lag.” Isak er litt oppgitt.  
“På samme lag ja. Høhø.”  
“Eskild!”

De blir sittende og drikke øl og spise pizza mens de ser _Wonderwoman_. Eskild har sett den før, mens Isak av en eller annen grunn ikke har sett den en eneste gang. Han kjenner at han slapper av, det er sjelden han får tid til å sitte sånn fullstendig ubekymret i sofaen hele kvelden. Det er alltid jobb, trening, kamp, spillermøter, dugnad, alt kretser om klubben. 

Det gjør det forsåvidt nå også, Eskild har sittet med nesen i spillerbildene på Facebook og studert profiler og hårfrisyrer for å få ideer til arbeidet han skal gjøre i morgen mens han krevde Isaks innspill på alt han sier. Vanligvis er dette noe Isak ikke holder ut i det hele tatt, ikke en gang i ti minutter, men med noen øl innabords går det merkelig greit i dag. 

Han har forsøkt å finne bilder av Even også, men det ser ikke ut som han finnes på sosiale medier. Merkelig for en 2. divisjonsspiller, de fleste pleier bygge seg opp en tilhengerskare på instagram og åpne Facebook-sider. Han finner noen få bilder, på det gamle lagets sider, og bare et par steder utenom.  
“Du liker han Even, eller?”  
Eskild ser på telefonen hans, og Isak legger den lynraskt ned med skjermen mot bordplaten.  
“Slapp av, Isak, jeg skal ikke si noe.”

Isak sukker og lener hodet bakover mot veggen bak sofaen. Han snur seg mot Eskild. “Jeg vet ikke om han er interessert i meg engang. Sannsynligvis er han jo ikke det, da.” Han ler tørt. “Hvem er homo i denne idretten, liksom.”  
Eskild flirer mot ham. “Ganske mange, gutten min. Ganske mange.”  
Isak ser nysgjerrig på ham. “Har du… kjenner du noen, eller?”  
Eskild kniper leppene igjen og gjør en glidelåsbevegelse med fingeren foran munnen.  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Jeg vet jo du holder kjeft, Eskild.”

Den andre smiler mot ham, smilet når ikke helt til øynene. “Det er nok mange, Isak.”  
Isak nikker. “Ja, det er jo litt rart om det bare er meg.”  
“Og han keeperen i Viking”, sier Eskild.  
“Og Are Grongstad.” Det er akkurat hans historie som gjør at Isak holder tilbake. Han stod frem for ti år siden, Isak var bare 9 og husker det ikke, men har lest om det senere. Media hadde kastet seg over ham, og han angret, og advarte andre mot å gjøre det samme.  
“Det er ikke det samme nå, da”, protesterer Eskild. “Det er mye mer vanlig nå, har ikke nyhetsverdi.”

Isak sukker. Kanskje riksmedia ikke vil bry seg, men lokalavisene her vil fråtse i det, og det vil bli mas om intervjuer og blind dates og gudene vet hva. Det er ikke det at de vil ham vondt, men småbymentaliteten med en evig nysgjerrighet for hva naboen foretar seg kombinert med en følelse av å være lillebror sammenliknet med hovedstadspressen, gjør avisene og lokalradioen her ekstremt kreative og pågående. Det er alltid mas om juleøltester med “kjendiser” fra håndballen, en forfatter på juleferie og en hjemvendt kokk med praksis i utlandet. Selv Lea ville vel være forsidemateriale her etter årene i Roma og Berlin, tenker Isak.

“Men ikke si noe til de andre, da.” Isak ser alvorlig på Eskild. “Ikke til Even heller.”  
Eskild ser på ham. “Men jeg kan spørre om han er homofil?”  
Isak stønner. “Nei, Eskild.”  
Eskild klemmer armen hans. “Isak, slapp av. Jeg skal ikke si noe.”  
“Jeg vet det.” Han smiler tynt tilbake.

Han ser ut i luften. “Jeg har jo tenkt å si det en gang. Men ikke nå. Ikke på starten av sesongen når vi nettopp har rykket opp til 2. divisjon. Vi har nok å tenke på nå.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Så hva tror dere om Isaks bekymring rundt å komme ut, for venner, laget, lokalsamfunnet, lokalavisa, whatever, og kommer Eskild til å holde munn, eller renner det ut av ham på feil tidspunkt? Og hvor stort er nå egentlig markedet for kalendere her?
> 
> Takk til Frieda for nyttige kritiske kommentarer og tilbakemeldinger. Tror det ble litt bedre, ass :-*
> 
> ***
> 
> Dagens belønning: Eskild. (Observante leser kan ha lagt merke til at Eskild har vært piercingartist i en tidligere fic også. Litt usikker på hvilke bigeskjefter han har i dette AUet, kanskje det dukker opp en piercing eller en tatovering her også? Det var iallfall flere som ønsket seg Eskild som bikarakter i innsamlingsaksjonen, så da får han vel dukke opp noen ganger, da.)


	5. Lurt

Morgenen etter ringer Even på klokken ti. Isak våknet tidlig og har allerede vært i dusjen, mens Eskild fortsatt snorker lavt på sofaen. “Hei.” Isak smiler mot ham. Han har lyst til å gi ham en klem, men er ikke sikker på om han kan.

Even lener seg inn mot ham og klemmer ham. Kinnet hans er varmt og nybarbert, huden er glatt og dufter av krydret etterbarberingsvann. Isak drar inn duften med et ufrivillig hikst og kjenner hånden hans forsiktig mot korsryggen.

“Bli med inn og hils på Eskild, da”. Han går et par skritt foran Even inn i stuen. “Eskild! Du må stå opp!”   
Eskild ligger på ryggen i sofaen. Han er våken, men øynene er lukket. “Isak! Hysj!”   
Isak kiler ham ubarmhjertig. “Du må opp og jobbe, Eskild.”  
Eskild slår øynene opp og ser rett på Even. Han legger hånden dramatisk over hjertet. “Hjelp, er jeg død? Det står en romersk gud over meg!” 

Isak lager kaffe til dem, traktekaffe i Moccamasteren han fikk til jul. Han er fornøyd med den, den lager en kanne kaffe på 8 minutter, og han passer på å oppbevare kaffen i tett boks. Han heller den i tre krus, sitt eget med håndballklubbens logo, et hvitt med et halvt utvasket turistmotiv fra Kreta til Even, han er ikke sikker på hvor det kommer fra, han har i hvertfall ikke kjøpt det selv, og et rosa til Eskild. Det var et som stod igjen etter søsteren, sikkert fra da hun var tretten og han var ni og alt var annerledes, tenker han.

Eskild våkner til over kaffen. De småprater om småbyen, håndballaget, om Oslo, om forskjellene, Eskild lurer på hva de egentlig gjør her ute. Isak legger merke til blikket hans som går mellom ham og Even, han ser advarende på Eskild.

Even viser dem planene sine for kalenderen. Han har laget oversikt over hvem som skal tas bilde av og i hvilken setting. Eskild nikker og begynner spørre om lys og sminke.   
“Sminke?” Isak ser skeptisk på ham. “Jeg vet ikke om dét er noen god ide, akkurat…”   
“Isak, har du sett hvor grell man blir i fotolys? Huden blir kjempegusten og man ser minst ti år eldre ut.” Even smiler og nikker enig.  
Isak himler med øynene over Eskilds melodramatiske stemme. “Det er ikke sikkert alle synes det er noen god ide, da.”   
Even ler. “Eskild har rett her da. Men jeg tror ikke det trengs på sportsbildene, der fikser jeg heller lyset etterpå.”

De har avtalt å møte laget ved hallen klokken ett. Gutta står klare ved inngangen, i ensfargede klær, slik de ble enige om. Eskild går rundt mellom dem og hilser mens han studerer ansiktene og rusker dem i håret. “Vi kan stikke bort i skogholtet nede ved vannet og ta bilder der først”, foreslår Even, “så tar vi en økt inne etterpå. Det er fint med litt forskjellige bakgrunner.”

Even tar først portrettbilder av alle, han sier de kan få dem så de kan lage julegaver av dem, eller bruke dem på Linkedin, “eller hvor nå håndballspillere trenger bilder”, humrer Eskild. “Så vi skal ikke gi vekk kalendere til hele familien da, mener du?” flirer en av dem mot Even. “Du gir vel mora di mer enn én gave?” svarer han, stemningen er lett og ledig. Noen har med en ball, de begynner på en kamp med regler fra en blanding av håndball, fotball og rugby. Eskild rufser hår og sørger for at t-skjortene er passe uvørne, Even knipser ustoppelig, synes Isak. Han smiler mot Even, det kiler i magen når han får et smil tilbake, når Even senker kameraet og lar hele ansiktet sprekke opp i pur glede, over bildene, lagfølelsen, været, fritiden, Isak aner ikke.

Etterpå går de inn i hallen, skifter til de grønne og svarte draktene og fortsetter å ta bilder. Minihåndballaget med 7-åringene har trening i hallen ved siden av, og ungene stimler sammen med nysgjerrige blikk ved siden av skilleveggen. Even trikser med ballen, og ungene blir ivrige når han kaster til dem.

Isak kommer på at Even ikke har blitt med på noen bilder, og Eskild tilbyr seg å ta noen av ham, med vante bevegelser hever han kameraet og begynner å ta bilder av Even som spiller med ungene. Isak står smilende og ser på, før han blir med i spillet mens Eskild forsøker fange dem med linsen. Han klager flere ganger over at de løper for fort, kaster for fort, forsvinner ut av bildet for ham, men etterpå kan Even lattermildt konstatere at Eskild faktisk har greid å ta noen bilder som kanskje kan brukes. “Du er jo flink, Eskild!”  
“I am a master of many trades!” ler han.

Eskild blir med Magnus og Mahdi til byen etterpå, de skal på shopping. Eskild ble nesten fra seg av glede da han skjønte at de kunne tenke seg litt stilhjelp. “Vennene dine er kjempesmarte, Isak, bli med du også da!” Isak fnyste og ristet på hodet, mens Eskild dro i den grå, utvaskede t-skjorten hans og sa at han ikke kunne gå sånn. “Lykke til, gutter”, roper de etter dem når de setter seg inn i den Mahdis bil for å kjøre til byen.

Isak rister smilende på hodet mens han og Even går ned mot sjøen. “Eskild, ass.”  
“Artig type, da”, flirer Even. “Litt sånn gurutype. De elsket ham jo!”  
“Ja, det hadde jeg kanskje ikke trodd, da. Han kan jo være litt… _too much_.”  
“Synes du det?” Even ser nysgjerrig på ham.  
“Huff, ja, han tar jo den homopakka helt ut. Glittertights og mascara, der har du ham. Og prideparade.”  
“Hva er galt med prideparade da?”  
“Eh… ingenting?”  
“Pleier du ikke gå i den?”   
Isak kjenner klumpen i magen. “Nei, jeg...eh...vet ikke helt når den er en gang.”  
“Den er i slutten av juni i Oslo. Jeg har gått hvert år siden jeg var sånn tolv, kanskje?”  
“Oi, såpass. Jeg...eh… jeg tror ikke det er så mange som går her, egentlig.”  
“Så det er Pride her også?”  
“Jeg tror det var i juni, men jeg jobbet så sykt mye da, så jeg gikk ikke. Hadde sikkert vakt da den var, jeg husker ikke helt.” 

“Du får bli med til Oslo, da. Gå sammen med meg.”  
“Okei.”  
“Kult.”

“Men du!” Isak stopper og ser på Even. “Du tok jo ingen bilder av deg i skogen!”  
“Nei?”  
“Du må jo ha noen bilder uten treningstøy på?”  
“Nei, det er ikke så farlig.” Han biter seg i underleppen. “Det er ikke så farlig med den kalenderen for meg. Jeg tror egentlig det er best at jeg tar bildene, så kan dere være på dem.”  
“Slutt å tulle, da. Jeg kan ta bilder av deg, jeg?”

Even ser på ham. Den alvorlige munnen krummer seg i et lite smil. “Ok da.”  
“Ja?”   
“Jepp. Kan du bruke speilreflekskamera?”  
“Det er vel bare å peke og klikke?”  
“Vel, ja, om jeg har den på auto så er det det.”   
Isak ser på knappene og symbolene på den lille skjermen. “Jeg tror kanskje det er best at du setter det på auto”, sier han lattermildt.

De smiler og ler mens Isak fotograferer Even som står, sitter og hopper rundt. Det er morsomt, synes Isak, han synes selv han greier ta noen fine bilder av Even, Even som smiler, ler, er alvorlig, henger i et tre, henger opp ned i en grein med t-skjorten nede ved halsen og bar mage, den er fast og nesten hårløs, musklene er tydelige og den lyse stripen med hår som starter ved navlen er bare så vidt synlig.

“Vi kan ta noen bilder av oss sammen”, foreslår Even. Han finner frem stativ og monterer kameraet på det, og viser Isak hvilket område de må stå innenfor for å bli med. Han setter selvutløseren på 2 sekunders intervaller, og de begynner å posere sammen. Even legger armen sin vennskapelig om skulderen til Isak, han kjenner varmen fra den, fingrene som krummer seg om skulderleddet, tommelen som kiler ham så vidt innenfor linningen på t-skjorten.

Plutselig kiler Even ham under armen, og Isak vrir seg mot ham med et hyl. De begynner å lekesloss, Isak legger armen sin om nakken til Even og trekker hodet hans mot brystet mens Even holder hardt rundt ham og forsøker løfte ham opp. Han dytter ham mot et tre, plutselig kan ikke Isak bevege seg, men blir stående med armene om Even mens han presser ham mot den harde barken. Det er stille, bare den raske pusten deres kan høres, dype innpust, nesten stønn. Han kjenner lukten av Even i nesen, kraftig lukt av mann, svette, såpe, noe syrlig, krydderlukten fra i morges.

Evens kropp er sterk og fast mot ham, og Isak fryser til når han kjenner at han begynner bli stiv. Han greier ikke la være å presse hoftene mot Even, og stønner når han kjenner at Even gjør det samme. 

Isak retter seg opp og løsner taket rundt Even. Han ser på ham. Håret er bustete og leppene mørkerøde. Han har røde flekker på kinnene og de blå øynene virker blanke. Han kjenner at hans egne lett adskilte lepper er tørre, og væter dem så vidt med tungespissen.  
“Er dette lurt?” hvisker han.  
Even blunker og ser et øyeblikk usikker ut, synes Isak, han tenker på om han skal trekke seg bort. Så kjenner han Evens hender feste grepet om overarmene hans. “Ja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, var dette lurt?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel! 
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for nyttig og nødvendig gjennomlesing og tilbakemelding ❤


	6. Hvis hjernen glemmer det

Med ett knaker det i greiner og de hører stemmer som kommer nærmere, barn som løper på stien, rop og latter.

Isak står plutselig en meter unna ham. Håret er bustete med biter av bark, brystkassen går fort ut og inn. Han stryker hendene nedover t-skjorten og ser seg forvirret rundt. 

En familie kommer ut på lysningen ved siden av dem, to barn i skolealder, en jente og en gutt, begge høylytte og livlige, en voksen mann og dame noen skritt bak dem. De hilser blidt når de går forbi, kvinnen rynker pannen så vidt når hun ser dem, som om hun ikke helt greier å plassere dem.

Even kikker på Isak. Han biter seg i underleppen mens han kaster nervøse blikk i retning stien familien forsvant bortover. Snart forsvinner stemmene, og Isak møter blikket hans. De kniper munnene sammen og fniser, men greier ikke holde seg lenge før de bryter ut i klukkende latter.

“Det der var litt nære”, sier Isak.  
“Det var det”, flirer Even med et blikk mot skogen.

De pakker sammen kamerautstyret. Even kikker raskt på bildene, det er mange fine. Dessverre havnet de utenfor rammen da de sto og klinte, men det er et par gode blikk tidligere i serien, ser han.

Det blir stille etter at de er ferdige. Det er som om ingen av dem greier si noe, selv om begge har lyst. Even skotter forsiktig på Isak mens de går langsomt opp mot gangveien, han greier ikke skjule smilet når Isaks blikk treffer hans.

Et stykke borte på gangveien er krysset der de skal gå i hver sin retning. Han trekker pusten og ser forsiktig bort på Isak. De har saknet farten, står nesten stille nå. Han tar sats. “Bli med hjem til meg’a?”

Uten å vente på svar går han videre. Han hører skrittene bak seg, raske skritt som snart er oppe på siden av ham. “Ok.” Han hører smilet hans gjennom nervøsiteten og snur seg mot ham. “Ok.”

Etterhvert som de nærmer seg leiligheten der Even bor går de fortere. Han bor i andre etasje i et eldre trehus ikke langt fra jernbanesporet. Han fomler med nøkkelen i låsen. Det har irritert ham helt siden han flyttet inn her at låsen er så treg, han skal gjøre alvor av tanken om å smøre den. Irritert dytter han hardt i døren mens han presser inn nøkkelen og vrir den rundt, drar døren så vidt ut igjen for å få nøkkelen rundt det aller siste stykket. 

Omsider går døren opp og de går inn i gangen. Even ser at Isak kaster et blikk ut mot gaten, men ingen av dem sier noe. Isak ser på de to dørene i gangen og på trappen. “Dere bor flere her?”  
“Ja, det er fire leiligheter. Han nikker på skrå opp i andre etasje. “Jeg bor der.” 

Even småløper opp trappen med Isak like etter. Det kiler i magen av at de oppfører seg sånn, småviltre, leende, forelskede. Han blir varm når han innser hva han tenkte, håper han ikke sa det høyt. Døren inn til leiligheten er enklere å låse opp, og han kjenner Isaks hånd på korsryggen når de er på vei inn. 

Idet døren lukker seg bak dem, dytter Isak ham hardt mot den og presser seg inntil ham. Han kysser Even sultent, han smaker av sjokolade, kaffe, noe salt, han husker ikke helt om de har husket å spise i dag, de spiste en energibar i hallen, husker han, han hadde bare en av de ekle rosa, det kjennes ut som Isak fikk peanøtter, neste gang skal han spørre om de kan dele, det farer gjennom hjernen hans mens han kjenner smaken av ham. 

Isak holder hendene rundt kinnene hans og kysser ham nesten desperat. Even tar tak rundt rumpeballene hans og gnir hoftene deres mot hverandre. Han er sprengt og øm, det gnikker ubehagelig mot innsiden av buksene, han kjenner Isak er like hard. Hendene hans famler etter kanten på t-skjorten hans, han trekker den oppover brystkassen hans, kjenner så vidt at Isak løfter armene så han kan dra den over hodet hans, før han fort vrenger av seg sin egen t-skjorte.

De står noen sekunder og kysser med de nakne brystkassene mot hverandre, kjenner den varme, nakne huden. Isak har hår på brystet, gyldne krøller, han har sett det i dusjen før, prøvd å ikke se, men har ikke helt kunnet unngå det. Isaks hender glir over ryggen hans, han gyser av velbehag, de lette strøkene av fingertuppene er som sommerfugler, de kiler på huden, i magen, i hele kroppen. Even lar den ene hånden gli over brystkassen hans, tommelen sirkler så vidt over brystvorten så den knopper seg under den. Isak stønner inn i kysset, og Even leder dem i retning soverommet, det er bare et par meter lenger inn i gangen.

Rommet er lite, det er et klesskap der, et nattbord og en bred seng som fyller nesten hele rommet. Gardinene er trukket for og gir et gyllent lys i rommet, de skulle være beige, men har en mye rødere farge så de virker nesten oransje. Dynen ligger glatt over sengen, og putene er ristet, å re sengen hver morgen er en av småtingene han gjør for å måle hvordan han mestrer livet. 

Han skyver Isak mot sengen og tipper han varsomt bakover når knærne hans treffer kanten. Isak ligger smilende på ryggen mens fingrene fomler med knappen i buksen, Even kjenner så vidt den harde bulen når han hjelper ham med glidelåsen, før han trekker av ham buksene og sokkene i én bevegelse og slenger dem på gulvet før han tråkker ut av sine egne bukser.

Isak er skjønn der han ligger og ser på ham, smilende, avslappet i ansiktet, øynene han vet er grønne er blanke. En tydelig bul synes foran på bokseren, det er en våt flekk foran den. Even legger seg ved siden av ham, lårene tett inntil Isaks, armen over brystkassen. Forsiktig kysser han ham, lette små kyss, mye roligere enn ute i gangen. 

Han gnir nesen mot Isaks mens han smiler, han ser smilet i Isaks øyne også, kjenner musklene i kinnet hans strammer seg når han stryker sitt eget over det. Huden er myk og varm, de daggamle stubbene stikker så vidt mot nesetippen, han kjenner de mot leppene også.

De blir liggende og småkysse mens de pjusker hverandre i håret, stryker i nakken og gir hverandre små eskimokyss, han har lest et sted at eskimoene kysser sånn, eller det heter vel ikke eskimoer lenger, men inuitter. Inuitkyss. Det høres annerledes ut.

Isaks hender er så myke, så varsomme, fingrene hans stryker fjærlett over huden hans, det sitrer i hele kroppen når han stryker nedover halsen hans.

Han kjenner et lett kyss mot leppene og lukker øynene, vil trekkes inn i kysset, være i det, bare tenke på leppene som møtes, ansiktet som er så nær, hendene som holder ham, kroppen som ligger så nær ham, sengen hans, klærne på gulvet, rommet, leiligheten, her og nå. 

Isaks lepper blir hardere, mer krevende, tungen han stryker langs leppene. Han åpner munnen litt, tar imot tungen med sin egen. Han kjenner på det våte, den ru overflaten som kiler litt. Isak legger beinet sitt over låret hans, han skyver sitt eget opp mot skrittet hans, kjenner de langsomme rytmiske bevegelsene når Isak gnir seg mot ham. Huden hans er varm og myk og glatt, han lar hendene gli langs siden hans, kjenner ribbeina under håndflaten. Ryggen hans er sterk, musklene spiller under hendene hans, Isak holder i overarmene hans, han ser for seg hvordan han ser ut, vet hvor muskuløs han er, tenker på leksjonene fra fysioterapeuten, biceps, triceps, den store ryggmuskelen. Kysser ham hardt og krevende tilbake, klemmer ham inntil seg, vet ikke om han kan få nok av ham. 

Det brenner i ham, flammer som slikker ham innvendig, de gjør ikke vondt, brenner bare, intenst, snirkler seg i ham, starter i hjertet og sprer seg til resten av kroppen. Det er intenst, helt annerledes enn det han pleier føle, han kan ikke huske om han har følt sånn her noen sinne, han tror ikke han kan ha gjort det, for det ville han ha husket, dette er en følelse det er umulig å glemme, som aldri kan slettes fra minnet, kroppen hans vil minne ham på det hvis hjernen glemmer det, hvis hjernen forsøker drukne minnet, skjule det i noe annet.

Isak setter seg overskrevs over lårene hans. Bokseren buler utover, peker mot bulen i hans egen. Isak ser litt usikkert ned på dem, ser på Even, Even forsøker gi ham svar med blikket, for munnen kommer til å forråde ham nå, han greier ikke si noe.

Det virker som om Isak forstår ham, han forstår alt, tenker Even, leser ham som en åpen bok, tankene hans. Isak løfter så vidt på baken og trekker bokseren ned i en rask bevegelse, kløner når han skal få den nedover beina, han velter, de ruller rundt i sengen og fniser, med ett er stemningen en helt annen, mindre ladet. Even trekker av sin egen bokser, Isak kaster den på gulvet etter sin egen, et perfekt underarmskast. 

***

“Fy faen.” Isak ligger på ryggen med lukkede øyne. Kinnene er rødflammede, hånden hans ligger på magen, fingertuppene er klissete. Den andre hånden famler etter Even, han griper den og fletter fingrene sammen, løfter den til munnen og kysser den. Den skjelver litt under leppene hans, han planter kyss på knokene, teller dem med munnen, en, to, tre, fire, kysser fingrene en etter en, fingertuppene, tommelen.

Even stryker Isak over kinnet. Tommelen glir fra tinningen ned mot munnen og streifer så vidt leppene. “Hvordan ble du kjent med Eskild, egentlig?”  
“Nei, det var en kveld jeg var jævla drita og så redda han meg.” Han blir tenksom.  
“Okei, så han sjekket deg opp da eller?” Even er ikke sikker på om han vil vite mer om det.  
“Nei, eller jeg vet da faen, jeg husker faktisk ikke. Jeg tror han synes syntes på meg, jeg var helt borte.”  
“Så du ble med ham hjem da?”  
“Jeg bodde der allerede. Det var den sommeren jeg ble 18, jeg hadde praksisplass i Oslo, på en forskningslab, vi hadde sånn forskerlinje med realfag på videregående. Så jeg leide hybel hos ham. Og så greide jeg å komme meg inn på London Pub, men jeg var ikke vant med drinker, så da en annen fyr kjøpte litt for mange av dem til meg ble jeg drita. Og så kom Eskild og tok meg med hjem.”

“Han vet du er homo?” Isak åpner munnen for å svare, og Even skynder seg å legge til “eller bi eller skeiv eller pan eller hva du kaller deg, streit er du vel iallfall ikke?” spør han, et øyeblikk litt redd for svaret.  
Isak ler høyt. “Nei, streit er jeg ikke, nei! Jeg er vel mest homo, tror jeg. Har liksom aldri følt noe for jenter.”  
“Mm.” Even kysser ham, leppene er stramme, de truer med å strekke seg i et smil i stedet.  
“Hva med deg da?”  
“Njæh.” Even trekker litt på det. “Må man puttes i en bås?”  
“Nei nei, du må jo ikke det.”  
“Men jeg er vel pan, tror jeg. Bryr meg mer om mennesket enn kjønnet?”  
Isak nikker, Even er ikke sikker på om det er fordi han forstår eller fordi han er enig.

“Er du… er det mange som vet det da?”  
“Eh...en del, kanskje.” Even kjenner pulsen øker. “Foreldrene mine, en del av vennene. Det var ikke så mye deal i Oslo, liksom.”  
Isak nikker. “Mm. Her er det en sånn sladrementalitet at jeg ikke gidder.”  
“Så… det er ingen som vet det da?” Even avslutter tanken hans.  
Isak slipper pusten ut i et tungt sukk mens han rister på hodet. “Nei. det er vel ikke det, egentlig. Sikkert mange som tror de vet, men jeg har ikke fortalt det til noen her, og jeg har aldri vært sammen med noen herfra.”  
“Men du har ikke noe problem selv med at du er det? Homofil altså?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Det har jeg visst siden jeg gikk på ungdomsskolen. Og det er ikke noe problem. Det er jo ikke jeg som er problemet, men de andre. De skal liksom vite alt, spørre og grave i ting de ikke har noe med.”  
“Jeg skjønner hva du mener”, sier Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da ble det klinings med nogo attåt, da.
> 
> Takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel ❤️ Og en spesielt stor takk til Frieda som også denne gangen har hjulpet med tanker om struktur og formuleringer ❤️


	7. Ikke så keen

Even bestiller pizza på kvelden, en stor med pepperoni og ananas. Isak himler med øynene når han hører Even bestille, hvem liker ananas på pizza, liksom?

De spiser i sengen, mens pizzaen er varm. Isak plukker av ananasbiter når Even spør om han burde ha spurt om ananas på pizza er greit først. “Sikker på du ikke vil ha litt da?” Even strekker ut tungen sin og legger på en av bitene Isak har lagt på kanten av fatet sitt. Isak smiler og spiser dem fra tungespissen til Even med små grimaser og bevegelser som får Evens tunge til å kile mot hans egen og lage små ilende bølger gjennom ham. 

Høstkvelden er varm, selv om den friske luften gjennom det åpne vinduet får den nakne huden til å knoppe seg, brystvortene til å bli fristende harde, perfekte å slikke, klype, bite i. Munnen føles tørr når han ser på Even, han lurer på hva han liker. Han ser på ham og smiler, gleder seg til å finne ut av det.

“Tror du det finnes flere Isaker og Evener som sitter sånn her?” spør Even plutselig.  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Flere?”  
“Ja? I et parallelt univers, en Even og Isak som ikke spiser pizza, men gjør andre ting?”  
Sommerfuglene flagrer nederst i magen hans. “Hva gjør de da?”  
“Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje de sover?”  
“Tror du det?” Isak lener seg tilbake og lukker øynene. Etter et par sekunder gløtter han på det ene øyelokket og ser på Even, kjenner at ansiktet sprekker i et smil. “Nei, tror ikke det ass.”  
“Kanskje de dusjer?” Even stryker ham over armen. Hånden er myk, fingertuppene glir lett over huden hans, de lyse hårene på underarmen reiser seg over den nuppende huden.  
“Skal vi dusje?”  
“Senere, kanskje.”

Pizzaesken glir ned på gulvet når Isak lener seg mot Even, vil smake på ham igjen, salt, ost, krydder, svette, de sjangler ut mot soverommet, viklet inn i hverandre, snubler over dørstokken, ler når de kysser seg bortover gangen.

Isak nyter Even, vil kjenne kroppen hans, lukte på den, smake, se, omfavne, omslutte ham. Even spør om å få ta bilder av ham, først sier han nei, før han ombestemmer seg, vil se hvilke bilder Even vil ta. Han poserer, ligger på ryggen, magen, smiler, lukker øynene, ser mot Even, ser bort, hele tiden med kameralinsen rettet mot seg, med Evens stemme i ørene, blikket hans, den kåte bulen i bokseren.  
“Ta på deg selv da!” Stemmen hans er andpusten, ordene kommer i korte støt.  
Det hugger til i Isaks mage, han smiler, legger hånden over seg, sprer fingrene. Tommelen glir over skaftet, fingertuppene leker med pungen, han kjenner på de krøllete hårene, kjenner han vokser under bevegelsene, ser for seg hvordan han ser ut, ser Evens øyne på seg. 

Huden er myk over det harde, som silke, en dråpe væter hodet når han stryker puten på tommelen over det. Han strammer musklene i rumpen og presser hoftene opp fra madrassen, den andre hånden glir over brystkassen, over brystvortene, kjenner musklene som spenner seg under huden. Neseborene vider seg ut når han puster inn, ansiktet slapper av når kroppen synker ned igjen på utpustet. 

Evens øyne er svarte bak kameraet. Munnen hans er halvåpen, leppene tørre og adskilte, hånden hans har skjøvet bokseren ned, nå går den langs den stive lengden hans, han er tykkere enn ham selv, hodet mørkerødt når forhuden glir frem og tilbake. Han tar bilder med den andre hånden, Isak hører klikkene, han ser som hypnotisert på Even mens han runker, det er første gang han ser en annen mann runke, første gang han gjør det sammen slik, åpent, ikke en kjapp omgang på en møkkete do, ikke tafsende hender på et mørkt utested.

 

Ved to-tiden insisterer Isak på at de må sove, de har trening i morgen, de kan ikke være våkne mer nå. Han sovner med Even mot ryggen, varm og myk, tett inntil ham under dynen. 

I søvnen kjenner han Evens hender på seg, strykende bevegelser over ryggen, beinet som ligger over hoften hans, urolige fingre. Han griper hånden hans og drar armen rundt seg, fletter fingrene deres sammen. Even kysser ham i nakken, små, lette kyss langs hårfestet og nedover senene mot ryggen. Isak smiler, kroer seg mot Even, presser baken sin mot skrittet hans og trekker ham så nært inntil seg som han kan.

Sengen beveger seg i løpet av natten, madrassen dupper og ned som om noen går ut og inn i den. Lyden av tastatur, det blå lyset fra en skjerm, duringen av en mobil. Tomheten ved siden av ham, varmen i madrassen når han strekker seg, skikkelsen ved skrivebordet. “Sover du ikke?” Han orker ikke ha øynene åpne, mumler det halvveis ned mot puten.  
“Fikk ikke sove.”  
“Kom og legg deg her hos meg’a, jeg skal få deg til å sove.”

Den kalde kroppen som smyger seg inntil ham, anspent, svakt dirrende. Han snur seg rundt og legger seg bak ham, holder rundt ham og stryker varsomt over skuldrene hans til kroppen slapper av, musklene blir myke, pusten langsommere.

De må ha sovnet begge to, for ved ni-tiden våkner han ved siden av Even. Det er varmt, huden er klam mot ham, armen hans ligger over ham. Isak kjenner de er stive mot hverandre, morrabrødet vipper så vidt mot Even når han vrir seg. Even sover tungt. Pusten er lav og han beveger seg bare såvidt når Isak snur seg. Isak biter seg i underleppen, lurer på om han skal bli liggende her og vekke Even, eller om han skal stå opp, ta en dusj, lage frokost, kanskje.

Han går for det siste og smyger seg ut av sengen, plukker opp en joggebukse fra gulvet, går innom badet på veien. Et øyeblikk vurderer han å dusje, tanken på dem begge i dusjen sammen får ham til å smile før han fortsetter ut i kjøkkenet.

Kjøkkenet er rent, glassene og asjettene fra i går står på benken, et par melkekartonger står opp-ned ved oppvaskkummen. Han leter etter kaffetrakteren, rynker på pannen når han bare finner vannkoker. Men det står en pose kaffe på benken, så noe for å lage kaffe må han jo også ha. _Yirgacheffe_ , sikkert en fancy kaffe, tenker Isak. Han åpner den og sukker oppgitt når han ser det er hele bønner. Heldigvis står det en kvern ved siden av, han må bare finne noe å lage kaffen i. Systematisk åpner han skapdørene, finner glass og tallerkener, krydder, tørrvarer, gryter, flere poser kaffe, og omsider, i det smale høyskapet helt innerst i kroken, en presskanne, sammen med termos og drikkeflasker. 

Han kverner bønnene mens vannet blir ferdig, heller de brune kornene over i presskannen, kjenner hvordan duften av kaffe treffer nesen og smiler over hvor uutholdelig ventetiden på flere minutter kjennes når han virkelig har fått snusen på kaffe. Endelig er den ferdig, og han kan helle den mørke væsken i en kopp, et rødt Mummi-krus med en jente som sjonglerer med terninger eller sukkerbiter, han drar kjensel på det fra foreldrene til Jonas. Med lukkede øynene trekker han inn lukten, den første lille slurken som treffer tungen, varmer halsen.

“Halla.” Han skvetter til og snur seg. En søvnig Even står i døråpningen. Han har røde merker langs kragebeinet og nedover brystet og magen, han har bare bokser på. De blå øynene ser på ham, glitrende, gnistrende.  
“Hei.” 

Even tar de tre stegene bort til ham og kysser ham hardt på munnen. Hendene hans holder om kinnene hans, Isak kjenner ansiktshuden sin trekker seg sammen mot håndflatene når han møter kysset, når han smiler, når tungen hans leter seg frem mot Evens tunge, smaken av natt, av morgen, av dem selv.

Even trekker seg unna og ser på ham. “Har du lagd kaffe?”  
“Jeg har lagd kaffe!” Isak snur seg mot skapet og finner en kopp til Even også, fyller den med kaffe, det blir et lag av lysebrunt skum på toppen, og han slutter å helle før grumset følger med fra presskannen.  
“Takk!” Even snuser inn kaffen, slapper av i ansiktet når han trekker inn aromaen, rynker litt på pannen når han drikker av den. “Har du spist?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg har brukt sjukt lang tid på å finne frem på kjøkkenet ditt, men frokost har jeg ikke lagd ennå, ass.”  
“Skal vi lage pannekaker?”  
“Pannekaker?”  
“Ja, verdens beste frokost.” Even er allerede på vei til å finne en bolle til røren.  
“Ok, fett. Pannekaker.”

Even steker pannekaker på to panner, det er sånn han har lært det av faren, forteller han. Han roter frem en pakke kalkunbacon fra kjøleskapet. “Denne står faktisk på oversikten fra hun ernæringsfysiologen.”  
“Så du har lest den”, smiler Isak. Han sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og ser på Even, smugkikker på musklene hans når han løfter pannen, et glimt av mørke hår i armhulen når han strekker seg etter mer smør. Han har dratt på seg en joggebukse, men overkroppen er fortsatt naken.  
“Jeg har det nå”, svarer Even.

Isak ser forundret på Even når han lager mer kaffe, han bruker et plastrør som ligner kapslene i rørpostsystemet på laboratoriet han jobbet på i Oslo. “Hva er det der?” spør han skeptisk.  
Even ser på ham og ler. “Det er en aeropress.” Han har et par skjeer kaffe nederst i det, studerer mengden med hodet på skakke.  
“Aeropress? Hvafan er det?” Isak går bort til ham for å se nærmere på den.  
“Har du ikke sett en sånn før?” spør Even med et smil mens han langsomt heller kokende vann opp i røret. Etterpå rører han med skjeen. “Så setter jeg dette stempelet oppå og lar det stå i 30 sekunder.” Han ser på den gule klokken som henger på veggen ved siden av vinduet. “Etterpå er det bare å presse langsomt ned”, sier han og legger håndflaten på toppen av røret og trykker langsomt ned inntil det kommer en hvesende lyd. “Sånn, ferdig.” Han rekker kruset mot Isak. “Digg, ikke sant?”  
Isak tar en slurk av den varme kaffen og lar den rulle i munnen for å smake. “Den er god. Føles litt… tykkere, kanskje?” Han smatter litt.  
Even nikker. “Ja, det er litt mer fint grums i den enn i traktekaffe og den første koppen fra presskannen.” Han hever brynene litt og bryter ut i en smil mens han ser ned i sin egen kopp, som har et tykt, brunt lag i bunnen. 

Når pannekakene er ferdig setter de seg ved kjøkkenbordet. Isak ser ned på de hvite tallerkenene med gul kant, på de stripete serviettene, bestikket, fatet med pannekaker og bacon, blåbærsyltetøy, sukker, en skål med oppskåret frukt, til og med en boks is, “til dessertpannekaken”, sa Even. Det er noe hjemmekoslig over det, som en hotellfrokost, men hjemme. Eller hos Even, da, ikke hjemme, skynder han seg å tenke. 

Med ett kjenner han noe stryke mot ankelen og så vidt oppover leggen. “Heisann. Er du der?” Stemmen hans er lav, vennlig. Isak ser på ham, smiler tilbake. “Jada. Digg frokost!” Han forsyner seg med pannekaker, legger på bacon og drysser over sukker. Even danderer blåbærsyltetøy og fruktbiter over sine, de spiser i stillhet. Bare skrapingen av bestikket mot tallerkenene høres. Isak kaster små blikk på Even, studerer ansiktet hans når han tygger, tungen som slikker i seg sukker på leppen, en dråpe blåbærsyltetøy på haken, musklene i kjeven som beveger seg når han tygger, bevegelsene i halsen når han svelger.

Even ser ned i koppen sin. Han har helt i en skje sukker og rører langsomt i den med skjeen. Uoppløst sukker renner seigt fra tuppen av den når han løfter den opp, han må røre mer i den. Kaffen lager virvler på overflaten, spiraler rundt skaftet på skjeen.

“Har du vært sammen med gutter før eller?” Han ser opp på Isak.  
Isak ler. “Jeg er 20! Jeg har jo det! Bare ikke så ofte. Jeg pleier å være på besøk hos Eskild, da går vi jo ut. Han tok meg med hjem fra London, husker du ikke det?”  
Even nikker, smiler, biter seg i underleppen. “Men du har ikke vært sammen-sammen med noen?”  
“Mener du kjæreste? Eller ligget med?” Han svarer direkte, hele kroppen dirrer i nervøsitet og spenning over at han tør si det rett ut.  
“Begge deler, kanskje?” Even smiler spøkefullt mot ham. 

“Nei, jeg har ikke det.” Isak ser ned. “Kjæreste var liksom off-limits, det blir så mye styr. Tenkte jeg da ihvertfall”, legger han fort til, uten å se Even i øynene. “Og det andre...eh. Jeg var ikke klar for det. Vi… holdt på litt, da. På byen.”  
“Eskild var ikke så keen på at du skulle ha med noen hjem?”  
Isak flirer høyt. “Akkurat det tror jeg ikke var noe problem, for å si det sånn. Han skulle nok gjerne sett noen gå walk of shame neste morgen, eller walk of pride, som han sikkert ville kalt det.” Så blir han alvorlig igjen. “Men det føltes så komplisert. Jeg kunne jo aldri hatt noe seriøst forhold likevel. Aldri tatt ham med hit. Alltid vært redd for at han skulle si noe, eller kreve noe.”

Han ser på Even igjen. Han åpner munnen. Stemmen hans skjelver litt. “Men kanskje det hadde gått greit. Kanskje folk ikke bryr seg. Eller at det ikke gjør noe.”  
Even legger hånden sin over Isaks og smiler. Fingrene er varme og sterke rundt hans, smilet går over hele ansiktet. “Ja, det hadde sikkert gått bra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for meninger og kommentarer på forrige kapittel - keep'em coming!  
> Og takk til Frieda for som alltid gode tilbakemeldinger ❤


	8. Ut på tur

Even sitter foran PCen og forsøker få oversikt over fotografer og reklamebyrå i området. Eller, listen er så kort at det er umulig å ikke få oversikt over den, tenker han. Han trenger bil her, det er helt klart. Oppgitt kniper han øynene igjen og masserer pannen med fingertuppene. Det er så mye han trenger, så mye han må fikse, av og til virker det så uoverkommelig.

Han trekker pusten og holder fingrene over tastaturet. Han må ihvertfall komme i gang. Han sender en epost til tre lokale fotografer som ser ut til å holde på med mer enn hobbyfotografering, pluss noen i nabobyene, forteller om seg selv, legger ved lenke til websiden sin med portfolio, han skal gå gjennom utboksen og følge dem opp igjen senere i uken eller den neste. Heldigvis er det ingen åpenbare hull i CVen. Forhåpentligvis kan han få innpass hos noen, jobbe frilans, steppe inn ved sykdom.

Lettere til sinns setter han seg opp og griper etter telefonen. Det er ingen meldinger der, han blar gjennom instagram, dveler litt over Messenger igjen før han trekker på skuldrene og sender en kort melding. Isak er på jobb, han vet ikke når han kan svare, han er sikkert for samvittighetsfull til å ha telefonen oppe når han er hos beboere, men han har vel lunsjpause snart.

 

 **10:20**  
Action på jobb?

 **11:02**  
Mye det vanlige.

 **11:05**  
Savner deg ❤

 **11:18**  
Savner deg også ❤

Han blir sittende og smile ned mot skjermen, han vet det ikke kommer flere meldinger nå, pausen hans er over. Det lille hjertet får det til å kile i magen, små fjær som kiler ham når han ser på det. Han skal til å finne bildene av Isak på PCen når telefonen ringer. Han kaster et kjapt blikk ned på skjermen og trekker på skuldrene.

“Hei mamma!”  
“Det går kjempefint.”  
“Ja, jeg har fått venner. Henger mye med toppscoreren deres, Isak.”  
“Jeg har søkt litt ja. Eller ikke søkt, akkurat, det er ikke så mange jobber som er lyst ut, men jeg har sendt noen mailer til bedrifter og sånn.”  
“Jada, mamma, jeg SKAL ringe dem også. Ikke mas sånn da!” Han blåser irritert mellom leppene.  
“Jeg vet det, mamma.” Stemmen hans blir mykere. “Kan dere ikke komme en tur da? Ta en tur en helg når vi har hjemmekamp? Jeg kan sjekke terminlisten.”  
“Men du jeg må stikke nå, jeg må på joggetur, sånn egentreningsopplegg, vet du. Vi snakkes da!”  
“Jada, det er bare å ringe.”  
“Joda. Det er bare litt hektisk. Og så vet jeg jo ikke om det passer at jeg ringer.  
“Jeg vet det mamma.” Han smiler inn i telefonrøret før han legger på.

Isak gikk hjem en stund etter frokosten på søndag. Han kjente smaken av ham lenge etterpå, bacon, pannekake, kaffe, en syrlig fuktighet, tungen som lekte med hans, kjente duften og varmen hans når han lukket øynene.

Kroppen føltes tung da han gikk på trening på ettermiddagen, men da han kom i gang med oppvarmingen løsnet det. I garderoben holdt de avstand. De prøvde oppføre seg som vanlig, satt på de vante plassene i hver sin ende av garderoben, spilte med hverandre når de skulle, han kjente så vidt lukten av ham når en av de andre på laget kastet ballen til Isak og han gjorde et froskesprang like ved ham.

Likevel var det som om det er en konstant spenning mellom dem når de var i samme rom. Blikket hans ble dratt mot Isak, og Isaks blikk møtte hans. Han fikk et glimt av Isaks fuktige brystkasse da han kom ut av dusjen, han måtte snu seg vekk for ikke å stirre, det var ikke nok å slå blikket ned.

Han tar seg en joggetur etter samtalen med moren, løper langs vannet, tar en liten pause ved steinen, løper videre på stien, via jobben til Isak, ser bygningen på avstand, smiler, lurer på hva han gjør nå. Hjemme igjen går han i dusjen, setter på en vaskemaskin med treningstøy, rydder litt på kjøkkenet.

Telefonen vibrerer plutselig i lommen hans.

 **13:30**  
Du, de greiene du gjorde i dusjen, ass…

Even smiler for seg selv, han tenker på dusjen i går, og på dusjen han nettopp tok alene.

 **13:31**  
Ja, hva med det?

 **13:32**  
Sliter litt med å konse. Selv på pauserommet med Anita og Gerda.

 **13:33**  
Møt meg etter jobb så skal jeg gjøre det igjen.  
Når er du ferdig?

 **13:34**  
Klokka tre

 **13:34**  
Lager middag jeg.

 **13:35**  
Men da må vi jo spise først [sutrefjesemoiji]

 **13:36**  
Lasagne. Den kan stå i ovnen.

 **13:37**  
Snakkes ❤

 **13:37**  
❤

 

***

Even skvetter til når det ringer på. Han ser seg rundt i kjøkkenet, han har brukt ettermiddagen effektivt. Handlet, lagd kjøttsaus og bechamel, ryddet kjøkkenet etterpå. Lasagnen står i ovnen nå, bordet er dekket, han har lagd salat, det står is i fryseren.

Isak trår over dørstokken med en gang han åpner døren. Han slipper sekken sin ned på gulvet og smiler mot Even. “Halla.”  
Even kjenner en million sommerfugler slippe fri idet han kysser Isak mot døren. Isak legger armene sine rundt ham og trekker ham nærmere mens han lager små lyder, kosete sukk fra halsen.

Etter at de har dusjet og spist, sitter de i sofaen med hver sin skål is. Even har satt seg i enden av sofaen, mens Isak sitter mellom beina hans. Han er varm og myk. Albuen hans vrir seg mot Evens lår hver gang han tar en skje av isen. Tyngden av ham presser Even ned, men det føles bare deilig, som en dyne som svøper seg rundt ham.

Even kjenner at den boblende gleden i ham truer med å sprenge ham. Det føles som på grensen til for mye, som om kroppen kan eksplodere av all gleden som ruller rundt i ham nå.

“Skal vi gå en tur?” spør han.  
“Tur? Nå?” Isak ser litt overrasket på ham.  
“Ja? Hadde ikke det vært digg da?”  
“Joda. Trodde bare vi skulle så forspise oss på mer is mens vi så en film i sofaen. Netflix og chill, liksom.”  
“Njæsj. Det kan vi gjøre etterpå.”

De går i raskt tempo, først på fortauet, så på en grusvei som ender opp i en tømmervei gjennom den lave skogen. Med ett åpner skogen seg mot en slette ved foten av en bratt bakke. De forfalne restene etter en skiheis er synlige langs den ene siden av bakken.  
“Er det alpinbakke her?” spør Even plutselig. Isak rister på hodet. “Anlegget ble lagt ned for mange år siden. Men det er fint å løpe her.”

Det ender med at de går på stien oppover. Alpinanlegget er for gjengrodd med kratt og glatt gress til at de kan gå der. Stien går bratt ved siden av heisanlegget. Even går bak Isak. Han svelger og forsøker undertrykke et smil når han ser på Isak som får foran ham. Fy faen, han er fin. Den stramme rumpen under jeansen, musklene i lårene og leggene som bøyer og strekker seg bak det trange stoffet når han går.

Når de kommer på toppen av alpinbakken blir stigningen slakere og småskogen tettere. De kan fortsatt se utover. Snart er stien bred nok til at de kan gå ved siden av hverandre. Even griper Isaks hånd. Det kiler i magen når han ikke slipper den. Hånd i hånd går de oppover, de kan se ned på byen og landskapet nedenfor, men Even greier bare tenke på Isaks varme hånd i sin. Av og til rykker det i fingrene hans, små trekninger som går det til å gyse i ham.

Kvelden er varm og lun. Det er lenge siden det har regnet, så friskheten mangler, det er en tørr lukt av muld og bark i luften. Insektene flyr mellom trærne, fluer, mygg, sommerfugler i blått og gult, blåvinge og sitronsommerfugl, et par neslesommerfugler i oransje og svart.

“Har du vært i Victoriahuset i botanisk hage?” spør han Isak.  
“I Oslo?” spør Isak. Even nikker.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg har ikke vært i botanisk hage i det hele tatt, faktisk.”  
Even ser på ham og ler. “What! Ikke vært i botanisk hage?”  
“Nå er itte je fra Oslo, da”, flirer Isak tilbake.  
“Desto større grunn til å ha vært der”, mener Even. “Da må du jo være turist.”  
“Det passet aldri, da.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og sier ikke mer.  
“Jeg skal ta deg med dit, jeg! I Victoriahuset er det sommerfugler, jeg har vært der mange ganger for å ta bilder. Og en nerd som deg vil jo elske naturhistorisk museum. Dinosaurer? Fossiler?”  
“Jeg vet det! Jeg burde ha vært der, altså, det har bare ikke blitt.”  
“Da fikser vi det senere.”

Han ser bort på ham, smiler, Isak smiler tilbake. Skogen rundt dem er tettere nå, lav granskog med løvkratt på de få åpnere flatene, noen av bladene begynner å få gulfarge. Det er stille, de har verken møtt eller hørt noen.

Brått stopper Even og trekker Isak inntil seg, trekker pusten mot halsen hans, han lukter september, svette, huden er klam, håret kiler i nesen. Det smaker salt mot leppene hans, han kjenner pulsen mot dem, de raske hjerteslagene gjennom den stramme huden når Isak bøyer hodet bakover, leppene hans mot sine egne. De er myke, former seg rundt hans egne, det føles som små rislinger i bladene i den stille skogen, små bevegelser som han møter tilbake. Han vrir ansiktet litt på skrå, kjenner at Isak møter ham, fingrene griper mykt om ham, fingertuppene på innsiden av t-skjorten. Tungen glir langs innsiden av leppen, kjenner det våte, myke som omslutter ham, tusenvis av ørsmå blader kiler ham i magen.

Isak trekker seg litt unna, han blir stående med hendene rundt midjen hans, smilet dekker hele ansiktet, munnen som strekker seg, kinnene, rynkene rundt øynene, det grønne som ser på ham mens nesene deres møtes igjen, gnis forsiktig mot hverandre.

De fortsetter oppover stien, Isak har lagt armen rundt ham nå, de går i takt, hoftene gynger mot hverandre når de går. Snart nærmer de seg toppen, stien blir smalere der den går gjennom småskog og kratt de siste hundre meterne, de må gå bak hverandre igjen.

Utsikten på toppen er fin, de ser langt utover bygdene, sjøen, skogen. Hogstflater og tett granskog om hverandre, løvskogen er i ferd med å gulne. Isak viser et kart som er risset inn på en metallplate på et stativ, og de blir stående å peke utover mot fjell og områder de kan se rundt seg.

Etterpå går de og setter seg ved en stein et lite stykke unna. Utsikten er dårligere, men de er mer skjermet, og Isak trekker sitteunderlaget sitt helt inntil Even og setter seg med hodet på skulderen hans. Fingrene hans kiler på innsiden av kneet, han tegner sirkler på huden, lette bevegelser som kiler og pirrer. Fingrene flytter seg litt for hver gang, og Even sprer beina litt når han kjenner Isaks fingre bevege seg lenger opp mot den følsomme huden på innsiden av låret.

Han kjenner at bevegelsene stivner når et annet par plutselig braser gjennom buskene noen titalls meter unna. Det virker ikke som de legger merke til dem, paret er mest opptatt av hverandre, av å smile og le og kysse og holde hverandre i hendene mens de tar bilder foran kartet. Etter noen minutter småløper de ned samme vei som de kom opp. Isak lener seg litt nærmere Even igjen og fortsetter bevegelsen. Even trekker ham mot seg og kysser ham lett i nakken.

Solen er i ferd med å gå ned mot horisonten i vest. Fargene blir dusere, himmelen males i rød og oransje med bred pensel. Stille sitter de inntil hverandre uten å si noe, Even bare nyter synet, av solnedgangen, Isak, naturen, alle duftene, av septemberkveld, mann, nektar, seg selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Turer i skog og mark", det var ei greie i Dagbladets kontaktannonser, husker jeg. Av og til er det greit med en tur opp for å få litt overblikk.
> 
> For de som lurer på tidspunktet her der de sitter døgnville i en eller annen snøhaug og kanskje heller burde ha lest en skiferie-fic (hey, hadde jeg ikke noe greier....?): vi er sånn rundt siste uken i september nå.
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer og tanker, keep'em coming!❤


	9. Elektrisk

Mahdi stapper en vaffel i munnen og kaster et lengselsfullt blikk bort på stabelen med vafler i kafeteriaen. “Er det lurt med litt mer karbs før kampen, eller?”  
Isak rynker på pannen og slurper i seg kaffen sin. “Tror ikke hun ernæringsdama mente helt sånne karbs, egentlig.”  
Mahdi ser ned på det siste vaffelhjertet sitt og sukker. “Jaja. Etterpå da?”  
“Premie, liksom?”  
“Nei, ja, altså som mat etter trening?”  
“Aner ikke ass.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og ser ned på bollen sin. “Du kan ta rosinene mine.” Han skyver servietten har har lagt rosinene han har pirket ut av den på.  
“Æsj, vil ikke ha rosiner med smuler på.”  
“Så drit i det da.” Han himler med øynene.

Mahdi trekker på skuldrene og spiser halvparten av vaffelen sin. “Men dere, det var digg hos Chris på lørdag, ass.”  
“Ja, fy faen, hvor var du da Isak? Eskild sa vi kunne ta vodkaen i skapet, det var sant det?” Med ett høres Magnus litt engstelig ut.  
“Ja ja, helt chill det.” Isak løfter hendene avvergende. 

Plutselig står Even foran dem. Han kaster et grått plagg mot ham, og Isak strekker seg av refleks etter det. “Du glemte denne på mandag”, sier han og ser på ham. Blikket sveiper over Magnus og Mahdi, som ser rart på ham. Magnus snur seg mot Isak. “På mandag?”  
“Vi gikk en tur på Berget”, sier Isak. “Må jo vise nykommeren utsikten.”  
“Åja.” Magnus flirer og putter resten av bollen sin i munnen. “Men dere, skal vi ikke finne på noe denne uken? Vi har fri på lørdag, enn om vi kjører til Charlottenberg eller noe?”  
Even ser forvirret på dem. “Harrytur til Sverige”, forklarer Isak. “Eneste stedet Mags får tak i den seige lakrisen sin.”  
“De har billig kylling også, da. Vi kan spare sykt mye penger på all maten hun ernæringsfysiologen vil vi skal spise. Og brus.” 

Kampen de spiller går bra, selv om det er sent på kvelden og de nesten ikke har tilskuere, den er samtidig med en eller annen fotballkamp Isak ikke interesserer seg for. På en måte er det fint at det er rolig, i åpningskampen trengte de presset fra tribunen, men nå er det godt med et hvileskjær. Han og Even spiller tett, de har øyekontakt nesten hele kampen, føles det som, når de ikke spiller med hverandre kjennes det ut som Evens øyne svir ham i ryggen, hvis han snur seg så ser Even på ham, blikket føles elektrisk. De vinner igjen, nok en gang etter å ha scoret nesten like mange mål hver.

På lørdag kjører de til Charlottenberg. Magnus plukker opp Mahdi først, deretter kjører de til Isak. Utålmodig venter de utenfor når han kommer ut med bustete hår og en kopp kaffe i hånden. “Åh, kaffe. Verden er sjukt urettferdig, altså!” Magnus surmuler i førersetet.  
Isak gliser mot ham. “Jepp. Du får kjøpe deg en Statoil-kopp.”

“Er det noen av dere som vet hvor Even bor, eller skal jeg ringe ham? Jeg glemte spørre ham i går”, sier Magnus og ser i bakspeilet. Isak nikker. “Ja, han bor like borti her, i en firemannsbolig ved jernbanen. Bare kjør inn ved stasjonen”, peker han, og forklarer veien til huset.  
“Har du vært mye der, eller?” Øynene hans kikker på Isak via speilet.  
“Eh...” Isak kjenner han blir rød. “Nei, jeg har ikke det”, sier han med det han håper er en rolig stemme.  
“Jeg trodde det var hos ham dere jobbet med bildene fra fotoshooten?”  
Isak blir varm. “Å, jo, vi var hos ham da, men jeg har ikke vært der ellers.”  
Magnus ser litt forundret på ham og trekker på skuldrene. “Eh, ok, neivel.”

I Charlottenberg kjører de til Konsum. De går rundt i butikken sammen med tusen andre nordmenn og fyller vognene sine med kyllingfileter, ferdigstekt kylling, svin, rømme, egg og andre sunne ting. Isak er fornøyd med tilbudene der, han kan legge det i fryseren og ha middager for flere uker nå, og følge ernæringsfysiologens menyforslag.

Like før kassen passerer de godterihyllene. Uten å beherske seg slenger de sjokoladeplater, poser med salt lakris og sur gummi, lakrisen til Magnus, Kex, marshmellows, alle typer godteri ned i vognen, før de plukker med seg et par brett med brus hver fra mineralvannhyllene, litt kos får de lov til å unne seg.  
“Skynd dere, vi må innom Systembolaget også”, sier Magnus mens de står i køen. Han ser seg småstresset rundt. “Men hvor ble det av Even?” spør han.

Isak ser etter ham. Han gikk sammen med ham ved kyllingdisken, men han forsvant da Isak stod og diskuterte forskjellen på brystfilet og lårfilet med Mahdi og Magnus.  
“Der er han!” peker Mahdi.

Isak hever øyenbrynet. Even kommer mot dem med en smekkfull handlevogn, han kan se flere pakker med kjøttvarer, brett med brus, mange typer juice, haugevis med grønnsaker av forskjellig slag, og på toppen ligger en kakeeske og ser ut som den skal falle ned hvert øyeblikk.  
“Oi, du har handla mye, da”, sier Isak og ser forundret mellom Evens og sin egen vogn. “Hva skal du med alle de greiene der da?”  
“Spise det vel”, sier Even som om det var den mest hverdagslige ting i verden.  
“Så du kan å lage mat?” spør Magnus.  
“Jeg elsker å lage mat! Utvalget her er jo fantastisk, har dere sett kvaliteten på grønnsakene, og så mye spennende!” Han ser entusiastisk på de fargerike grønnsakene som stikker frem innimellom alt det andre.

De går ned i bilen med varene før de drar videre til Systembolaget. Varene til Even fyller hele bagasjerommet, og det må ha et par poser i baksetet. “Det går vel bra”, mener Magnus, “dere får ha det mellom dere.” 

“Hva er kvoten, egentlig?” spør Magnus.  
“5 liter øl, Mags, det vet du jo!” Mahdi ser oppgitt på ham.  
“Kunne jo være de hadde endret det”, mumler Magnus og setter tilbake et par bokser øl.  
“Even? Serr?” Mahdi ser på Even som kommer med to kartonger rødvin og et brett fullt av forskjellige ølbokser.  
Han ser uforstpående på Magnus. “Hæ?”  
“Det der er jo langt over kvoten din! Du kommer til å bli tatt for smugling hvis vi blir stoppet.”  
Even kikker på kurven sin. “Hvor mye er dette da?”  
“Det er seks liter vin og åtte liter øl.” Isak ser på det han har plukket med seg. “Det er altfor mye.”  
“Jaja, jeg får legge tilbake noe da”, sier Even rolig og stabler vinkartongene vinglete oppå hverandre på toppen av en palle med øl. “Men ølene må jeg ha altså. De har jo kjempeutvalg av stout her! Skal vi ha ølsmaking, eller?”  
Isak ser skeptisk ned på sine egne lyse lagerøl, to six-pack, akkurat litt over kvoten.

Even flirer. “Vi er jo staute gutar! Hører du det, det er samme ordet? Staut og stout? Det er jo det, først betydde “stout” stolt eller modig, men fra 1500-tallet ble det brukt i betydningen sterk, og for sånn 250 år siden begynte de å brygge “stout porters” i England, og det navnet er jo egentlig sykt lættis, for både stout og porter er mørke øl, nesten svarte, men stout, altså stout porter, er sterkere enn porter, som egentlig er et svakt øl de drakk i stedet for forurenset vann, for bryggingen drepte jo bakterier da de kokte det, det skjønte de jo ikke da, men de oppdaget jo at de ikke ble syke av det og det var jo sykt digg.” Han ler høyt, Isak smiler mot ham, det overrasker ham at Even vet så mye om øl, han har ikke sagt så mye om det før.

Etterpå spiser de lunsj i Charlottenberg, pizzabuffet til femti svenske kroner per person inkludert drikke. Isak himler med øynene over banan&curry-pizza, heldigvis har de helt alminnelig pizza med skinke også, uten ananas. Stappmette nærmest ruller de mot bilen. Magnus stønner når han setter seg i forsetet, han skyver setet bakover, påstår han må ha plass til magen foran rattet. Isak sukker oppgitt når han forsøker få plass til de lange beina sine bak ham, han må krøke dem sammen og vri dem inn mot midten av bilen. “Det er ikke som at _jeg_ er mindre stappa i magen, da, Mags, det er ikke mer behagelig for meg å sitte med knærne under haken liksom.”

Plutselig kjenner Isak lange fingre krumme seg rundt hånden sin. Han rykker til og ser forsiktig ned på den, den er helt skjult bak en pose med grønnsaker, og han slapper av igjen. Forsiktig smiler han mot Even mens han stryker tommelen sin over håndbaken hans. Even klemmer hånden hans, og holder fingrene sine slik, nesten hele veien hjem. 

Isak går ut av bilen for å hjelpe Even å bære opp varene. “Jeg kan gå hjem herfra, det er ikke noe problem”, sier han avvergende når Magnus spør hvorfor han tar ut sine egne varer også. Magnus ser på alle posene til Even. “Vi kan jo bare hjelpe til å bære opp alle sammen, da, så kjører vi deg hjem etterpå?” Isak slipper ut et innvendig sukk og Even nikker, det er greit, de kan gjerne hjelpe til.

Selv om de er fire stykker, må Magnus gå en ekstra tur for å få med alt opp. Riktignok bar Isak opp sine egne ting, men han er ikke sikker på hvor mye Even bar. Det føles som om han sto like ved Isak på kjøkkenet og fikk ham til å lengte etter seg hele tiden mens guttene var i huset. Det er likevel en anselig mengde poser som til slutt står på kjøkkengulvet, tenker Isak. 

Isak føler Evens blikk på seg mens alle står i gangen og småprater. Han står og vipper fra tå til hæl og biter seg i underleppen.  
“Nei, skal vi stikke eller?” Magnus ser spørrende på Isak og Mahdi.  
Isak biter seg i underleppen. Han prøver finne på en unnskyldning for å bli.  
Evens øyne flakker usikkert når Isak så vidt skotter mot ham og møter blikket hans et øyeblikk. “Eh, Isak?” spør Even høyt. “Kan du… kanskje du kan bli igjen og se gjennom bildene og hjelpe meg og velge? Jeg får sånn sykt beslutningsvegring av og til, kan bli sittende en time med ett bilde!”  
“Jeg kan godt hjelpe deg, altså!” skyter Mahdi inn mens Isak nikker ivrig.  
“Men Mahdi, vi har jo en egentrening igjen denne uka, du skulle jo bli med på joggetur!”  
“Faen, det skulle jeg da. Sorry, Even, må bare gjøre det, ass. Treneren tilter jo ellers.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Kjipt å ikke være morgenfugl, Mahdi.” Han blunker mot Even. “Jeg kan hjelpe deg mens gutta løper jeg ass. Noen fordeler må vi jo ha for å løpe så sykt tidlig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til beta-Frieda som innimellom bok-ting (it's coming sooooon!) tok seg tid til å betalese denne og dermed heve den mange hakk ❤❤❤ Alle skrivefeil og ekstra mellomrom er mine egne.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, spekulasjoner og lettelsens sukk på forrige kapittel. Og nå da, tror dere Even greier velge bilder mer effektivt med Isak, eller blir han bare distrahert?
> 
> For dere ikke-norske som ikke kjenner konseptet harry-tur: det er når folk reiser fra grenseområdene (eller et stykke innafor) til Sverige for å handle billigere mat og alkohol. (Tilsvarende reiser vel svensker til Danmark, dansker til Tyskland og tyskere til Polen...)


	10. Kontroll

“Endelig.” Even kysser ham mot døren, og Isak besvarer kysset, tungen hans sveiper langs leppene slik Evens gjør, han smaker på ham, pusten går raskere, han hører hjerteslagene sine i ørene.

Even slikker ham på leppene. Han holder ham fast og kysser ham intenst. Hendene hans glir nedover ham, under t-skjorten, trekker den av ham, Isak ler og ber ham roe litt ned så han får kneppet opp buksene, mens Even prøver å dra jeansen ned over hoftene hans. Hånden hans sveiper over magen og ned mot bokseren, et øyeblikk krummer den seg om fronten på den og klemmer ham, Isak kjenner at Even allerede har dratt ned sin egen, pikken hans er hard og fuktig mot låret hans, han jukker seg mot ham mens han kysser nedover den nakne skulderen og brystkassen. Tungen lager små ilinger i kroppen, lyden av den raske pusten i gangen konkurrerer med hjerteslagene hans, han kjenner lukten av Even, svette, kropp, musk, kåthet. Hendene hans ligger om rumpeballene hans og sprer dem. Fingrene hans glir langs sprekken, fra pungen til korsryggen, kiler, utforsker, dveler. 

“Snu deg!” sier Even plutselig.  
Isak kvepper til. Han blir varm og kald, skal det skje nå? Han kjenner nervøsiteten vokse mens han fnisende snur seg og støtter seg mot veggen med underarmene. “Sånn?”  
“Mm.” Even lener seg mot ryggen hans og kysser ham på ryggen, han er nesten sikker på det blir et merke der. Han kjenner ham mellom lårene sine, sprer beina, den ene hånden hans ligger på hoften mens den andre holder ham i håret, fingrene kiler i hodebunnen, han holder hodet hans fast mot døren, han kjenner den stive staken mot rumpemuskelen, den lager en våt sti idet den sveiper over huden.

Det dirrer i kroppen hans, en nervøs forventningsfull spenning som gjør det vanskelig å stå i ro. Han flytter vekten fra det ene beinet til det andre, vrir seg langsomt mot Even bak seg, kjenner hvordan hånden hans holder ham fast når han vrir på hodet. Isak har lukket øynene, vet ikke om han tør se nå, om han kan se seg selv slik, han er på kanten, vet ikke om han tør hoppe.

Han rykker til. “Even, skal vi ikke… gå inn på soverommet?”

Han vokser når Even slikker ham hardt i gropen der skulderen og nakken møtes. Det er plutselig nesten uutholdelig, han trenger noe mot seg, friksjon, motstand. Han flytter vekten over på den andre armen han hviler mot døren, og griper rundt seg selv med hånden og beveger den noen ganger. Så kjenner han Evens hånd over sin, den flytter hans egen bestemt bort og fortsetter bevegelsene før han slipper taket og fester hånden sin rundt håndleddet hans i stedet, holder ham fast mot veggen mens han presser seg i rytmiske bevegelser mot ham. Isak kjenner ham gli inn mellom skinkene, kroppen stivner et øyeblikk i tvil, det føles som et steg for langt, her, nå, ikke her, ikke nå.

“Etterpå.” Stemmen hans er dyp, han er plutselig bak ryggen hans, holder ikke lenger i håndleddet hans, hånden hans har flyttet seg fra nakken hans til låret, en finger kiler ham på innsiden av låret, er så vidt nær pungen hans. 

Isak prøver puste rolig, selv om innpustene er skjelvende og utpustene små stønn. “Det går bra”, prøver han si til seg selv, “det går bra, slapp av”. Han husker med ett Eskilds ord, _“slapp av og press utover for å åpne deg”_ , bildet av glasskrukken med kondomer på Eskilds nattbord farer gjennom hodet, _joy_ er skrevet med snirklete bokstaver på den. Han lurer på om Even har kondomer her, om han vil bruke dem, om han skal spørre, si nei hvis Even ikke bruker dem.

Så kjenner han Evens hår kile ham mot ryggen. Hendene hans ligger på rumpeballene nå. Han kjenner de blir dratt fra hverandre, luften kjennes kald mot den fuktige sprekken.

Han skvetter idet tungen hans treffer ham. Den sveiper raskt nedenfra og opp, smaker så vidt på ham, hendene holder ham fast og hindrer ham i å trekke seg unna slik instinktet sier, dette er skittent, ekkelt, han burde ha dusjet først. 

Tungen slikker seg nedover igjen, starter oppe ved korsryggen og beveger seg nedover. Den slikker rundt åpningen, er så vidt nær, han trekker seg sammen, han vil trekke Even inn i seg. 

Nesen hans kiler mot huden når tungen plutselig slikker ballene hans. Pungen trekker seg sammen av den plutselige berøringen. Så beveger tungen seg oppover igjen. Hendene sprer ham igjen, tungen stopper ved åpningen denne gangen. Beveger seg i sirkler, over den rynkete huden, varsomt mot innsiden. Tungespissen presser seg inn, det kjennes annerledes enn en finger, mykere, mindre insisterende. Den beveger seg inn og ut, fingrene som holder ham nærmer seg og presser ham åpen, de er ikke inne i ham, men skyver ham utover mens den varme, våte tungen former seg til en spiss inne i ham. 

Så er han utenfor igjen, slikker i brede tak over hullet, langs det, ved siden av det, fukter fingrene. Isak kjenner beina dirre, den nervøse spenningen har sluppet taket, han nyter berøringene nå, vil ha mer, vil at tungen skal åpne ham, slikke ham, knulle ham, vil kjenne fingeren gli inn i det våte den skaper. 

Even slipper ham med den ene hånden. Isak kjenner de raske bevegelsene hans mot leggen sin, Evens håndledd som slår mot ham mens han runker seg selv. Han griper tak rundt sin egen pikk og begynner runke, kjenner Evens bevegelser bli mer ujevne, tungen som slikker ham er i utakt med pusten, med ett kjenner han Even stivne mot seg, hører halvkvalte stønn mot baken sin, mens hånden beveger seg raskere inntil han kjenner det våte mot foten sin. Han ser ned på flekkene på gulvet og runker seg selv til klimaks noen sekunder etterpå, øynene er er fiksert på Evens sæd over foten sin, at han kom mens han var inne i ham, at dette kunne ha kommet inne i ham.

De synker sammen på gulvet. Isak kjenner Even dirre bak ham, han ser opp på ham, de hovne leppene, røde flekker i ansiktet, blanke øyne, håret er bustete. Hånden som stryker over brystkassen hans er svett og klissete. Når han bøyer seg frem for å kysse ham, rynker Isak på nesen, vet ikke om han vil kysse ham nå, hva er egentlig skikk og bruk her. Så smiler han og kysser ham tilbake, smaken er uvant, smaken av ham selv, han grøsser litt når han tenker på hva det er smaken av, skyver det vekk ved tanken på at Even tross alt har slikket ham lenge, det er bare rett og rimelig at han i det minste kysser ham.

“Var det digg?”  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Hva tror du?”  
“Du likte det?” Stemmen hans er ivrig.  
“Ja.” Isak legger fingertuppen på nesen hans og presser forsiktig. “Dust. Selvfølgelig likte jeg det.” Han kjenner at stemmen er full av smil.  
“Skal vi gjøre det igjen?”  
Magen er full av sommerfugler og stemmen sprekker litt når han svarer. “Okei.”

Etterpå går de i dusjen. Isak ler når Even forsøker å suge ham, riktignok er han idrettsutøver, men _så_ viril at han kan komme to ganger på en halvtime er han ikke, i hvert fall ikke når den første orgasmen var så intens og ny. Even kysser ham mens han såper ham inn i stedet, brystet, armene, lårene, skrittet, hele ham. Isak kjenner at han kanskje kan komme likevel, men han vil heller stå her og kjenner Evens armer rundt seg, slappe av under det varme vannet, den kjente følelsen av rennende vann som skyller vekk såpe, han kjenner den minst to ganger om dagen, men likevel er dette helt annerledes, og han lurer på om det kan bli det samme igjen.

Even finner mat i posene fra Konsum, helst vil han lage lasagne til dem, fra scratch, verdens beste lasagne, men Isak vil heller ha noe enkelt og raskt, det blir kylling i fløtesaus med pasta. De spiser i sofaen, sammenfiltret under et teppe foran en episode av Big Bang Theory. Isak ler høyt av Sheldon, Even sier han er Penny. Isak svarer at da må han må være Leonard, men egentlig kan de være Sheldon og Amy, like nerdete begge to, mener han, og kaster et blikk mot Evens DVD-samling og bokhyllen som dekker hele veggen med bøker om fotografi, religion, språk, sjakk, hagearbeid, ting Isak ikke aner noe som helst om, hans hylle har bare realfagsbøker, han prøver å lese fagene han planlegger å ta neste år.

“Skal vi gå og legge oss?” Evens stemme er hes mot halsen hans, hendene hans stryker over armene, brystet, magen, fingertuppene har kilt ham på låret, de samme bevegelsene som han har kjent mot seg gjennom hele episoden og som gjør det umulig å gjenfortelle noe som helst. 

Isak kysser Even mot sengen hans. Leppene hans er heftige mot hans, armene klemmer rundt ham, han prøver være like ivrig, vil ikke at Even skal tro han ikke har lyst. Han legger seg over ham og holder ham fast mens han kysser ham, klemmer ham ned mot madrassen med knærne på begge sider av ham, Even legger armene om ryggen hans igjen.

 

Plutselig ser han flasken med glidemiddel på nattbordet, den er gjennomsiktig med små bobler, han lurer på om de ruller rundt som boblene i kroppen hans. Pusten hans hakker litt når han ser en pakke kondomer stikker frem fra under en bok, Evens blikk følger hans mot nattbordet og bevegelsene hans blir mindre intense, det er som om han mykner under ham mens han stryker langsomt over ryggen hans.

Evens munn er over pannen hans, han puster varmt mot huden hans og trekker ham ned mot brystet sitt. “Vi må ikke, vet du.” Stemmen hans er lav, den høres anspent ut.  
“Neida”, mumler Isak. “Men jeg vil”, sier han mot armhulen hans. Han trekker pusten skarpt gjennom nesen og kjenner duften av Even treffe ham i skrittet, det er den samme lukten han har kjent før, den samme som sveipet forbi ham i kampen, men denne gangen legger den seg inni ham, klemmer ham i skrittet og får ham til å vokse. 

***

Han ligger slapp i sengen etterpå, flatt på ryggen med armene ut til siden, orker nesten ikke ta av seg kondomet, det våte lemmet kiler mot låret, han burde dusje igjen, han vet hvordan dette blir når det tørker. Even ligger ved siden av ham, en grimase farer over ansiktet hans når han snur seg. Isak ser bekymret på ham. “Har du vondt?” Even rister på hodet. “Jeg strakk bare låret litt.” Han kysser ham på munnen og smiler. “Du var helt fantastisk, du.” 

Isak er trøtt, øyenlokkene er tunge og glir igjen, selv om klokken bare er ti. Han kjenner Evens hender mot ryggen, de glir opp og ned. “Legg deg på magen, da.” Sakte ruller han seg over på magen og kjenner Even sette seg overskrevs over ham. Han hører det lille klikket av en flaske som åpnes, og duften av krydder fyller rommet, kardemomme, kanel, mandel. Hendene til Even er glatte over ryggen hans. De glir opp og ned langs ryggraden, tomlene stryker over virvlene, når han når skuldrene bruker han håndroten, Isak slipper ut et stønn. Spenninger han ikke visste han hadde slipper ut, det er bedre enn alle fysioterapeuter noen gang har føltes. 

Hendene beveger seg ned mot baken og masserer rumpeballene, de går i myke sirkler, først lett, så en hardere knaing, presser ham ned mot underlaget. Hodet hviler i hendene, han smiler, det kjennes ut som om Even greier å få ham til å våkne igjen. 

Tomlene glir langs sprekken, det er den samme følelsen som i gangen, sitring, forventning, lyst. Han slapper av når han kjenner en finger mot åpningen, den glir lett inn i ham, han lukker øynene og presser seg opp mot den rolige bevegelsen. 

***

Lårmusklene spenner seg når han hever og senker seg over Even, han kjenner hendene hans på hoftene, kjenner at han overtar styringen, at det ikke lenger er ham selv som beveger seg, men Even som løfter ham opp og ned, samtidig som han presser seg inn og ut av ham. Det føles som han burde være den som styrer dette, men han har ingen kontroll over det som skjer, han kunne sittet ved siden av og sett på Even som knullet ham.

Even er nydelig når han kommer. Hele ansiktet stivner, og han kjenner musklene i magen og lårene trekke seg sammen når orgasmen farer gjennom ham og fyller ham. Isak presser lårene mot Evens som for å holde ham på plass under seg, hans egen pikk er stiv over magen hans, han lurer på om han skal runke, men det føles for mye, det er nok med dette nye nå, han vil nyte det, ikke konsentrere seg om noe annet.

Etterpå ligger de ved siden av hverandre. Isak er øm, pikken er slapp igjen. Han har overtalt Even til å ikke suge ham, han orker ikke mer, kroppen har fått nok nå. “Jeg har ikke fått nok av deg”, sier Even og stryker ham over magen. “Jeg får aldri nok av deg!” Leppene hans danser lett over nakken like under hårfestet, det må kile i nesen hans, tenker Isak.  
Han smiler. Han nyter følelsen av å ligge her med Even, tett inntil ham, tenker at han aldri har følt sånn her noen sinne, han skal si det til ham, siden. Nå vil han bare sove.

_Han beveger seg mens de sover. Han trekker ham inntil seg, forsøker holder ham fast. Kjenner ham gli unna, fingrene glir over huden hans, lakenet mot fingertuppene, glatt, kaldt, varmt, myk hud, et sukk, den varme armen over seg igjen, et sukk av varm pust mot halsen. Må holde ham fast. Må holde fast. Må._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble visst lite utvelgelse av bilder, gitt... De må vel gjøre det en annen dag, da.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel, det er morsommere å skrive når noen synser og kommenterer :) Takk til Frieda for betalesing, innspill og forslag til endringer ❤️


	11. Chillet hjemme

Isak står sammen med Magnus og Mahdi utenfor hallen når Even kommer syklende til kampen søndag ettermiddag. De prater om noe, Isak kaster hodet bakover og ler, han smiler med hele ansiktet, øynene, munnen, selv håret smiler når det rister i latteren. Magnus dulter borti ham og ler mens han sier noe, Mahdi smiler også. Så får Mahdi øye på Even, og nikker mot Magnus og Isak. Magnus vinker, Isak ser så vidt på ham, før han ser på noe annet, ned i grusen, han vet ikke.

“Halla!” Han hopper av sykkelen og begynner å låse den fast til sykkelstativet ved inngangen til hallen, før han ombestemmer seg, han kan vel bare la den stå, det er ingen som stjeler sykler her, ute på bygda.   
“Even!” Magnus klemmer ham hjertelig.   
“Takk for i går, Mags!” flirer Even mot ham, mens han ser på Isak.  
“Bra helg, eller?” spør Magnus.  
“Ja, var bra den”, smiler han.  
“Gjorde du noe kult i går kveld da?”  
“Eh, jada.” Even vipper noen ganger fra tåballene til hælen.   
“Ja?” Magnus ser på ham gjennom panneluggen før han drar fingrene gjennom den.  
“Ja, chillet hjemme med en film.”  
“Hvilken film da?” Han ser det nysgjerrige blikket til Magnus på seg.  
“Romeo og Julie”, smiler han. “Guilty pleasure.”

“Du også, eller?” Magnus har allerede snudd seg mot Isak. “Du var jo ikke på puben i går, var du hos Even hele kvelden eller?”  
“Nei! Jeg bare chillet hjemme med en film.” Isaks stemme slipper ut små sommerfugler i magen hans.  
“Hva så du da?” Magnus tar en bit av energibaren han har i hånden.  
Isak ser forvirret på ham.   
“Hvilken film så du?”  
“Ehhh… jo. Film ja. Nei. Big Bang Theory. Så hele sesong 2.”  
“Men jeg trodde dere skulle velge bilder til kalenderen?” Magnus ser litt forvirret på Isak.  
“Ja, vi gjorde det da. Det gikk ganske fort, egentlig.”  
“Åja, trodde det var altfor mange bilder å se gjennom jeg.”  
“Jo, det var det da, men det gikk greit altså.” Isak svelger og flakker med blikket.  
“Du kunne jo kommet nedover etterpå, da?” skyter Mahdi inn.  
“Nei ass, har vært litt mye i det siste, så jeg ble heller hjemme.”  
Mahdi rynker pannen. “Mye? Hvordan da? Mora di eller?”  
“Neida, ikke henne. Eller litt det også, kanskje. Men Sverigeturen og trening og jobb og sånn. Mye å gjøre.”  
De andre nikker, Even nikker med dem. Han kaster et fort blikk på Isak, som biter seg i underleppen. Øyelokkene beveger seg i raske blunk.

“Så du ble ikke der og så klissefilm med Even altså?” Magnus dulter borti Isak og ler.  
“Hæ? Nei!” Isak skvetter til og ser på Magnus. “Klissefilm, hva faen mener du?” Bevegelsene hans er raske, han ser ikke på Even.

“Romeo og Julie er ikke en klissefilm”, skyter Even inn. “Det er jo et episk kjærlighetsdrama!”  
“Ja, særlig!” svarer Magnus.  
“Har du sett den eller?”  
“Eh… jeg har jo det. Tror jeg.”  
“Det er jo _de_ fantastiske scenene! Bassengkysset! Heisen! Og så dør de.”   
“Dør de?” Magnus ser sjokkert på ham.  
“Selvfølgelig gjør de det! Ellers er det jo ikke en episk film. Du har ikke sett den, altså!” Han ler høyt og dulter borti Magnus. “Du får komme og se den en dag.”  
“Filmkveld for to med romantisk klissefilm, det høres digg ut”, ler Mahdi.  
“Dere får komme alle sammen, da”, mener Even og blunker til dem. 

“Skal vi gå inn eller? Vi har oppmøte snart.” Isaks stemme høres utålmodig ut. Han ser ikke på Even i det hele tatt, selv om Even har stått og sett på ham nesten hele tiden siden han kom. Det er som om blikket hans unnviker Even, bare sveiper raskt over ham før det lander på Magnus eller Mahdi.

Oppvarmingen går lekende lett, synes Even. Beina er som fjær, han kunne løpt flere runder, i enda høyere tempo. Likevel virker ikke treneren fornøyd, han står med en nyve mellom øynene og betrakter ham. Når de gjør skuddøvelser etterpå, greier ikke de andre ta imot ballen fra ham, de gidder ikke strekke seg, hopper ikke, tar nesten ikke imot en eneste ball. Treneren roper til ham og ber ham skjerpe seg, Even kjenner det begynner å koke i ham, det er jo ikke hans skyld, det er de andre, det er William, Chris, Magnus og de andre som er sløve og ikke greier ta i mot!

Isak står for seg selv og skyter mot mål, underarmsskudd, froskeskudd, Even tar seg selv i å stirre på ham, se på musklene som beveger seg, som en gresk gud i svevet, han burde hatt kamera her. 

Plutselig får han en ball i brystet. Det gjør vondt, han greier ikke la være å banne og snur seg mot David som skuddet kom fra, skal til å si noe. “Even, du må konse!” kommer det fra treneren. Han kommer bort til ham og legger hånden på skulderen hans. Det kjennes ut som en klype som strammer seg og holder ham fast, han må dytte den bort. “Even, nå har du skutt i hytt og pine, du greier ikke ta imot pasningene. Du må roe deg ned! Pust med magen, senk tempoet!”

Han kjenner den varme pusten fra treneren som støt mot ansiktet, han står så nær, helt oppi ham føles det som. De andre på laget stirrer på dem, sirkler om ham som rovdyr rundt et bytte. Han hiver etter pusten, motstår impulsen til å løpe. Et øyeblikk lukker han øynene og prøver gjenvinne kontrollen, puster, inn, ut, inn, ut. “Greit, ok, jeg skal roe meg ned. Men David…”   
“Ikke noe men, Even. Enten skjerper du deg eller så starter du på benken. Greit?”

“Greit.”  
Han snur ryggen til treneren og griper en ball. Å stusse ballen har alltid virket beroligende på ham, så lenge han kan huske har han gjort det, løpt frem og tilbake på sidelinjen, over banen, stått i ro, kjent ballen hoppe mellom håndflaten og gulvet, ned, opp, ned, opp.

Nå mister han ballen etter tre-fire stuss, ser irritert på den, lurer på om det er en pumpe her så han kan fikse den, men tar en annen ball i stedet, den kjennes bedre, helt til den også spretter unna. Det samme skjer igjen. Igjen. Igjen.  
Omsider greier han få kontroll over ballen, han greier løpe over banen med den, beholder kontrollen mens han står i ro. Frem og tilbake, opp og ned.

Hele tiden mens treneren stirrer på ham med de spisse øynene sine.

Kampen går dårlig. De andre greier ikke se spillet skikkelig, ikke en gang Isak greier det, Isak som greier alt. Even sender ballen mot de andre, men de mister den, fomler, blir bare stående og se etter den. Han rusher på egen hånd, hører de beundrende tilropene fra de andre, stønnet gjennom hallen når keeperen redder det fantastiske skuddet hans. Dommeren blåser av for skritt, Even rister på hodet, han vet ikke om han gidder dette. Treneren vinker ham av banen, gjør tegnet for innbytte. Even driter i det, han går rett i garderoben uten å si noe til treneren. Han kjenner blikkene til laget mot seg, sånn går det når de ikke greier å spille skikkelig!  
Det ender med at de taper 16-23 mot laget som lå likt med dem på tabellen inntil i dag.

I garderoben etterpå spør journalisten fra lokalavisen spør om laget er i ferd med å rakne. Even sitter på plassen sin, lengst unna journalisten. Når han reiser seg for å si noe, rister treneren på hodet, det er David og Isak sin tur i dag hvisker han, sett deg! 

Isak ser utilpass og nølende ut når han svarer på spørsmålene og Even har lyst til å hoppe foran ham og lekse opp for journalisten, som troll i eske, tenker han med et fnis, men treneren stirrer fortsatt på ham, passer på ham. Even skotter bort på treneren, ser blikket hans på seg, dytter bort hånden han legger på armen hans. Han slenger på seg jakken og reiser seg, han gidder ikke dette mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, et eller annet er i hvert fall i ferd med å rakne... er det laget eller Even? Og gutta, når skal de skjønne at det er noe?
> 
> Takk for kommentarer, og takk til Frieda for flikk&egoboost ❤️


	12. Snakkes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer kampen og minuttene etterpå slik Isak ser det.

“Faen i svarte helvete!” Isaks stemme gir gjenlyd i garderoben. Han kaster ballen hardt i gulvet. Den treffer taket og spretter opp og ned noen ganger før den triller under en av benkene. De andre ser med tomt blikk på den. Det er pause, de ligger under med åtte mål.  
Magnus ser på ham og rister på hodet. “Det skjer jo ikke en pøkk der ute. Ballen bare suser rundt ørene på oss mens vi ser etter den som lobotomerte idioter.”

Han fungerer ikke i det hele tatt i dag. Også etter pausen føles pasningene halvveis, han greier ikke ta imot, de ender ikke der han vil de skal. Kroppen føles ikke så ille, likevel henger den ikke med, eller hodet henger ikke med, han er ikke sikker.

Even er tydelig irritert, banner, slår hardt gjennom luften, stemmer er sint gjennom luften. Isak fokuserer på ballen, de må greie å finne denne kampen, for faen.

Halvt i øyekroken legger han merke til at Even løper av banen, ser trenerens blikk på ham, sint, oppgitt, irritert, skuffet, en rekke av ansiktsuttrykk, før han sender en innbytter inn på banen. Isak er for sliten til å se hvem det er, han gir blaffen, nå vil han bare kjempe til dommeren omsider blåser av kampen, selv om de allerede har tapt. Han kaster et blikk opp på tavlen, 13-21, det må skje et mirakel for at de skal greie ta igjen målforskjellen i løpet av de syv minuttene som er igjen. 

Mirakelet skjer naturligvis ikke, de tar innpå ett mål, men taper likevel 16-23. Journalistene er på dem i garderoben etterpå, både lokalavisene og NRK. Han må svare på spørsmålene sammen med David, korte svar på de samme spørsmålene igjen og igjen. Vagt registrerer han at treneren sitter sammen med Even i hjørnet hans, han ser opphisset ut. Kjevene er sammenbitte og nevene er knyttet, treneren har hånden på armen hans. Even dytter ham bryskt bort, før han drar klærne utenpå det svette treningstøyet og går ut. Treneren ser oppgitt etter ham, blir stående noen sekunder før han kommer bort til Isak og David, en unnskyldende maske over ansiktet.

“Nei, noen ganger klaffer ikke ting, og dette var åpenbart en slik dag.” Isak forsøker å svare saklig og rolig.  
“Er dette et tegn på at dere ikke hører hjemme i 2. divisjon?” Journalisten er pågående.  
“Nei, jeg vil ikke si det. Dette var den fjerde kampen i sesongen, jeg synes det er for tidlig å si noe om hvordan serien vil ende ennå.”  
“Men dere har spilt oppsiktsvekkende bra i de to første kampene, mens dere i dag ble slått av et lag som ligger bak dere i resultater og scoring. Viser ikke dette at starten var et blaff, og at det er dette nivået dere vil ligge på nå?” Det føles som journalisten er helt oppe i ansiktet hans.  
Isak kjenner han blir irritert på ham.” Nå synes jeg du hopper raskt på konklusjoner. Dette er sesongens tredje kamp, det er ingenting som er avgjort ennå.”

Isak reiser seg og vrenger spillertrøyen av seg, nikker mot journalistene for å signalisere at det er over. Treneren smiler til ham og leder journalistene med seg ut mens Isak går rett i dusjen uten å snakke med noen.

Han stiller seg i den innerste dusjen, det er der han pleier å stå. Lengst inne, først inn, ofte sist ut. Det er taust i rommet, ingen sier noe, susingen og plaskingen fra vannet fyller alt. Han trykker såpe ut av dispenseren ved siden av dusjen, banner stille når det ikke kommer noe, trykker et par ganger til uten resultat. Irritert lener han seg langs veggen bak William og tar såpe der. Håndflaten fylles av hvitt kliss, det minner ham om noe annet, raskt lukker han øynene og gnir seg inn med den, vasker bort restene av kampen, ryggen vendt mot de andre i dusjen, ansiktet mot veggen.

Det varme vannet renner over ham. Det føles som om det pakker inn kroppen i et gjennomskinnelig blankt teppe, fullt av små bobler, dråper, kilende partikler som renner nedover huden hans. Det prikker på skuldrene og i hodebunnen, først føles det ubehagelig, så erstattes det med en nummen følelse før han omsider kjenner hvordan varmen og mykheten i vannet trenger inn i ham og lindrer.

Han tenker på Even, han skjønner ikke hva som skjedde i dag. Det hele var så merkelig, det skar det seg så totalt på kampen. Even som var så intens i natt, han kjenner han ikke må tenke på det nå. Isak svelger og forsøker tenke på noe annet, forbanner kroppen som vil avsløre ham, når han har greid dette så lenge så må han greie det nå også, ikke la kroppen svikte ham. Det er ille nok hvordan det distraherer ham, om det ikke skal ødelegge alt.

Oppgitt bøyer han hodet bakover og lar vannet renne ned over ansiktet, det skjuler øynene. Han greier ikke tenke klart, det forstyrrer alt, han vet det har vært slik siden han kysset Even første gang, siden han skjønte at det kunne være noe, at noen her kunne være noen. Men det blir umulig, Even er over ham som en dyne hele tiden, forstyrrer tankene hans, bevegelsene, trening, taktikk, spill. Han kan ikke si det, men det er hans, deres, skyld at kampen i dag gikk dårlig, og hvis han ikke gjør noe med det så må han si det.

Even venter utenfor når Isak kommer ut. Han står med hendene i lommene og vipper vekten fra den ene foten til den andre. Ansiktet hans er rødflammet, håret er mørkt av svette og litt av luggen klebrer seg fuktig til pannen. Blikket hans flakker urolig rundt før det treffer Isaks.

Isak ser irritert på ham. “Hva var det der, Even?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Det var jo helt rævva.”  
“Ja, du var jo ikke med i det hele tatt.” Han kjenner ansiktet mykne litt. “Var det min skyld?”  
Even ser forundret på ham. “Hæ? Jeg?”  
Isak sukker. “Ja, eller vi, da. Hele gjengen var jo trege som kald sirup, og spilte som om vi hadde tatt feil av klister og olje! Men du virket jo helt utenfor. Er det noe galt?”  
Even himler oppgitt med øynene mot ham. “Herregud, Isak, har treneren sladret nå? Han la faenmeg hele skylden på meg!”  
Isak ser på ham. “Jeg har ikke snakket med ham, men du spilte ikke akkurat bra i dag, Even.”  
“Jeez, ikke du også.” Han blåser oppgitt ut mellom leppene.  
“Det var vel ikke bare du, da.” Isak prøver å mykne stemmen sin. Kanskje han bare la mer merke til Even enn til de andre.

Even smiler mot ham. “Bli med bort til meg da?”

Han tåler ikke mer distraksjon nå.

Isak trekker pusten før han rister på hodet. “Sorry, jeg har en del å gjøre altså.” Han møter ikke blikkettil Even når han sier det.  
“Ok. Vi kan treffes senere da. I morgen kanskje?”  
“Jeg vet ikke. Det er sjukt mye på jobb for tiden, vet ikke helt om jeg har tid til så mye mer enn jobb og trening de neste dagene.”  
“Vi treffes på trening, da.” Even smiler til ham.  
“Mm, sikkert.” Isak nikker og løfter hånden til en hilsen. “Hadet da. Snakkes senere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid, takk for alle kommentarer og meninger på forrige kapittel (og med håp om ditto på dette)! Even har det nok ikke helt bra akkurat nå, og det samme gjelder nok Isak også. Men er det "litt sånn kjipt" som går over før neste trening, eller er det noe mer, noe alvorligere?


	13. Pause

Senere. De skal treffes senere. Det er trening i overmorgen, de treffes senest da. Men kanskje han kan vente på ham etter jobb i morgen, utenfor jobben, så får de sett hverandre da. Bare noen minutter, men det er mer enn ingenting. Jo, det er en god ide, det må han gjøre.

Neste dag står han opp tidlig og jobber med kalenderen. Bildene er fine, motivene ble som han hadde tenkt, selv om det er vanskelig å velge det eksakt beste eksemplaret av hvert motiv. Grovsorteringen går fort, en uskarp bevegelse der, et blikk i feil retning, en forstyrrelse i bakgrunnen, bildet blir slettet. Likevel sitter han igjen med minst fire-fem like motiver til hvert kalenderblad. Oppgitt forsøker han å velge, han greier ikke å bare ta et tilfeldig av dem, greier ikke bare velge det første, for tenk om et av de andre er bedre, tenk om han oppdager det senere?

Bildene Eskild tok ble overraskende bra. Iallfall et par av dem er brukbare, heldigvis ikke flere, slår han tørt fast, det er ihvertfall enklere å velge, tenker han.

Oppslaget med Isak er det vanskeligste. Han har sett for seg hvordan den skulle bli, sett for seg alternativene.

Isak ute under et tre, solen inn fra siden, myke skygger, de kan han justere med Photoshop, en vegg av løv bak ham, bustete hår, hud, muskler, smil, glimt i øyet. Og han har ti sånne bilder, ti perfekte bilder av Isak i skogen, akkurat slik han ville ha dem, umulige å velge mellom. Og han har flere bilder av Isak, flere perfekte bilder.

På en stein ved vannet, hengende i et tre mens han ler den trillende latteren sin, med armene krysset over brystkassen, konturene av brystvortene er synlige gjennom det røde stoffet i spillertrøyen.

I skuddposisjon foran mål, fanget akkurat idet han fører armen frem for å skyte, akkurat idet håndflaten har sluppet kontakten med ballen mens fingrene fortsatt er som limt fast i læret, et millisekund senere når ballen er ute av hånden og bare blikket er igjen.

Bildene av dem sammen, de han tok med selvutløser, Isak som ler, Isak som ser på ham, Even som klemmer ham, kiler ham, holder ham fast, Isak som holder, blikket hans, kysset, ufokuserte bilder av dem som kliner, trestammen ved siden av dem. Bildene fra natten deres, nærbilder av bryst og mage, ansiktet, han vet hva Isak gjør, vet hva han gjør et halvt minutt senere. Det kiler i magen når han ser på dem, han savner Isak, vil ha ham.

Utpå dagen ringer han og snakket med styreren på sykehjemmet der Isak jobber. Hun husker Even fra håndballaget, og forteller at Isak er ute med en beboer nå, men at hun skal gi ham beskjed om at Even har ringt.  
“Nei, nei, ikke gjør det, jeg skal overraske ham, skjønner du?”  
“Overraske ham?” Hun høres undrende ut.  
“Nei, ikke sånn da. Men jeg trenger bare å vite når han er ferdig på jobb, så kan jeg vente på ham utenfor.”  
“Javel. Jo, han er ferdig klokken tre. Vi har vaktmøte kvart på, det er mange som skal rekke barnehage og middag, så vi er vanligvis ferdige til tre. Isak pleier ofte jobbe litt ekstra om noen ikke dukker opp i tide.” De siste ordene kommer langsomt, han hører lyden av et tastatur mens hun snakker. “Eller du, jeg sjekket vaktlisten nå, og de som er satt opp på aften i dag pleier å komme i tide.”  
“Takk skal du ha!” Even smiler idet han legger på.

Han ser på klokken. Den er bare elleve, han har god tid. Han lurer på om han burde ta med noe til Isak, sjokolade kanskje. Så kommer han på pastasausen han lagde, Isak vil sikkert bli glad for middag, tenker han, selv om han helst ville ha invitert ham på middag hos seg selv.

***

“Bøøø!” Han hopper frem fra gjemmestedet bak portstolpen, flirer når Isak skvetter til. Han går med ørepropper, dypt inne i sine egne tanker allerede, selv om han nettopp har kommet ut personalinngangen. Det glimter til i øynene hans, og han smiler mot Even. “Hei!” Så blir han alvorlig igjen. “Hva gjør du her?”

Even lener seg frem mot ham for å kysse ham, men Isak bøyer seg unna, skotter kjapt opp mot sykehjemmet. Even trekker seg tilbake, han forstår Isak. “Jeg har med middag til deg!” Han holder frem posen med maten i. Det er en mattermos oppi, den blå, fylt med spaghetti, saus og ost øverst. Ved siden av står et glass med panna cotta, med et tykt lag vaniljefrø på bunnen og jordbær på toppen.  
“Det var ikke nødvendig, Even.” Isak ser ned på posen. “Men...takk da.”  
“Du fortjener det”, sier Even. “Så slipper du lage mat i dag.”  
Isak nikker. “Mm. Men… jeg får komme meg hjem jeg, da. Spise før det blir kaldt.” Han holder opp posen. “Jeg... kan ta med boksen tilbake til deg på treningen.” Han vinker litt keitet mot Even.

Even blir stående og se på ham idet han forsvinner bortover veien. Han går langsomt, bevegelsene er liksom treige og føttene subber litt i grusen. Han skulle ønske han kunne bli med, spise sammen med Isak, sitte ved siden av ham, gni beinet sitt mot hans. Kjenne gnistene fra ham, kjenne alt det man kjenner fra en annen person. Men i det minste kan Isak slappe av i kveld nå, han trenger ikke styre med å lage middag, kan bare spise den. Even smiler for seg selv, kanskje han kan levere middag til ham hver dag.

Han tar en joggetur etterpå, løper sørover langs sjøen før han løper innover mot en av åsene, velger de tørre stiene oppover. Han holder blikket festet foran seg, ser på steinene, plasserer føttene midt på steinen, teller dem, teller pulsslagene sine, pusten sin. Bak seg har han utsikten mot sjøen, men han må fremover nå, opp mot det ukjente, han har sett opp hit så mange ganger, hver eneste dag, men aldri vært her, bare vært nede i byen, nå skal han opp, opp, opp.

På toppen er det utsikt, ikke like imponerende som fra toppen han og Isak var på, men finere, for han vet Isak er der nede. Han ser etter huset hans, er nesten sikker på at han ser ham, en liten skikkelse som beveger seg over den grå asfalten utenfor huset han tror er hans.

Han ser utover, ser på flekkene under seg, kornåkre, gress, skog, veier, jernbanen, sjøen, hus, som et enormt lappeteppe, det er så deilig å ha oversikten over det, kunne se alt, han skulle ønske han hadde røntgensyns å han kunne se inn overalt, se Isak, ser ham i dette og parallelle univers, fortid og fremtid, seg selv, seg selv og Isak.

Så løper han ned igjen. Det er som å fly, beina beveger seg raskt, fra stein til stein, hvis han sparker fra så kan han ta av, hoppe til skyene, til himmelen, månen, ned igjen, som en ball i fritt fall, opp, ned, opp, alltid opp. Alltid ned.

Han har lyst til å stikke innom Isak på vei hjem, men han må dra hjem til seg selv, må dusje, svare på mail, han har fått noen jobbmailer, vet han. Han sender en melding til Isak før han hopper i dusjen. _”Håper du likte middagen!”_

En time senere er telefonen like taus. Ingen ikoner som maser om uleste meldinger, ny aktivitet. Ingen meldinger når han sjekker, ingen nye bilder. Ingenting når han skrur den av og på. Han har dekning, både wifi og 4G, han kan surfe, meldingen til moren kommer frem, hun svarer med en gang.

Han ser på telefonen. Den er varm mellom hendene hans, tomlene hviler på den glatte skjermen, han lurer på hva han kan skrive. Han leter litt etter noe, et dikt, en tekst, en sang, noe som kan fortelle Isak hva han føler, passe frempå, passe diskret. Omsider finner han noe, han limer det inn, håper formateringen blir bra. Han ser for seg hvordan dette kunne sett ut på en plakat, eller en t-skjorte, kanskje.

Han leter etter et ark han kan skrive på, roter gjennom bunkene på pulten for å finne noe. Skisseblokken ligger halvt gjemt under en haug med brev, fort blar han forbi tegningene, landskap, utsikt over sjøen, en tegning av moren som han tenkte gi henne til bursdagen, den første tegningen av Isak, flere. Han river en flenge i arket når han blar frem til den første blanke siden, sukker oppgitt mens han river av arket, heldigvis er det neste i orden. Han skriver teksten med den skjeve håndskriften sin, forsøker få den jevn, de første linjene blir bra, så blir det skjevt, han blar til neste side, bokstavene blir for store, for små. Irritert prøver han igjen, omsider blir det slik han har tenkt, jevnt, tydelig.

  
_Oh Hannah_   
_I wanna feel you close_   
_Oh Hannah_   
_Come lie with my bones_   
_Oh Hannah_   
_Don't look away_   
_Oh Hannah_   
_Just look at me the same_

_I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips_   
_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_   
_I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips_   
_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_   
_Oh Hannah, oh Hannah, oh Hannah, oh Hannah_

_Oh Hannah_   
_Tell me something nice_   
_Like flowers and blue skies_   
_Oh Hannah_   
_I will follow you home_   
_Although my lips are blue and I'm cold_

 

Etterpå blir han sittende og se på kalenderen utover kvelden. Den ble egentlig ferdig i dag, han sendte bestillingen like før trykkeriet stengte i ettermiddag, men han lurer på om han kan endre på den. Han er ikke fornøyd med utsnittene og lyset, vil forandre på det, endre uttrykket. Han bytter ut noen av bildene, da må han komponere på nytt, de passer ikke lenger sammen. Men det blir bra, han smiler når han ser på sidene. Kast, sprang, scoringer, draktene, hud, svette, natur og idrettshall, en fin blanding, variert og spennende.

Skjermen lyser opp idet telefonen vibrerer. _“Dette har gått litt fort. Jeg tror vi bør ha en pause, prøve å konsentrere oss om håndballen en stund. Unnskyld for det, kan vi se det an litt etter at sesongen har kommet skikkelig i gang?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva skjer her da? Er Isak klar for noe som helst? Hva tenker han egentlig på? Og Even, hvordan har han egentlig det? Og kalenderen, hvordan blir den?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og meninger på forrige kapittel! Takk til Frieda for flikking og innspill.
> 
> ***
> 
> Sangteksten er "I wanna be your girlfriend" med girl in red.


	14. Sove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er onsdag og torsdag, altså dagene etter at Isak sendte meldingen til Even om at de måtte ha en pause.

Han greide ikke sove. Hver gang han lukket øynene så han bare Evens forvirrede blikk, den lange kroppen hans som stod utenfor jobben, posen i hånden hans, den utstrakte armen, halsen som svelget og svelget.

Even ventet utenfor sykehjemmet igjen da han var ferdig med kveldsvakten i dag. Han hadde sett ham etter at han hadde kommet ut personalutgangen, midt nede på gangstien, det var umulig å komme seg unna. 

Isak kjente at stegene ble tyngre og tyngre, han greide nesten ikke røre beina, stoppet bare foran Even.  
“Halla.”  
“Hei.” Stemmen hans var mørk og ru, traff noe inni ham som startet dype vibrasjoner i kroppen hans.  
“Hva gjør du her?” Isaks stemme sprakk opp på slutten.  
“Jeg har med mat til deg.” Even rakte posen mot ham. “Lasagne.”  
Isak så på den utstrakte hånden foran seg. Han fikk vann i munnen, en duft av varm saus, krydder og stekt ost slo opp mot ham.

Hjertet ville han skulle si ja. Hjertet ville han skulle ta posen, at han skulle ta Evens fremstrakte hånd, at han skulle drite i hva hjernen mener.

Men hjernen vant. Rasjonalitet over følelser. Frykten over lengselen. Han ristet på hodet. “Nei, jeg vil ikke ha middag, jeg er ikke sulten.” Han så det sårede blikket til Even, hjertet holdt på å vinne igjen, hjertet var i ferd med å omfavne Even.

Han tok et skritt tilbake. “Slutt Even, vi må ha en pause! Vi er her for å spille håndball, ikke for å leke!” Stemmen hans sprakk på slutten. Han så tungt på Even. “Slutt å meld meg. Ikke snakk til meg. Slutt, bare slutt.”

Så løp han hjem, i en bue rundt Even, nedover veien, lange steg, løp og løp, det følets som å løpe i en tunnel, som om ingenting eksisterte mer, løp helt hjem, opp trappen, inn i leiligheten, sparket av seg skoene i gangen, slengte seg ned på sengen, dro puten over hodet, gjemte seg.

Han sovnet, våknet, sovnet og våknet igjen.

Han er trøtt når han våkner neste morgen. Bevegelsene er seige, det er så vidt han orker strekke armen for å ta telefonen som durer langt borte, på nattbordet. Det er styreren på sykehjemmet, hun høres stresset ut, kan Isak ta en ekstravakt i dag, det går omgangssyke på barnehagen, og hun regner med at mange må være hjemme. Han hører på stemmen hennes at hun regner med han kommer til å si ja, han pleier jo det, sier ja til alle ekstravakter han får så lenge det ikke kolliderer med håndballen. Men i dag orker han ikke. Kroppen er som kald sirup, hodet enda verre.  
“Nei, beklager, Inger, jeg kan ikke i dag. jeg…. det er så mye jeg må fikse. Jeg er veldig lei for det.” Han forsøker å ikke høres altfor trøtt ut. “Men jeg kan sikkert komme i 11-tiden og jobbe frem til 15 om du trenger noen da”, legger han til, han har jo egentlig tid, han er bare så fryktelig trøtt.  
Hun forsøker lydløst å kvele sukket som likevel slipper ut. “Nei, selvsagt er det greit Isak, ikke tenk på det! Jeg ringer deg når jeg ser hvordan vaktplanene ser ut i morgen, dette fortsetter vel noen dager. Du har vakt igjen i morgen, ikke sant?” Hun taster foran seg.  
“Øh, ja, jeg tror det. Har ikke kalenderen helt klar.”  
“Ja, men da sees vi da i hvertfall, du har i det minste ingen som får omgangssyke hjemme”, legger hun muntert til.

Han legger seg ned igjen, men greier ikke sove. Han blir bare liggende og vri seg urolig i sengen, kroppen faller ikke til ro. Det er som om maur yrer i den, det gjør det ikke enklere å sovne når han tenker på det. Til slutt gir han opp og står opp, drikker tre kopper kaffe og dusjer, før han tar en lang joggetur, med mot sjøen, langs vannkanten, tilbake igjen.

På vei til treningen tenker han på hva han skal si til Even, hvordan han skal greie å oppføre seg som før. Han tenker på det de har delt, det de har sagt, det han sa i går. Det var kanskje harde ord, men nødvendige, de må være det, det måtte bli sånn. Konsentrasjonen blir helt ødelagt av at han går rundt og tenker på Even hele tiden, han må fokusere på treningen, på laget, det er det som gjelder nå.

Innerst inni ham er det som om en stemme sier han burde gjort det motsatte, gitt blaffen i hva folk vil si, kjørt på med Even. Men alle de andre stemmene sier det var riktig, nødvendig, korrekt, praktisk, rasjonelt, alle de voksne ordene, alt det fornuftige, ordene som fjerner ham fra Even, som skyver ham vekk som en likeladet magnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er kanskje ikke bare Even som har det litt ugreit nå. Stakkars Isak blir ikke enig med seg selv om det er fornuften eller følelsene som skal få rett, og hva er nå egentlig fornuften eller fornuftig her? Jeg er spent på å få høre hva dere tenker!
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer ❤️ Frieda har lest og kommentert på dette kapittelet på bakrommet. Så mange endringer gjorde jeg kanskje ikke her - men ideer og tanker for senere kapitler ble det.
> 
> Neste kapittel kommer kanskje rett før helga. Jeg skal på hyttetur (dere vet, den hytta med dekning på nabben utenfor annekset, hvis det ikke regner eller snør?), men det hindrer jo ikke nødvendigvis publisering.


	15. Et øyeblikk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi tar et lite tidshopp tilbake til tirsdag i starten her, og til dagene etter at Isak sa de måtte ta en pause.

Even blir sittende og stirre på telefonen. Han leser ordene, men skjønner dem ikke. De er som svarte prikker for netthinnen, danser opp og ned i den lille boblen sin. Han rynker pannen, det er som om det handler om en annen enn ham selv. 

Han ser ned på telefonen igjen, tenker, prøver å forstå hvorfor. Så setter han seg konsentrert ned for å gjøre seg ferdig, han vet hva han har å gjøre nå.

Neste morgen ringer han trykkeriet. Han sier han må endre bestillingen, trykkeren ler i telefonen og sier det skal gå fint, bare send over den nye pdfen.  
“Flott. Kan dere trykke 25000 stykker da?”  
Det blir stille i den andre enden. “25000?” kommer det etter en stund.  
“Ja takk.”  
“Det er veldig mange?” forsøker trykkeren seg. “Var det ikke 1000 dere skulle ha?”  
“Ja, men vi har fått avtale om distribusjon, skjønner du, så vi må bare kjøre på.” Han smiler inn i telefonen, selvfølgelig må trykkeriet greie å fikse dette. “Og det haster, kan dere få levert dem torsdag?”  
“Om en uke mener du?”  
“Nei, i morgen.”  
“Eh… det er nok vanskelig. Vi har andre oppdrag som skal trykkes først.”  
“Jeg får ringe et annet trykkeri, da.” Even legger stemmen lavt. Han er spent som en fiolinstreng og stresset for flere spørsmål, flere forsinkelser.

Det ender med at de til slutt skal få kalenderene levert på fredag, det blir dyrt, men Even insisterer.

Han må snakke med Isak på treningen torsdag kveld, tenker han, men Isak unngår ham. Han jobber i par med Mahdi eller Magnus, driver skuddtrening mot keeperen, er aldri alene. Even ser etter ham, følger ham med blikket, det ender med at han får tilsnakk av treneren for ikke å følge med, men Isak ser ikke en gang i hans retning.

Inni ham føles det som et svart hull som vokser seg større og større. Han skjønner ikke hvor det kommer fra, hvorfor Isak ikke vil snakke med ham, skjønner ikke hva galt han har gjort. Han trodde de hadde en greie, at det var noe på gang, noe de kunne ha for seg selv, som en hemmelighet så lenge Isak ville det skulle være det. Kanskje ikke at de var kjærester, men at det kunne bli noe. Ikke at det hadde gått for fort?

Isak ser ikke på ham i garderoben etterpå heller, sitter på plassen sin lengst borte, dusjer fort, venter på Magnus og går ut sammen med ham, i en tett samtale, det er umulig å bryte inn, de ser ikke mot ham.

 

***

_Hendene hans glir nedover brystet, stryker over hoftene, kiler ham på magen. Han holder beina fast mellom sine egne, han har et kne på hver side av ham mens han bruker anklene og føttene til å holde ham fast, til å presse dem fra hverandre slik at han kan komme til. Tommelen kommer så vidt nær roten, rafser gjennom det krøllete håret, den følsomme huden under. Han stønner, kjenner munnen hans omfavne seg, de bløte leppene, smale og ømme, tungen som slikker ham langs skaftet, krummer seg om ham, utover fra roten, dveler litt under hodet, sirkler om tuppen, han svelger ham, suger rytmisk, kraftige drag. Den andre hånden legger seg om pungen og lar steinene bevege seg frem og tilbake i håndflaten mens fingrene glir lenger bakover, så vidt inn i sprekken, berører så vidt åpningen, hvis han stikker fingeren inn nå så kommer han. Fingeren som glir inn, munnen som slipper ham, tar ballene i stedet, suger på dem, mens han klemmer sammen om fingrene, presser seg oppover, opp, opp, opp, det er ingenting å presse mot, ingenting som står imot, bare ham selv, bare ingenting, han kommer ut i intet._

Han er kortpustet når han våkner, pulsen dunker i ørene, hånden ligger våt med fingrene bøyd rundt det slappe lemmet, den andre med fingrene spredt over den klissete magen, det renner ned mot skrittet, lårene, mellom de krøllete hårene. Dynen ligger krøllet om beina hans, han kan nesten ikke røre seg, lakenet er klamt av svette under ham. Ser seg forvirret rundt, lurer på hvor Isak er, han var jo her, det var så nært. Han puster ut og ser opp i det hvite taket, taket han så i da Isak var her.

På formiddagen blir han hjemme og rydder. Han må snakke med Isak i dag, kanskje han vil være med hjem etter treningen, da skal det i hvert fall være ryddig her. Han rydder i klesskapet, plukker ut gammelt tøy han ikke bruker, det kan han legge i en sekk og levere til Fretex, tenker han, han kan rydde en ledig hylle som Isak kan bruke også. Han finner frem nytt sengetøy, laken, dynetrekk, to putetrekk, han har vel en ekstra pute et sted, eller en sofapute, det kan han bruke. 

Han legger sengetøyet på skrivebordet og går ut i stuen og henter en sofapute. Ute i stuen finner han laptopen på bordet ved sofaen. Den er tom for strøm, det er så irriterende at dvalemodus ikke fungerer som det skal på den. Han burde bestille seg en ny, det er plagsomt med en som ikke virker skikkelig, nå må han finne laderen først. Han går rundt i leiligheten og leter etter den, sparker tåen borti bordbenet, finner sengetøyet på bordet ved sengen, husker at han skulle hente en ekstra sofapute, så kommer han på laderen igjen, kanskje den er i kjøkkenet, eller i sofaen, før han til slutt finner den i sekken. 

Omsider får han startet PCen. Han laster opp bilder til websiden sin som reklame, noen av de nye han tok av laget og av Isak, portretter, utebilder, en bred portefølje, det er viktig å vise hva han kan. Når han kommer inn på soverommet igjen kommer han på at han skulle bytte på sengen. Han vrenger av det brukte sengetøyet, blir varm når han kjenner de stive flekkene på det, han legger det i en haug på gulvet. 

Litt usikker blir han stående med hånden foran bulen i skrittet, lurer på om han skal legge seg ned eller gå på badet, ta en dusj kanskje. Så piper alarmen som minner ham på at det er trening, overrasket ser han på klokken. Han hiver i seg et par skiver brød mens han bytter til treningstøy, soper klærne sine sammen i en krok på rommet, han skulle jo rydde, husker han frustrert. 

Idet han sykler inn på plassen foran håndballhallen, møter han lastebilen fra trykkeriet. Ved inngangen til klubbkontoret står fem paller samlet, 32 kasser på hver pall, stablet i fire lag, åtte kasser i hvert lag, 120 cm høyt. Treneren og oppmannen står ved siden av pallene og ser forvirret på dem, kassereren går og tripper, ser stresset ut, hun er liten og han ser bare hodet hennes bak pallene.

De gestikulerer og peker, rister på hodet, han ser oppmannen bøye seg frem, sikkert for å lese på fraktbrevet. Han retter seg opp og ser på Even, et kort blikk før han snur seg mot treneren og sier noe, begge ser mot Even.

Et øyeblikk retter han seg opp og smiler mot dem. Gleder seg til å se kalenderen, gleder seg til å se det han har designet, se hvordan det ble. 

Et øyeblikk er han stolt, stolt over klubben, stolt over Isak, stolt over seg selv, stolt over kalenderen de har lagd. 

Et øyeblikk gleder han seg til å skjære opp plasten og åpne den øverste kassen, kutte opp teipen på den, forsiktig for ikke å ødelegge kalenderen på toppen, løfte den opp, holde den i hendene, bla i den, se på bildene, hvordan bildene ble.

Et øyeblikk ser han lagkameratene som kommer ut fra hallen, i treningstøy, grønne treningsjakker, sponsormerker og spillernavn. De ser på pallene, han er så nær at han ser blikkene deres nå, forbløffelsen, overraskelsen, de vantro blikkene, sjokket, hånen. Isak som bøyer seg frem for å se på kalenderen treneren rekker ham. Oppmannen som legger armen rundt ham.

Et øyeblikk etter innser han hva han har gjort. 

Han slår blikket ned, trekker pusten gispende, halsen snurper seg sammen, han tvinger seg til et hikst, forsøker tvinge luften ned i lungene, vet den må dit, vet han må puste ut, inn, ut, inn, han må greie det, ellers greier han ikke å snu, greier ikke å komme seg bort, bort fra lagkameratene, bort fra Isak, bort fra håndballen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel, kommentarer er gull ❤️ Og Frieda har som så ofte før lest gjennom før publisering, men alle feil er som så ofte (vel, alltid...) før mine egne. 
> 
> Mange håpte nok at Isak skulle løpe til Even, men... nå gjør han vel ikke det, da.


	16. Misforståelse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok et lite tidshopp bakover, dette er Isaks POV og starter på fredag morgen.

_02:03._  
De røde sifrene på vekkerklokken lyser i mørket. Den lille prikken minner ham på at alarmen vil pipe om fire timer, minner ham på at han skal på jobb, en kort vakt før treningen på ettermiddagen, avslutningen før helgen.

Det er to timer siden han la seg, men han har fortsatt ikke greid å sovne. Bare vridd seg frem og tilbake i sengen, irritert seg over en krøll i lakenet, at dynen er for varm, at puten er klumpete. Utenfor er det mørkt og stille, slik det pleier, han kan se vidt se konturen av vinduet gjennom gardinen, det er så vidt utelampen over ytterdøren gir lys nok til å skinne gjennom den.

Han har tenkt på hva han skal si til Even. Han angrer på det han sa, på meldingen han sendte. Det var så korttenkt, det er jo ikke sånn at det hjelper på konsentrasjonen å ta en pause, han kan ikke huske sist han sov så dårlig som de siste nettene.

Pulsen stiger når han innser at han burde gjort det motsatte, bare kjørt på, vist ham frem, gitt blaffen i hva folk ville si. Det hadde sikkert blitt mye stress først, men så var han ferdig med det. Nå kan han ikke en gang si til noen hvorfor han ikke har sovet, hvorfor konsentrasjonen er så dårlig.

“Faen heller. Jeg gjør det.” Han sier ordene høyt, kvepper til over hvor endelig det høres ut, smiler når han hører hva han selv sier. 

Det iler til i magen, en blanding av kilende vingespisser og rispende nåler.

Han blir liggende og tenke.  
At han skal fortelle gutta om det. At de kan klemme ham. At de kan heie på ham. At de kan snu ryggen til ham.  
At han treffer Even igjen. Smiler. Klemmer ham. Holder hånden hans. Kysser ham.  
At de andre på laget ikke vil dele garderobe med ham. At han må dusje hjemme. At han og Even kan dusje hjemme.  
Mediekjør. Nysgjerrighet. Frekkhet. Vitser. Hets. Are Grongstad. Robbie Rogers. Tom Daley. Tsjetsjenia. Russland. Dubai. Orlando.

Men han har bestemt seg nå.

Han kjenner at kroppen faller til ro, at det blir tyngre å holde øynene åpne. _03:30_ , vennetall, de passer sammen, perfekt, rødt, som kjærlighet, det er det siste han tenker før hjernen endelig gir signal til resten av organismen om å koble ut.

 

***

Han er ikke sikker på hvordan han kommer seg gjennom arbeidsdagen. Det er stress, mange som er syke, Inger som løper rundt og forsøker få noen til å ta en ekstravakt, hun forsøkte i det lengste å skåne Isak, men til slutt står hun foran ham. Hun ser sliten ut, blek, håret sniker seg ut av den vanligvis så ryddige fletten hennes. “Vær så snill, Isak, kan du jobbe i kveld etter treningen?” Stemmen høres ut som ansiktet, hun er bedende.  
Med et sukk sier han ja.

Først etterpå kommer han på at det vil ødelegge hele kvelden.

Han rekker så vidt hjemom etter jobb, skifter til treningstøy, får i seg noen brødskiver. Han legger ekstra ost og skinke på dem, i et blaff husker han lasagnen Even tilbød ham. Han trekker pusten og spiser skivene, snart, snart, tenker han.

Han setter den ene foten foran den andre på vei bort til hallen, går i en jevn rytme, samme jevne skritt som når han løper, den ene foran den andre, slik kommer han seg gjennom de lange øktene, slik har han kommet seg gjennom livet, en fot frem om gangen, en dag om gangen.

Når han nærmer seg hallen kjenner han at beina blir tyngre. Klumpen i magen vokser, det er ikke lenger sommerfugler, kilende vingespisser og små, rispende nåler, nå er det skarpe pigger, en ujevn masse av pigger som støtes ut av en tung kule som er plassert i ham. Samtidig er det noe lett og fint der også, fjær, som om det kommer fjær ut av kulen når det er tomt for pigger, myke fjær som kiler litt for mye. Han forsøker å konsentrere seg, tenke på hva han skal gjøre, hva han skal si, på at når han ser Even igjen vil livet hans bli forandret.

Han rynker på pannen når han nærmer seg hallen. Det ser ut som det skjer noe der. En gruppe mennesker er samlet utenfor kontoret, han kan se dem peke på noe, det ser ut som de snakker, men han greier ikke høre ordene.   
Det ser ut som paller med esker, strimler med oppflerret plast blafrer i den svake vinden. Det er treneren, oppmannen og kassereren som står der, han hører de opphissede stemmene nå.  
“Gal!”  
“Jeg visste vi ikke kunne stole på ham!”  
“Det må være en misforståelse.”

Blikkene deres når de ser ham, de stopper opp, et øyeblikk er det som om alt fryser.  
Trenerens skritt mot ham. Oppmannen som holder opp noe, et hefte, et blad, det er kropper der, ansikter, plutselig kjenner han igjen seg selv.

Han løper frem mot pallene, forsøker beskytte dem, passe på dem, river kalenderen fra oppmannen, kjenner kassererens armer rundt seg, hun lukter blomster, tenker han. “Isak. Nei.” Stemmen hennes i øret, han kjemper seg ut av armene hennes og bøyer seg over pallene igjen.

“Nei. Nei. Nei.” Han hører ikke sin egen stemme, vet ikke om han hvisker eller roper eller om den bare er i hans eget hode. Ansiktet blir vått, han greier ikke stoppe tårene som veller ut, hulkene fra halsen, ser de sjokkerte ansiktene til lagkameratene som står rundt dem. Magnus som ser forvirret mellom ham og kalenderne, Mahdi som blar sakte gjennom den mens han rister på hodet, Chris sin hånlige stemme, Williams sinte, Magnus som indignert sier noe. Isak greier ikke skille ordene fra hverandre. _Gal. Manisk. Gjette. Vet. Hvorfor. Klikka. Homo. Gay. Fag._

Han hører ikke hvem som sier hva, hører ikke ordene, hører ikke at de begynner å krangle bak ham, ser ikke Magnus som roper mot Chris, ser ikke William gå mellom dem.

Det kjennes som om alt skal sprenges, som om en ball treffer ham, en ball fylt med vann, sement, syre, noe ukjent, de andre står bare og stirrer mot det uunngåelige treffet, Even snur ryggen til, han må bare ta i mot, alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, hva tenker dere om Isaks opplevelse av dette da? Det er vel fortsatt lite håp om at han skal løpe etter Even, dessverre....
> 
> Takk for kommentarer på forrige kapittel, som jeg postet med sommerfugler på grensen til piggtråd i magen. Å beskrive mani har sittet langt inne for meg, det har tatt meg halvannet år med skriving å våge å gjøre det. Jeg håper jeg har greid å fremstille Even på en respektfull og troverdig måte. 
> 
> Takk til Frieda for gjennomlesing og flikking, og igjen takk for alle kommentarene.


	17. Passer på ham

Pallene dekker netthinnen når han lukker øynene. De fyller synsfeltet, trenger seg på, presser ham ned, klemmer så han ikke får puste. 

Når han åpner øynene ser han dem likevel, selv om han forsøker se på taket, taket som minner ham om Isak. Vinduet, himmelen, trærne utenfor, verden utenfor. Han prøver blende seg, ser rett mot lampen, setter lykten på mobilen inntil øyet, en stund ser han bare hvite flekker, han greier ikke se noe, et øyeblikk tror han han har blitt blind, at han har ødelagt noe. Så kommer synet tilbake, de hvite flekkene dekker ikke hele synsfeltet lenger, det er en ring rundt han kan se gjennom. En omvendt linse, han kan ikke fokusere, bare spre seg.

25000 kalendere er mye. Fem paller, 160 kasser, kvalmende mye. Han aner ikke hvordan de skal få solgt dem, men vet hva de koster, vet ikke hvordan han skal få penger til å betale for dem, for det er jo hans bestilling, hans ansvar, hans skyld. Kvalmen skyller i bølger over ham når han tenker på det, når han er kommet over den første bølgen, kommer den neste, så den neste, den neste.

De kan ikke engang selge dem, vet han. Ikke sånn som de ble. Kanskje med det opprinnelige designet, det med alle, kanskje alle i laget kunne solgt 1500 kalendere hver, han smiler hånlig til seg selv idet han tenker det, det er jo fullstendig idioti, galskap, de kunne ikke solgt 1500 kalendere hver uansett. Selv knappe 65 på hver var ambisiøst, men 1500 er en utopi.

Sånn som de ble så kan de ikke selges i det hele tatt. Det er kun ett eneste motiv, kun ham selv som kan være interessert i dem, og han kan ikke få dem, kan aldri henge denne kalenderen på veggen sin. Skammen ligger som en klo om magen, klemmer ham nesten over på midten, kvalmen hugger til igjen når han tenker på det. Han lukker øynene, vil at tankene skal forsvinne, orker dem ikke mer, vil ikke ha dem, ikke her, ikke nå. 

Sakte går han ut på badet. Han åpner døren til baderomsskapet og får øye på medisineskene som ligger der. Han lukker øynene og soper dem ned, ned på benken der de pleier ligge, men ikke har vært, før han leter i skapet etter de andre medisinene, de han ikke pleier ta. Knærne holder på å gi etter, og han lener seg mot veggen. 

Han kjenner seg knapt igjen i speilet. Grelt hvitt lys, huden hans er gustenblek, de brune brystvortene står ut som sykelige vorter. Håret henger i tjafser nedover pannen, øynene er røde og forgråtte, leppene hovne. Han ser bort, ser opp i skapet, endelig finner han den, den lilla og hvite esken med de grønne tegnene, den røde trekanten som lyser i hjørnet, signaliserer fare, er det farlig for ham eller er det han som er farlig?

Det er tatt én pille på brettet. Han husker det, det var den første natten her, han fikk ikke sove, tankene truet med å overta kontrollen. Han husket legens ord, psykologen, foreldrene. “Ikke vær redd for å ta én for å sove, bare gjør det. Du trenger ikke si noe, ring oss når du tar dem to kvelder på rad.” 

Andpusten klemmer han ut en pille i hånden, svelger den med en slurk vann. Han ser ned på brettet, de små hvite pillene, de trygge hvite flekkene bak den tynne plastfolien. Han vet hvordan han skal klemme, kan den mest effektive teknikken for å klemme ut piller, en gang regnet han på det, han hadde tatt 3 piller om dagen i 517 dager, 1551 piller ialt, 1551 klem med tommelen, fiske den ut med pekefingeren hvis den ikke falt ut, 1551 piller som ble svelget, fordelt på to ganger om dagen.

Han kan gjøre det i blinde, han trenger ikke se. Han kan bare gjøre det.

***

Han våkner i sengen. Det er stille. Han hører så vidt en og annen bil på utsiden. Lyset som slipper inn avslører at det er dag. Han ser opp i det hvite taket og kjenner hvor tørst han er. Idet han setter beina på gulvet, kjenner han at det svimler for ham, et øyeblikk føles det som fritt fall mot bakken, følelsen av vektløshet, det er ingenting som holder ham. Han hiver etter pusten og holder seg fast i knærne sine. De kalde hendene får ham til å skvette, han ser forvirret ned på dem.

Han husker vagt ringingen på dørklokken, bankingen. Det lille lyset på telefonen blinker intenst, han har mengder av uleste meldinger. Han orker ikke lese dem, skjønner bare at han må gi et livstegn fra seg, ellers kommer de ikke til å gi seg. Han sender bare en til den eneste her han greier huske navnet på, treneren, sier han har det bra, at de ikke trenger å bry seg. Han endrer det siste ordet, de trenger ikke bekymre seg. Han har noen hos seg, legger han til, men hvem skulle det være, han har jo ingen her. 

***

Han ligger i sengen med den tynne blå sommerdynen over seg. Sengetøyet ligger i en haug på gulvet, han har ikke orket ha på det rene enda. Dynen har skjolder, gamle brunlige og gulaktige, noen lysere, stive. Han lukker øynene for å slippe å se dem, merkene etter sist natt, etter tidligere netter, han vrir seg, neglene krafser over huden, lager røde merker, han greier ikke la være, det hjelper ikke. Skjoldene klør mot huden, svir og brenner. Han vil ikke ha dem der, dynen brenner, han kaster den på gulvet. Den kjølige luften sveiper over huden, kulden kryper inn i beina, han må ha den likevel, gråter under dynen han ikke vil ha.

Han er gal. Gærn. Jævlig lættis. Kaker til dronning Sonjas bursdag, det er lættis, men det han har gjort er ikke lættis. Han gjør ikke morsomme ting, han er ikke en sånn gøyal gærning, han er sinnssyk, manisk, psykotisk, han vet ikke hvilke ord som er de riktige, han vet bare at han har gjort det, det er hans skyld. 

I små glimt ser han Isak. Han så redd ut, blikket hans, som om han ikke ville, som om de gikk for langt, for mye, fine Isak, kroppen hans under ham, den myke huden, munnen, smaken av ham. Tenk om han ikke ville, om han gjorde noe mot ham, om det gikk for fort. Blikket hans da han slikket ham, da Isak trengte inn i ham, da han sank ned på ham, usikkerheten, redselen, han kunne ikke si nei.

Han rakk aldri å nyte det selv. Rakk aldri å nyte disse øyeblikkene første gang, han får dem aldri tilbake. Han bare brukte, brukte Isak, brukte seg selv.

Glimtene av hud gjennom linsen, Isak som smilte ømt, Isak som sov. Han vet han tok bilder av Isak, husker han tok bilder uten å spørre. Han husker ikke om han brukte dem, er ikke sikker på hvilke bilder han til slutt tok med i kalenderen. Han kjenner smaken av den sure gallen i halsen, panikken når han ikke vet.

Isak. Hvor er Isak nå, hvem passer på ham?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realitetene er vel i ferd med å treffe Even nå... og fortsatt ingen Isak, kan vi vel brutalt fastslå. Sorry.


	18. Det går bra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er fortsatt på fredag, denne gang fra Isaks POV.

Han løper. Vekk. Bort. I et øyeblikks klarhet skjønner han at han må løpe hjem, han kan ikke flykte ned til sjøen, opp i skogen eller et annet sted, dersom han skal komme seg hjem må han dra dit nå.

Det er som å løpe i en mørk tunnel. Han ser ingenting, hører ingenting, alt flimrer forbi. Bremsene på en bil som hyler, sine egne skritt mot bakken, dunk, dunk, dunk, han vet ikke om det er skrittene eller hjertet som slår, han tvinger pusten inn, tvinger seg selv til å ikke tenke, bare løpe.

Linoleumen på badegulvet er kald. Den klistrer seg mot håndflatene, hodet rykkes tilbake før magen trekker seg sammen og tømmer seg i kramper. Han harker, kjenner det bølger gjennom kroppen, ser de små hvite markene i det røde under ansiktet, han ser dem krype opp mot ham, pasta, farer det gjennom hodet hans, det er pasta, ikke larver. Han lukker øynene mot eimen, undrer et kort øyeblikk på om han husket å trekke ned etter at han var på do i morges, før kroppen trekker seg sammen igjen. Han kjenner smaken av salt blande seg med gallen på leppene, krampene har gått over i hulk, han prøver å stenge det ute, det går ikke.

Pallene. Remsene av plast som blåste i vinden, de seige blålige strimlene som klebet seg til papiret. Bildene. Blikkene fra de andre. Hån. Medlidenhet. Latter. Ropene. Lyden av joggeskoene mot grusen, harde skritt som lagde vonde støt oppover leggene, halsen som snørte seg sammen, lyden av luften som ble tvunget ned i lungene, den irrasjonelle delen av hjernen som ikke ville puste mer, den rasjonelle som fortalte at han måtte puste for å greie å komme seg unna. Følelsen av å flykte, snu ryggen mot det, ikke tenke på det, det var umulig.

Han sitter på gulvet med armene om knærne. Brystkassen presses mot lårene når han forsøker klemme seg helt sammen, han skyver haken ned mot brystet og hodet mot mellomrommet mot knærne, forsøker presse seg sammen til en ball, en ball uten kanter, som kan falle fritt, som kan bli til noe annet idet den treffer bakken. Han vugger svakt frem og tilbake, ruller mot veggen, velter seg over på siden, kjenner han ikke lyktes i å bli en ball, det hogger til når skulderen treffer gulvet før han rekker ta i mot kroppen, det er en ytre smerte som velkomment trekker fokuset bort fra innsiden, lar ham føle noe håndgripelig, noe definerbart, i et punkt han kan peke på.

Han greier ikke slutte å hikste, hikstene gir ham noe å gjøre, hindrer stillheten i å bli for stor, den store, slukende stillheten som kommer til å sluke ham, den som får tankene til å trenge seg på, hva snakker de om nå, om ham, naturligvis, men hva sier de, i laget, blant familiene, klubben, lokalsamfunnet, lokalavisa, radioen, sosiale medier, det hugger vondt til i ham når han tenker på ting han har lest tidligere, alle de stygge kommentarene, anonymt, med fullt navn.

***

Soverommet er mørkt, det må være sent på kvelden, det er fortsatt trafikk utenfor, noen som snakker, festglade mennesker, en annen verden. Duringen fra telefonen kommer ustanselig. Han vil skru den av, men armen er for tung, han orker ikke se hvem som ringer.

Til slutt dytter han den ned på gulvet. Den lander i en bukse som ligger i en krøll foran sengen, den får i det minste lyden av telefonen til å dempes.

***

Han er fortsatt trøtt når han våkner. Kroppen er nummer, og det kjennes ut som et bånd klemmer rundt hodet hans. På en måte er det en god smerte, den drar fokus bort fra tankene i hodet og over på den fysiske smerten, følelsen av at skallen kommer til å sprekke, hvis det var et bånd så kjennes det så stramt at det ville gå an. Forsiktig snur han seg i sengen. Hodet følger med, det er tungt som bly mot puten. Han åpner øynene. Rommet bølger foran ham. Møblene ligger over hverandre. Han har to nattbord ved sengen, to vinduer på veggen, fire gardiner, han blir svimmel av å se på det. Omsider stabiliserer rommet seg.

Han ser seg rundt. Gardinene er trukket for og rommet ligger i svakt mørke. Lyset utenfor kommer så vidt gjennom stoffet. På gulvet ligger klær utover. En haug med skittentøy i kroken under vinduet. En treningsbukse på matten foran sengen, med spredte ben som et halvt menneske. En svart t-skjorte ved døren, noen hvite bokstaver er synlige, “Wu”.

Kroppen rykker til når hjernen husker hvem sin t-skjorte det er. Han reiser seg for fort, det svimler, han kjenner magen velte seg rundt, greier akkurat løpe ut på badet før den vrenger seg.

Badegulvet er hardt mot pannen. Smerten i albuene er intens når han heiser seg opp, han har ligget i ro for lenge. Varsomt åpner han øynene, kniper dem igjen for å skjerme seg mot lyset, men greier ikke stenge ute lyden.

Den iltre ringetonen stopper. Han siger sammen mot gulvet igjen, men skvetter til når den starter igjen. Langsomt reiser han seg opp. Han støtter seg på toalettet mens han puster et par sekunder før han reiser seg helt opp. Med sammenkrøkede knær går han mot soverommet. Han aner ikke hva klokken er, annet enn at det må være morgen siden telefonen ikke er i stillemodus. Han kaster et blikk på skjermen. Det er jobben, selvfølgelig, han skulle vært på jobb nå, klokken er snart halv åtte.

“Hallo.” Stemmen hans er hes.  
“Hei, det er Inger.” Det blir stille et øyeblikk. “Isak, går det bra?” Han hører medlidenheten i stemmen hennes.  
Han hoster. Munnen smaker av sur galle. “Jada.” Han tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Eller egentlig ikke. Jeg har spydd i hele natt. Jeg kan ikke komme på jobb i dag.” Stemmen hans er lav.  
“Det går bra, Isak.”

Han hører at hun ikke tror ham.

“Jeg føler meg ganske dårlig. Kvalm og slapp.”  
“Det går fint, Isak. Bare bli hjemme noen dager du.”  
Han blir stille. “Ok.” Etter en liten stund legger han til. “Takk.”  
Han hører Inger trekke pusten i den andre enden, som om hun er i ferd med å bestemme seg for å si noe. “Men…” Isak avbryter henne. “Jeg er ganske kvalm, tror jeg må gå og legge meg.”  
Inger sukker nesten uhørlig. “Ok, Isak. Ser deg om minst 48 timer da.”  
Han nikker mot den mørke mobilen etter at hun har lagt på.

Han krøller seg sammen i sengen. Presser skuldrene opp mot ørene, albuene inn mot brystet, kjenner svien i de morgenstøle musklene som strammer seg, det ubehagelige draget i ryggsøylen når han krøker seg litt mer sammen enn kroppen er i stand til. Han vil forsvinne inn i seg selv. Gjøre seg om til noe annet. En ball. En ball som kan trille bort, vekk, rulle under noe, skjule seg i en krok.

Han forsøker holde fast på tanken om en ball, men tanken er svak, han greier ikke holde på den. Alt det andre forsøker å overmanne ham. Raseriet bobler i ham når han tenker på Even, på pallene, på håndballaget, ledelsen, spillerne, alt sammen. Han er sint på dem som lot det skje, sint på seg selv som ikke så det, sjokket er som et déjà vu fra da moren ble syk, selv om han visste hun var syk fra før så kom den store episoden som et sjokk, noe han ikke greide forutse.

Han vil bort, rulle bort, en ball, et pinnsvin, hva som helst som kan få ham vekk fra dette.

***

Isak løfter telefonen og ser på skjermen. 52 uleste meldinger. Med et oppgitt sukk lar han telefonen ramle ned mot brystet. Han puster tungt noen ganger før han løfter den igjen. Med bestemte bevegelser går han gjennom meldingene uten å lese dem, markerer dem bare som lest, systematikeren i ham greier ikke slette dem uten videre.

Treneren ser ut til å ha forsøkt å få tak i ham. Skjelvende usikker går han inn på meldingene for å se hva han vil.

 **Fredag 16:30**  
Isak, kan du ta telefonen?

 **Fredag 19.45**  
Prøvde å ringe deg. Jeg skjønner om du ikke har lyst til å prate. Men det går bra. Alt ordner seg.

 **Lørdag 12:30**  
Si fra om du trenger noe. Vi er her for deg.

 **Søndag 16:30**  
Regner med du ikke kommer på kampen. Bare ta noen dager fri om du vil. Skjønner om du trenger litt tid for deg selv..

Han puster tungt ut gjennom neseborene og lukker øynene. Ingenting om bildene. Ingenting om Even. Ingenting om ryktene.

 **Søndag 19:45**  
Det går bra. Må tenke litt, går det bra om jeg følger egentreningsskjemaet denne uken?

Svaret kommer nesten med en gang.

 **Søndag 19:47**  
Selvsagt. Bare ring om du lurer på noe, ok?

Han rynker hånlig på pannen. “Bare ring om du lurer på noe.” Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, her går det åpenbart kjempebra, helt supert, og Isak er omgitt av venner som passer på ham, akkurat som Even. Right.
> 
> Fortsett å kose dere nede i den rotete kjelleren min, da. Tror det står en stige et sted innerst i hjørnet, bak alt rotet, i den boden uten lyspære.
> 
> Beklager at dette tok et par dager ekstra, men jeg tenkte dere skulle få lese ferdig dugnads&skifluffet først. Neste kapittel kommer om noen dager.


	19. Smertene som rant bort

Ukjent nummer. Hun ser på klokken. Den er bare halv ti, de ringer aldri så tidlig fra jobben. Hun sitter foran kjøkkenvinduet med kaffe og Aftenposten, slik hun pleier hver eneste lørdag, hun har gjort det i mange år, mens huset våkner rundt henne. 

Hun sveiper kjapt over skjermen slik hun pleier.

“Sigrid Næsheim?” Stemmen i den andre enden er alvorlig.   
“Ja? Hvem er det?” Uten at hun kan noe for det, kjennes stemmen hektisk.  
“Du er mor til Even Bech Næsheim?”

Tiden står stille. Med ett er hun tilbake til starten, da hun trodde hun skulle dø, smertene, nesten uutholdelige, uforståelige, det lydløse hylet, hånden hun klemte og klemte fordi hun ikke kunne klemme den hardt nok, men som fikk mørkeblå flekker over håndryggen. Følelsen av å gå i oppløsning, smertene som rant bort, stillheten, og så. Den våte kroppen på magen hennes, blårød, glatt, det lille skriket, de blå øynene som så på henne, gnistrende blå, glitrende i det skarpe neonlyset.

“Ja.” Hun er ikke sikker på om det kommer noen lyd eller om den bare er i hodet hennes.  
“Det er Jarle Eriksen. Jeg er trener for håndballaget der Even spiller. Det… det har skjedd noe.”

De neste timene er som en uklar dis. Hun hadde så vidt rukket å sette seg med kaffen og avisen før han ringte, hodet var fortsatt ikke helt ute av dusjen, fortsatt halvveis i sengen. Kjøreturen nordover fra Oslo. Køen ved Jessheim. Den stille parkeringsplassen foran bygget der Even bor. Det metalliske klirret av nøkkelen når hun mister den utenfor ytterdøren hans. Trinnene når de løper opp trappen, hun er ikke sikker på om det er stegene sine eller pulsen hun hører.

Sekundet utenfor leiligheten, når ingen av dem hadde lyst til å åpne, men begge vet de må. Den gnissende lyden av nøkkelen som glir inn i sylinderen, skrapingen når hun vrir den rundt, den fortvilede rykkingen i den for å få den til å gli hele veien, det harde rykket i døren når den glir opp. 

Raske skritt innover gangen, nølingen utenfor badedøren, synet av det tomme badet, det tomme kjøkkenet, øynene som uvegerlig ser mot knivblokken på benken, ser om det mangler noe der, ser etter flekker, spor. Den rotete kjøkkenbenken, en form med inntørket lasagne, en boks med dvask, mørkegrønn salat. Tankene som allerede beveger seg videre, som lurer på om det verste er over, om det vil gå bra nå.  
Den tomme stuen, pizzarester, tomme ølbokser, klær, en pute på gulvet, PCen på bordet.

Det skarpe innpustet når hun åpner soveromsdøren og ser skikkelsen under dynen bevege seg. Lettelsen som sildrer gjennom henne, slipper taket der hun ikke vet den har vært. Hånden hennes som slipper taket idet hun tar skrittene frem mot sengen, tre skritt, madrassen dupper ned idet hun bøyer seg fremover, hun kjenner kroppen under seg, urørlig, skjør, det varme kinnet mot sitt, mykt, det bløte håret kiler i nesen, dynen mellom dem er bar, den mangler sengetøy når hun kryper under den og legger seg inntil ham, må kjenne at han er der, at han fortsatt er der. Det føles som et ordløst skrik når han et øyeblikk åpner øynene og ser på henne, før han lukker dem og kryper sammen mot henne.

“Sigrid. Sigrid, du må våkne.” Hun snur seg forvirret mot den mørke skikkelsen som tårner over dem mot den lyse gangen. Smaken i munnen er metallisk, hun må ha sovet, tenker hun. Hun stryker hånden over håret for å jevne det til, før hun vrir seg rundt og setter føttene i gulvet, forsiktig for ikke å vekke ham. Men han sover tungt, pusten er jevn og han rører seg ikke når hun kryper ut av den varme dynen.

Jans ansikt er alvorlig. Hun hører knitringen før hun ser hvordan hendene krampeaktig holder rundt det metallbelagte plastbrettet, fingertuppene som presser sammen de små boblene, materialet som former seg etter håndflaten.  
“Hva er det?” Hun ser på ham og kjenner ansiktet har stivnet. Det kjennes som om redselen har lagt seg utenpå henne, som et sprøtt lag sjokolade på en krembolle, klar til å krakelere slik at den klissete massen tyter ut når noen klemmer på den. “Hva er det, Jan?” Pusten hennes går raskere. 

Det grelle lyset svir i øynene, hun vil stenge det ute, sammen med alle lydene, knitringen, den skarpe kanten, hun kjenner den igjen. Den vekker minner, lukter, lyder, hun husker det gule lyset utenfor, de altfor tynne gardinene, små lys som blinket, de to røde lysene som aldri sloknet på veggen over dem, hun fant aldri ut hva de var for.

“Har han tatt alle?” Stemmen hennes er tonløs.  
Jan nikker mot henne. “Har han sagt noe?”  
Hun rister på hodet. “Jeg snakket med ham på onsdag, da sa han ingenting”, sier hun. “Han virket litt stresset, men…” Hun kjenner tårene renne våte nedover kinnet, kjenner dem idet de drypper kaldt ned på den tynne genseren hennes, de danner mørke flekker på det oransje stoffet.  
“Det ser ikke ut som han har tatt de vanlige medisinene sine”, sier han. “Han hentet dem ut for tre uker siden, men det er bare tatt sju tabletter fra pakken.”  
“Det kan jo hende han hadde igjen fra den forrige resepten”, sier hun, hun vet hun tar feil.  
Jan rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg husker han var nokså stresset fordi han hadde glemt hente ut i Oslo, han ville ikke hente dem på apoteket her, sa han.”

Hun lener seg mot ham og hviler pannen mot skulderen hans mens hun kniper igjen øynene. Armene hans er lange rundt henne. Hun kjenner han skjelver, kroppen hans dirrer i uro og stress, den blå skjorten hans har allerede en stram dunst av svette. “Jeg blir så sliten. Det er så jævlig. All denne skammen….” 

Setningene er usammenhengende, som tankene hennes. Hun tenker på alle gangene hun har sittet i bilen utenfor apoteket og ventet, hun ser for seg regnet, det var som om det regnet hver eneste gang. Dråpene på frontruten, bekkene av vann som lagde en uklar hinne, vindusviskerbladene som forsøkte fjerne dem, men la igjen en ripete hinne av vann. Han ville ikke hun skulle bli med inn, ville ordne det selv nesten fra starten av, men aldri på apoteket på hjørnet eller like ved senteret, de pleide å kjøre til et apotek lenger unna. Da han fant ut at moren til en i den nye klassen jobbet der, begynte han gå et annet sted, og de kjørte ham, naturligvis gjorde de det, hun vet det vil komme en dag da de ikke kan følge ham, men inntil da kommer de til å følge ham så lenge han vil.

Langsomt og metodisk begynner hun å rydde på kjøkkenet. Hun tømmer oppvaskmaskinen og fyller den på nytt, kaster tomme juicekartonger og pizzaesker. Den sure stanken slo opp fra søppelposen da hun åpnet døren til benkeskapet. Hun rynker på nesen mens hun skraper restene av lasagna og salat ned i den, knytter den igjen og setter den ved døren straks hun er ferdig. Når hun åpner kjøleskapsdøren, skvetter hun til. Det er fullt av mat, grønnsaker, kylling, kjøtt, fisk. Hun rister på hodet mens hun sorterer maten, kaster de råtne grønnsakene og maten som gikk ut på dato tidligere i uken. I det minste er det nok mat til at de ikke trenger å handle, tenker hun, en absurd tanke. Jan rydder i stuen, hører hun, han støvsuger, han var innom kjøkkenet med tallerkener med matrester, satte på klesvasken, hun kjenner et kaldt blaff fra det åpne stuevinduet.

Etterpå går hun inn til Even igjen. Døren står på gløtt, han ligger som han gjorde da hun forlot ham. Stille, krøllet sammen under den nakne dynen, som om han forsøker å beskytte seg, som et barn. Han puster stille, bare øynene beveger seg såvidt under øyelokkene, hun lurer på om han drømmer, hvordan drømmene er. Hun har hørt at drømmer befester korttidsminnet, gjør dem om til langtidsminner. Hun håper han ikke drømmer, at han ikke må huske dette, at han kan få lov å glemme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er Even ihvertfall ikke helt alene lengre ❤  
> Men det er mulig den stigen nede i kjelleren fortsatt er litt bortgjemt...


	20. Gikk han for langt?

De neste dagene er som en tåke. De går i ett, Isak sover, spiser, gjør styrketrening, sniker seg ut av døren som en rømling for å ta en sårt tiltrengt joggetur når de andre har trening, han orker ikke tanken på å treffe noen han kjenner. Nyhetene har han greid å holde seg unna, heldigvis, han aner ikke hva som står. Men han fikk en melding fra et ukjent nummer en dag med spørsmål om det var sant at Even hadde gitt ham “uønsket seksuell oppmerksomhet”. Han hadde ignorert den. Dagen etter hadde han fått en til, med en beklagelse dersom han syntes det var traumatisk, men at de hadde hørt at han hadde blitt presset til oralsex, og lurte på om han ville fortelle historien. Isak hadde søkt opp nummeret, det tilhørte en journalist i Se og Hør. Han slettet meldingene og blokkerte nummeret.

***

Ringeklokken ringer iltert. Isak lukker øynene, kanskje det kan få den til å slutte. Men lyden fortsetter, og forsterkes snart av telefonen. Han sukker og reiser seg, det er Magnus, han må bare åpne.  
“Ja?” Han åpner døren brått, og Magnus må ta et skritt tilbake for ikke å bli dyttet ned.  
“Hei Isak!” Magnus står og tripper utenfor. Utelampen skinner rett ned på ham og gir ansiktet et blekt skjær. Den lange luggen henger ned i pannen, han burde klippe seg, tenker Isak irritert.  
“Vil du være med på joggetur?”  
Isak sukker. “Nei takk.”  
“Da kommer jeg inn da.”  
Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Javel. Jeg blir med. Må bare skifte.”  
“Ok, jeg venter.”

Et øyeblikk lurer Isak på om han bør be ham inn for å vente, så kommer han på at dette er Magnus, grenseløse Magnus. Å slippe ham inn vil være å gi ham lillefingeren, det vil han ikke. “Jeg skal være kjapp”, mumler han og lukker døren.

Han lener seg mot veggen i entreen og trekker pusten noen ganger. Han forsøker å fokusere, må finne treningstøy, bukse, trøye, jakke, joggesko, hvor faen har han egentlig gjort av dem, tenker han og ser seg rundt i den overfylte gangen. Treningstøyet henger heldigvis på tørkestativet, og etterhvert finner han de irrgrønne joggeskoene inne på kjøkkenet.

“Kommer du?” Magnus’ stemme lyder dempet fra utsiden av døren.  
“Jada, jeg skal bare ha på skoene”, svarer han.  
“Hva sier du?” spør Magnus.  
Isak åpner døren. “Ikke mas. Jeg måtte bare finne treningstøyet mitt.”  
Magnus gransker ham. “Fet t-skjorte da”, gliser han  
Isak ser forvirret på ham og nedover brystet sitt. Lynraskt trekker han opp glidelåsen på lagjakken idet han ser den regnbuefargede Nike-logoen på trøyen. Han hadde ikke lagt merke til hvilken trøye det var da han kledde på seg direkte fra tørkestativet. Det er en av Eskilds gaver, han har ikke brukt den på trening, men nå har den tydeligvis kommet langt nok opp i bunken til å bli brukt. Han kjenner han er varm i ansiktet når han begynner å løpe bortover gårdsplassen. “Hvor vil du løpe?” spør han Magnus.

Lenge løper de uten å si noe. Isak kjenner roen senker seg, dette er løping, en treningstur, avslappende, et punkt å krysse av i treningsdagboken. De gule gatelysene får refleksvestene til å lyse, bakken er mørk og fuktig. Han er ikke sikker på når det regnet sist, i det kjølige høstværet blir restene etter regn og nattefukt liggende lenge.

Han skal til å foreslå at de skal skille lag, at Magnus kan ta snarveien hjem, mens han selv fullfører hele den vante runden alene, de har begge fått en hel økt da.  
“Hva skjer med deg og Even da?” kommer det plutselig fra Magnus.  
Isak bråstopper. “Hva mener du, hva skjer?”  
“Ja, går det bra med ham eller?”  
“Hvordan skal jeg vite det?”  
“Du har vel snakket med ham?”  
“Nei?”  
“Isak! Kjæresten din blir manisk, og så snakker du ikke med ham? Hva faen?”  
“Han er ikke kjæresten min!” Så ser han forvirret på Magnus. “Og manisk, hva mener du?”  
“Han var det, var han ikke?”  
“Hva faen er manisk?”  
Magnus ser på ham, først oppgitt, så alvorlig, under skjæret fra gatelyset synes Isak han ser medlidenhet i blikket hans. “Isak…” sier han, stemmen er plutselig mykere. “Isak. Du har ikke skjønt det?”  
“Skjønt hva da?” Stemmen stiger opp i fistel, han er forvirret.

“Kom her, Isak.” Magnus drar ham med seg ned mot den mørke sjøen, langs den velkjente stien, bare svakt opplyst på avstand av gatebelysningen, men føttene hans kjenner alle ujevnhetene og svingene.

Han setter seg ved siden av Isak på steinen. “Du tok ham med hit, gjorde du ikke?” Stemmen hans er lav. Isak nikker, kanskje Magnus så vidt ser silhuetten hans i mørket.  
“Visste du at moren min er bipolar?” spør han.  
Isak ser forbauset mot ham, rynker på pannen. “Nei?”  
“Hun er det. Hun har vært det hele livet mitt. Jeg er ikke sikker på når det startet, jeg tror hun var ganske ung.” Han stopper opp litt. “Hun… da hun fikk meg og søsknene mine så var de ganske strenge på at behandlingen måtte stoppes under graviditeten. Det gikk bra da hun fikk meg, men da hun fikk broren min så…” Det er en skjelving i stemmen hans. “Hun var veldig dårlig. Hun ville ikke leve mer.” Stemmen hans er lav. Han svelger hørbart. Isak ser på ham, forsøker ta inn det han hører. Det blinker i øynene hans når han ser på Isak. “Jeg var bare tre år, så jeg husker det vel egentlig ikke. Men jeg husker det kom ambulanse og hentet henne.”  
“Prøvde hun å…?” Isak greier ikke å si ordene.  
Magnus rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke da. Det var senere, på sykehuset. Hun…” Han ser utover sjøen. “Jeg husker bare at hun var borte. At hun forsvant med ambulansen. Jeg ble redd, ambulanser henter jo syke folk, og hun hadde vært frisk da hun leverte meg i barnehagen om morgenen, men da jeg og pappa kom hjem på ettermiddagen så…” Han svelger. “Hun hadde vært hjemme med broren min. Han var bare to uker gammel.” Han blir stille.  
Isak ser på ham. Ordene gjør ham kald. “Hadde hun… broren din?”  
“Nei nei, hun hadde ikke skadet ham.” Magnus rister på hodet. “Men hun fikk en fødselspsykose, heter det visst. Mistet helt kontakten med alt. Pappa har fortalt at hun mente noen var ute etter alle guttebarn, men at hun kunne redde ham slik Moses ble reddet i sivet. Hun hadde plassert ham i en balje i badekaret og tappet fullt av vann i det. Heldigvis sov han, for om han hadde beveget seg særlig mye ville baljen ha veltet….” Øynene hans blir blanke og adamseplet hopper opp og ned når han svelger. “Hun gikk rundt og ropte at noen måtte finne ham i sivet. Heldigvis kom pappa og jeg hjem.”

“Legene beklaget etterpå. De burde ha fulgt henne bedre opp, hun hadde jo en kjent bipolar diagnose, og da øker risikoen for fødselspsykose. Men broren min ble født like før påske, så alt var stengt, liksom.”  
“Hvordan går det med moren din nå da?”  
“Du har møtt henne, har du ikke?”  
“Jooo, jeg har jo det. Hun er helt normal?”  
“Ja, hun er jo det. Noen ganger er hun gira og noen ganger er hun deppa, men stort sett er hun helt normal. Som meg.”  
Isak greier ikke holde tilbake en latter. “Normal, liksom”, flirer han og dulter borti Magnus. 

Så blir han alvorlig igjen. “Men hvordan greier dere det?”  
“Greier hva da?”  
“Passe på henne?”  
“Vi passer jo ikke på henne! Hun greier seg jo selv. Det hender at vi merker at hun endrer seg. Men vi trenger ikke passe på henne, da. Hun tar medisiner og går til psykolog innimellom, men that’s it. Lillesøsteren vår trenger mer pass.”  
“Hun er fjorten?”  
“Ja, akkurat.” Magnus rister på hodet. “Jeez, ass.”

“Så du mener Even er manisk da?” spør Isak forsiktig.  
“Ja, eller at han var det. Han har sikkert landa nå.”  
“Landa?”  
“Han er vel deprimert.”  
“Deprimert?”  
“Det er den andre svingen på bipolar, det betyr topolet.”  
“Åh. Men da er han vel på sykehus, tror du ikke?”  
“Aner ikke jeg, vel. Mamma pleier ikke være det.”  
“Åh.” Isak blir kald innvendig. “Hvem… hvem er det som sørger for sykehus da?”  
“Hvordan da mener du?”  
“Ja, hvor ringer man liksom?”  
“Det er vel typisk pårørende som kontakter lege, tror jeg. Vi har nummeret direkte til distriktspsykiatrisk, men de kjenner jo mamma, da.”  
“Tror du noen har fått lagt inn Even da?”  
“Jeg vet vel ikke jeg vel. Men han har sikkert noen hos seg.” Magnus ser på Isak.  
“Hvem da?”  
De blir stille. Isak forsøker tenke på hvem Even har pleid være sammen med. Han kommer ikke på noen andre enn ham selv og Magnus og Mahdi. “Kanskje foreldrene sine”, mumler han.

De blir sittende og se utover sjøen. Bølgene på den mørke overflaten lager så vidt lysende topper av lysene fra byen. Den velkjente lyden av vannet som slår mot land er beroligende, men greier ikke helt vaske bort stresset Isak kjenner. Tankene kverner, det er så mye han lurer på.

“Magnus…” sier han og trekker pusten. “Kan du fortelle meg mer om bipolar? Og...” Pusten blir et hikst. “Kalenderene… har du sett på dem?”  
Magnus nikker ivrig. “Ja, herregud, de ble dritbra!” Han flirer og klasker Isak på skulderen. “Mange bilder av deg, da”, sier han. “Ingen tvil om hvem Even liker best, for å si det sånn!”  
“Javel?” Det kommer som et hvisk.  
“Ja, herregud, du skulle sett ansiktene på gutta da de så den!” I mørket kan Isak bare så vidt se de oppspilte øynene til Magnus som to hvite flekker i ansiktet. “Det var lættis, ass.”

Isak sukker og synker sammen med albuene på knærne. “Jeg vet ikke jeg… Det er liksom ikke så jævlig kult å ha sin egen nakenkalender!”  
“Nakenkalender? Det er jo ikke det. Eller det er mye hud, da, men du har jo klær på!” Magnus flirer. “Jeg viste den til mamma, hun syntes den var dritdigg og gleder seg til å kunne se deg på kjøkkenveggen hver eneste dag. Snakka om at hun ville ha den på soverommet.”  
Isak stønner. “Magnus! Akkurat det jeg ville vite om morra di!”  
“Ja, ok da, det var kanskje litt mye. Men kalenderen er digg da. Ikke noe problem å ha den fremme. Eller kanskje mora di ikke vil da, men…”  
“Drit i mora mi, da”, mumler Isak. At hun skal få se den er det siste han vil.

Det er stille. Den regelmessige skvulpingen maskerer lydene fra veien. Isak har bøyd knærne oppunder haken og holder rundt leggene sine mens han stirrer foran seg. Månen kommer frem bak en sky, en perfekt halvsirkel. Den er lysende hvit på den mørke himmelen, får skyene til å se ut som spøkelsaktige dotter, den speiler seg i tusenvis av glitrende bølger på sjøen foran dem. Han har lyst til å kaste småstein i vannet, se bølgene splintres i enda mindre biter av glitter, han er nesten på vei ned fra steinen når Magnus ser nysgjerrig på ham. “Men er dere sammen da eller?”

“Jeg vet ikke, jeg. Jeg… vi holdt jo på da. Men så ble det litt mye, jeg greide ikke å konse om håndballen, så jeg ville ta en pause. Så jeg vet ikke helt, jeg.”  
“Jævlig fett at du er blitt gay, da.”  
“Jeg er jo ikke det da.” Han tenker seg litt om. “Eller jeg er kanskje det, da. Men….” Han tar en pause. “Jeg har ikke følt sånn her for noen andre her før altså. Jeg er ikke keen på deg, liksom.”  
Magnus flirer. “Faen ass, jeg som håpte på heite dusjer nå!”  
“Jeeez.” Isak himler med øynene, men greier ikke holde tilbake et smil.  
“Men hvorfor sa du ingenting da?”  
Isak svelger før han svarer. “Jeg var redd for hva folk ville si.”  
“Æsj, ingen som ville sagt noe vel?”  
“Du har ikke vært på nett i det siste, du.” Isak sukker oppgitt.  
Magnus blir stille et øyeblikk, det ser ut som han tenker. “Det har roa seg ned nå, da. Du er jo ikke den første homofile idrettsutøveren, akkurat.”  
“Det er _to_ andre åpne håndballspillere, liksom.”  
“I topphåndballen, ja. Det er jo mange nedover. Broren til Fredrik, han Nicolai, han spiller på G-15-laget, han var sammen med en type tidligere. Og Børre på 4. divisjonslaget til de rødkledde, husker du ham? Vi hadde treningshelg med dem i fjor vinter.” Isak nikker, en diger fyr, så ut som en rugby-spiller. “Han er jo forlova og greier. Med en mann, altså.”  
“Åh.”  
“Helt serr, Isak. Dette kommer til å gå helt fint.”  
“Jada, jeg vet jo det. Jeg bor i Norge, liksom, ikke i Tsjetsjenia.” Han imiterer Eskilds stemme.  
“Mm. Og så er du jo ikke alene.” Magnus legger armen om skuldrene hans. 

Noen øyeblikk blir de sittende slik, Isak kjenner varmen fra Magnus ved siden av seg, håret hans kiler ham når han lener seg mot ham. En liten stund er det som om alt står stille, det er rolig, selv den evige småplaskingen i strandkanten har opphørt.

“Var Even kåt eller?” Spørsmålet bryter inn i stillheten.  
“Hæ?” Isak skvetter til. Riktignok mangler Magnus filter, men dette var i overkant selv til ham å være.  
“Økt sexlyst, da. Det er ofte et tegn på at man holder på å bli manisk.”  
Isak rynker på pannen. “Jo…. han var jo det. Men det pleier man jo ha når man er... forelska også. Eller når man hooker med noen.”  
“Joda. Men gikk han for langt, liksom?”  
“Magnus, jeg vil ikke snakke om sexlivet mitt med deg!”

I små glimt ser han for seg Even. Iveren, energien, de raske bevegelsene, munnen hans, hele ham som så tydelig ville ha ham, som hele tiden var så nær, nytelsen, følelsene. 

Magnus sukker og ser fremfor seg. “Isak, jeg er ikke interessert i sexlivet ditt.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Eller, det var ikke derfor jeg spurte altså.” Han tenker seg om. “Men den handlinga hans, da vi var i Sverige, jeg tenkte faktisk at den var litt rar. Litt mye. Og så kampen. Den gikk jo til helvete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt å tenke på for Isak her, kanskje? Og en forbausende innsiktsfull og lite flåsete Magnus?
> 
> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Det er rørende når det jeg skriver berører slik jeg følte det gjorde for mange av dere. Tusen, tusen takk for at dere skriver de fine kommentarene dere gjør - det er også rørende ❤️❤️❤️ (Jeg beklager at svarene ble litt overfladiske, men det var et sånt kapittel der det faktisk var tungt å svare på kommentarene. It's definitely me, not you.)
> 
> Takk til Frieda for sanitetstjeneste ❤️


	21. Umulig å skyve bort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi starter på lørdag i dette kapittelet, så går det i glimt frem til onsdag.

Han vet hvem det er idet blaffet av den søtlige lukten treffer ham. Shampo, såpe, deodorant, for den del parfyme, han vet ikke hva det er, men lukten har vært der så lenge han kan huske. Han åpner øynene mot henne, hun er for nær, han ser henne ikke, vet at hun er der, tett inntil ham, like bak ham, hvis han lukker dem så kanskje hun blir borte. Han krummer seg sammen om knærne sine, holder seg fast i seg selv, forsvinner.

___

Sengen er tom. Han hører stemmer på gangen, skjelner lett morens stemme, kjenner igjen den andre som faren. Ordene er som en flom, han bryr seg ikke om å tolke hva de sier, kryper lenger ned under dynen, trekker puten over hodet og synker ned i søvnen igjen.

___

Rommet er mørkt, vinduet er en grålig firkant mot det svarte, svakt gult lys presser seg inn langs sidene, men ikke sterkt nok til å overdøve det mørke. Den lyse strimen fra gangen er skarpere, det føles som om den skjærer seg inn i hjernen når han åpner øynene mot den, men når han lukker dem er kuttet fortsatt der, som hvite flekker, en avlang slisse over øynene.

___

Den sure stanken av kaffe river i nesen, han brekker seg nesten. “Vil du ikke ha?” spør moren lavt.

Han rister på hodet, kjenner ansiktet vri seg i en grimase. “Ta den bort.”  
Den skrapende lyden er vond i ørene når moren griper kruset og går ut av rommet med det.

___

Etterpå kommer hun tilbake. “Medisinene dine. Du må ta dem.” Madrassen senker seg når hun setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Hun dytter borti ham når hun setter seg, han snur seg bort med et stønn. Møysommelig vrir han seg rundt igjen og reiser seg opp på albuen. Han tar glasset hun gir ham og lukter på det. Forsiktig tar han en slurk. Han rynker på pannen og smatter som for å fjerne noe fra tungen. Fingertuppene hennes berører så vidt den fremstrakte håndflaten hans når hun legger de hvite tablettene der. Han putter dem i munnen og svelger dem med den sterke saften. “Kan du hente et glass til?” spør han når han rekker henne glasset og synker tilbake mot puten igjen. Øynene glir igjen idet hun med smilende stemme svarer ja.

___

Dagene glir over i hverandre. Ulike sjatteringer av mørke passerer, stillhet avløser stillhet, ordene fra de andre er svake, etterhvert bare moren, så begge, så bare faren. Et sveip av kald luft gjennom rommet når døren blir åpnet, kulden når noen rister dynen hans.  
Et nytt sengesett, stripete, det slår ham at det var et rutet dagen før, ikke den blå dynen med de brune skjoldene. Han mister kontrollen over pusten, greier ikke trekke den kontrollert inn, greier ikke presse den kontrollert ut, i stedet tvinger kroppen ham til å kveppe luften inn i små gisp, altfor små, raske gisp, gispene som gjør ham redd, redd for å dø, eller for å leve, for det er jo luft, og luft er liv, han forsøker holde pusten i stedet, kanskje han kan slippe unna da, minnene, bildene, flekkene, hvor de kom fra, huden, håret, øynene, lukten av ham, det var som om den etset seg fast i nesen hans, smaken av ham, lyden, det kjennes ut som han er her, ved siden av ham, han strekker ut armen mot ham, han må redde ham, men når hånden skal berøre huden hans er det tomt, hånden slår gjennom luften før den treffer madrassen, det skrukkete lakenet, han er alene, alltid alene.

___

Faren kommer inn med en hvit kopp. Han skimter den brune væsken i den. Dampen som stiger usynlig opp lager små virvler i overflaten. “Jeg har med kaffe til deg, men kanskje du vil stelle deg litt først?” Faren rynker på nesen og skotter mot vinduet. Even sukker. Han vet han stinker, han har ligget her siden fredag, det er…  
“Hvilken dag er det i dag?” spør han med ru stemme.  
“Det er onsdag”, svarer faren og ser på ham.  
Han nikker og synker tilbake mot madrassen. Det er en skrukk på lakenet som gnager mot ryggen hans, han trekker dynen lenger opp mot haken og lukker øynene igjen.  
“Vil du ikke ha kaffe?” spør faren.  
Han kjenner hvordan tanken gjør ham kvalm, den emmene smaken fyller munnhulen, han rister på hodet.

___

Tankene kverner i hodet, rundt og rundt, hva han har gjort, hvorfor, hvordan, små glimt, den vonde klumpen i magen, han orker ikke tenke på det, men greier ikke la være. Det er som om hjernen tvinger ham til det. Hele tiden hører han foreldrene, begge, en av dem, de pusler rundt ham, de tassende skrittene i gangen, noen ganger kommer de inn, andre ganger står de på utsiden av døren og kikker inn.

___

“Går det bra?” Han hører den lille vibrasjonen i stemmen hennes når hun banker på mens han er på badet, han har låst døren, et øyeblikks innskytelse, eller kanskje en refleks, han husker ikke om han tenkte da han strakk seg etter nøkkelen på toppen av dørkarmen, puttet den i låsen og vred om.  
Neste gang han er på badet gjør han den samme bevegelsen, da er det bevisst, men da er det ingen nøkkel der.

___

Han gråter stille når de ikke hører det. Han orker ikke enda en grunn til at de skal synes synd på ham, orker ikke medlidenhet, han gjemmer de våte flekkene på lakenet under puten, håper mørket skjuler de rødgråtte øynene.

___

Han vet de ikke drar før han slutter å gråte, før han står opp av sengen, før han spiser, drikker kaffe, går ut. Han vet hva som skal til for at de skal gå, men veien dit føles så uoverkommelig lang. Det kjennes som han skal kveles når de er her, dag ut og dag inn, han orker ikke protestere, orker ikke si de bare skal dra, det hjelper ikke.

___

“Mamma, kan dere ikke bare dra? Det er ikke nødvendig å passe på meg.”  
Morens blikk på ham, gjennom ham, bak ham.  
“Gutten min”, sier hun mot skulderen hans, armene hennes er plutselig rundt ham, de svir mot huden, berøringen er intens. Han forsøker krype sammen i armene hennes, få en centimeter luft mellom dem, men de følger etter, som et rovdyr etter et skadd byttedyr.

Et øyeblikk lener han seg inn mot henne, øyeblikket etter vrir han seg løs og synker ned på sengen igjen.

___

_Ansiktet hans virvler rundt ham, Det er vakkert, de grønne øynene, munnen, leppene, mellomrommet mellom tennene, skyggene av skjeggvekst på haken, de blonde håret som krøller seg svakt over ørene, musklene, armene, hendene, de griper etter ham, han forsøker komme seg unna, kroppen hans er etter ham, legger seg mot ham for å ta ham, leppene vrenger seg i et flir, tennene blir spisse, de oppsperrede øynene stirrer på ham, fulle av sinne, hat, forakt, før de fylles av tårer, renner over, de renner som bekker nedover kinnene og drukner ham._

_Så er han over ham. Han holder ham fast, han kan ikke rømme, blikket hans er intenst, det ser på ham, men ser ham ikke, tungen hans rasper over ham, uten å kjenne ham, pusten hans hveser i ørene, han snakker med leppene, med tungen, uten å lytte, slikker ham, smaker ham, hele ham, hendene hans, fingrene stryker over ham, sirkler, pirrer, kjenner, han presser seg mot ham, trekker seg unna. Han åpner munnen, vil si noe, men det kommer ingen lyd, ingen stemme, bare et stønn, det kan forveksles med nytelse, eller kanskje det er nytelse, det går så fort, han vet ikke vet ikke om han vil om han tør om han vil om han vil om han vil vil vil vil. Endelig adlyder stemmen, den raspende pusten resonnerer i stemmebåndene, får dem til å vibrere, han kan si stopp, vent, ikke så fort, men så våkner han -_

Han gisper etter pusten, hører den raspende lyden av lungene som forsøker trekke luften inn, han forsøker overvinne panikken som true med å overmanne ham totalt, presser luften ut igjen, hver åndedrett er en kamp, han lurer på hva som skjer om han slutter å puste, om kroppen vil greier å tvinge ham til å puste igjen eller om den gir opp.

Han trekker pusten en siste gang og lukker øynene. Han orker ikke kjempe seg opp av mørket nå, orker ikke åpne øynene. Sakte slipper han luften ut gjennom nesen. han kjenner skuldrene senke seg, kroppen synker inn i madrassen, dundringen i ørene tiltar, snart hører han bare pulsen, rytmiske slag i ørene.

I noen sekunder er det som om hodet snurrer rundt, så kjenner han lungene trekke luften inn, han kjenner hvordan hele brystet fylles opp igjen, frisk luft trekkes inn i luftrøret, bronkiene, alveolene, får de små blærene til å spennes som ballonger igjen, han kommer ikke til å greie å holde pusten lenge nok uansett, det er ikke mulig, han tvinges til å trekke pusten. Han skulle ønske det gjorde vondt å trekker pusten, dette første pustet, som overgangen mellom vannpattedyr og landpattedyr, babyens første åndedrett, det som får de tomme lungene til å utvide seg, den smertefulle tøyingen, han skulle ønske han kunne oppleve det på nytt, denne første store smerten, den største overgangen i et menneskes liv. Han trenger smerten, trenger å få tankene vekk, kanskje smerten kan få ham til å glemme.

Han husker ikke detaljene, samtidig husker han dem altfor godt. Blikket hans på seg, de små nølingene, den knapt synlige bevegelsen da han svelget, nervøsiteten. Glimtene er spilt igjen og igjen på hans eget private surround-anlegg, det er på innsiden av øyelokkene om han lukker dem, om han tvinger dem til å være åpne er det lyden, lukten, tanken som spilles av i stedet. Det er som en film der hovedscenene mangler, der hele handlingen vises gjennom en evig løkke av sekundkorte repetisjoner som aldri tar slutt.

“Even… vil du sove?” Stemmen hennes er tykk.

Han nikker.

Hånden hennes skjelver så vidt, og håndflaten er klam mot fingertuppene når de så vidt kiler huden hennes idet de griper om den hvite tabletten som ligger i gropen mellom de to tydelige linjene i hånden hennes, hodelinjen og hjertelinjen. Det føkkings hodet hans og de patetisk feilslåtte forsøkene på å følge hjertet, det føles som en hån når hun rekker hånden mot ham.

Han svelger tabletten med en slurk vann, før han uten å si noe snur seg over på siden og lukker øynene. Han rister hånden hennes bort når hun stryker ham over hodet, før han kjenner at hun kryper ned bak ham og legger armen om ham, hun er umulig å skyve bort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at det ikke er så mye stige i sikte for Even her. Ingen stige, ingen Isak, men heldigvis er foreldrene der iallfall.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarene på forrige kapittel også ❤


	22. Jeg savner deg

Det duskregner og er så vidt over null grader når Isak går til jobb onsdag. Jakken hans er for tynn for oktobermorgenen, og hettegenseren han har under har mørke skjolder det regnet har truffet når han kommer frem. De høye rytmene i hodetelefonen har maktet å holde tankene på avstand, men temperaturen er den samme.

Han fomler med adgangskortet sitt på utsiden av døren i glass og brunt tre, banner lavt et øyeblikk der han tror han er stengt ute fra jobben, før kortet endelig blir akseptert og døren låses opp.

Den lille gangen innenfor døren er likedan som da Isak gikk derfra på fredag, det føles som en evighet siden selv om det bare er fem dager. Luften der inne er kjølig, det trekker ved siden av dørkarmen, men trekken greier ikke ta med seg lukten. En emmen kjellerlukt, ispedd den stramme lukten av skittentøy, de store sekkene som hentes av vaskeribilen to ganger i uken, et hint av desinfeksjonsmiddel.

Han trekker pusten og går inn i gangen utenfor garderobene. Neglene hans borer seg inn i håndflaten, han vet de lager røde merker der, små halvmåner mellom de fine linjene. Knokene er hvite, det gjør vondt i hendene når han presser dem hardt, hardt sammen, som til en ball. Det er fuktige fotspor over den lysegrå linoleumen. De blir svakere og stopper midt i korridoren, han vet ikke om de går til høyre mot herregarderoben, eller til venstre.

Med raske steg smyger han inn døren til høyre, rommet innenfor er som han forventer tomt. Han slapper av og puster ut idet han siger ned på benken like ved døren. Murveggen bak ham er kald og ruglete mot bakhodet når han lener seg bakover og lukker øynene. Han er sliten, kjenner han, nakken verker når han hviler hodet mot veggen og tar vekten vekk fra skuldrene. I et glimt ser han seg selv i speilet på veggen, det bleke ansiktet, mørke ringer under øynene, han vet ikke hvor mye som er ham selv og hvor mye som er de grelle lysrørene.

Han prøver å visualisere stillheten, skjule duringen fra ventilasjonsanlegget, skrittene i etasjen over, smellet fra døren inn til den andre garderoben. For hvert utpust forsøker han presse spenningene ut av seg, han må jobbe, han må komme seg inn i assistent-Isak nå. 

Sentralvarmeanlegget på sykehjemmet har tydeligvis heller ikke holdt tritt med det raske temperaturfallet. Det glatte stoffet i uniformen glir kaldt over den nakne huden og gir ham gåsehud når han går opp trappen til hovedetasjen. Det er for tynt, det beskytter ham ikke, det føles som om det gjør ham mer følsom og sårbar.

Han trekker pusten før han åpner døren inn til gangen. Rekken med røde dører er som den pleier, noen på gløtt, noen lukket, et par vidåpne. To grønne palmer står litt malplassert i en klynge like før fellesstuen, i sterk kontrast til rekken med nasjonalromatiske reproduksjoner som henger i tunge rammer på de hvite veggene, muligens en gave fra en eller annen velmenende giver, eller et kommunalt innkjøp.

Han skulle ønske korridoren var tom, men selvfølgelig er den ikke det. Gamle Storbråten sitter utenfor rommet sitt midtveis borte i gangen, bred og sammensunket i den brune dressen sin, lener seg nesten urørlig fremover med albuene hvilende på armlenene, blikket skuler til begge sider. Han er blind, men hørselen er det ikke noe å si på, han hører skrittene på avstand og roper uvennlig til alle som går forbi, fra tidlig morgen til sent på kvelden.

Halsen snører seg igjen idet døren til Else Eriksens rom går opp og Anita kommer ut. Hun har en sekk skittentøy i hendene. Forhåpentligvis har hun ikke sett ham, kanskje han kan snike seg ut igjen. Klumpen i magen eser ut når hun nikker smilende mot ham før hun setter kursen mot skyllerommet.

Med høye skuldre går han mot vaktrommet. Det er halvfullt allerede, ser han gjennom den halve glassveggen mot korridoren. Klokken er to minutter på syv. Han puster med skuldrene, greier ikke trekke luften lenger ned, magen er full av klumpen som hindrer den i å bevege seg.

Langsomt skyver han døren til vaktrommet opp. Forbereder seg på blikkene, ser dem for seg, de mørke øynene, fulle av hån, latter, forakt. Forbereder seg på tausheten, de stirrende ansiktene. Forbereder seg på spørsmålene, meningene, alle ordene.

“Hvordan får du dem så luftige da?”  
“Søsteren min koker melken.”  
“Jeg bruker ekstra gluten.”  
“De er jo fantastiske!”  
“Hei Isak!”  
“Er de ikke litt tørre da?”  
“De er bakt i går, da.”  
“Kanskje det hjelper med en runde i mikroen?” Silje reiser seg for å putte fatet med de resterende bollene inn i mikrobølgeovnen.  
“Du må smake, Isak! Det er Kristine som har bakt!” Bjørg peker mot bollefatet Silje holder i hendene.  
Silje smiler og rekker det frem mot ham. “Ja, vil du ha, eller kanskje du vil vente til jeg har varmet dem litt?”  
“Eh. Nei takk.” Stemmen hans bærer heldigvis.  
Inger rynker på pannen. “Føler du deg ikke frisk, Isak?” spør hun.  
“Jo jo, joda! Jeg er frisk, men jeg kommer rett fra middagen, da”, smiler han mot henne.  
“Ja, du har jo vært syk du, Isak. Huff, denne omgangssyken altså!”  
“Den er hard i år. Det var tidlig, da, håper du er immun for resten av sesongen nå da. Noen må jo jobbe utover vinteren også.” Latteren strømmer gjennom rommet.

Forsiktig setter han seg ned. Han ser fra kollega til kollega, ansiktene er blide, ingen stirrer på ham, de snakker om bollene til Kristine igjen.  
“Jo, de ble enda bedre i mikroen altså.”  
“Er det kardemomme i dem?”  
“Alltid kardemomme!”  
“Jeg pleier ha et egg i mine, da blir de saftige.”  
“Og kesam, det gjør dem også saftige.”

Han bøyer seg frem mot kaffekannen og fyller et av de beige pappbegerene som står på bordet. Kaffen er varm, ikke lunken, den er i det minste traktet i morges. Han tenker på den store kaffetrakteren på postkjøkkenet, tar seg i å tenke på om han kunne ta med sin egen aeropress og lage bedre kaffe, før han rister tanken av seg. Uinteressert forsøker han følge med på bollepraten, han kan ikke huske at han noensinne har bakt boller, ihvertfall ikke siden han var 6-7 år, eller kanskje på skolekjøkkenet. Bensinstasjonen har ferske boller, hvorfor bry seg med å bake selv, han må huske å stikke innom og kjøpe en pose på vei hjem i kveld, hvis de har ferske så sent da.

Isak skvetter til idet Anita dulter borti ham.  
Hun ser på ham med glitrende øyne og hevede øyenbryn. “Du da!”  
“Hæ?”  
“Litt av en stalker du har fått deg!” Den hviskende stemmen hennes skjærer gjennom ham, han ser seg lynraskt omkring.  
“Hva faen?”  
“Jævlig digg kalender!”  
Isak kjenner han blir varm i kinnene. Han ser seg lynkjapt rundt, håper ingen av de andre har hørt noe. Inger ser mot dem, han holder ikke blikket hennes lenge nok til å lese det.  
“Anita! Drit i det!”  
“Slapp av da!” Smilet hennes falmer og hun løfter hendene avvergende mot ham.  
“Hvor har du sett den hen?”  
“Jeg husker ikke hvem som viste meg den. Men dere kommer jo til å selge dritmange av dem, da!” Hun gliser igjen.  
“Den kalenderen skal jo ikke selges noe sted!” hveser han mot henne. “Den kan jo ikke det!”  
“Hæ? Hvorfor ikke? Dere kan jo ikke bare la være å selge kalendere for to hundre tusen!”

“Ja, da tror jeg bare vi begynner.” Ingers stemme skjærer gjennom småpraten.  
Anita blunker til ham og hvisker lavt før hun snur seg mot Inger. “Men han er kjekk, da.” 

Han rekker ikke snakke mer med Anita. Vakten er travel, gamle Hansen har blitt dårligere og må ha noen hos seg hele tiden, flere av beboerne enn vanlig er urolige og kommunen har bestemt at de ikke skal gi beroligende de første 12 timene av uroen, ekstraressursene skal dekkes over det vanlige budsjettet, så de blir dobbelt så travle som vanlig.

Etter vakten går han fort ned i kjelleren og bytter, heldigvis er han alene i garderoben, han kommer seg ut uten å møte noen andre og går raskt hjemover. Når han omsider kan låse seg inn hjemme, kjenner han hvordan skuldrene senker seg.

***

Kjøleskapet er nesten tomt, han bør komme seg ut og handle snart. Det er noen dvaske grønnsaker nederst, det frister ikke å ordne noe av dem nå, da trenger han kylling eller laks, oppskrift, inspirasjon. Heldigvis ligger den den ferdigmiddag der også, han er ikke sikker på når han kjøpte den, vanligvis er han flink til å lage seg middag selv, følger planen til ernæringsfysiologen. Han lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og betrakter skålen som snurrer langsomt rundt i mikrobølgeovnen, snart kommer ploppende bobler opp langs kanten av den, etter to minutter plinger ovnen. Han åpner den og tar ut skålen, setter den direkte på bordet sammen med et glass og en tallerken. 

Lasagnen ser trist ut. Osten har forsvunnet ned i tomatsausen, bare noen hvite klatter ligger igjen på toppen. Maten legger seg som en hinne i munnen hans, den fete osten, blass tomatsaus med ubestemmelige klumper, myke pastaplater. Han tenker på lasagnen han fikk hos Even, det generøse laget med ost, eksplosjonen av smak i den hjemmelagde sausen, pastaplatene som lagde distinkte lag mellom sausene, den varme kroppen hans bak ham, brystkassen som hevet og senket seg, det myke låret mot armen hans når han spiste av isen. Ristingen gjennom ham når han lo, pusten som kilte ham, leppene hans. 

Han sukker og kniper øynene hardt igjen mens han gnir seg i pannen. Han burde dra dit, han burde jo det. Det knyter seg i magen hans når han tenker på det, han minner ham om moren, om alle gangene han kom hjem fra skolen og ikke ante hvordan hun hadde det, om hun var hjemme, hvordan det var hjemme. Usikkerheten, angsten, kloen i magen.

I små glimt ser han dem, moren som skriker, Evens blikk, redselen, iveren, de forvirrede ordene, uroen, faktene, de raske bevegelsene, innsiden av den lukkede døren til sitt eget rom, den mørke kroken bak sengen, lengst mulig unna, hun gjorde ham aldri noe, ikke hun heller, men det føltes tryggere der.

Han kaster restene av maten i søppelposen. Etterpå blir han stående ved stuevinduet og se ut, ser de brune jordene bak huset, ensformige, våte, skitne, han lager et merke når han presser ansiktet mot glassruten, et avtrykk, ugjenkjennelig, klissete, ekkelt. Han er ikke sikker på om det er ham selv eller en annen.

***

Han er på vei inn i dusjen når telefonen lyser opp og den gneldrete ringetonen lager ekko på badet. Bildet av Jonas fyller skjermen.

“Halla!” Isak siger ned på dolokket.  
“Hei! Du er ikke opptatt?”  
“Neida.” Det blir stille et øyeblikk.  
“Hvordan går det, Isak?”  
Isak svelger. “Nei…” Han tar sats. “Du har vel hørt det?”  
Han hører Jonas sukke i den andre enden. “Jeg snakket med Magnus.”  
“Mm.” Plutselig er det som om magen er fylt med sommerfugler, eller møll eller veps, noe som beveger seg, kiler, rasper, klør, snur rundt på alt der inne.  
“Sorry for at jeg ikke har sett det før. Men det gir mening da.” Jonas høres tankefull ut.  
“Hva mener du?” Isak kjenner at han stivner.  
“Jo nei. Eller jeg vet ikke helt, jeg. Jeg har ikke hatt noen mistanker eller noe, men det overrasker meg ikke. Eller… æsj, hvordan skal jeg si dette da? Det overrasker meg ikke at det er homofile i håndballen, og hvorfor ikke du, liksom?”  
“Kunne det vært noen andre da?”  
“Det kunne vært hvem som helst, Isak. Magnus, Mahdi, William, David. Så hvorfor ikke du?”  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke, jeg…”  
“Men uansett så er det greit, Isak. Det forandrer ingenting, hvis det er det du er redd for. Du er du uansett.”  
“Ok…”  
“Men… jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne vært der nå, da. Gitt deg en klem eller noe.”  
Isak smiler. Fingrene som tviholder i telefonen slapper litt av. “Ja, det hadde vært fint å ha deg her…” Han kjenner klumpen i halsen vokse. Det blir stille mellom dem.  
“Faen så emo vi ble nå da!” kommer det fra Jonas. De begynner å le begge to.  
“Føkk, la oss snakke om noe annet, da.”  
“Ja, hva da?”  
Jonas tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Har du vært på jobb?”  
“Jeg var på jobb i dag, faktisk.”  
“Gikk det bra? Var det første gang siden… ja, siden den greia?”  
“Ja.”  
“Ingen som sa noe?”  
“Nei. Eller, Anita, husker du henne? Blondt krøllete hår, litt sånn store fortenner, hun gikk i parallellklassen vår på ungdomsskolen.”  
“Ja, jeg tror det?” Jonas høres litt usikker ut.  
“Hun mumla noe. Det var ikke noe slemt, altså”, legger han fort til. “Men ellers var det ingen som sa noe som helst.” Han sukker. “Nesten så jeg lurer på om det skal komme noe senere.”  
“Nei, det tror jeg ikke. Når det ikke kom i dag så kommer det nok ikke.”  
“Neiass, jeg vet ikke… Men du da? Går det bra med deg? Collegehåndball i Junaiten og greier, Donald Trumps eget land, digg da!”  
“USA har definitivt sine greier.” Jonas høres oppgitt ut. “Men det er kjempebra! Det er så gøy, Isak, du aner ikke!” Stemmen hans sprekker i et smil. “Skikkelig opplegg, vi trener på dagtid, det er hotell på bortekampene, treningstøy og sko og alt er fiksa, ikke en eneste dugnad.”  
“Så digg da.” Det hugger i ham når Jonas nevner dugnad. Faens dugnad. Helvetes dugnad. “Trener dere mye eller?”  
“Overraskende lite, faktisk. Et par timer om dagen, kanskje. Men det er skikkelig organisert, individuelt opplegg for styrke og kondisjon, de prøver virkelig å få det beste ut av oss.”  
“Kult da.”

De småprater litt til, om familie, venner, særegenheter ved USA, nesten alt mulig, det føles nesten som før, eller helt som før, plutselig er Isak usikker på hva de har snakket om før, hvor grensene har gått. Har de egentlig snakket om damer, er det et savn for Jonas å ikke snakke med Isak om det nå, og hvorfor snakker ikke Isak om det, egentlig, er det fordi han ikke liker damer eller fordi de er uinteressante eller fordi samtalen bare ikke kom dit?

Isak forsøker å kvele en gjesp.  
“Er du trøtt allerede? Hvor mye er klokka der nå egentlig? Ni?”  
“Nei, åtte. Men jeg sov litt dårlig i natt, så jeg hadde tenkt å ta en dusj og legge meg, faktisk.”  
“Sikkert lurt det da. Håper du får sove bedre i natt, da…” Stemmen hans er beklagende. “Men det var fint å prate med deg, Isak.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg savner deg.”  
“Å.” Han blir forfjamset. “Jeg savner deg også”, legger han til.  
Jonas ler igjen. “Nå ble vi emo igjen.”  
“Dust.”  
“Gå og dusj, Isak.”  
“Natta, Jonas.”  
“Natta, Isak.”

Isak lener hodet bakover mot veggen og lukker øynene. Gulvet er varmt under føttene hans, det er stille, han stenger ute det skarpe lyset. Det er lenge siden sist han snakket med Jonas, og det er riktig som han sa, han savner ham. Savner å henge med ham, diskutere med ham, jogge med ham. Spille med ham, diskutere kamper, taklinger, alt. Han lurer på om noe ville vært annerledes om Jonas hadde vært her, om han hadde sett noe, fortalt noe, gjort noe, eller om den korte tiden fortsatt bare ville vært hans og Evens, deres egen boble med innslag av verden utenfor, med Jonas på utsiden sammen med de andre.

***

“Iiiisak!” Magnus sin stemme er høy og glad i øret hans.  
Isak hadde blitt liggende våken da han la seg, tankene kvernet i hodet. Han hadde tenkt på moren, på barndommen, alle de små tingene som skjedde da, sammenliknet det med det som skjedde med Even. Han savnet Even, noe så helt vanvittig, varmen fra ham, armene hans, beina som flettet seg med hans egne, sin egen brystkasse mot ryggen hans, bare ligge stille bak ham. “Hei Magnus.” Han hører at stemmen er hes og søvnig, angrer med ett på at han tok telefonen, han er ikke klar for på bryte stillheten ennå.  
“Vekte jeg deg?”  
“Neida, jeg var våken.”  
“Hvordan går det?”  
“Bra. Jeg snakka med Jonas, skulle hilse.”  
“De har kult opplegg der borte, da!” Magnus’ stemme er ivrig. “Skikkelig velorganisert.”  
“Mm.”  
“Åh, du, vi kan forresten vinne kamper uten deg og Even også!” Han høres triumferende ut.  
Isak smiler i telefonen. “Åh?”  
“Vi vant 17-12 i dag!”  
“Bra! Scorte du?”  
“Fire mål.” Han hører at Magnus er stolt.  
“Gratulerer da!”  
“Men når kommer dere tilbake på trening da? Eller du?”  
Spørsmålet kommer brått på Isak. “Eh… jeg vet ikke.”  
“Kommer du denne uken da?”  
“Jeg vet ikke.” Han blåser oppgitt ut mellom leppene. Han har så vidt tenkt på at han ikke kan fortsette å trene alene i all evighet, men det knytter seg i ham når han tenker på å dra tilbake til hallen, til garderoben, dusjen....  
“Du må vel tilbake på trening snart?”  
“Joda, jeg må vel det…” Han vet han burde ringe treneren, prate med ham. Han har tenkt på det flere ganger, men motet har sviktet, klumpen i halsen har vært for massiv, han vet ikke hva treneren vil si, kanskje er han ikke en gang velkommen tilbake, det _vet_ han jo ikke.  
“Men har du snakka med Even da?”  
“Nei…”  
“Har du ikke det? Herregud, du må jo det!” sier Magnus oppgitt. “Du må dra til ham.”  
“Hvis han ville snakke med meg så ville han jo ha svart på meldingene mine.” Isak ser oppgitt ut i luften. Han har sendt ham fem meldinger de siste dagene, de hvite bokstavene på den mørkeblå bakgrunnen håner ham.  
“Det er ikke sikkert han orker, da.”  
“Han kunne jo ha svart likevel”, protesterer Isak.  
“Kan du ikke bare dra hjem til ham da?” sier Magnus litt irritert.  
“Men hva skal jeg gjøre der da?”  
“Prate med ham? Sitte ved senga hans? Gi ham en klem? Det må du nesten spørre Even om.”  
“Kanskje han ikke vil ha besøk av meg heller.”  
“Det finner du ikke ut før du drar dit. Og da kan du komme tilbake neste dag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo-Jonas, Mags (evt Basille ❤️), Anita, Inger, er livet på vei tilbake i vanlig gjenge for Isak? Kommer han til å ta kontakt med Even nå da? Blir det snart trening igjen? Få høre nå da, peeps!
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, keep them coming ❤️


	23. Oppmerksomhetssøkende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn, et kapittel til mens vi venter på "O helga natt" i Paris....

“Ja, men da kommer jeg nedom i ettermiddag, da.” Stemmen hennes er lav og flat, hun behersker seg, men han hører stresset ligge like under overflaten, det bobler ut som små pust mellom ordene.

Hun blir sittende ved skrivebordet hans. Rommet er halvmørkt selv om de skarpe røde tallene på klokken viser _9.21_ , gardinene er trukket for og hun har vridd skrivebordslampen så den lyser mot veggen. Sengen er mye lavere enn pulten, så han ser ikke hva hun gjør, hører bare blafring i papirer, ser overarmene hennes strekke seg etter noe, fingrene hennes griper. Han har lyst til å rope det ut, slutt å rote i mine papirer, men han greier det ikke, kraftanstrengelsen blir for stor. Han vet hva som ligger der. Noen regninger, reklame, skissebøkene. Hun har den grønne boken i hånden, den med de tykke arkene, den stødigste av dem, han pleier ha den med når han er ute. Han forsøker tenke på hva han har tegnet i den, hvilke tegninger han har der, hvilke han har i den andre boken, hva han har kastet, men hjernen hans jobber for tregt, for tungt, han greier ikke huske noe. I stedet lukker han øynene, det føles tryggere.

Med ett slår han øynene opp igjen. Kanskje er det en lyd som vekker ham, de små klikkene, han er ikke sikker. Moren sitter fortsatt ved pulten hans. Han ser det blå lyset fra skjermen på PCen, hendene hennes beveger seg over tastaturet, hun virker nølende. Han ser glimt av bilder på skjermen, kjenner dem igjen, vet hva som kommer når hun blar seg gjennom dem, glimt av hud, et bein, ansiktet hans, den åpne munnen.  
“Mamma…”  
Med et smell klapper hun igjen lokket på laptopen og snur seg mot ham. “Even. Unnskyld…. jeg visste ikke…. jeg beklager.” Hun ser skremt ut, blek i den dårlige belysningen, blikket hennes flakker mellom ham og datamaskinen på pulten.

Hun reiser seg og kommer bort til sengen. Stille setter hun seg ned ved siden av ham og stryker ham over kinnet. Han vrir seg unna, berøringen er for invaderende, hun har allerede invadert ham nok.  
“Hva så du?” Stemmen hans er raspende og svak, ikke den kraftige stemmen han ønsker det var.  
Hun svelger og rekker hånden mot ham igjen. Han dytter henne bort.  
“Unnskyld, Even, det var ikke meningen… jeg ville bare….”  
“Hva ville du?”  
“Vi er bekymret for deg, Even. Redd for deg. Jeg prøver bare å forstå.”  
“Hva er det å forstå, mamma? Jeg har vært manisk. Jeg har ødelagt alt. Jeg kommer til å flytte herfra når jeg bare kommer meg ut av denne forbannede sengen.”

Med et rykk setter han seg opp og vrir seg for å komme seg ut. Han må bare bort, ut, vekk, det er ikke vits i å bli værende her, han må bare dra uansett. Det svimler for ham, det tvinger ham til å bøye hodet ned mellom knærne. Han trekker pusten i dype drag, de går over i hulk, hulk som river gjennom hele kroppen, som vil dra kroppen ut gjennom hulkene, hver gang han hulker forsvinner han litt, hvis han greier dette så blir han kanskje borte.

Han kjenner morens hånd på skulderen. Han orker ikke vri seg unna, lener seg bare dypere ned mot knærne og holder rundt dem. Han må greie dette alene, han kan ikke dra andre med seg, kan ikke få hjelp hele tiden. Han må greie seg alene.

***

“Jeg skulle ikke tatt de bildene.” Stemmen hans er lav. Han har vendt seg bort fra henne, orker ikke se henne, ikke nå.  
Hun trekker pusten. “Even, jeg må bare vite det. Har du spredt dem til noen? Har du instagram eller snapchat eller whatsapp eller, jeg vet ikke hva dere har for tiden, jeg.”  
Han rister på hodet. “Bare til Isak.”  
“Isak? Det er… ham?”  
Han nikker.  
Han hører henne sukke hørbart bak ham. Hun stryker ham over ryggen, lett. “Så han vet du har tatt bilder av ham?”  
“Selvfølgelig vet han det!” Han snur seg mot henne, sinnet bobler i ham. “Tror du jeg tar bilder i smug?”  
Hun ser ned. “Nei, jeg vet ikke. Du… du var ikke deg selv.”  
“Jeg tar ikke bilder uten å spørre. Kan du la være å snoke på PCen min nå? Og mobilen min, hvor er den? Har du vært inne på den også? Fy faen, du har det! Mamma, du må stole på meg!” Frustrasjonen sprenger i ham, rommet føles rødt, flammende rødt, oransje, kokende, trykket presser mot ørene som om noe snart sprenges.

Hun lukker øynene og svelger. Det glinser i en dråpe i øyenkroken hennes.

“Drit i elefanttårene, mamma. Bare gå. Vær så snill og gå.”  
Fingrene hennes er varme og myke mot kinnet hans idet hun reiser seg. “Jeg ser det på blikket hans.”  
Med et sukk lukker han øynene. “Hva da, mamma.”  
“At han liker deg.”  
“Det spiller ingen rolle nå. Det er lenge siden.” Møysommelig vrir han seg igjen. Kroppen føles myk og viljeløs, ubrukelig, han orker ikke løfte hånden. “Kan du slette dem?”  
Hun ser på ham med rynkede øyenbryn. “Slette hva da?”  
“Bildene vel!” Han ser oppgitt på henne.  
“Hvorfor det?”  
“Jeg vil ikke ha dem. Bare slett dem. Fjern dem. Få dem bort.” Han lukker øynene, han burde ha sett at hun gjorde det, gjort det selv, slettet ett og ett bilde, sett dem forsvinne så han visste de var borte. Så forsvinner han ned i mørket igjen.

Halvt nede i det mørke hører han ytterdøren slå igjen.

***

“Det var fint du kunne komme.”  
“Ja, vanligvis så gjør vi ikke dette, pasientene kommer som regel til legekontoret, da.”  
“Han er jo ikke i stand til å komme seg dit nå!”  
“Da burde han kanskje legges inn da?”  
“Ja, det er det vi ønsker at du skal vurdere.”

Han hører stemmene tydelig fra gangen. Den halvåpne døren demper ikke lydene særlig godt. Han har hørt skritt i stuen hele dagen, knirkingen fra gulvplankene, sisternen på toalettet. Noen ganger har han sett skyggen av faren gjennom døråpningen, han har knapt orket bevege seg gjennom formiddagstimene.

Døren går opp. Den skarpe lyskjeglen fra døren får ham til å knipe øynene igjen. Han hører skrittene over gulvet og lyden av noe som blir satt ned, et dunk, knirkende lyder fra en veske. Han kvepper til og rykker det til seg når noen setter seg på beinet hans. “Oufff.”  
“Beklager.” Det høres ikke ut som om han mener det. Han roter litt i vesken sin. “Jeg får undersøke ham, da.” Stemmen er vendt mot døren, sikkert mot faren, Even er ikke sikker på om han står i gangen eller om han er inne i rommet.

Han gyser idet dynen trekkes ned og han kjenner noe kaldt på ryggen. Han presser intuitivt skuldrene mot hverandre, men kjenner plutselig en hånd presse mot skulderbladet hans. Han forsøker slappe av, kjenner det kalde flytte seg et par ganger. Dynen blir fortsatt liggende i en krøll rundt magen hans. 

Den krafsende lyden av borrelås får det til å rykke i ham. Han får noe rundt overarmen, kjenner det strammer samtidig som han hører lyden av den lille kompressoren, et pip, før strammingen avtar. Det lugger så vidt når hodet hans dyttes til siden og han kjenner noe sveipe over pannen. Så kjenner han mannens fingre over håndleddet og underarmen sin, fingertuppene glir over huden, han vet han kjenner etter kutt.

Han snakker igjen. “Fysisk er det ikke noe i veien med ham. Blodtrykket er normalt, litt lav kroppstemperatur, kanskje, men det er vanlig når han ligger i ro. Prøv å få ham til å gå litt, løse opp musklene, få i gang blodomløpet. Kanskje få litt frisk luft, så føler han seg kvikkere.”

Mannen reiser seg fra sengen hans igjen. Dynen glir bort idet madrassen spretter opp. Han kjenner huden nupper seg, men orker ikke alle bevegelsene som skal til for å dra dynen over seg. 

“Du tror ikke han er noen risiko for seg selv? At han vil…” Faren tar en pause. Stemmen hans blir lavere, nesten uhørlig gjennom den halvlukkede døren. “...prøve på noe?”  
“Nei, jeg tviler på det. Han er i såpass dårlig form at det burde gå bra. Men dere må passe på medisinene hans, pass på at han ikke får tak i noe på egen hånd, heller ikke reseptfritt, smertestillende og slikt. Hva tar han av medisiner nå?”

Det knitrer i plast ute i gangen, han kjenner igjen lyden, plastbrett med tabletter, vet hvordan de ser ut. “Det er disse. Det er de han pleier ta.”  
“Og han sover bra?”  
“Han får sovemedisin til kvelds.”  
“Bra, fortsett med det. Dersom tilstanden endrer seg så tar dere bare kontakt igjen. Men husk at det som regel ser verre ut enn det er, de kan være oppmerksomhetssøkende og dramatiske, disse ungdommene. Det er forresten fint om dere kan få ham ned på legekontoret, altså. Det er tidkrevende for oss å dra på hjemmebesøk slik. ”

Even klemmer håndflatene mot ørene for å stenge lyden ute, presser håndroten så hardt inn at stillheten går over i en enerverende pipelyd. Han vet han er en byrde. For foreldrene, for laget, for Isak. Han trenger ikke høre at han er det for noen som er betalt for å hjelpe ham også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var ikke doktor Skrulle som kom på besøk, tror jeg vi kan fastslå, heller ingen slektning av henne.
> 
> Og mamma, da, det var vel ikke helt greit at hun så på bildene hans, men var det innafor, her og nå?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer ❤


	24. Kom deg unna

Telefonen vibrerer mot låret. Fort fisker Isak den opp. Det synker i ham når varselet på låseskjermen sier det er fra moren. Det er lenge siden han har hørt fra henne nå, det går i bølger, bølger av meldinger fulle av bibelvers, irrasjonelle meningsløsheter, ord han tok avstand fra for lenge siden.

Et øyeblikk vurderer han å slette den ulest, kanskje hun ikke sender flere. Men det er jo ikke slik det fungerer, hun vil alltid høre tilbake.

Med et sukk legger han fingeren på fingeravtrykksleseren og låser opp. Det er som om skuldrene umerkelig har hevet seg, ubevisst biter han seg i underleppen, holder pusten inne før han åpner meldingen.

“Kjære gutten min. Jeg er stolt av deg! Vær modig og sterk. La deg ikke skremme, og mist ikke motet. For Herren din Gud er med deg i all din ferd! Jeg elsker deg, nå og for alltid!”

Han hiver etter pusten. En klump vokser frem i halsen, i små hikst forsøker han svelge den mens han kjenner kinnene blir våte av tårer. Ordene blir utydelige på skjermen, små svarte prikker på netthinnen når han blunker. Han knuger telefonen i hånden og presser den mot brystet. Pulsen dunker mot fingrene som ligger mot huden. Det bobler i magen, som en brusflaske som bruser over og sprer det lette skummet sitt.

Han blir stående noen sekunder på trappen etter at han har låst døren. Han ser utover gårdsplassen, trærne like bortenfor, det er noe trygt ved det. Han trekker pusten dypt et par ganger og går bortover veien. 

Han ble liggende lenge etter at han snakket med Magnus i går, tenkte på Magnus og moren hans og Even og seg selv. Hele tiden visste han at han kom til å dra til Even, vissheten var beroligende, den lå som et lag bomull rundt tankene han forsøkte å samle, følelsene, ordene han ikke helt fant. Han kom til å gjøre det. Meldingen fra moren gjorde ham sikrere, hun hadde sett ham og støttet ham.

Nå er han på vei. Han flytter beina i jevne steg, kommer et steg nærmere Even for hvert eneste steg, kjenner pulsen stige, slagene i ørene blir raskere og hardere. Bort en gate, ned en gate, over fotgjengerovergangen, på skrå bortover fortauet, så er han der, foran døren hans, inn, opp, inn igjen. Snart kan han se huset til Even, blikket søker opp mot andre etasje, vinduene hans, prøver å se etter liv der, men de er livløse.

Han ser seg om før han krysser gaten, den nærmeste bilen er langt unna, han kan gå rett over. 

Telefonen vibrerer i lommen hans igjen, det kiler gjennom det tynne stoffet i lommen. Han tar den opp, et øyeblikk tenker han at det må være moren som ringer.

Det er ukjent nummer. Instinktet sier han skal sveipe det bort, gi blaffen, men noe i ham får ham til å svare likevel.  
“Hallo?”  
“Hei… ja, er det Isak?”  
“Ja.” Han kniper igjen munnen, han kjenner ikke igjen stemmen, han burde legge på.  
“Ja, det er Sonja.”  
“Javel.” Isak er avventende, han kan ikke huske at han kjenner noen Sonja.  
“Jeg er eksen til….Even. Har du...kan vi snakke litt?”

Han husker vagt at Even fortalte om et lengre forhold, kan ikke huske at han sa noe navn.

“Ja, det går vel bra det.” Han ser seg rundt, det er ingen i nærheten.  
Kvinnen i den andre enden av linjen trekker pusten. “Altså… det er…. hvordan går det med ham?”  
“Jeg vet ikke… tror det går bra.”  
“Ok. Du, vent litt.” Stemmen hennes blir dempet og uklar, hun snakker med noen andre mens hun holder over mikrofonen på telefonen. “Sorry. Jeg har det litt travelt, jeg skal være rask.” Hun puster tungt ut, det høres ut som et snøftende sukk. “Even har vært manisk, det vet du?”  
Isak nikker mens han mumler frem et “ja”.  
“Det er ikke første gang. Og jeg har et råd.” Stemmen hennes er bestemt.  
Isak venter.  
“Altså… dette høres kanskje brutalt ut, men dersom du er glad i ham så kom deg unna. Han kommer til å såre deg, selv om han sier han angrer så kommer han til å gjøre det igjen, og selv om du sier det ikke gjør noe, så gjør det det. Han kommer til å ødelegge deg, til å svikte deg. Hvis du elsker ham så bare kom deg over ham.” Hun ler en tørr latter. “Jeg trodde han ville ombestemme seg, men han gjorde ikke det, han gjorde det bare igjen.” Stemmen hennes skjelver, Isak kan høre henne svelge. “Så bare kom deg unna, Isak. Kom deg over ham mens du kan.” Han hører den dempede mumlingen igjen. “Sorry, jeg må stikke. Men jeg var sammen med ham i fire år, jeg kjenner ham, liksom.”

Perpleks blir Isak stående og se tomt foran seg. Fingrene knuger i telefonen, knokene hvitner. Ordene runger i hodet hans. Han kommer til å såre deg. Han kommer til å gjøre det igjen. Jeg kjenner ham. De gir ikke mening, han prøver å plassere dem, putte dem inn i samtalen og få den til å passe med tankene hans.

“Åh, unnskyld, jeg så ikke at du stod der.” Den hektiske kvinnestemmen er unnskyldende. Hun kom stresset ut av huset og holdt på å løpe over ende Isak.  
“Nei, det går bra.” Han mumler det ut i ingenting, hun er flere meter bortenfor ham allerede.

Mekanisk snur han seg og går hjemover, stegene er stakkato og harde, det eneste han tenker er å komme seg vekk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Næmmen. Hei, Sonja! Er du her ja!
> 
> Takk for forrige kapittels kommentarer. Keep'em coming! ❤  
> Beklager at jeg ikke finner stigen. Har bestilt ny, men det er visst litt leveringstid...
> 
> Takk til Frieda for boost!


	25. Ganske uproblematisk

“Unnskyld at jeg så på bildene, Even.” Han hadde våknet da hun satte seg ned på sengekanten.  
“Nei, det er greit”, mumler han ned i puten.  
“Nei, det er ikke det.” Stemmen hennes er insisterende. “Jeg skulle ikke gjort det.”  
“Jeg skjønner at du gjorde det.” Møysommelig snur han seg over på ryggen. Han møter ikke blikket hennes, men han må kunne se henne.  
“Det var ikke greit likevel.” Hun er bestemt.  
“Nei.”  
Han stryker lett over hånden hennes uten å si noe mer.

“Hvordan visste du passordet mitt?”  
Hun ser på ham og smiler. ”Passordet ditt? Du har alltid hatt denne hangupen på ananas, da, og så fødselsdatoen din, det er de vanligste tallene å ha i passord, kanskje etter årets årstall.”

Han kjenner at han kunne ledd. Hvis ting var normale, ville han sagt noe morsomt nå, noe om skomakerens barn, om at hun har en yrkesskade, de ville ledd sammen, startet med fnising som gikk over i latter, dultet borti hverandre, kanskje gått over i en hysterisk overdrevet latter som ingen andre ville skjønt, det er greien deres, de har samme dårlige humor.

Men nå er ingenting normalt. Han tror ikke han drar synlig på smilebåndet, selv om det så vidt kjennes som en muskelbevegelse. Et fnys slipper ut av nesen, han vender blikket bort.

“Kanskje jeg burde skrive ned passordene mine. I tilfelle noe skjer.” Stemmen hans er flat og tonløs. Han vil ikke skremme henne, han har ingen planer, ikke nå.

Hun kvepper til, stivner ved siden av ham. “Even…” Stemmen hennes er oppgitt.

Han skulle ønske hun slapp tenke på dette. Noen ganger tenker han at de skal slippe mer, som regel at de skulle ha sluppet å ha en sønn som ham.

Alltid svarer de det samme. At de elsker ham som han er. At han er den beste sønnen de kan ha. At han er perfekt som det uperfekte mennesket han er. En innlært lekse, en strøm av ord, han tror ikke på dem. Ikke på dager som denne, kanskje på noen av de andre dagene.

“Jeg var og snakket med treneren din i dag”, sier hun plutselig.  
Han sukker oppgitt. Han ville ikke at hun skulle det, orket ikke tanken på at hun skulle forsvare ham, enda en gang.  
“Han vil gjerne ha deg tilbake”, fortsetter hun. “Du er hjertelig velkommen tilbake på trening.”  
Han lukker øynene og lener oppgitt hodet tilbake. “Du vet det ikke kommer til å skje, mamma. Det skjedde ikke forrige gang, det skjer ikke her. Alle er politisk korrekt og sier det går bra, men når alt kommer til alt så mener alle at jeg er gal og ingen vil ha noe med en gærning å gjøre.”  
“Even, da…” Hun sukker oppgitt mot ham, men han ser hun ikke mener det. Ingen vil ha ham i livet sitt når de vet hvordan han er.  
“Legen sa det også. At jeg er oppmerksomhetssøkende. Tidkrevende. Det er jo ingen som gidder det.” Han kjenner hånden som glir over ryggen hans stoppe opp. “Selv ikke Sonja gadd det, liksom.”  
“Sonja hadde vel kanskje et par andre problemer, hadde hun ikke det?”  
“Sammenliknet med meg var hun ganske uproblematisk.”  
“Jeg synes ikke det, Even.”  
Han himler med øynene. “Det vet jeg kanskje bedre enn deg, mamma.”  
Moren sukker. “Sonja manipulerte deg. Hun ville at du skulle forandre deg slik hun ville.”  
“Hvordan vet du det?”  
“Du var ikke deg selv. Alt kretset om Sonja hele tiden. Og ikke som når du snakket om ting da du var manisk, men som om du ville unngå henne samtidig som hun ikke skulle merke det.” Tommelen hennes beveger seg i små sirkler over armen hans. “Egentlig var det en befrielse da du faktisk ble syk.”  
“Tror du det kan skje igjen?” Stemmen hans er flat.  
Hun ser på ham. “Tror du?”

Han trekker på skuldrene. Det er jo derfor han ikke kan gå inn i noe, det kommer til å skje igjen, han kommer til å miste venner, han kan ikke ha noe forhold, han kan ikke vite om det er ham eller manien som er årsaken til at ting blir som det blir. I små glimt ser han det for seg. Blikkene. Hviskingen. De mørke øynene, først triste, så foraktelige. Hans egen hånd alene i luften der skulderen hans hadde vært. Avgrunnen, mørket, han gjør det igjen, han kommer jo aldri til å bli frisk uansett hva han gjør.  
“Hva føler du for Isak da?” Hun høres nølende ut, han vet ikke hva hun håper å høre.  
Han trekker pusten, ser opp i taket. “Jeg… jeg savner ham.”  
Hun nikker og stryker over armen hans igjen. Holder ham fast.  
“Jeg har ikke følt det sånn her før, tror jeg. Det er liksom større enn det har vært før. Selv nå.”  
“Han ser snill ut. Det ser ut som han ser deg.”  
Even stønner. “Mamma!”  
Hun ler mot ham og dulter forsiktig i armen hans. “Jeg er ikke blind da. Ikke han heller.”  
Han himler med øynene og lukker dem igjen. Det lille lyset som så vidt blafret i ham da moren lo har sloknet igjen. Nå vil han bare sove.

***

Forsiktig tar han telefonen fra nattbordet. Kanten øverst på skjermen er full av uleste varsler. Han orker ikke se på hva det er, han burde ikke se på telefonen i det hele tatt.

Tommelen sveiper over de siste appene, bildene hans, kvalmen hugger til når han husker at moren så på dem. Rutene er fulle av Isak, smilet hans, øynene, den rufsete luggen, hud, hender, hår, glitter, bevegelsen på vei mot ham. Selv om han ikke vil, greier han ikke la være å se på ham, skvetter til når fingeren kommer borti bildet og åpner det, Isak kom plutselig mye nærmere.

Langsomt finner han messenger og søker opp Isak. Han skvetter til når han ser det er uleste meldinger der. Svelger klumpen som truer med å kvele ham, nå må han lese dem, han greier ikke la være.

_“Dette har gått litt fort. Jeg tror vi bør ha en pause, prøve å konsentrere oss om håndballen en stund. Unnskyld for det, kan vi se det an litt etter at sesongen har kommet skikkelig i gang?”_

_“Kan vi prate?”_  
_“Hvis du orker. Hvis du ikke orker så er det greit altså.”_  
_“Hvordan går det med deg?”_  
_“Jeg savner deg”_  
_“❤”_

De små svarte bokstavene etser seg inn på netthinnen. De nye meldingene er korte, for korte til å fylle skjermen, de skjuler ikke meldingen han fikk for en uke siden. Nå er det ingen håndball å konsentrere seg om, sesongen er over, alt er over. Likevel greier han ikke la være å se på det røde hjertet, det får det til å banke litt ekstra i hans eget når han snur seg over på magen og trekker dynen over hodet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nærmer vi oss noe greier, kanskje? Øyner vi en slags stige der i det fjerne? 
> 
> Og Even HAR altså passord på telefon og PC, men han har en smart mor også. Men mulig fingeravtrykkslåsing er sikrere. Eller iris, da må han ha åpne øyne også. På den annen side, med hackermor så sliter man litt, da.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel ❤ Takk til Frieda for egoboost og tilbakemeldinger ❤


	26. Verdt det

Isak skvetter til når telefonen dirrer på bordplaten. Han har sittet i sofaen de siste timene, tankene har spunnet rundt i hodet, et kaos av ord og stemmer og frem og tilbake, han greier ikke finne orden i det, ingen mønstre, det er bare rot hele greia, kanskje det er slik det føles å være manisk, tenker han, eller hypoman, retter han seg selv. Han husker ikke noe fra turen hjem i går ettermiddag etter at han snakket med Sonja, beina hadde sakket farten og snudd av seg selv, han husker ikke om han sov i natt, men det må han jo ha gjort, han husker han våknet av alarmen, dagen på jobb sneglet seg av sted i lysets hastighet. Alt bare suste forbi uten å komme noen vei.

Forsiktig strekker han hånden mot telefonen.  
Hvis det er melding fra Even vet han ikke hva han skal gjøre.

Han snur den og ser på displayet, han kjenner et stikk av skuffelse når han ser det er fra Magnus.

**18:23**  
Blir du med på trening i kveld?

**18:40**  
nei, tror ikke det…

**18:41**  
Hvorfor ikke?

Isak himler med øynene og sukker oppgitt. _“Jeeez, hva tror du?”_ Han sletter teksten igjen og ser ut i rommet. En inntørket paprikabit ligger mellom noen smuler på bordet. En fettete glassbolle med noen knuste potetgullflak på bunnen. Treningsbagen står halvt utpakket mellom stuen og kjøkkenet, han husker ikke om det er rent eller skittent tøy i den, før han kommer på at det er rent, den ble pakket før treningen forrige fredag, han tok en t-skjorte fra den da han skulle jogge forleden dag.

**18:43**  
Er det trening i dag da? Det er fredag?

Svaret fra Magnus kommer raskt. _“Selvfølgelig. Ellers hadde jeg ikke spurt....”_

Han må snart dra dit igjen, han skjønner det. Treneren har spurt når han kommer på trening igjen, han har nok ikke ubegrenset med tålmodighet å gå på hvis han skal komme tilbake.

“Ok da.” Han sender den før han rekker å angre seg.  
Magnus må ha sittet med telefonen i hånden, svaret kommer nesten før han rekker legge fra seg telefonen. _“Treffes klokka åtte da!”_

Han angrer med det samme, føler seg ikke klar, han ville helst sitte hjemme alene i kveld, men det blir for mye, alle tankene på en gang gjør ham kvalm, og han har for lengst skjønt at han må ut av huset.

Magnus og David venter på ham utenfor hallen. Magnus gir ham en klem, slik han pleier, Isak lener seg såvidt mot ham før han forsøker trekke seg ut av klemmen.  
“Nei, nei, Isak, ikke noen Stoltenberg-klem!” ler Magnus og klemmer ham hardere inntil seg. “Ikke overdriv”, mumler Isak med et smil mot skulderen hans.  
David rekker ham hånden for å hilse, før han kjapt legger den andre hånden på skulderen hans og trekker Isak mot seg. “Slutter ikke å klemme deg selv om du er blitt homo, vet du”, smiler han.

Inne i garderoben vrenger han fort av seg joggebuksen og trekker på seg shortsen. Han tør ikke se på Magnus og David når de skifter, det freser ubehagelig i magen når blikket hans tilfeldig sveiper i deres retning, selv om han ikke ser på dem. Han svelger og knytter på seg skoene. De andre har allerede gått i garderoben, bager, sko, bukser og jakker flyter som vanlig utover benkene.

Fort reiser han seg opp. Han trekker pusten og går litt usikkert mot døren, vanligvis ville han ha ventet på de andre, det er aldri gøy å komme sist inn i hallen.  
“Vent på meg da!” David banner lavt over skoen sin. “Sålen er krøllete, jeg kommer til å få gnagsår”, klager han.  
Magnus ser på Isak og himler med øynene. “Kjapp deg. Vi venter utenfor.” Han åpner døren for Isak.

Idet den smeller igjen snur han seg mot ham. “Okei, hva skjera?”  
“Det skjer ikkno”, sier Isak.  
“Har du snakket med Even?”  
Isak sukker.  
“Isak!” Magnus ser oppgitt på ham. “Du har ringt ham?”

Isak gnir seg oppgitt i pannen og ser bort.  
“Du har ikke det? Skjerp deg!”  
“Nei, altså…” Isak ser ned. “Det var noen som ringte meg.”  
“Ringte deg? Hvem da?” Magnus ser på ham et skeptisk blikk.  
“Ei som hadde vært sammen med ham før. Hun sa at han bare kom til å såre meg. Og at han kom til å svikte meg.”  
“Hvem var dette, sa du?”  
“En dame, eller jente, da, som sa hun hadde vært sammen med ham før. I fire år.”  
“Seriøst?”  
“Ja, hun sa det.”  
“Nei, ikke det. Seriøst, du stoler på eksen hans?”  
Isak ser forbauset på Magnus. “Ja…?”  
I det samme går døren til garderoben opp og David kommer ut. Han holder på å krasje inn i dem. “Oi, sorry, visste ikke at dere sto her ennå.”  
Magnus snur seg mot ham. “David, vent. Et lite spørsmål. Hvis eksen til dama di ringte deg og sa at dama di ikke var til å stole på. Hva hadde du sagt da?”  
David hever øyenbrynet. “Serr? Jeg hadde ledd rått. Altså, eksen til dama er en ok fyr han, han har iallfall god smak, men hvis han baksnakka henne? No way.” Han rister på hodet.  
Magnus nikker. “Der ser du, Isak.”  
“Du skjønner det, David, at eksen til Even har “rådet” Isak til å holde seg unna for ikke å bli såret.” Fingrene lager tydelige gåseøyne i luften. “Hvor morsomt er ikke det, liksom.”

David og Magnus slenger hver sin arm om Isaks skuldre og går bortover korridoren mot de blå metalldørene inn til hallen. “Kom igjen nå, Isak. Trening nå. Så ringer du Even etterpå.”

Han rekker ikke tenke mer på Sonja før de er inne i hallen. De andre på laget løper rundt ytterkantene på banen og legger seg ned på magen og reiser seg igjen hver gang treneren roper til dem. Treneren kaster et strengt blikk mot dem idet dørene smeller igjen bak dem, men blikket blir mildere når han ser Isak. “Hallo, Isak”, sier han når Isak kommer bort til dem. “Fint å se deg igjen.”

Isak nikker. Han lurer på om han skal si noe, “fint å være tilbake igjen”, “fint å se deg også”, bare mumle noe, han vet ikke. Men treneren har snart fokuset på gruppen som løper rundt, han roper sine vanlige instrukser, begynner å kaste baller på dem, de kjenner øvelsen, de kjenner øvelsen, start på 6-meterlinjen, løp med ballen bredt i banen opp til midten, pasning eller kryss med spilleren på motsatt side etter at de har passert midten. Isak løper inn i rekken, han er overrasket over hvor lett det fortsatt går, at han fortsatt kan ta i mot ballen, løpe med den, at skuddene hans treffer. Det er bare en uke siden sist, men det føles mye mer.

Etter noen minutter til med oppvarming blåser treneren i fløyten. De andre kommer bort til Isak på vei til samlingen, det er som en tåke av ansikter, håndtrykk. klapp på skulderen, en arm, en klem, han greier ikke skille dem fra hverandre, til slutt verker ansiktet av gliset som ikke vil forlate det.

Når de er ferdige går han litt nervøst mot garderoben. Han setter seg ned og stirrer ned i gulvet mens han drar joggebuksen over den klamme shortsen, og slenger bagen på ryggen, før han unnskylder seg med at han trenger en joggetur. Han løfter hånden til en hilsen idet han går ut av garderoben. Bare Petter har rukket å kle av seg og er på vei inn i dusjen, isak ser ham kun i sidesynet.

Han dusjer først når han er hjemme, en lang dusj for å mykne opp musklene, det varme vannet renner nedover ham. Han spiller av treningen i hodet, ordene, klemmene, kontringene, klappene på skulderen, heiaropene. Hvis han lukker øynene kan han tenke seg at han er i garderoben, at de andre står rundt ham under hver sin dusj, men når han åpner dem ser han at han er alene. Han legger hodet bakover og sukker over sin egen mangel på mot.

Etterpå setter han seg i sofaen med toast og cola. Han krøker knærne og lener hodet mot sofaryggen, ser på sine egne tær som krøller seg mot sofaputene. Han studerer en flekk på den ene puten, forsøker skrape den av med neglen, han vet ikke hva det er, kanskje saus, eller størknet ost. Små flak skrapes løs og fester seg under tommelfingerneglen hans, men noe har trukket ned i det ruglete stoffet og etterlater en flekk likevel. Han fortsetter å skrape på flekken selv om den ikke blir mindre, heldigvis er den inntørket, ellers hadde den blitt gnidd utover.

Han tenker på det Sonja sa, og på det David og Magnus sa. Fornuften sier at de har rett, at han ikke skal stole på eksen til Even. Men den lille skyggen som sitter på den ene skulderen hans hvisker at hun kan jo ha rett, kanskje Even kommer til å såre ham, til å svikte ham.

Med et sukk skrur han på TVen. Han må finne noe å beskjeftige tankene med. Han bytter mellom kanalene, og ender opp med en som i følge programoversikten skal vise en eller annen komedie han ikke har sett før, det bør være perfekt tidtrøyte tenker han mens han uengasjert ser på reklamen.

Filmen er kjedeligere enn han håpte. Etter en halvtimes tid begynner tankene å flyte og han greier ikke lenger holde fokus. Plutselig slår det ned i ham, den dype kvinnestemmen, modellens blå øyne, “because you’re worth it”.

Han setter seg opp og rynker pannen. Er det verdt det, er det så enkelt? Kanskje Sonja har rett, kanskje Even kommer til å såre ham, men gjør det noe? Kommer han ikke til å føle det er verdt det likevel, alle de fine stundene, kyssene, sexen, samtalene, opplevelsene, det de har sammen? Han tenker på nettene med Even, turen til fjelltoppen, gå langs stranden, i skogen, joggeturer, det kiler i magen og han greier ikke la være å smile når han tenker på å gjøre det med Even, kunne holde ham i hånden, kjenne fingrene hans kile over ryggen, den svette huden hans mot kinnet når de pesende klemte hverandre etter å ha løpt om kapp. Kanskje Even kommer til å såre ham, javel, kanskje han kommer til å svikte ham, lyve, snu ryggen til ham. Javel. Skyggen hvisker i det andre øret, kanskje kommer det ikke til å være mer av det gode enn det vonde, kanskje Even ikke vil elske ham tilbake. Men kanskje er det verdt det likevel, bare fliken av de små, gode øyeblikkene.

Han kjenner duften av ham i nesen, den myke huden hans mot kinnet, mot fingertuppene, håndflatene hans mot seg selv, beina som krøllet seg rundt hans, å sovne slik, å våkne slik, små kyss langs kragebeinet, smaken av tungen hans.

Isak sukker. Han vet jo ikke engang hvordan Even har det. Han har ikke svart på meldingene hans, men det er jo ikke engang sikkert han har telefonen sin der. Hvis det er som Magnus sier så er han sikkert fortsatt deprimert, kanskje han ikke orker.

Han ser på klokken, den er halv tolv. Han kjenner hjertet dunke hardt i brystkassen når han reiser seg opp fra sofaen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak er tilbake på trening - og overlever! Men hva skal han nå? På do? Legge seg? Er det en stige her, kanskje? En litt vinglete taustige? 
> 
> Takk for kommentarer og engasjement på forrige kapittel! ❤️ Og takk til MN for litt håndballteknisk flikking!


	27. Alene

Han drømmer igjen, den samme drømmen som før, han kommer seg ikke vekk. Det grønne blikket, uten å se, tungen, uten å kjenne, uten å lytte, uten å føle, hevnen, det er hans tur nå. Rollene er byttet om, Isak som holder ham, presser ham ned mot madrassen, Even greier ikke snakke, greier ikke stoppe, alt som kommer ut er nytelsesfulle stønn, øynene er lukket, neseborene utspilte, musklene spenner seg, glatte kropper mot hverandre, han vil senke farten, greier det ikke, kan ikke stoppe kroppen, hodet, hjernen, armene som holder ham fast, støter inn i ham, glatt, hard, kroppen verker av anstrengelse, av nytelse, han prøver å vri seg unna, prøver å presse seg nærmere, prøver å rømme, prøver å holde seg fast.

 

Så kjenner han lukten av ham, kjenner fingrene hans gli over huden. Halsen snører seg sammen, lungene greier ikke bevege seg. En varm kropp mot ryggen hans, det harde stoffet i genseren river mot den klamme huden hans, dunsten av ham selv slår opp, han hikster, desperat, han må puste, må kjenne ham.

Det er som om han langsomt stiger mot overflaten i et basseng fylt med seig gjørme. Små bobler med luft gir klarhet, hint av hva som skjer, for små til å gi oversikt, store nok til å vekke minner han ikke vil ha, hente frem bilder han skulle ønske han kunne lukke øynene for. Alle sansene er dempet, han ser bare boblene, hører lydene så vidt gjennom den seige massen, han blir sakte presset oppover av trykket, fortvilende langsomt, han vil bli ferdig med det.

Bevegelsen over ryggen er skarp, han rykker i skuldrene for å få den til å stoppe, skjønner ikke hva som skjer. Det kjennes ut som en fisk napper i ham, en ål som lever i den seige gjørma. 

Og plutselig er tankene hans sugd ut av ham og samlet i boblene, de er gjort om til lyder som gir gjenlyd i ørene mens han langsomt stiger oppover. 

Så blir boblene til hoder, ulike hoder, ansikter han kjenner og ikke kjenner, han vet ikke hvem alle er, men vet han har såret dem, han kommer til å såre dem, de kommer til å hate ham, det er ikke noen vits i å unngå det, det kommer til å skje uansett. Han kjenner det strammer mer rundt halsen idet ansiktene endres til Isaks ansikt, alle ansiktene er Isaks, han stirrer på ham, store øyne, alvorlig blikk, han smiler ikke, bare føler ham med blikket.

“Even…. Even…..” Ordene er langt borte, han vet ikke engang om han hører dem, eller om det bare er hans egne desperate forsøk på å gripe fatt i seg selv for å hente seg opp, redde seg selv, det er jo ikke mulig, men det er som om noe i ham likevel roper det til ham, som om en liten flik av ham fortsatt hører.

Ålen har blitt en slange som holder ham fast, den er varm, kjenner han, merkelig varm, han trodde slanger var vekselvarme, men den tar kanskje temperaturen fra under dynen, eller suger det ut av ham. Den presser seg mot ham, holder ham fast så han ikke kan rømme, blåser mot nakken hans, leker med håret hans, det må være halen, for en slange har jo ingen armer, tenker han.

Plutselig kjenner han at den har fingre, at det han trodde var slangehodet er hender, varme hender, myk hud, hånden stryker lett over huden hans, små bevegelser, noe vått, det er dråper her, ansiktet føles vått, han smaker salte dråper på leppene. Han skjelver, rystelser går gjennom kroppen, en varm kropp kryper inntil ham bakfra, smyger seg rundt ham, hele tiden denne lette bevegelsen over hendene og armene hans, av andre hender, fingre, armer som stryker og stryker, mens han hvisker små ord i øret hans, ikke vær redd, det går bra, du er ikke alene, er ikke alene, ikke alene, alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn, da var vel stigen avlevert da?
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane Rikke og Frieda for tålmodig lesing, tolkning og massasje av dette kapittelet❤️❤️❤️ (Teksten med alle dens feil og mangler er likevel min egen.)


	28. Jeg vet ikke

Han sover urolig. Øynene går i raske bevegelser under øyelokkene, musklene i ansiktet trekker seg sammen i små rykninger. Isak kjenner hvordan kroppen hans spenner seg innimellom, presser seg mot ham før han trekker seg bort igjen. Ryggen hans er varm mot brystet hans, Isak stryker med rolige bevegelser over armene hans. Han vil ikke vekke Even, han trenger sikkert å sove, Isak er ikke sikker på hva klokken er nå. 

Han ble liggende tett inntil Even etter at han la seg her i går. Det virket som om han hadde mareritt da Isak kom, han var skvetten og kom med skremte lyder, små klynk og stønn, men han roet seg ned etter en stund da Isak holdt rundt ham.

Med ett stivner Even til. Overarmen hans spenner seg mot håndflaten til Isak, og pusten forandrer seg. Isak bøyer ansiktet ned mot nakken hans og kysser ham forsiktig på den spente senen mellom halsen og skulderen. “Hei”, hvisker han. Håret hans kiler ham i nesen. Det lukter litt stramt, læraktig, svette, salt, på kanten til at han burde dusje, går det gjennom hjernen hans. 

Even sukker tungt og vender seg bort fra Isak. Øynene hans er fortsatt lukket.  
“Hei.” Stemmen hans er svak. Han blir liggende med ansiktet på skrå ned mot puten. Isak stryker ham forsiktig over armen. Even sukker tungt. “Hva er klokka?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke.” Han ser mot den grå stripen av himmel mellom gardinene. “Sånn… ni kanskje?”  
“Hvilken dag er det?”  
“Det er lørdag.”

Even snur seg helt over på magen. Skuldrene hever seg når han trekker luften inn, før han puster den ut i et sukk. “Hva gjør du her?”

Isak ser overrasket på ham. “Jeg… jeg savnet deg, Even.”  
“Du trenger ikke være her.”  
“Jeg vil være her.” Isak stryker ham forsiktig over armen igjen.  
“Du vil jo ikke det.”  
“Jo?”  
“Nei. Jeg… det kommer til å skje igjen… jeg kommer til å såre deg. Jeg kommer til å miste kontrollen. Jeg er ikke til å stole på.”

Isak kjenner at Even stivner i kroppen. Pusten hans går raskere, føles mer overfladisk, han ligger urolig, vrir seg. Han trekker pusten i små, skjelvende hikst, anstrengte drag gjennom munnen. Isak kjenner hvordan han presser kroppen ned mot madrassen som om han kan forsvinne gjennom den. Hånden hans griper rundt lakenet. Knokene blir hvite, hele kroppen spenner seg, ikke mot Isak, men mot seg selv, kanskje, Isak er ikke sikker.  
“Even…” Varsomt stryker han over armen hans igjen. Overarmen sitrer under fingertuppene hans. Isak kryper nærmere ham og legger seg inntil ryggen hans med armen rundt ham. Even gjør ikke mine til å løfte hodet, så den andre armen blir liggende i en ubehagelig stilling mellom ryggen og madrassen, håndleddet er bøyd, han kommer til å få krampe i det.

Han holder rundt Even, forsiktig, sakte kjenner han hvordan Evens pust blir roligere, dypere, hvordan de små raspene forsvinne, kroppen blir mykere. Han føler noe vått på hånden, kjenner hvordan dråpene renner lydløst ned over Evens kinn. Han ligger stille, bare store, tykke tårer som trenger seg ut fra de lukkede øynene hans. 

Varsomt stryker Isak bort en tåre med tommelen. Huden under øyet er myk og våt under fingertuppene hans. Han lar hånden bli liggende over kinnet hans. Tommelen glir i små sirkler like under øret, over kjevebeinet, roten av øret, halsen. Han bøyer hodet ned mot skulderen og gnir nesen forsiktig mot ham.

“Jeg vet ikke”, sier han lavt  
“Hva?”  
“Jeg vet ikke hva jeg gjør her. Jeg måtte bare komme. Jeg måtte se at du hadde det bra.”  
“Ser det sånn ut da?” Evens stemme er uventet brå og høy.

Isak nøler. “Jeg vet ikke...”  
“Nei. Jeg har det ikke bra. Jeg ligger her. Jeg har skjemt meg ut for hele byen. Jeg har skjemt ut deg for hele byen. Jeg ødelegger alt.”  
“Det går bra.”  
“Nei!” Isak skvetter til når Even skriker det ut. 

Even begynner å gråte. Kroppen rister under Isak, alt han kan gjøre er å holde ham.  
“Shhhh… det går bra, det går bra.”

Gråten går over i hikst, de blir lavere og lavere. Isak vrir seg for å få løs den andre armen sin. “Jeg får snart krampe”, mumler han mot Even. Han smyger armen inn under Evens hode i stedet, helt til det hviler mot skulderen hans.

“Even, det går bra. Gjort er gjort. Jeg…. jeg hadde bestemt meg for å fortelle det. Fortelle til de andre at jeg… at jeg er homo.”  
“Det er jo ikke problemet, Isak”, avbryter Even. “Problemet er ikke at du er homo, det er det jo ingen som bryr seg om. Problemet er at du ikke kan stole på meg. At jeg ikke kan stole på meg. At du ikke vet hva jeg kan finne på. For jeg kommer til å gjøre det igjen.” 

Isak trekker pusten dypt. Han fortsetter å stryke Even over kinnet mens han holder pusten inne. “Du, det snakker vi om senere. Nå ligger vi her, du ligger der og jeg ligger her, og jeg stoler på deg, og du stoler på meg. Så tar vi det her helt chill. Vi bare…” Han biter seg i underleppen og forsøker komme på noe mer å si som kan få Even til å ikke rømme. “Vi bare tar det her dag for dag. Time for time. Eller minutt for minutt. Nå tar vi det minutt for minutt. Og da er det sånn at vi ikke skal tenke på noe mer enn det vi skal gjøre det neste minuttet.”  
Det kjennes ut som Even såvidt smiler under hånden hans.  
“Og hva skal vi gjøre det neste minuttet?”  
“Da skal vi kysse”, sier Isak. Han kjenner et sukk gå gjennom Even og han synker sammen i armene hans. “Eller… det neste minuttet skal vi bare ligge sånn her. Jeg skal ha armene rundt deg og du skal ligge helt i ro inntil meg. Stor skje og liten skje, vet du.”  
“Ok.” Han kjenner at Even vrir seg litt nærmere. Krumningen i ryggen hans legger seg langs brystet og magen hans og det kjennes ut som han slapper av.

Stille ligger de der, tett inntil hverandre. 

“Har det gått et minutt nå?” Det gnisser litt i madrassen når Even snur på seg og vrir hodet mot Isak.  
Isak ser på øynene hans. De er så nær hans egne nå. Han vet de er blå, men i den dunkle belysningen er det vanskelig å se fargen. De er blanke i det bleke ansiktet. Pusten hans er varm mot Isak.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke. Jeg tror det?”  
Even snur seg rundt og blir liggende med brystet mot Isak og legger hånden sin på kinnet hans. Håndflaten er varm og myk mot kinnet. Han kjenner den daggamle skjeggveksten rufse mot hånden. Even bøyer seg nærmere ham og gnir nesetippen mot Isaks nese.  
“Kan vi kysse da?” Evens stemme er nesten hviskende mot ham.  
“Vi kan det.” 

Isak lener seg mot Even og kjenner leppene hans mot sine, varme, tørre, myke, de følger konturene av hans egne. De føles så levende under det tynne hudlaget, små bevegelser, mange små kyss, lengre kyss, større kyss, en emmen smak av upussede tenner, natteånde, men det gjør ingenting, naturligvis gjør det ingenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer og forhåpninger på forrige kapittel ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Det ser ut som det kan være en stige her, gjør det ikke, en liten strime av lys, kanskje med en gardin foran, men likefullt litt lysere? Og så tar vi det minutt for minutt, og så går det kanskje bra?


	29. Er du sånn te-menneske?

Isak rykker til av den forsiktige bankingen på døren. Han rister forvirret på hodet, han må ha sovnet. Even ligger på armen hans med dynen over seg. Det ser ut som han sover tungt, pusten er rolig og jevn. Dynen ligger helt oppunder haken hans, han holder hardt om hjørnet med den ene hånden mens fingrene på den andre er flettet med Isaks.

“Ja?” svarer han mot døren, mens han nervøst skotter mot Even, håper stemmen hans ikke vekker ham.

Døren glir stille opp. “Hei.” Han ser konturen av en høy skikkelse mot lyset i gangen. “Hvordan går det?” Faren til Even kommer forsiktig inn i rommet. Han blir stående like innenfor døren. “Sover han?”  
“Ja, han sovnet for en stund siden.”  
“Han sover mye når han er nede.”  
“Mm.”  
Faren blir stående stille noen sekunder. Det ser ut som han betrakter dem. Så rykker han plutselig til. “Men du, jeg bare lurte på om dere ville ha litt frokost. Kanskje du vil komme ut på kjøkkenet og spise, så kan han sove videre?”

Isak ser nølende på Even. “Jeg vet ikke…”  
“Det går fint. Vi hører jo om det er noe. Du trenger ikke passe på ham.” Han rister på hodet og sukker. “Beklager, jeg glemmer at du ikke er vant til dette ennå. Blir du med på kjøkkenet eller?”  
“Ok, jeg kommer.”

Even ruller seg over på magen og mumler noe når Isak forsiktig vrir seg løs fra ham. Hånden holder fast i fingrene hans når han forsøker løsne dem. Isak smiler og stryker ham lett over kinnet. “Jeg skal bare spise frokost”, hvisker han og bøyer seg ned for å gni nesen mot pannen hans. Pusten hans blir jevn og rolig igjen.

Isak ruller på skuldrene og strekker seg når han reiser seg fra sengen. Han er støl etter å ha ligget stille i så mange timer. Han lar døren stå på gløtt når han lister seg ut i gangen, og går inn på badet. Når han ser ansiktet sitt i speilet, skvetter han til. De store pupillene i de rødkantede øynene får ansiktet til å se blekt ut, og håret er bustet. Han føler seg bedre når han har plasket litt kaldt vann i ansiktet, men gir opp å tøyle håret med Evens børste. Han savner en tannbørste, å rote rundt i Evens skuffer føles med ett for intimt. Tannkrem på fingeren får duge.

Han hører popmusikk fra kjøkkenet, sikkert radioen. Han kjenner igjen låten fra jobb, men husker ikke artisten. Sommerfuglene i magen øker i intensitet når han nærmer seg. Plutselig angrer han på at han ikke dusjet først. Den klamme følelsen av nattesvette sprer seg over ryggen og under armene. Han kjenner den sure lukten av gammel svette, nesten sikker på at det er innbilning, han dusjet jo like før han dro i går kveld. 

Da han kom hit i går pratet han så vidt med foreldrene, men da greide han ikke å tenke på noe annet enn hvordan Even hadde det, det overskygget all annen nervøsitet. 

Plutselig lurer han på hvorfor faren til Even virket så innstilt på at han skulle komme ut på kjøkkenet. For han hadde jo virket veldig bestemt, hadde han ikke? Isak biter seg i underleppen. Han har lyst til å gå tilbake til soverommet og krype ned i sengen til Even igjen, insistere på å bli der i stedet for å spise frokost på kjøkkenet.

“Au!”  
Moren og faren til Even snur seg forskrekket mot ham. Isak har sparket borti beinet på stolen i gangen, den intense smerten da det traff ham i lilletåen har forplantet seg til en forvridd grimase i ansiktet nå.  
“Oi, gikk det bra?” Moren har reist seg og er på vei bort til ham, Sigrid, kommer han på, hun heter det samme som artisten i radioen.  
Isak vifter avvergende med hånden. “Ja ja, jeg bare sparket bort i stolen”, smiler han stivt. Han krøller tærne hardt inn mot fotbladet, den er nok heldigvis ikke brukket, tenker han.  
“Huff…” Hun betrakter ham et par sekunder. “Ja, men kom og sett deg!” fortsetter hun geskjeftig og trekker ut en stol til ham. Det er dekket på til fire rundt bordet, de har allerede begynt å spise, han ser på Sigrids halvfulle kaffekopp. “Vil du ha kaffe? Eller er du sånn te-menneske?” spør hun Isak.  
“Kaffe, takk”, smiler han. “Har aldri helt skjønt greia med te”, legger han til.  
Sigrid ler. “Ikke jeg heller”, smiler hun mens hun skjenker kaffe fra presskannen. Smilerynkene rundt øynene minner ham om Even. “Selv om Jan har prøvd i femogtjue år.”  
Jan himler med øynene. “Håpløst.”  
Sigrid ser fra Isak og bort på den tomme plassen. Hun nøler. “Og Even… skal han ha?” spør hun forsiktig.  
“Han sov da jeg gikk”, sier Isak. “Kanskje jeg skal gå og se?” spør han, halvt på vei opp.  
Hun rister på hodet. “Nei nei, bare la ham sove. Du kan ta med en skive inn til ham etterpå”, sier hun.

Isak holder seg fast i koppen med begge hendene. Kruset føles trygt og varmt, velkjent, lukten er som han er vant med, varm damp stiger opp fra overflaten, mokka, bær, brent, signaturen av nylagd kaffe, den som hjernen kan kjenne igjen fra et ørlite puff av luft selv om han ikke greier sette ord på hva duften er.

“Hvordan går det med deg, Isak?” Sigrid ser på ham.  
Han stopper et øyeblikk kruset i bevegelsen mellom bordet og munnen, før han løfter det videre, litt langsommere. Han ser ned på asjetten sin. Det ligger en ostebit der, en smule av gulosten han nettopp hadde på rundstykket sitt. “Nei, det går bra”, svarer han mens han forsøker å få osten til å sette seg fast på fingertuppen så han kan flytte den til kanten av fatet.

Han ser ned på asjetten og kremter. “Unnskyld at jeg ikke kom før”, mumler han.  
Sigrid og Jan kaster et raskt blikk på hverandre. Sigrid legger hånden sin over Isaks. “Nei, men Isak, det må du ikke tenke på!”  
“Jeg skjønte ikke hva som skjedde, alt var bare helt føkka, unnskyld, det var bare kaos, og jeg ante ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre.” Han forsøker svelge klumpen som har lagt seg i halsen.  
“Du, jeg skjønner det”, sier hun mildt og klemmer hånden hans.  
“Jeg lurte veldig på det da, hvordan han hadde det.”  
Sigrid nikker. “Det var fint du kom”, sier hun.  
“Takk for at dere slapp meg inn.”  
“Nei, det skulle da bare mangle”, ler Sigrid. “Jeg kjente deg jo igjen med en gang.”  
Isak ser forvirret på henne. “Kjente du meg igjen?”  
“Ja, fra kalenderen?”  
Han kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet. “Åh faen, du har sett den, du”, ramler det ut av ham.  
“Ja, jeg har jo det.” Smilet hennes blekner litt. “Det var fine bilder, da”, sier hun. “Av dere alle sammen. Det var en kamerat av deg som sto for stylingen, var det ikke?”  
Isak nikker overrasket. “Ja, en jeg kjenner fra Oslo”, sier han.  
“Even fortalte om det”, smiler hun. “Han syntes det var morsomt å jobbe med ham. Det føltes visst litt som et kjendis-opplegg.”  
Isak ler. “Det vil Eskild like å høre.”  
“Ja, du får fortelle ham det”, humrer hun.

Så blir hun alvorlig igjen. “Er det mye nytt for deg?” Blikket hennes er varmt.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Magnus har fortalt en del. Ja, en på laget vårt. Moren hans er bipolar”, legger han til.  
Sigrid nikker. “Ja, da har du sikkert hørt litt om hvordan det kan være.” Hun tar en slurk av kruset sitt. “Men husk at ingen har akkurat det samme sykdomsbildet. Det er mange felles symptomer, det er depresjon og en eller annen form for mani, men hvordan man reagerer på depresjonen og manien er individuelt.”  
Isak nikker. “Men Even er deprimert nå?”  
“Nå er han deprimert, ja.”  
“Varer det… pleier det å vare lenge?” spør han forsiktig.  
Sigrid ser på ham og smiler forsiktig. “Det varierer veldig, Isak. Noen ganger merker vi det bare to-tre dager, andre ganger tar det lengre tid….” Blikket hennes forsvinner med et sukk foran henne.  
Jan kremter. “Vi må kanskje regne med at det tar noen uker til denne gangen”, sier han og betrakter Isak.  
“Ok.” Det høres så lenge ut. Så kommer han på sine egne ord, dag for dag, time for time, minutt for minutt. “Er det ingenting jeg, jeg mener vi, kan gjøre for ham?”

Sigrid rister på hodet. “Jeg tror det er bra at du bare er her, jeg. Ligger ved siden av ham, prater når han vil prate, ikke presser ham, pass på at han spiser og drikker, han blir ekstra tørst av medisinene. Og pass på at han tar dem, de er viktige, han må ta dem, ellers må du ringe legevakten og få en time der.”  
“Sigrid…” Jans stemme avbryter de hektiske ordene. Han snur seg mot Isak. “Det viktigste er at han ikke føler at han er helt alene. Han kan godt være alene altså, men la ham kjenne at du _er_ der. Og medisinene er viktig nå, men det pleier gå greit, egentlig, han skjønner det jo, forstår jo selv hvordan situasjonen er.”

Panikken i blikket hans må ha avslørt ham, de stopper plutselig tiraden og ser på ham. “Det ordner seg, altså. Det gjør det.” Sigrid lener seg frem og gir ham en klem. “Jeg er så glad for at du kom, Isak”, sier hun mot håret hans. Han nikker forvirret uten å si noe.

Jan kremter og ser på klokken, forsøket hans på et diskret blikk fungerer dårlig. Sigrid ser på ham og åpner munnen som for å si noe til ham. Jan rister svakt på hodet og snur seg mot Isak. “Du Isak, vi lurer på om du kan gjøre oss en tjeneste. Datteren til søsteren til Even blir 3 år i dag, og vi skulle så gjerne vært i fødselsdagen hennes. Kunne du vært hos Even imens?”  
“Ja, det kan jeg jo sikkert….” Han kjenner pulsen øke brått, og vet han høres nølende ut, men det går bra, han kan det.  
“Det er nå i dag. Vi må dra nå for å rekke selskapet…”  
“Nei, Jan, Isak må få slippe det. Du kan dra, så blir jeg her med Even og Isak”, avbryter Sigrid bestemt. Jan ser usikkert på henne.  
Isak trekker pusten. “Nei, det går bra, bare dra i fødselsdag dere, jeg blir her. Det går bra. Det går bra, det.” Hjerteslagene dundrer i ørene.  
“Er du sikker?”  
“Selvfølgelig. Det går fint.”  
“Ja, vi kan komme tilbake i ettermiddag, eller i kveld, iallfall, det tar et par timer å kjøre, men hun legger seg jo tidlig, så vi kan dra tilbake hit etterpå. Eller i morgen dersom det går fint med deg og Even, vi kan ringes i kveld?” spør hun.  
“Ja, selvsagt.”  
“Han kan jo være her alene også”, sier Jan. Sigrid ser på ham. “Jooo, han kan jo det”, sier hun til Isak. “Men... søsteren bor i Drammen og det er et stykke å kjøre tilbake hit hvis det er noe. Jeg har ikke lyst til at han skal være her alene så lenge”, sier hun og ser på Jan.  
“Nei, men det går bra det”, sier Isak fort. “Jeg kan være her, jeg.” Han retter seg opp og forsøker gjøre seg sikrere enn han føler seg.  
“Flott, Isak. Vi setter utrolig pris på det.”

Når døren smeller igjen etter dem, er det som om veggene klapper sammen om ham og all luften i rommet suges ut. Et øyeblikk er det som om ansvaret skal kvele ham. Han reiser seg og går fort inn til Even, det er som om han ikke kan la ham være alene et sekund lenger. Luften der inne er tung og innestengt, det er en egen eim av klam daggammel varme der inne. Han vrenger av seg hettejakken og t-skjorten og legger seg i sengen bak Even. Med et grynt snur Even seg rundt og kryper inntil ham. Armene hans legger seg rundt Isak brystkasse, han kjenner straks det blir lettere å puste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, passe på Even eller ikke? Vet egentlig Isak hva han driver med?
> 
> Og selvfølgelig er ikke Isak te-menneske. Doh. (Men det visste dere jo.)
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. I love you, peeps!❤❤❤  
> Og som så ofte før: special thanks til Frieda som har bedrevet tekstmassasje og muligens litt amputasjon her.


	30. Han kommer til å dra

Han lar hodet falle bakover og lener seg mot veggen ved siden av toalettet mens han lukker øynene. Alt blir mørkt, øyelokkene greier å stenge ute det grelle lyset fra lysrøret. Flisene på veggen er kalde og harde mot hodet hans. Blodet dundrer i ørene, lyden overdøver alle andre lyder. Hele kroppen kjennes tung, akkurat nå aner han ikke hvordan han skal få hodet bort fra veggen, hvordan han skal komme seg opp herfra, ut av rommet.

Etter en stund greier han å karre seg opp. Det kan ha gått minutter, et kvarter, en halvtime, en time, han vet ikke. Vannet i springen skyller over fingrene, først kaldt, så varmere, det renner over håndflaten, tommelen, pekefingeren, resten av hånden, en kilende strøm som skylles ned i sluket. Lyden fyller tomrommet og gjør det mulig å puste igjen. Han trekker luften hardt inn i lungene, redd for å miste muligheten igjen senere, redd for at halsen skal snøre seg sammen, uten varsel, en tanke, et syn, en lukt er nok.

Han hviler hendene på kanten av vasken og slapper av i hodet, nakken, ryggen. Hodet henger tungt mellom skuldrene, han skulle ønske hjernen kunne slappe av på samme måte. Pusten er konsentrert, rolig, inn gjennom nesen, ut igjen, inn, ut. Det er noe beroligende ved det, rytmen, lyden, følelsen av å gjøre noe fullt og helt. 

Det pleier å bli bedre.

Han tviholder på det.

Det pleier å bli bedre.

Selv om det ikke føles slik nå.

Han går mot kjøkkenet med korte, subbende skritt. Den grå joggebuksen henger løst om livet hans. Gulvet er kaldt mot de bare føttene. Huden på armene nupper seg i den kjølige luften. Han ser seg rundt etter noe å ha på seg. Han orker ikke gå tilbake til soverommet for å finne mer klær, heldigvis henger den grå hettejakken i entreen. Glidelåsen er metallisk kald mot den nakne huden, men stoffet er mykt, den er vasket mange ganger, den har vært med ham i mange år.

På kjøkkenet dumper han ned på en av stolene. Han kaldsvetter, kvalmen ligger som en klump i halsen.

Han venter. Lytter. Rynker på pannen. “Hallo?”  
Det føles tomt her, leiligheten er ikke fylt med de invaderende små lydene som trenger seg på og påtvinger ham en flersomhet.

Han lurer på hvor foreldrene er. Har de bare dratt, var det så enkelt? Han puster noen ganger, føler seg sikker på at de ikke er der, kjenner på følelsen av det, stillheten, tomheten.

Isak er her, men det er et annet nærvær. Ikke invaderende, påtrengende, påtvunget.

Så sukker han. Isak har ikke vært her lenge. Han har i den større sammenhengen bare vært her et øyeblikk, ikke et helt liv, ikke kommer han til å være det heller. Han er her nå, fordi han føler han må, fordi foreldrene har bedt ham om det, fordi han ikke vet bedre.

Han har levd i 7904 dager. Av disse har Isak kjent ham i knappe syv uker, det er tre uker siden de kysset første gang, det er ikke en gang et piss i havet. Han har ikke giddet telle dem, disse dagene, for det spiller ingen rolle, det er så lite, så forsvinnende lite, han vet ikke hva dagene har inneholdt engang.

Han kommer til å dra. Han gjør det. Når han oppdager hvem Even er, hva han kan finne på, at dette ikke var den siste gangen, og heller ikke den første gangen, den verste gangen.

Besluttsomt reiser han seg. Han kommer til å miste Isak, han må det. Det knyter seg i magen, men det er det eneste riktige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han er nok ikke så lett å få til å åpne seg, den godeste Even. Selv om Isak er her, er han fortsatt på et mørkt sted, alt er så tungt, det føles liksom ikke som det hjelper noe som helst, noenting.
> 
> Takk til Ane Rikke for viktig tekstmassasje og forbedringer!
> 
> -og takk til alle som kommenterer for kommentarer på forrige kapittel.


	31. Wonder Woman

Panisk setter Isak seg opp i sengen.  
Han ser seg rundt. Rommet er halvmørkt, selv om det fortsatt er lyst utenfor den smale glipen i gardinen.

Sengen er tom.

Forvirret stryker han over dynekrøllen som ligger ved siden av ham. Den blå puten har en dump etter Evens hode, men den er kald, hans egen er varm etter natten.

Han hikster etter pusten mens han reiser seg fra sengen og går mot gangen. Døren til badet står åpen. Han kaster et raskt blikk inn, men ser ingen. På klesstativet ved døren henger en mengde jakker, en haug sko ligger under, det er umulig å se om noe mangler. Han ser sin egen jakke henge ytterst og skoene sine ved siden av hverandre på motsatt side, men det er det eneste han kjenner igjen.

Han bråstopper når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Even sitter sammensunket ved siden av bordet. Han har på seg en grå hettejakke. Hetten er trukket over hodet mens han hviler pannen i hånden. Han løfter så vidt på hodet når Isak kommer inn, men uten å se på ham.

“Even?” Isak er borte hos ham i ett steg og setter seg på huk ved siden av ham.  
Even snur langsomt hodet mot ham og smiler så vidt. “Det går bra”, sier han lavt. Han ser mot benken. “Jeg våknet og måtte på do, og så tenkte jeg at jeg kunne lage frokost etterpå. Men…” Han ser ned i bordplaten. “Jeg ble så sliten.”

Isak lar blikket gli over kjøkkenbenken. Det står en stekepanne med en klatt smør på komfyren, en pakke egg på benken ved siden av, noen grønnsaker. Han ser ned på Even igjen. Hodet hans ligger tungt i hånden. Han begynner å gråte. Dype hulk som går gjennom hele kroppen, nesten lydløse, ansiktet som vrir seg, tårene fra de sammenknepne øynene, selv om de hadde vært åpne så hadde blikket vært vendt bort fra Isak.

Han legger armene rundt ham og klemmer Even inntil seg, legger haken sin mot toppen av hodet hans, kjenner hvordan ansiktet hans ligger mot hjertet hans, håper han hører det, at han hører det Isak håper er en jevn rytme, noe stødig, tydelig, at han hører at Isak er der. Langsomt vugger han frem og tilbake, stryker i lette sirkler over ryggen, mumler beroligende ord mot hodebunnen hans, trekker inn duften av ham, den han kjenner igjen fra tidligere, hintet fra puten, nå er det like under ham, her. 

“Går det bedre?” mumler Isak mot ham.  
Even svarer ikke, men etter noen sekunder kjenner Isak at han nikker. Hendene hans beveger seg opp og ned på ryggen hans nå, stryker og stryker, han kjenner musklene under håndflaten, det lette muskelspillet i ryggen når Even lener seg mot ham og smyger armene sine under genseren hans. Hendene er kjølige mot den fortsatt sengevarme huden hans.  
Isak gnir kinnet mot Evens hode, håret hans er tungt og bustete. “Du, jeg har et forslag.” Han tar en pause, men snakker videre når Even ikke svarer. “Nå lager jeg mat, og så spiser vi, og så går vi og dusjer etterpå?”  
“Ok.”  
Han ser bort på benken igjen. “Hva har du lyst på? Eggerøre?”  
“Jeg hadde tenkt å lage omelett, men jeg vet ikke om jeg har alt….” Stemmen hans høres sliten ut, som om bare tanken får ham til å gi opp.  
“Jeg skal sjekke, jeg.” Isak lar håret hans gli mellom fingrene sine før han varsomt slipper ham. Even blir sittende og se på ham.

Isak finner både skinke og ost i tillegg til vårløken og paprikaen Even allerede hadde funnet frem. Rutinert knekker han eggene i en kopp før han heller dem over i bollen, visper dem med en skvett melk, hakker grønnsakene og kutter skinken i strimler mens eggene steker i pannen. Så heller han dem over halve omeletten når den er nesten stivnet, før han drysser på ost og bretter den andre halvdelen over.  
“Sånn”, sier han før han legger på lokket og trekker pannen av platen. 

Even sitter fortsatt slik han satt da Isak begynte på maten. Bare øynene følger så vidt Isak rundt i rommet, når han ikke vender blikket ned og nesten lukker øyenlokkene.  
“Går det bra?”  
“Jada.” Even snur seg forsiktig mot bordet og løfter hendene for å skyve vekk en liten bunke med aviser som ligger der. Hendene blir liggende på bordet, den ene armen utstrakt mot avisbunken, den andre bøyd like foran ham.

Isak dekker bordet med tallerkener, glass og bestikk. Han finner appelsinjuice i kjøleskapet og heller opp et glass til Even. Han rynker på pannen når Even ikke gjør mine til å strekke seg mot glasset, og begynner å trekke ut skuffene i kjøkkenbenken. Sugerør pleier å være effektivt for å drikke mer, vet han fra jobb, kanskje Even har noen liggende. Han roter rundt i en skuff full av bakepapir, aluminiumsfolie og poseklips, og begynner å le når han finner en pakke med superheltsugerør, de har logoer på små lapper foran på sugerøret. “Se her, Wonder Woman”, flirer han når han setter sugerøret ned i glasset hans. Even smiler så vidt mot ham, men drikker lydig av den gule væsken, han er tørst, tenker Isak, snart hører han den slurpende lyden når det siste trekkes opp i sugerøret. 

Han setter pannen med omeletten på bordet og heller opp mer juice til Even før han setter seg. “Hvor mye vil du ha?” spør han og ser på Even.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Bare litt.”  
“Ok.” Isak skjærer av en fjerdedel av omeletten og flytter den over på Evens tallerken. Even ser oppgitt på den. “Jeg orker ikke alt dette, altså.”  
“Det går fint, det. Spis det du orker, så setter vi bare bort resten. Ikke stress med det nå.”

Even nikker. Han skjærer en bit av omeletten og putter den i munnen. Prøvende smaker han på den som om han ikke har spist det før. “Den var god”, nikker han. 

Tilslutt har han spist halvparten av omeletten sin. De siste bitene går trått. Det ser ut som han tvinger dem i seg, og Isak skal til å gjenta at han ikke trenger spise opp alt når Even legger ned bestikket og sier unnskyldende at han ikke greier spise mer nå.

Isak rekker han i stedet den ene koppen med kaffe, han har helt opp til dem begge. Han må sjekke hvor det er mer et sted, han tok det siste fra kaffeboksen nå. Den er god og sterk, mørkbrent, lukten i seg selv er nok til at han våkner. Even har sett ned på kruset sitt flere ganger uten å drikke av det, la Isak merke til, nå løfter han det til munnen, men skjærer en grimase før det når leppene. “Usj, jeg orker ikke drikke kaffe nå”, sier han. Han setter det fra seg på bordet og kaster et blikk mot gangen. “Jeg tror jeg går og legger meg litt, jeg.”  
Isak ser på ham og nikker. “Vil du ligge på soverommet eller på sofaen i stuen? Jeg tenkte kanskje lufte soverommet, det var litt klamt der inne.”  
“Nei, jeg kan godt legge meg på sofaen, samme for meg”, sier Even. Han har reist seg og lener seg litt ustødig mot dørkarmen. Isak reiser seg fort og går bort til ham. “Jeg følger deg bort, jeg”, sier han. Even sukker og lener seg mot ham. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel! -og takk til Ane Rikke for litt massasje også her.  
> Isak er fortsatt her, og Even har fortsatt ikke bedt ham gå. Men...?
> 
> Nå kommer ikke neste kapittel før rett over påske. Dere får bare stole på at Even har det bra på sofaen så lenge. Sofa er vel bedre enn seng? 
> 
> Men frykt ei, jeg har kanskje et aldri så lite påskeegg oppi ermet i mellomtiden...


	32. Fint å ha deg her

“Det er fint å ha deg her.” Even ser opp på Isak og smiler. Han ligger på sofaen med hodet i fanget hans. Øynene hans glitrer blå mot ham. De dusjet sammen for litt siden, Isak ble med ham i dusjen. Even hadde insistert på at han kunne dusje alene, men Isak hadde spøkt med at i dusjen MÅTTE han passe på ham. 

Nå lukter de av den samme shampoen og den samme såpen, og har på Evens klær begge to. Buksene hans er litt lange over Isaks bare bein, han burde kanskje finne seg et par sokker også, tenker han når han ser på føttene sine. 

Han stryker Even over håndbaken med tommelen. Huden er tørr og varm. Han følger konturene av knokene, lar tommelen gli inn mellom fingrene på turen tilbake. Even beveger så vidt på fingrene for å gjøre plass til Isak, det kiler i håndflaten når neglene så vidt stryker over huden. Han smyger tommelen sin inn Evens hånd og stryker fjærlett over de myke putene nedenfor fingrene, kjenner sitringen i fingrene hans når tommelen såvidt berører håndflaten. Isak løfter hånden og kysser fingertuppene, en etter en. “Det er fint å ha deg her også.”

“Du trenger ikke passe på meg.”  
“Jeg passer ikke på deg.”  
“Så gå da.”  
“Hvorfor det?”  
“Hvis du ikke passer på meg så kan du vel gå? Dra på trening, på jobb, hjem?”  
“Vil du jeg skal dra?”

Even blir stille. Pusten hans er jevn, han ligger med lukkede øyne. Isak kan se øyeeplet bevege seg raskt frem og tilbake under øyelokkene. Han stryker fortsatt over håndflaten hans.

Brått snur Even seg over på siden og vender ansiktet bort fra ham. Hånden hans glipper for Isak når han klemmer hendene rundt seg selv. Han sier ingenting. Pusten hans føles mer anstrengt, kroppen spenner seg, som om han samler mot til å si noe.

“Du vil ikke være her.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Du vil ikke være her. Ingen vil det. Du må bare passe på meg, hele tiden, det er ingen som vil det.”

Isak sukker. Han legger hånden sin over Evens på overarmen og stryker forsiktig opp og ned utenpå den grå hettejakken med lette fingertupper. Samtalen minner ham om moren, om ordene hennes, den gangen for altfor lenge siden, den gangen han ikke var klar for å ta imot henne.

“Even, jeg vil være her.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg vil ikke passe på deg. Men jeg kommer til å gjøre det hvis du trenger det. Ellers vil jeg bare være her. Sammen med deg. Kan jeg det?”

Even åpner munnen for å si noe. Isak stryker ham over kinnet, lar tommelen gli over leppene som for å hindre ham i å si det. “Og det er ingenting som heter ‘hele tiden’. Det er alltid ett øyeblikk av gangen. Et nanosekund, et millisekund, et sekund, et minutt, en time. Alt kan brytes ned til så små biter at vi alltid greier å bære dem, å være i dem, uansett hvor tunge de føles til sammen.”

Han kjenner tommelen gli over noe fuktig, gnir tårene forsiktig utover Evens kinn, ser det blir fuktige flekker på hans egen genser også, han kjenner ikke at de kommer, ser dem bare.

Forsiktig løfter han Evens overkropp opp fra fanget og forsøker stokke kroppene deres for å legge seg ned ved siden av ham. “ _Dette_ kommer ikke til å gå, ass”, ler Even med tårevåte øyne. Han setter seg opp ved siden av Isak og trekker ham ned halvt over seg. Kroppen hans er varm og sterk under ham. Isak fletter beina sammen med Evens og legger armene rundt ham, han kjenner Even gjør det samme. Stille ligger de inntil hverandre. Isak kjenner Evens hake mot hodet, pusten hans kiler i håret. Han vrir litt på seg og kjenner nesen sin mot haken hans, litt lenger bakover så han de kysse. “Even?” spør han. “Skal vi ta det minutt for minutt igjen?” Han kjenner smilet hans mot pannen.  
“Kanskje vi kan ta det time for time?” spør Even. Han former leppene til et forsiktig kyss som kiler mot huden hans. “Hvis vi kan kysse?”  
“Vi kan det.” 

***

“Smil da!” Isak har armen rundt Evens skulder og trekker ham mot seg mens han tar bilde med telefonen i den utstrakte armen.  
De er på pizzasjappa like bortenfor. Even hadde først sett skeptisk ut da Isak foreslo at de skulle spise ute, så ble de enige om at de kunne gå og kjøpe pizza og spise hjemme hvis Even syntes det ble for slitsomt. 

Det virker som om Even synes det går bra nå, han spiser, har spist to stykker og holder på med sitt tredje. Han legger hånden sin på låret hans. “Går det bra?” spør han lavt.  
Even nikker. “Jeg begynner bli litt sliten, det er mye lyd her, men det går fint.”  
Isak nikker. Pizzarestauranten er travel nå på lørdagskvelden, det er mange som skal hente pizza eller spise her. Det skarpe lyset i taket skjærer i øynene, og lydene fra skritt, stemmer og gneldrete arabisk popmusikk forsterkes av det flisdekte gulvet.  
“Skal vi ta med resten hjem?”  
“Neida, vi kan spise opp, det går fint.”  
“Er du sikker?”  
Even ser på”ham med et oppgitt blikk. “Isak….”  
“Okei okei, skjønner.” Isak ser unnskyldende på ham. Det er bare så vanskelig å ikke gå inn i omsorgsrollen, å ikke bli litt jobb-Isak.

Telefonen hans piper. Han rynker på brynene når han ser hvem det er fra, før han låser opp telefonen og leser den. “Det er moren din. Hun lurer på om det er greit at de blir i Oslo til i morgen.” Han ser på Even. “Hva tror du om det?”  
Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et bredt smil. “Hva jeg tror om det? Jeg tror at det er en veldig god ide!”  
Isak rødmer og ser ned på telefonen. Han begynner å taste et svar. “Kan jeg sende henne bildet av oss, det jeg tok nå?” spør han.  
“Selvfølgelig.”

“Skal vi stikke eller?” Even tørker seg rundt munnen med en serviett og hopper ned fra den høye barkrakken han har sittet på.  
“Jepp.” 

Isak biter seg i underleppen og ser ned på hånden sin når de går ut. De går ved siden av hverandre, et par desimeter mellom seg, slentrende slik kamerater pleier. “Even..?” sier han spørrende.  
“Ja?” Even stopper opp.  
Isak nøler et øyeblikk før han møter Evens blikk og strekker hånden ørlite frem mot ham. “Skal vi…?”  
“Det skal vi!” Even rekker hånden sin mot Isak. Isak griper den og klemmer fingrene rundt den. Den er myk mot hans egen, det kiler når de forsiktig fletter fingrene sammen, kiler i hånden, armen, magen, hele ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felles pizza, håndholding og bilde til mamma? Er alt bare idyll?
> 
> Nå er vi vel back on track (eller back from track, blir det vel), og klar for en ny runde håndball nå som fotballsesongen har begynt (ehhh)!
> 
> Tusen takk for responsen på de siste kapitlene! Det er kanskje på tide å krysse fingrene for litt lysere tider nå?


	33. Lille My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er altså søndag morgen, selv om det er lørdag morgen når jeg poster det.

Even kjenner duften kile i nesen. Den varme duften, brent, et hint av bær. Langsomt fyller den ham, snirkler seg i spiraler gjennom ham, smyger seg rundt hjernen, vekker ham. langsomt, erstatter tregheten med noe annet.

Han gløtter så vidt på det ene øyet. Lille My sitter enorm foran ham. Det strenge blikket hennes ser rett på ham. Den røde bakgrunnen svir i øynene.  
“Hei, er du våken?” Det er Isaks stemme. Lille My forsvinner ut av synsfeltet, og madrassen dupper når Isak setter seg ned. Han kjenner hånden hans, fingrene som krummer seg om bakhodet, en lett berøring på kinnet før tommelen legger seg til ro like ved øret. 

Even lukker øynene igjen, trekker leppene opp i et smil før han langsomt løfter sin egen hånd, møysommelig som for å kjenne om det er mulig å bevege den, om den kan flyttes dit han vil, legger den over Isaks. Han klemmer forsiktig om hånden hans, presser den mot kinnet, smyger så vidt en fingertupp inn i gropen mellom pekefingeren og langfingeren til Isak.

“Hei.” Stemmen føles fremmed, som noe han ikke kan kontrollere, ru, raspende, et slags host. Han åpner øynene igjen og søker med blikket mot Isak. Den mørkegrå jeansen er like ved ansiktet hans. Diagonale render i lyse og mørke sjatteringer, det svimler når han forsøker følge dem med blikket. Underarmen hans som ligger på skrå mot ham, sterke muskler, bløt hud, lyse hår, de er myke å ta på, huske han plutselig. Han ser så vidt spillet i musklene når Isaks fingre beveger seg varsomt i nakken hans, en svak bevegelse gjennom håret.

Han smiler mot Isak, kjenner at leppene dras opp i et skikkelig smil, lukkede lepper, smilet når nok ikke øynene, men han kjenner musklene i ansiktet trekker seg sammen som de gjør når man smiler. Det er ikke bare en grimase, et tegn på misnøye, på ubehag, på at det blir for mye. Det er et smil, et smil fordi Isak sitter her, fordi han kjenner hånden hans mot håret, fordi fingrene hans kiler deilig mot bakhodet, fordi han kjenner duften av kaffe.

Han ser seg rundt. “Har du kaffe?” spør han. Han skimter så vidt den røde koppen på nattbordet bortenfor de grå lårene. 

Et øyeblikk tenker han på alle bevegelsene som må til for å nå kaffekoppen. Han må strekke seg til den, stikke to fingre inn i hanken, krumme dem, støtte med tommelen på toppen, hvile de andre to fingrene mot den varme siden på koppen, løfte den, allerede her kjenner han at dette er en kraftanstrengelse han ikke greier. Så må han sette seg opp, kravle seg opp i sittende stilling, det burde han gjøre før han griper etter koppen, flytte seg nærmere sengegavlen så han kan støtte seg, flytte putene som kommer til å ligge feil, det føles som et kaos, alt kommer i feil rekkefølge, altfor mange ting samtidig. 

Det sukker gjennom ham når han synker sammen i kroppen av alt dette som må gjøres, den uendelige rekken av små bevegelser som tilsammen blir store, som blir en hel kjede av hendelser som må gjennomføres for å gå fra å se kaffekoppen til å kjenne den varme væsken renne mildt over leppene.  
“Ja, vent litt så skal du få.” 

Han kjenner Isak reise seg fra sengen og stille seg ved siden av ham. Han løfter hodet hans forsiktig fra puten mens han drar den vekk fra ham og senker hodet varsomt igjen. “Kan du sette deg opp, tror du?” Stemmen hans er spørrende, mild, ikke de bjeffende kommandoene han har hørt fra andre. 

Even nikker, men gjør ikke mine til å bevege seg. Han må samle seg litt først, samle krefter, samle tiltak, mot, lyst. Forsiktig hever han overkroppen, hviler vekten på albuene og underarmene mot madrassen. Isak legger den ene armen bak ryggen hans og hjelper ham opp. Han lukker øynene når han sitter oppreist, kjenner ryggraden og nakken krumme seg når haken faller ned mot brystet. Musklene i ryggen strekkes, en behagelig strekk, en tøying, han vrir forsiktig på de støle skuldrene, lurer på hvor mange dager han egentlig har ligget her nå. Brystkassen beveger seg ut og inn, hodet synker ned på hvert utpust. 

Hendene ligger slappe over dynen. Han ser ned på de lange fingrene. Neglene er lange, lengre enn de pleier, den hvite kanten over fingertuppen er uvant. Langfingerneglen på venstre hånd har en rift, han stirrer ned på de lett krummede hendene, lurer på om det går an å klippe dem, få dem klippet, kanskje Isak kan gjøre det, det er sykt irriterende med en slik rift, det er så lett at neglen henger seg fast i noe. Han gnir den mot sengetøyet, det hekter seg fast i den slik han trodde det ville, det føles som en uunngåelig hendelse. Den raspende lyden skjærer gjennom øret, ubehagelig, malplassert, som klør som skraper mot gulvet, noe som prøver å rive ham i stykker. Lyden blir til raspende spiraler som graver seg innover i ham, går bare en vei, han kan ikke stoppe dem.

“Hvis du aker deg litt lenger opp i sengen kan du lene deg mot veggen, jeg tror det blir mer behagelig å drikke den kaffen da.” Isaks stemme bryter inn i tankene hans. Han snakker lavt, en vennlig stemme som smyger seg inn. Armen hans er fortsatt bak ryggen hans, hånden hviler rundt skulderen. Den andre hånden hans holder forsiktig rundt overarmen nærmest ham. 

Even bøyer beina og setter hælene i madrassen og skyver fra. Isak trekker ham forsiktig nærmere enden på sengen. Han kjenner en pute skyves bak ryggen hans.  
“Vent litt, så skal du få en til.” Isak strekker seg foran ham og tar en pute fra motsatt side av sengen. 

Først nå ser Even at det ligger en dyne til der også, en dyne med et annet dynetrekk, det er stripete, grått og gult. 

Han har bare én annen dyne. Sommerdynen. Reservedynen. Den blå.

Han må konsentrere seg om å puste jevnt, pusten må ikke få overtaket på ham, musklene i kroppen må jobbe med ham, ikke mot ham.

Han ser flekkene på netthinnen. De brune skjoldene. De blekere merkene.

“Even. Pust med meg.” 

Isak er foran av ham. Hendene hans holder om kinnene, ansiktet hans er så nær. De grønne øynene. Leppene. Nesen. De mørke hårene. 

Blikket hans er mørkt, intenst. Han klemmer Evens hånd og ser på ham. Han kan se hvordan munnen hans trekker luften inn, skuldrene hever seg, senker seg, han forsøker følge ham, inn, ut, inn, ut, ikke for fort, han må telle, få luften inn, ut, inn, ut.

Halsen føles ikke like stram lenger. Det kjennes ut som luften kommer ned i lungene og ut i kroppen. Prikkingen i fingrene forsvinner, Isaks øyne er fortsatt foran ham, svarte, blanke, han ser sitt eget forvrengte bilde i dem, som et miniatyrikon.

Even lener seg tilbake. Han rister lett på skulderen for å få bort Isaks hånd.

“Du trenger ikke passe på meg.” Han vet han høres krassere ut enn han ønsker. Men han vil ikke at det skal høres ut som noe han vil, han vil ikke bli passet på, vil ikke være til bry, vil ikke vite om det.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vil være her.”

Even sukker. Det kommer alltid til å være slik, han kommer alltid til å være en sånn som må passes på, som ikke kan greie seg selv. En sånn som ødelegger alt han tar i, det er ikke noen vits i at han har noe bra.

Han kjenner plutselig Isaks armer rundt seg igjen. Han er varm, kinnet hans er mykt mot hans eget, det lille sukket mot kinnet, det varmt pust, en klem, leppene som så vidt er nær kjeven hans. “Jeg vil være her hos deg.”

Even kniper øynene igjen, hever skuldrene litt, stålsetter seg i tilfelle det kommer noe mer, noe ekstra, et forbehold, et men. Men det kommer ikke mer. Bare Isaks armer rundt ham, fingrene hans som stryker forsiktig over ryggflaten nedenfor skulderbladet, fingeren som glir over ribbeina. Han kjenner at Isak trekker pusten mot halsen hans, en svak bevegelse av leppene hans som planter et kyss på den tynne huden, før han trekker seg unna igjen. 

“Kaffen din blir kald.” Han møter Evens blikk, smiler, de grønne øynene er glitrende blanke.  
Even nikker og snur hodet mot nattbordet. Det står bare én kopp der. “Skal ikke du ha?” spør han.  
Isak ler. “Den hipsteraeropressen din er bare for en, men jeg kan gå og lage mer etterpå.”  
Even flirer mot ham. “Hipsteraeropress, wow. Du har blitt avansert!”

Han tar i mot koppen Isak rekker ham, griper rundt den varme overflaten med hele hånden, smiler idet fingertuppene så vidt streifer Isaks. Han stikker langfingeren og ringfingeren inn i hanken og holder rundt koppen med begge hender. Den er varm mot håndflatene, ikke glovarm, men varm på grensen mellom det behagelige og det nesten smertefulle. Porselenet er glatt, men glipper ikke, det er noe ved teksturen som gjør at den tilsynelatende friksjonsløse overflaten likevel ikke faller ut av hendene.

Langsomt løfter han kruset. Med nesen trekker han inn duften av kaffen, den er ren, en mild brenthet, lukter ferskt. “Hvilken kaffe er det?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke. Men den er helt fersk. Brent i forgårs.”

Even tar en slurk av den. Den smaker slik den skal. Akkurat slik den skal. Varm, brent, frukt, litt syrlig, ikke sitrus, men en annen syre, hint av ferskt gress.  
“Har mamma vært på shopping?”  
“Ja, hun hadde visst det”, ler Isak.  
“Har de kommet tilbake?”  
Isak ser på Even. “Eh… de dro i fødselsdag i går. Til niesen din”, sier han og biter seg i underleppen.  
“Ja, dét vet jeg. Jeg er ikke hjernedød heller.” Han er forbauset over hvor lett ordene kommer. Hodet føles mindre tungt enn på lenge, han kjenner at han greier tenke raske tanker, hjernen er ikke bare fylt med kald sirup.  
“Og… de lurte på om de kunne bli hos søsteren din litt lenger. Være litt mer med niesen din.”

Ordene treffer Even som et slag i magen. Han traff niesen tidligere i høst. Han hadde tatt henne med til en lekeplass like ved søsteren, husket, lekt med ball, hun hadde vært forundret over at voksne kastet ball, i barnehagen sparket de den, fortalt hun. Han savner henne, kjenner han, savner storesøsteren også. Hun har alltid vært så enkel, hatt overskudd til andre, ikke vært som den brysomme lillebroren sin.  
Han kjenner at et trist drag farer over ansiktet hans. “Åh.”  
“Kommer de tilbake i dag?”  
Isak svelger. “Jeg vet ikke.” Han biter seg i underleppen. “Vil du det?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke.”

Isak blunker. Det går et usikkert drag over ansiktet hans. “Jeg håper det var greit. De… de har jo vært her ganske lenge, og jeg sa jeg kunne være her, de ville så gjerne treffe søsteren din og familien hennes, men de kan komme tilbake om du ikke vil ha meg her.” Han sier det fort, ordene høres hektiske ut.

Even rister på hodet og trekker Isak mot seg. “Det er ingen andre jeg heller vil ha her enn deg.” Han holder rundt ham, kjenner at musklene ikke greier å klemme ham hardt nok inntil seg, lener seg mot ham, skulle ønske han kunne sitte sånn for alltid. Han lukter friskt av såpe, han kjenner igjen den turkise fra sin egen dusj. “Hvis du vil være her da.” Han tør ikke slippe Isak, vet at hvis Isak sier nei så kan han aldri klemme ham slik igjen, må bare holde ham litt til, i tilfelle han må slippe.

Isak lener seg mot ham, stryker lett over armen hans. “Jeg vil det”, sier han lavt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid, takk for alle kommentarer. Denne gangen håper jeg dere likte å lese dette kapittelet like godt som jeg likte å skrive det. Og det kunne egentlig ikke postes på noe annet enn en rolig helgemorgen mens jeg nyter kaffe fra Lille My-koppen min.
> 
> Dette er et kapittel som jeg skrev for et par måneder siden, stikk i strid med min vanlige skrivemåte - som er svært lineær. Men akkurat dette skrev jeg en morgen da jeg satt med min aeropress-bryggede kaffe i den røde Lille My-koppen min, og jeg ble litt glad for at Even endelig ville ha skikkelig kaffe, at han virkelig greide å sette pris på den, selv om formen fortsatt ikke er allverden og selv det å strekke seg etter kaffen føles tungt. 
> 
> Akkurat da var nok Even ganske langt nede i den resten av skrivingen min, jeg tror jeg skrev på kapittelet om fredagen etter manien, like før alt raknet (og jeg lå vel en 3-4 kapitler foran dere lesere), og jeg visste jo utmerket godt hvilken vei det bar selv om mange av dere som leser kanskje fortsatt satt og ventet på en fluffy håndball-underdog-variant av Heimebane.
> 
> Et av de forrige kapitelene het Wonder Woman, dette heter Lille My. Se på det som en tribute til to av mine favoritter ute i verden.


	34. Jeg velger deg jo

Isak står og ser på Even. Han ligger og sover. Dynen beveger seg rolig opp og ned. Håret og det ene ermet på hettejakken stikker frem fra dynen. Buksen ligger på gulvet. Han har lyst til å krype under dynen til ham, men han lar ham sove en stund til.

Foreldrene hans kom tilbake mandag morgen, og ble der mens Isak var på jobb. De insisterte på å spise middag med dem på ettermiddagen, men lot seg overtale til takeaway i stedet for å gå ut. “De blir litt mye”, sa Even da de dro, og så ned. “Jeg var kanskje ikke helt for dårlig til å bli med ut og spise”, mumlet han med et smil.  
“Løgnemasteren, ass.” Isak hadde ledd og trukket ham inntil seg, ledd mer da Even også lo, lo så øynene forsvant inn i smilerynkene.

Leiligheten hadde virket så underlig tom da foreldrene dro. Even hadde dyttet bort papirene moren hadde lagt igjen på spisebordet. Telefonnumre til lege, sykehus, apotek, foreldrene hans, søsteren. Medisinlister og behandlingsplaner. Sjekklister. Egenvurderingsskjema. Isak kjente det igjen fra jobb, ikke akkurat disse, men typen.

Han skottet ned på en plastpose fra apoteket, visste det var medisiner, nok for 3 måneder til i tillegg til de Even allerede hadde, faren hadde sagt det da han kom med den, han virket litt usikker på hvem han skulle snakke til. Isak hadde fort reist seg for å lage mer kaffe.

“Hvor vil du ha disse?” spurte han og holdt den frem for Even.  
Han trakk på skuldrene. “Bare legg dem hvor du vil”, svarte han uten å møte Isaks blikk.  
“Even.” Isak så på ham. “Hvor vil du jeg skal legge dem? Hvor pleier du ha dem?”  
“Badet. Skapet over vasken.”  
“Ok.” Han så på posen. “Fikser du det selv?”  
Even så på ham uten å si noe. Blikket hans ble fuktig, han smilte, forsiktig, før han svelget, sa ingenting.

På tirsdag hadde Isak dratt på jobb mens Even var hjemme. Han ville egentlig ikke, ville helst være hos Even hele tiden, ikke for å passe på ham, men for å være der, sa han.  
“Men hva med i går da? Du var ikke så stressa da.”  
“Da var jo foreldrene dine her.”  
Even sukket. “De passet på meg så du slapp, ja.”

Isak tenkte seg om et øyeblikk. Han rynket pannen, forsøkte finne ut hva han egentlig følte om det, han var forsåvidt enig i at det var annerledes da de var her. “Jeg liker ikke at du er alene….” sa han langsomt. Even åpnet munnen for å svare, men Isak holdt en hånd opp mot ham. “Men jeg liker enda bedre at du er alene med meg”, smilte han. “Og det ville du ikke vært i går.” Han klemte Even, mumlet lavt mot skulderen hans. “Jeg passer kanskje litt mye på deg, men jeg vil ikke egentlig passe på deg. Men jeg vil så veldig gjerne være hos deg, om du skjønner?” Han løsnet grepet litt og så på Even. Øynene hans var blanke.  
“Jeg skal prøve å ikke passe på deg. Men det er vanskelig å ikke ville være hos deg altså.” De kysset hverandre mykt.

Han hadde sendt noen meldinger i løpet av dagen, Even hadde svart på dem nesten med det samme.

 **08:30**  
Hvordan går det?

 **09:45**  
Det går bra. Jeg våknet nå.  
Jeg savner deg ❤️

 **09:50**  
Skal jeg komme?

 **09:55**  
Nei nei, du trenger ikke det.

 **11:50**  
Har du spist?

 **12:15**  
Jeg fant maten du hadde smurt. Takk!

 **15:05**  
På vei fra jobb nå. Handler på veien. Noe du har lyst på?

Isak husker det røde hjertet, hvordan hans eget hjerte hoppet i ham da meldingen kom. Og hvordan han ikke torde sende et hjerte tilbake, det føltes på en måte for mye akkurat da, det fikk holde at én av dem sendte hjerter.

Nå er det onsdag og han har fri. Han har vært ute og handlet litt. Kaffe, brød, ost, en fiskegrateng til middag sammen med revne gulrøtter, mer egg, pepperoni, ananas, kanskje Even vil lære ham å lage den gode pizzaen sin.

Han ser på skikkelsen under dynen en siste gang før han skyver døren stille inntil og går ut i stuen. Bunken med papirene ligger fortsatt på bordet. Han løfter dem opp og ser seg om etter et passende sted å legge dem. Så ser han kalenderen som ligger under dem.

Han stivner, blir bare stående og stirre på den. Han har jo hørt om den. Magnus har fortalt, moren til Even har fortalt, treneren forsikret ham om at det ikke var noe galt med den. Men han har ennå ikke sett den selv.

Uten å merke det har han lagt fra seg bunken med papirer og strakt hånden mot kalenderen.

Han stryker fingeren over forsiden. Det er et lagbilde der, hele laget, han selv står midt på den bakerste rekken, Even står tre plasser til høyre for ham. Bildet ble tatt på en av de første treningene i høst, like etter at Even begynte. Han løfter kalenderen nærmere ansiktet. De står med armene i kors, typisk lagpositur, ikke spesielt original. Han lurer på hvorfor Even valgte dette bildet på forsiden, han har ikke engang tatt det selv. Det var kassereren som tok det, med mobiltelefonen sin, etter at oppmannen hadde fått dem til å stille skikkelig opp. Han og treneren står på hver sin side av laget, på midtrekken. Even står som alle de andre, han smiler. Likevel er det noe nervøst i det blå blikket, nervøs for det ukjente, kanskje, hvem er disse folka på laget, hvem kommer han til å bli kjent med. Selv ser han rett frem, haken løftet, håret er som alltid rufsete, ubevisst drar han hånden gjennom det for å temme det. Fingeren glir over ansiktene deres, fingertuppen over Evens munn, følger konturene av overkroppen hans, han tegner ham opp.

Arkene er tykke og glatte, den er trykt på skikkelig papir, det blir ikke synlige merker etter fingrene hans. Spiralen som holder dem sammen er solid, ikke vinglete.

Isak trekker pusten og blar om til første side. Han må jo se på den, se hvordan det ble, se at de har rett, de som sier det ikke er så ille, at det er greit.

Han puster stille ut når han legger ned desember-oppslaget. De andre har både rett og ikke rett, en Schrödingers kalender, kanskje?  
Han er på alle sidene.  
Heldigvis er han ikke alene. De andre er også med, bare mindre. Alle er med, han er mest med. Det er to-tre bilder per oppslag, et stort over spiralen og to mindre under, like over selve kalenderen.

Det er ham og Even i mars, det må ha vært et av bildene Eskild tok, han kaster mot Even. I juni er det et annet av bare ham, han skyter, ballen er et par centimeter fra håndflaten hans. Han kan ingenting om fotografering, men han skjønner at dette er et bra bilde. På bladet for august ligger han med naken overkropp i skogen, solen skinner skrått på ham og lyser opp brystet hans, hadde det ikke vært ham selv så hadde han kanskje blitt tørr i munnen av det, tenker han. Det er hud, mye hud, for mye, men likevel føles det greit, på en måte. Det er vakkert, som en fotobok.

Han forsøker å se seg selv gjennom Evens øyne, forsøker å forstå hva han har tenkt når han valgte bildene, forsøker forstå ham, forstå seg selv. Og han ser det er vakkert, estetisk sett skjønner han valget, han forstår at Magnus kan si det er greit, at han kan mene at noen vil kjøpe den.

Når han legger kalenderen ned igjen, føles det greit. Han har sett kalenderen. Han trenger ikke være redd for den. Han vet ikke om han vil ha den på veggen, vet ikke om Even vil det heller.

***

“Hva tenker du på?” Isak ser ned på Even.

Even snur hodet og ser bort. Isak fortsetter å stryke ham gjennom håret. Fingertuppene sirkler lett over hodebunnen. Han følger konturene av hodeskallen, de små ujevnhetene, de lille forhøyningen bak øret. Even rykker til når fingeren glir ned bak øreflippen, kanskje det kiler, eller kanskje han ikke liker det, kommer Isak plutselig på.

Håndflaten glir over øret mens fingertuppene stryker lett over kinnet. Øyenvippene kiler mot siden av pekefingeren mens langfingeren kjenner på nesen, nesten som et eskimokyss mot den. Han kjenner Even ligger helt i ro, det kjennes ut som han forsøker slappe av, innimellom avslører sitringene gjennom kroppen at han ikke helt greier det.

“Husker du da vi kom fra Sverige?” Evens stemme er lav. Bevegelsene i ansiktet kiler mot låret.  
“Ja?” Isak fortsetter å stryke forsiktig over ansiktet, innprenter detaljene gjennom fingertuppene.  
“Hva synes du om det?”  
“Nei… Jo… det var digg?” Isak er ikke sikker på hva Even mener. Han tar Evens hånd og løfter den til munnen for å kysse den.  
“Du synes ikke jeg gikk over grensene dine?”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Nei?”  
“Jeg gav jo fullstendig blaffen i hva jeg gjorde da. Ville bare ha sex med deg, men jeg brydde meg ikke om hva du ville.”  
“Herregud, Even, tror du det? Tror du at jeg ikke ville ha sex med deg? Eller tror du at du… jeg vet ikke, jeg?”  
“Og nå vil jeg ikke at du ikke skal kunne stole på meg”, legger Even raskt til.

“Kom her.” Isak drar ham opp. Han må se Even nå, ved siden av seg. “Du, det vi gjorde den dagen, hele dagen, det var superhot. Jeg var jo sammen med deg hele dagen, jeg tenkte på deg fra du kom ut i bilen om morgenen, eller fra før det, da, og så fikk jeg endelig ha deg for meg selv!” Han smiler mot Even, forsøker få til et beroligende smil, tillitsvekkende, hyggelig. “Det gikk kanskje litt fort, men herregud, det var den beste sexen jeg hadde hatt! Jeg angrer ikke et sekund!”

Han legger armene om Evens skuldre og trekker ham inntil seg. Halsen hans er varm mot kinnet, han begraver ansiktet sin i gropen mellom kragebeinet og halsen. Et øyeblikk kjennes det ut som Even ikke skal besvare klemmen, han sitter stiv mot ham, før han puster ut og slapper av. Huden hans glir mykt mot nesetippen, han snuser ham inn med lukkede øyne, lukten av ham lokker frem minner.  
“Jeg er bare redd for at det kan skje igjen. At jeg ikke skal respektere grensene dine. At jeg skal gjøre noe du ikke vil. Når jeg er syk.” Stemmen er lav mot ham. Det myke håret kiler mot øret hans.  
“Du. Jeg kan si fra da. Jeg lover å si fra. Jeg ville gjort det om du hadde gjort noe jeg ikke ville den gangen også.”

Isak drar fingrene gjennom Evens hår. Det er mykt og glatt mot huden, de tynne hårstråene kiler litt. “Unnskyld for at jeg ikke skjønte det.” Stemmen er lav og nølende.  
“Hva da?” Even har lagt seg med lukkede øyne i fanget hans igjen. Han har lagt beina opp på armlenet i enden av sofaen. Hodet hviler mot Isaks mage, bakhodet mellom lårene hans.  
“At jeg ikke skjønte du var syk.”  
Han kjenner Even rykker til, han holder pusten et øyeblikk før han slipper den ut i et sukk. Han åpner øynene og ser opp på Isak. “Du kunne jo ikke vite det.”  
“Nei, men jeg burde jo forstått det. Etter at du var….” Isak tar en pause, det er første gang han sier ordet til Even. “Manisk.”

Han ser mot den mørke TV-skjermen som er montert på veggen på den andre siden av rommet. Det er en flekk på den, midt på den ene siden av glasset eller hva det er i skjermer for tiden. Den er like stor som en hånd, men utvisket, hvis det i det hele tatt har vært en hånd, det er umulig å se. Han får lyst til å gnukke den bort med kanten på t-skjorten sin, skjule den.

Even griper etter hånden hans og smyger fingrene sine mellom Isaks. Fingertuppene kiler mot gropen innerst ved knokene.  
Isak ser ned på de sammenflettede fingrene. Han trekker pusten igjen. “Jeg er så lei meg for at jeg ikke dro til deg med en gang. Det var egentlig det jeg ville, men fornuften hindret meg. Jeg…” Han svelger. “Jeg… moren min er jo også syk. Og jeg har aldri vært så flink til å takle det. Jeg har liksom rømt, ikke villet forholde meg til det. Men med deg er det annerledes”, legger han fort til.  
Even ser opp på ham. Øynene hans er blå, lyse ytterst, mørkere i overgangen mot pupillen. Han nøler et øyeblikk før han snakker. “Hvordan da annerledes?”  
“For det første er jeg ikke 15 nå. Eller 10. Eller 7.” Han kjenner at blikket blir fjernt. Det siger mot et punkt langt borte, noe uklart, det blander seg med minner, en lukt, han greier ikke gripe det. Han må tvinge seg til å se ned på Even igjen.  
“Du tror det er enklere nå?” Even smiler skjevt.  
Isak biter på tommelfingerneglen. “Det var moren min, liksom. Hun skulle jo ikke være sånn.”  
“Hvordan sånn?”  
Isak rynker pannen. “Hun er schizofren. Masse vrangforestillinger, psykoser, masse greier. Men det var ikke det som var problemet”, sier han fort. Han ser at Even biter seg i underleppen, kanskje han skal til å si noe. “Problemet var jo at hun ikke greide å være mammaen min. Så jeg måtte bare dra. Redde meg selv.”  
Even ser opp på ham. Det er som om fingrene har stivnet mot hans egne. “Tror du det er enklere når det er kjæresten din da?” Han ligger stille i fanget til Isak, han kjenner ikke en eneste bevegelse, ikke engang brystkassen rører seg.  
“Jeg vet ikke?” Isak ser ned på ham. “Men du er jo kjæresten min, jeg velger deg jo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fikk de pratet ut, synes dere? Er det fortsatt noe usagt her? Greier Isak trå på riktig side av "passe på"-grensen? Og kalenderen, var den slik dere trodde?
> 
> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel! Som alltid er det veldig spennende å se hvordan teksten oppfattes av dere lesere når den kommer ut av hodet mitt :)
> 
> Og tusen takk til Frieda for stødig tekstmassasje som hevet dette mange hakk ❤️❤️❤️


	35. Han tror han skal dø

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet foregår en uke etter forrige kapittel, det nærmer seg vel slutten av oktober nå.

“Hadet.”   
Even snur seg i sengen. Dynen er varm og myk over ham. Isak setter seg på huk ved siden av sengen og stryker tommelen lett over kinnet hans før han kysser ham mykt på leppene. Han lukter friskt av tannpasta. Even lar tungen sveipe lett over munnviken, den skarpe mintsmaken kiler mot tungespissen.   
“Snakkes i ettermiddag, da. Jeg er ferdig tre, jeg kan handle på vei hjem.”  
“Skal du på trening i dag?”  
“Nei, vi har fri i dag. Det er trening i morgen.” Isak ser på ham et øyeblikk.  
“Ok. Kanskje vi kan se en film i kveld?”  
“God ide!” Isak bøyer seg ned og kysser ham igjen. “Men nå MÅ jeg løpe, ellers rekker jeg ikke jobb.”

Even står opp like etter. Han drar på en joggebukse og en t-skjorte, den er Isaks, merker han idet han trekker den over hodet, han drar inn duften i et dypt pust. Så tusler han ut i kjøkkenet og lager seg en kopp kaffe, drikker den sakte mens han står ved kjøkkenvinduet og ser ut mot den stille parkeringsplassen utenfor. Bakken er dekket av et lag gyldent løv, vått etter det siste regnet. Det henger fortsatt blader på trærne, men det blir mindre for hvert eneste vindpust og kjølige natt. Han følger et enslig løv med blikket når det faller i uregelmessige svinger fra det nærmeste treet, til det lander på toppen av en løvhaug på bakken. Det er noe uforutsigbart over bevegelsene, selv om han vet at det kommer til å treffe bakken, men der tilfeldighetene synes å påvirke fallbanen er det en naturlov som får fallet til å skje.

Han setter koppen på den tomme kjøkkenbenken, et øyeblikk etter åpner han oppvaskmaskinen og setter den der i stedet. Kjøkkenet er ryddig, det overrasker ham litt at Isak er så ryddig, det er så forskjellig fra ham selv. Foreldrene ryddet leiligheten når de var her, går han ut fra, moren pleier gjøre det før hun greier sette seg ned, men det er over en uke siden de dro og han og Isak har vært her hele tiden.

Det slår ham at han ikke vet når Isak sist var hjemme hos seg selv. Han har vært på jobb flere dager den siste uken, Even har ikke helt oversikten, kanskje han har vært hjemom, tenker han, det er en svart bag med klær på soverommet, og Isak spurte om det var greit at han vasket litt klær her for et par dager siden. Han må huske å spørre om Isak vil dra hjem, han har vel ting å gjøre der også. Han vet jo at Isak er her for å passe på ham, men han vil ikke at han skal dra heller, det er fint å ha ham her. Fint å spise middag med ham, fint å ligge på sofaen med beina i fanget hans, fint å sovne med ham, fint å våkne av at han snur seg i sengen, av en arm over brystet, en hånd under hodet.

Kanskje han skal lage middag i dag, tenker han, overraske Isak med middag når han kommer hjem. Klokken er bare halv ni, han har masse tid til å handle og lage mat.  
 _“Når kommer du hjem?”_ Han sletter det siste ordet. _“Når kommer du fra jobb?”_

Han river en bit av et ark og skriver en kjapp handleliste. Biff, grønnsaker, løk og gulrøtter, i alle fall, kanskje soppstuing, poteter. Det ligger en tom brødpose på brødfjølen, han noterer brød på lappen, åpner kjøleskapsdøren, hyllen med pålegg er velfylt, det er egg der, appelsinjuice, ost, en plastboks med rester. Han tar ut boksen og løfter lokket forsiktig av, ser på grønnsakene og kyllingen i den, lukter, det ser ut som noe de hadde i forgårs, take-away fra den kinesiske i hovedgaten. Kanskje han kan ta det til lunsj.

Telefonen hans vibrerer mot kjøkkenbenken. Meldingen er kort på låseskjermen, den er fra Isak. _“Jeg er ferdig tre. Jeg kommer rett til deg ❤️”_ Even smiler, sveiper over skjermen, han må sende et svar, bare for å kunne svare på den røde emojien, hjertet, det kiler varmt i brystet når han ser det. _“Jeg lager middag til halv fire ❤️”_  
“Eller skal jeg handle noe?”, de har sikkert skrevet rundt hverandre, like etter kommet et _“ok ❤️”_

Deretter går han på badet og dusjer, nyter kokongen av det varme vannet som renner over ham og stenger ute alt annet. Etterpå blir han stående foran speilet. Han er blek, ansiktet virker smalere, kinnbeina mer markerte. Han drar hendene gjennom håret, drar det bakover, rister på hodet. Hårføneren henger heldigvis der den pleier, han er ikke sikker på om noen andre har brukt den siden sist han brukte den selv, hårvoksen står ved siden av vasken. Duften slår opp i nesen, det lukter som det pleier, sandeltre, krydder, en udefinerbar kombinasjon han har forbundet med håret sitt så lenge han kan huske.

Han føner håret bakover, styler det med voksen, slik han bruker å gjøre, i alle fall når han først gidder gjøre noe med det. Håret ser større ut enn det pleier, han burde kanskje klippen det også, men først og fremst er det ansiktet. Han ser på armene sine. Overarmene virker spinklere, jeansen han nettopp tok på henger løsere enn før. Det er lenge siden han har trent, slår det ham, går det så fort? Han ser i speilet igjen, møter blikket sitt, retter seg opp. “Jeg skal begynne å trene igjen”, sier han.

Så er den der igjen. Klumpen i magen, det harde spisse som gnager seg inn nederst i magen. Han kan jo ikke det, han vet det. Han kan ikke dra på trening, selv om moren insisterer på at de vil ha ham tilbake så kan han jo ikke det. Han kommer ikke til å greie å møte blikkene deres, kommer alltid til å tenke på hva de tenker, de kommer ikke til å respektere ham, de vet hva han har gjort. Det kommer alltid til å være slik.

***

Even hører det går i døren. Det er mulig det ringte på først, han vet ikke. Han ligger i sengen, dynen trukket nesten over hodet, det er mørkt, varmt, svett. Tankene kvernet, men hvis noen spør ham hva han tenkte på så er han ikke i stand til å svare. Det er patetisk, tenker han, ikke en gang det greier han huske.

“Even? Hallo?” Isak stemme kommer nærmere. “Ligger du her?” Even hører hvordan Isak går langsommere bort til sengen. Madrassen synker idet han setter seg ned. Han legger hånden sin på skulderen hans, over dynen, plutselig kjenner han et nesten desperat behov for å kjenne ham nærmere. Han mumler så vidt og graver hånden ut av dynen for å gripe fatt i Isak. “Kan du legge deg her?”  
“Selvfølgelig.” Even hører hvordan Isak vrenger av seg jakken og slipper den på gulvet, før han kryper opp i sengen og legger seg inntil ryggen hans.

Kroppen hans hviler mot Evens. Brystkassen er hard og stødig mot ryggen, lårene presser mot baksiden av hans egne. Isak vrir litt på seg for å ligge bedre, og lirker armen under nakken hans. Even kjenner leppene hans mot nakken, myke og varme, det kiler i håret når han puster mot det. Han kjenner Isaks hånd over brystet, han trekker ham nærmere seg. Even løfter hånden sin og fletter fingrene med Isaks. De er kalde, han burde bruke hansker når han går ute, slår det ham, mens han prøver å dekke fingrene så godt han kan med sine egne. Han kjenner hjertet banke i brystet, like under Isaks arm, han må også kjenne det, tenker han, et hjerte mellom dem.  
“Hvordan har du det?” spør Isak lavt.

Even svarer ikke. Han lukker øynene, det svir på innsiden av øyelokkene, han forsøker slappe av, senke skuldrene, forteller seg selv at det går bra. Isaks fingertupper stryker varsomt over knokene hans, det kiler litt, han fokuserer på det, på kinnet hans mot sitt eget, roen, stillheten.  
“Jeg har ikke laget middag engang”, mumler han.   
“Det går bra.”  
“Men jeg ville lage middag, ha den klar når du kom hjem.”  
“Du, det går fint. Du har sikkert noe i fryseren, tror du ikke? Eller så kan vi bestille noe. Pizza, kanskje?”

Even lukker øynene og bøyer hodet vekk fra Isak. “Jeg er bare så lei”, sier han lavt.  
“Even, det er ikke noe nytt for meg at det tar tid å komme over en depresjon, og at det går opp og ned. Jeg vet det.” Stemmen hans er myk mot Evens hals.  
“Men jeg vil jo ikke at du skal trenge forholde deg til det!” Stemmen hans går over i gråt.   
“Men _jeg_ vil det. Jeg vil jo ha deg.” Han kjenner Isak smyge seg rundt ham som en rustning, plutselig er det som om han er rundt hele ham, ikke bare bak ryggen hans, han omslutter ham fullstendig, et beskyttende, mykt skall som forsiktig legger seg rundt ham. Armene ligger rundt brystet hans, den ene hånden hans er flettet med hans egen, den andre ligger på skrå over brystet hans, den hever og senker seg hver gang han puster.

Det er som om skyen letter litt. Pusten går lettere, klumpen i magen blir mindre, det føles ikke like uutholdelig tungt å tenke på å snu seg. Han vet ikke hvor lang tid det går, det kan være et minutt, et kvarter, en time. Han ruller seg over på ryggen og kjenner Isaks arm gli vekk fra ham. Han griper hånden hans og legger den på brystet, han trenger å kjenne ham, kan ikke la ham forsvinne bort. Han ser opp i taket, studerer den lyse overflaten. Lys trenger inn mellom gardinene, det ser grått ut, en jevn farge, men han vet det er skjolder i malingen borte ved skapet, og en flekk borte ved vinduet, det ligner et skrapemerke, bare synlig som et blankere område i malingen når lyset faller i riktig vinkel, fra nattlampen når han snur den opp mot taket.

“Jeg tenkte på at jeg har lyst til å begynne å trene igjen.” Han ser ikke på Isak.  
“Men det er jo kjempebra!” Isaks stemme er glad, ivrig. Even kjenner at madrassen beveger på seg, og Isak kommer nærmere. Isak stryker ham over kinnet. “Så bra!” Han hører smilet i stemmen hans. “Blir du med på treningen i morgen da?”

Even lukker øynene. Det var det han visste, Isak kom ikke til å forstå det. Det knyter seg i ham når han tenker på trening.  
“Nei, jeg er ikke i form til det.” Han forsøker beherske seg, svelger klumpen i halsen, må ikke begynne å gråte nå, han må vise at han har kontroll, orker ikke si at han aldri kommer til å komme tilbake på trening.  
“Hm, nei, det har du kanskje rett i.” Fingrene hans stryker over den spinkle overarmen. Even rykker til og snur seg bort.

Et øyeblikk etter kjenner han Isaks armer rundt seg igjen. Han forsøker å kjempe imot, han er tynn, skranten, svak, han vil ikke at Isak skal ta på ham. “Unnskyld.” Isak hvisker det mot halsen hans mens armene ligger rundt ham, hendene over Evens hender, han har tatt tak i hendene hans og holder ham lett fast. Han kan komme løs hvis han vil, han kjenner det, i stedet synker han inn mot Isak med et sukk, han sier ingenting.  
“Vi kan forsøke en joggetur om du vil. Når du vil. Bare du og jeg.”  
Han nikker. De kan det.

***

“Vil du prøve en joggetur i kveld?”  
Isak ser på ham mens han skraper av en tallerken før han setter den i oppvaskmaskinen. Even skvetter til. Kluten han tørker av kjøkkenbordet med faller på gulvet.

De har spist middag, det ble pasta med saus fra fryseren. Isak lurte på om han kunne lære ham å lage lasagne senere, hans var mye bedre enn den fra butikken. Even lo, han ville blitt fornærmet om Isak syntes den var like god.

“Vi kan sikkert det….” Han trekker på det.  
“Vi må ikke altså.”  
“Nei, det går bra.” Han retter seg opp. “Vi prøver.”

Han tror han skal dø.

De jogger først på den flate veien mot sjøen. Det er mørkt og fuktig, regnet som falt for noen dager siden tørker aldri opp i det kjølige høstværet. Even kjenner på hvert steg, kjenner hvordan foten treffer asfalten, hælen først, fotsålen, frasparket, det føles som å fly, det går lett. Han smiler mot Isak, ler, han ler tilbake, dunker ham på skulderen, de løper videre, det er godt, pulsen øker, hjertet slår, han blir varm. 

Isak nikker mot veien over jordene, ser spørrende på ham. Even nikker tilbake og svinger av fra gangstien, de går en snarvei gjennom skogen, litt ulendt, men det godt å løpe på det mykere underlaget. Hodelyktene lager hvite kjegler mellom trærne, de ser grålige ut i det grelle lyset. Isak løper først. Refleksene i vesten hans blender nesten Even når lykten hans sveiper foran ham for hvert steg.

Stien går oppover. Gradvis blir pusten tyngre og pulsen raskere. Musklene begynner å verke, han vet han burde roe tempoet litt, ta en pause, planlegge avslutningen, det er for lenge siden han har trent. Han har kjent melkesyren tusenvis av ganger før, han vet det blir tungt nå.

Isak løper foran ham, fort, sterkt. Even er ikke sikker på om Isak husker at han er med eller hvor lenge det er siden sist han løp, han halser på, ser seg knapt tilbake, bare løper i jevnt tempo opp bakkene.

Pulsen dundrer i ørene, pusten går som en blåsebelg, likevel kjennes det ikke ut som han får luft. Halsen føles trang, han vet han ikke kommer til å kveles, han må bare holde ut. Sette det ene beinet foran det andre, løfte det, flytte, sette ned, hæl, fot, tå, gjenta, igjen og igjen.

Når de endelig når toppen greier ikke Even snakke. Han lener seg mot et tre for ikke å falle, kjenner den knudrete barken mot fingrene. Han klamrer seg til stammen, kjenner hvordan de skarpe flakene skjærer seg inn i huden, kanskje det blir merker, sår, han vet ikke, bryr seg ikke, vet bare at han må holde seg fast så han ikke faller, for om han faller greier han ikke reise seg igjen.

“Går det bra?” Isak legger hånden sin på ryggen hans. Stemmen hans er nær øret, han tror han kan kjenne pusten hans som et puff mot kinnet, den svette huden føles kald, men kanskje er det vinden, eller hans egen pust som slår tilbake fra treet.  
Han nikker, øynene er lukket, han konsentrerer seg om å puste, inn, ut, inn, ut.

Hånden er tung på ryggen hans. Isak holder i hånden hans, står bare stille ved siden av ham.

Han kjenner hvordan han får kontroll over pusten, pulsen går ned, han kan snakke igjen, hører noe annet enn dundring i ørene. Han slipper treet og støtter hendene på lårene et øyeblikk, før han reiser seg opp.

“Fy faen, jeg er i dårlig form.”  
“Sorry at jeg løp fra deg.” Isak er unnskyldende i stemmen.   
“Nei, det går bra”, peser Even.  
“Dårlig gjort da.” Han gransker Even. “Går det bedre nå?”  
“Ja, nå kan jeg puste igjen.”

De jogger rolig tilbake igjen. Det er for det meste nedoverbakke, de tar det med ro i starten, der bakkene er brattest, vil ikke risikere å snuble. På en lysning midtveis ned stopper de et par minutter og ser på utsikten. Det er bekmørkt nå, de ser lysene fra byen nedenfor, fra veiene og klyngene med hus rundt omkring, fjernere lys på den andre siden av sjøen. Lyset er for svakt til å nå opp til dem, de kan bare se det på avstand. Det er som en fantasiverden der nede, bare lysene, hvis han kniper øynene nesten igjen ser han ingen detaljer, bare lysskimmeret, flekker i alt det mørke, nesten som livet hans, tenker han.

“Jeg er vel ikke helt i stand til å dra på trening”, mumler Even når de kommer hjem igjen.  
Isak sier ingenting, han bare legger armene rundt ham og hviler ansiktet mellom skulderbladene. “Ta en dag av gangen. Ett skritt av gangen, det ene beinet foran det andre.”

Etter at de har dusjet går Even ut på kjøkkenet og lager mat til dem. Han lager ostesmørbrød, det er kjapt og varmt, han føler seg merkelig frossen etter joggeturen.  
Isak kommer tuslende ut etterpå. Han har grå joggebukser og t-skjorte på, mangler sokker på beina, han kommer til å bli kald, tenker Even. Han har skjult hendene bak ryggen. “Jeg kom på at jeg har en presang til deg”, smiler han.  
“Oi, presang til meg?” Even skvetter til og biter seg i underleppen. Han tenker desperat på om det er noe han har glemt, de har ikke vært sammen så lenge at det er noe å feire, trur han, ikke har har fødselsdag, om det er noen merkedag i dag aner han ikke.  
“Jepp! Hvilken hånd vil du ha?” Isak ser skøyeraktig på ham.  
“Eh, høyre?” Even velger på måfå.  
Isak ser skuffet ut. “Si venstre da?”  
“Ok, venstre.”  
“Værsågod!” Isak rekker ham en firkantet pakke pent pakket i en prikkete plastpose. Even kjenner den igjen fra et apotek, han husker bare ikke hvilket. Ikke Boots, ikke Vitus, kanskje Apotek1?   
“Takk…” Han tar i mot pakken. Den er firkantet, ganske lett i forhold til størrelsen, når han rister på den så skrangler den. Den er hard og jevn å ta på.  
“Pakk opp da?” Isak står ved siden av ham og ser forventningsfull ut. “Det er ikke noe stort, altså, jeg bare kom på at det passet til deg.”

Even ser undrende på Isak, hever øyenbrynene et øyeblikk, før han begynner å vikle av plastposen. Han stikker hånden i posen og føler på innholdet. Det er en firkantet eske, kjenner han, det kjennes ut som en pappeske. “Kan jeg se på den?”  
“Selvfølgelig kan du det!”

Han tar esken opp av posen. “ _Rainbow Pillbox_. Hva er dette, Isak? En pilleeske?” Even ser skeptisk på ham.  
“Det er en dosett. Jeg synes den røde du har er så kjip, så vanvittig stygg.” Isak høres nesten aggressiv ut. “Så fant jeg denne. Ta den ut da!” Han peker på esken.  
Even åpner pappesken. Det er en liten, svart mappe med trykknapp. Han knepper den opp. Inni er det en liten plastboks for hver dag, med fire rom, hver boks har sin farge - rød, oransje, gul, grønn, blå, mørkeblå og lilla. Han ser opp på Isak, gliser. “Wow, så kult!”  
“Ja, ikke sant? Og så kan du ta ut eskene og ta med bare en av dem også, du slipper å ta med alle. Hvis du skal et sted, hjem til meg for eksempel.”

Ingen av dem sier noe.

“Vil du hjem til deg?” kommer det fra Even. “Savner du leiligheten din?”  
Isak flirer. “Leiligheten min er tom uten deg, jeg vil heller være her. Men jeg burde jo dra dit for å vaske klær, da. Ikke bruke din vaskemaskin hele tiden.”  
“Du, det går helt fint.” Even tar et skritt frem og legger hendene om ansiktet til Isak før han kysser ham hardt på munnen. “Tusen takk for gaven”, mumler han. “Jeg gleder meg til å ta med én boks og dra hjem til deg. Eller kanskje to bokser.” 

De trenger jo ikke stresse heller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel!   
> Hva tror dere om Evens videre håndballkarriere, litt ute av trening, kanskje :D Men ingenting som en liten joggetur med en "hare" foran ikke kan fikse... Litt blodsmak i kjeften har vel aldri skadet noe, ville vel gymlæreren sagt.
> 
> Ellers er livet for kort til å ha kjipe dosetter. Alle fortjener en fin pilleboks. Regnbue, stjernestøv, glitter, svart lakk. Det er verdt det, vil jeg påstå.
> 
> Takk til Frieda for egoboost/sanitycheck ❤️


	36. Får det alltid tilbake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fredag, to dager etter forrige kapittel.

“Har du sovnet?”   
Even ligger helt stille med hodet på brystet hans. Det er langt på dag, Isak har fri, de har sett et par episoder av en eller annen serie hjemme hos Isak, en sløv fredagsmorgen, fordi de kan.

Even ligger halvt på Isak, med armen på skrå over magen og hoften hans. Hånden holder om låret til Isak. Den andre armen ligger bøyd inn mot sofaryggen, i en stilling som ikke ser særlig behagelig ut. Isak har armen sin rundt ham. Even er varm over ham, som en varmepute, en levende pute, med små bevegelser mens han løftes opp og ned når Isak puster. 

Isak ser ned på hodebunnen hans. Håret er bustete, sprer seg fra en krone litt til siden for midten. De blonde hårstråene ligger svakt buet ved siden av hverandre, danner rufsete lokker. Han kjenner duften av shampo fra det, den som står i dusjen hans, den er grønn, den kjølige aromaen av mynte, vanilje, noe annet han ikke helt greier identifisere, men som han vil kjenne igjen hvorsomhelst. Han stikker forsiktig nesen ned i håret, det kommer nærmere da, minner ham et øyeblikk om tannkrem, han får lyst til å klemme ham, stryker så vidt kinnet over håret før han sniffer ham inn, kysser ham forsiktig i hodebunnen, det kiler mot leppene før han planter dem mot den varme sengen av hår mot huden.

Even vrir seg litt, det kommer små lyder fram ham, en klagende lyd når han flytter hånden sin lenger opp fra der den ligger på hoften hans. Isak smiler mot hodebunnen, stryker forsiktig over ribbeina, ned igjen, over linningen, dveler et øyeblikk, lar fingrene gli over rumpen, fingerspissene kiler så vidt i overgang mellom baken og låret, før de går samme vei opp igjen, over baken, hoften, ribbeina, genseren glir mot huden, plutselig lengter han etter å kjenne huden mot fingrene.

Han lar hånden gli nedover ryggen igjen, når han kommer til linningen smyger han den under genseren, skvetter såvidt til når han kjenner huden mot håndflaten, fingertuppene, kjenner en skjelving gå gjennom Even, vet at han ikke sover.

Med langsomme bevegelser utforsker han ryggen. Fingrene glir langs bukselinningen, den er varm og bløt, jager små elektriske impulser gjennom fingertuppene som kobler ham til Even. Håndflaten glir opp langs siden av ryggraden, kjenner knoklene mot fingrene når han glir ned igjen, teller dem en for en helt til de forsvinner ned mot hoftene under kanten på buksen. Evens pust føles mer anstrengt, kortere, hardere, han hikster til når Isak lar hånden gli ned under linningen. Stoffet i bokseren er glatt mot fingrene hans, den sitter stramt om rumpen. I et glimt husker han at den er blå, han så den i haugen med klær som lå på badet da Even dusjet i dag. Han følger stoffet nedover, og lar fingrene kile langs kanten mot låret. Even rykker til og spenner seg, han vrir på hodet så Isak ser ansiktet hans. Øynene er nesten skjult bak håret. “Du kiler”, smiler han, det er smil i stemmen hans.  
“Mm.” Isak studerer ansiktet hans. ”Er det greit?”  
Even bøyer seg opp mot ham. “Jeg tror det”, hvisker han før han kysser ham, forsiktig, holder leppene der, Isak kjenner tungen hans gli mykt over leppene deres. 

Forsiktig lar han sin egen tunge møte Evens, kjenner den våte spissen møte den, leker forsiktig. Even vrir seg over ham og blir liggende med et bein på hver side. Han legger hendene om Isaks kinn, de blir liggende og kysse, en evighet, et øyeblikk, det spiller ingen rolle. Det er noe annerledes i kysset, ikke som det var i går, mer sult, mer intenst, raskere, dypere. Isak lar den andre hånden gli under buksen til Even og legger hendene om rumpeballene hans. Han kjenner musklene stramme seg under håndflatene hans når fingertuppene legger seg i overgangen mot låret, presser sine egne hofter opp i et svar, det dunker lett mellom dem. 

Evens hånd glir ned langs siden hans til den når kanten på t-skjorten. Han trekker den oppover, og Isak vrir på seg for å få armen ut av den. Den kjølige luften i stuen får brystvorten til å knoppe seg, han motstår lysten til å stryke seg over den, stikker hånden under bokseren til Even i stedet, håper han vil ta på ham, klype ham -  
“Aaah!” Han stønner til når fingrene klemmer seg sammen om den stive knoppen, hoftene hans skyter opp mot Evens. “Nei, ikke slutt!”  
Even gnir seg mot buksen hans, Isak holder ham på plass med hånden mot baken hans. Han skulle ønske han hadde flere armer, vil kjenne ham mot håndflatene, ta av ham t-skjorten så han kan kjenne ham nærmere, vil styre fingrene som har sluppet tak i brystvorten hans, vil trekke av sin egen bukse, han burde være en blekksprut. 

Even setter seg opp over ham. Bulen foran i buksen er tydelig når han strekker seg og trekker t-skjorten over hodet. De lett adskilte leppene er fyldige og våte, han har røde flekker i kinnene, de ser ut til å ha spredt seg nedover halsen og til øverste del av brystet. De mørke hårene under armene er fuktige, Isak overmannes av lyst til å stikke nesen inn i det, han kan allerede kjenne den skarpe duften av svette treffe i brystet. Han trekker Even ned igjen og snuser ham inn, lukten treffer ham sterkere enn han trodde, han presser seg opp mot ham igjen med et gisp. “Even… “ stønner han. 

Even begynner å kneppe opp buksen sin for å vri den av seg. Isak forsøker å hjelpe til samtidig som han vrir seg ut av sine egne bukser, han har heldigvis joggebukser på. “Hvorfor måtte du ha jeans på, du har gått i joggebukser en uke”, mumler Isak frustrert og sparker buksen ned på gulvet.   
“Jeg må vaske klær”, stønner Even.   
“Bruk mine da, du kan ikke gå i dette her inne!”   
“Jeg ser ut som en kjempe i kortbuksene dine”, flirer Even idet han endelig får vrikker buksen ned mot knærne, selv om de er like lange er Evens bein lengre enn Isaks. 

Isak snur seg over på siden og presser Even mot sofaryggen. Han kjenner hardheten hans mot låret idet han presser beina hans fra hverandre med kneet, Even ler mens han prøver trekke buksen av beina. Frustrert dytter Isak den ned mot anklene hans, og Even greier sparke den av seg. Han presser seg tilbake mot Isak, som trekker ned bokseren hans og griper rundt ham. Han er hard, står opp mot magen, tuppen er fuktig, glinsende fristende. Hånden hans glir langsomt oppover, tommelen glir over det glatte hodet.

Isak ser på Even, han har lukkede øyne og legger hodet bakover, munnen er åpen, Isak kjenner musklene i hele kroppen hans spenne seg for å presse seg mot ham, han kjenner det mot hånden sin, i Evens fingre som holder i hoften hans, fingertuppene graver seg inn i huden hans, som om han aldri vil slippe. 

Han vil spørre om det er greit, forsikre seg om at Even er klar for dette nå, men greier det ikke, synet er for overveldende, overbevisende, overtydelig, han kan ikke spørre.

Isak kysser ham på halsen, kjenner hvordan Even vrir hodet så senene i halsen strammer seg under leppene hans, kragebeinet, nedover brystbeinet, hjertet. Han greier ikke la være å slikke brystvorten, kjenner hvordan det rykker til mellom beina idet tungen sveiper over den, suger et øyeblikk på den og kjenner Even holde pusten nesten det samme øyeblikket, bare et millisekund senere. Han kjenner et raspende innpust som ikke slippes ut, ikke før Even langsomt puster ut mens Isak planter lette kyss nedover brystkassen, på hvert eneste ribbein, over magen, der huden blir stadig tynnere. 

Han kjenner stive hår som kiler mot haken, kysser de mørke krøllene, kjenner hvordan Even griper håret hans, holder ham, trekker ham nedover, mot seg. Pikken hans ligger mot kinnet, hard og myk på samme tid, han trekker inn lukten av ham, den skarpe lukten av Even, svette, salt, krydder, slikker rundt roten mens hånden fortsatt holder ham. Tungen glir oppover langs skaftet, det er bare et øyeblikk igjen nå, sekunder før han lar munnen omslutte Even. Leppene legger seg tett rundt ham, han fyller munnhulen, den salte smaken mot tungen, tuppen mot ganen. 

Isak tar ham så langt inn i munnen han greier, hånden hans blir våt av spyttet som renner langs skaftet, det treffer fingrene, smører dem, de glir lett over huden mens hans suger Even i små bevegelser. Even har knyttet hånden i håret hans, han åpner og lukker den, knokene presser mot hodebunnen, så fingertuppene, masserer skallen hans, holder ham på plass. Han presser seg opp mot Isak, rumpeballene er harde, musklene presser mot hånden Isak har på den ene skinken, fingrene presses ned mot sprekken når Even løfter seg opp mot Isaks munn. 

Han kjenner rykninger gjennom Even, små sitringer i beina, det ene er slynget rundt ham, i fingertuppene mot hodet, de blir til bølger gjennom ham, små kramper, først uregelmessige og svake, så hardere, sterkere, en eneste bølge som slår gjennom Even og holder ham fast mot Isak mens han fyller munnen hans, han smaker salt, bittert, søtt, surt, han smaker av alt mens Isak svelger ham.

Etterpå synker Even sammen på sofaen. Han sier ingenting, bare puster, i jevne dype drag, hånden ligger mot Isaks hode, fingrene er spredt, en fingertupp stryker så vidt merkbart over det ene øret mens Isak hviler hodet mot låret hans. Leppene er såre, munnen smaker fortsatt av Even, kjeven er øm. Han flytter hånden fra lysken til Even ned til seg selv, han er hard, knallhard, etter noen få drag kommer han. Forhåpentligvis ligger Evens bukse under dem, han orker ikke finne ut hvordan han renser utleierens sofa, farer det gjennom hodet hans etterpå. Han kysser Even igjen, han er slapp og myk mot leppene, stryker forsiktig over ham, det rykker til. Isak smiler og rister på hodet før han kryper oppover og legger seg med hodet på Evens brystkasse, han kjenner hånden hans på skulderen, leppene mot pannen, fuktigheten på låret.

“Jeg fryser”, mumler han etter en stund.  
“Du er varm”, svarer Even og legger armene rundt ham.   
Isak vrir seg halvt rundt, det skal ligge et teppe her, over armlenet, det har glidd ned, han fisker det frem fra under Evens hode og legger det over dem, det føles som en liten hule rundt dem, en hule som alltid vil være der.

***

De spiser en sen lunsj, en tidlig middag, den kjappe pastaretten Even lager kan være begge deler. Isak satt på kjøkkenbenken og så på mens han lagde den, de store hendene som håndterte kniven, kuttet grønnsakene, hakket vårløk, løk, skar paprika i bittesmå identiske biter, en halv chili. Kylling i større biter, den fresende lyden av grønnsakene i smøret først, sammen med krydder, “det gir mer smak til sausen”, kjøttet, en boks hakket tomat til slutt, så stod det og putret mens pastaen kokte. De samme ingrediensene han selv ville brukt, det er en av disse rettene ernæringsfysiologen har lært dem, men en helt annen smak, mer kompleks, dypere, heftigere, han husker ikke om hun brukte chili. 

“Mmmm.” Han lukker øynene og smaker igjen.  
“Var det digg?” Even smiler, noe forventningsfullt i øynene, som om han ikke er sikker på at Isak faktisk liker det.   
“Veldig.” Isak blunker til Even. “Alt du lager er digg, da.” Han bøyer seg frem og kysser ham igjen, det bobler i brystet hans, en sprudlende glede.

Telefonen vibrerer i lommen, og Isak tar den opp og ser på den. Han kikker opp på Even som rører i sausen mens hans smaker på en pastabit. Han ser konsentrert ut over maten, t-skjorten henger løst over ham, Isak må kjempe imot lysten til å strekke frem hånden og stryke over huden hans. Han bruker en av Isaks joggebukser, den lengste han har, den som poser seg over hans egne ankler, men likevel er så kort at Even ser ut som en hip 15-åring. 

Isak nøler et øyeblikk. Han trekker pusten og biter seg i underleppen før han snakker. “Magnus har bursdag til uka. Han har invitert oss bort til seg i kveld, ikke noe store greier. Har du lyst?” Ordene kommer fort ut av munnen hans, som om han bare måtte si det før han angret.

Han ser Even stivner til, et uhørlig sukk farer gjennom ham, før han fortsetter å røre i sausen.   
“Jeg er ikke sikker…” Stemmen hans er langsom og svak, som om han må konsentrere seg for å få ut ordene. 

Han ser ikke opp på Isak. Skuldrene virker anspente. Han fortsetter å røre i sausen, nesten mekanisk, bevegelsen er jevn, han virker uten tanke for om det er nødvendig å røre mer. Med den andre hånden støtter han seg på benken. Fingrene holder rundt kanten på benkeplaten, den må skjære seg ubehagelig inn i håndflaten, knokene er hvite. 

Pastavannet fosskoker over kanten på kjelen. Det freser når det renner ned langs siden av kjelen og treffer platen. Han gjør ingen mine til å skru ned varmen eller smake om den er ferdig.

Isak glir ned fra benken og går bort til komfyren. Han skrur av begge platene og skyver pastaen lenger bort på komfyren. Evens arm er stiv mot ham, han puster tungt, det treffer øret hans i harde puff i de få sekundene han står der.

Han legger armene om Even og hviler kinnet mot skulderbladet hans. Øret ligger mot nakken, de stramme senene kiler mot ham når Even biter tennene hardt sammen. Han står urørlig i samme stilling som før. Isak legger hånden over Evens og løsner forsiktig fingrene fra kanten av kjøkkenbenken, før han fletter fingrene deres sammen og legger dem mot magen hans. Han beveger fingertuppene forsiktig mellom knokene til Even og berører så vidt håndflaten, tommelen sirkler lett over håndryggen. Han kjenner skjelvingen i pusten, de stive musklene, han kjennes nervøs ut, på grensen til redd.

“De digger deg, vet du.” Han gnir kinnet mot skulderen hans mens han dekker hele ryggen med brystet sitt, lårene tett inntil Evens. Han vil omfavne ham helt, pakke ham inn og beskytte ham mot hva det nå er han er redd for.  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke…” Han sukker og lener seg ørlite mot Isak, som om han forsøker komme tettere på ham. “De… det er så lenge siden jeg har sett dem.”  
“Da vi var i Sverige, mener du?” sier Isak mykt. Han kysser ham forsiktig på halsen.  
Even nikker. “Alt er jo annerledes nå.”  
Isak sier ingenting, han venter.  
“De kommer til å huske meg som manisk uansett, hver gang jeg gjør noe så kommer de til å vurdere om jeg er manisk eller deprimert, det er sånn det er. De kommer til å passe på meg.”

“Nei, de kommer jo ikke til å gjøre det”, protesterer Isak.   
“Det vet du ingenting om. Det er sånn det er, hver gang. Jeg får det alltid tilbake.”  
“Men du kan ikke gjemme deg for alltid. Du må face dem.”  
Even sukker. “Jeg vet det. Men…” Han blir stille. “Jeg kommer jo ikke til å komme tilbake uansett.” Stemmen hans er bestemt.  
“Hva mener du?”  
“Jeg er jo ferdig med håndballen, i alle fall her. Men det er vel ikke et lag i dette landet som vil gi meg enda en sjanse, nå har jeg svidd av to på et halvår, liksom.”  
“Men alle vil ha deg tilbake?” protesterer Isak.  
“Ja, det vil de sikkert.” Evens stemme har en hånlig klang. “Sånn at de kan se på freaken, lure på når jeg kommer til å klikke igjen, snakke bak ryggen min, vær forsiktig, passe på at jeg ikke får noen glupe ideer som kan gå for langt...”

“Det er jo ikke sånn det er.” Stemmen er matt, Isak vet han ikke høres overbevisende ut.  
“Det er _akkurat_ sånn det er, Isak! Hver eneste forbanna gang så er det sånn!” Han hever stemmen, fortvilelsen trenger gjennom sinnet, eller er det omvendt. Han har snudd seg og står vendt mot Isak, en halvmeter unna, en kilometer, en uendelighet. Øynene er vidåpne og redde, nesten svarte i det bleke ansiktet, tykke tårer samler seg langs kanten av øyet og kommer snart til å trille nedover kinnene, munnen er halvåpen. Han støtter seg mot kjøkkenbenken, hendene skjelver, han puster tungt, i dype hikst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I det minste ser det ut som om Even har kommet seg etter joggeturen, og de har kommet seg hjem til Isak. Men det går opp og ned, men fest hos Magnus var kanskje ikke... dagens beste ide?
> 
> Som alltid er jeg takknemlig for kommentarer ❤️ -og også denne gang en spesiell takk til Frieda for egoboost, denne gang levert direkte fra sofaen mens jeg ser betatt ut på en vestlandsk fjord.


	37. Skjerp deg

Inn. Ut. Inn. Ut. Han kjemper mot kroppen, forsøker få kontroll over pusten. Han kan ikke holde på sånn, miste kontrollen bare han blir litt opphisset, fordi gamle minner våkner, fordi noe skjer igjen. Ordene fra Sonja skraper i ørene, _du må skjerpe deg, slutt med det der_ , blikket hennes, avstanden, hun rygget alltid bakover, slår det ham, han kunne alltid se henne, kroppen klar til hogg, eller til flukt, de skarpe øynene, den hektiske bevegelsen av fingrene som strøk håret bak øret, et flakkende blikk mot vesken, hånden ned mot lommen, etter telefonen, som om den kunne hjelpe henne.

Isak er så nær. Han kjenner varmen fra ham rundt seg. Duften. Luften som blåser ut og inn av nesen hans. Brystkassen som hever og senker seg mot ham. Armene rundt ham, de løfter ham og holder ham oppe. Hånden som holder hans egen, fingrene som er flettet sammen med hans, munnen hans mot halsen, han hvisker noe, det er for lavt til at han oppfatter det, han hører bare den lave hvislingen og kjenner leppebevegelsene kile mot den tynne huden. 

Han forsøker å puste i takt med Isak. Inn. Ut. Inn. Ut. Brystkassene beveger seg samtidig, presser hardt mot hverandre, løsere, hardt, løst, hardt, løst.

Han lener seg mot Isak, hviler hodet mykt mot Isaks, puster fortsatt, inn, ut, inn, ut, men det går lettere nå, han tenker at han kan følge Isaks pust, bare la kroppen følge ham så kan det gå bra, det går bra.

Han kjenner at genseren til Isak er våt. Kanten rundt halsen har mørkegrå flekker, han gnir seg i øynene, kjente ikke at det kom. Men han kjenner hikstene nå, rystelsene gjennom kroppen. 

Noen ganger føles de som jordskjelv, som om han er på grensen mellom to tektoniske plater som beveger seg asynkront mot hverandre, forsøker overmanne den andre, presser seg på, frem, tilbake, opp, ned. Hele psyken hans er et evigvarende jordskjelv, det gir seg aldri. Hele tiden gnisser det mot hverandre, plutselige spenninger blir utløst, han vet aldri helt når eller hvor lenge, et minutt, en time, en dag, et liv. 

Isak vugger ham langsomt, armene hans holder ham på plass, kinnet hans er mykt og varmt mot hans eget. Even lener seg inn mot ham, lar Isak holde ham. Han kjenner hvordan hånden hans stryker opp og ned på ryggen hans, lett skjelvende, lette drag, fingertuppene som kiler over huden og får t-skjorten til å danse forsiktig over huden.

“Skal vi gå og sette oss i sofaen?” spør Isak lavt. “Eller legge oss litt? Hva har du lyst til?”  
“Sofaen er greit.”  
Isak setter seg ned og trekker Even inn i armkroken sin. Even hviler hodet på skulderen hans. Han hører hjertet mot øret sitt, snuser på genseren, fingrene hans leker med Isaks. Det kunne vært en koselig kveld med en film på TV, kanskje en film Isak har valgt, en han selv aldri ville ha valgt, men som han ser på fordi Isak er der, fordi Isak ville det. Fordi han sitter mellom beina til Isak og kjenner magemusklene hans mot ryggen, leggen hans over sitt eget kne, fingertuppene som kiler på armen, bevegelsen som stopper opp og fingrene som plutselig holder ham hardt i armen mens han kjenner brystkassen bak seg stopper i den jevne bevegelsen når filmen når et dramatisk høydepunkt, et spenningspunkt som kommer akkurat når det skal komme og som Even forutså for ti minutter siden, men han vil ikke si noe til Isak, han vil la Isak nyte filmen slik han vil, slik at han selv kan nyte å ha Isak bak seg, tett inntil seg, med armer og bein overalt.

Men det er ikke en koslig kveld foran TVen. Det står en elefant i hjørnet og han vet Isak snart vil spørre om det, Isak kommer til å gjøre det selv om spenningskurven ikke er der i deres eget filmmanus. Hvis de skulle følge det så ville de aldri komme dit, eller de ville vært der hele tiden, fordi han er stabil som gnissingen mellom to jordplater.

“Hva skjedde egentlig?” Isak er fast og varm mot ryggen hans og armene holder rundt ham. Tommelen stryker forsiktig opp og ned langs overarmen. Stemmen kiler lavt i øret når han snakker.

Even trekker pusten skjelvende. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Jeg er… jeg blir så mye.”  
“Så mye? Hva mener du?”  
“Jeg greier ikke stoppe det. Jeg ser av det skjer. Det… det er liksom som en ball du kaster opp i luften. Den kommer alltid ned igjen, det skjer hver eneste gang. Først kaster du den opp, så faller den ned igjen.”  
Han kjenner at Isak beveger på hodet. ”Ja?”  
“Ja.”  
“Selvfølgelig faller ballen ned igjen.”  
“Ja. Den gjør jo det. Og sånn er jeg. Som en ball i fritt fall mot bakken.”  
“Men jeg kan jo ta i mot deg.”  
Even fnyser. “Right.”  
“Seriøst, Even. Det går bra. Det som går opp, kommer ned, det vet vi jo. Alle vet det, du kan ikke gjøre noe med det.”  
Even sukker tungt. “Men ingen vet når jeg går opp og hvor jeg faller ned.”  
“Da får de følge med, da. Det er jo som på kamp, da gjør vi det vi har trent på, selv om det ikke akkurat er pasningsspill i sirkel vi driver med.”  
“Passe på meg, ja, mener du.” Han sukker oppgitt.  
“Nei, ikke passe på deg, da.” Isak trekker på det.  
“Hva blir det da, hvis det ikke er å passe på meg?” Even setter seg opp. Han snur seg mot Isak.  
“Nei, det er… det er å følge med, da. Du gjør jo hva du vil, og da er vi der etterpå. Det kommer til å gå bra.” Han ser opp på Even og strekker hånden mot armen hans.  
“Ikke vær redd, Even, det kommer til å gå bra. ” Stemmen hans er lavere og full av sympati, han kjenner igjen tonefallet, han synes synd på ham som gjør dette igjen og igjen. “Jeg tror ikke det er så ille som du tror. De andre har spurt etter deg, de savner deg, det er ingen av dem som mener du er gal. De lurer bare på når du kommer på trening igjen.”

“Faen, Isak. Drit i det. Du skjønner ingenting. Du vet ingenting om hvordan dette er. Du vet ikke en dritt om hvordan jeg har det!” Han hever stemmen, det buldrer i brystet igjen, den stikkende buldringen som snart vil koke over, lyden av Sonjas stemme gjennom den høye brusingen i ørene, formaningene, _du må skjerpe deg_.

“Slapp av Even, det var ikke sånn ment.”  
“Slapp av! Alltid er det meg! Du kan ikke sitte der og si hvordan jeg har det!”  
Isak holder hendene avvergende opp mot ham. “Sorry, Even. Jeg mente det ikke sånn. Du har rett, jeg vet ikke hvordan du har det.” Han møter Evens blikk. Øynene hans er alvorlige, pupillen dekker nesten hele den grønne irisen, det er noe innstendig i ansiktet hans.

“Men det er alltid sånn! Du kan ikke nekte for det! Har du opplevd det, kanskje?”  
“Nei, men…”  
“Men det har jeg! Jeg blir gærningen, han med diagnosen, han bipolare, maniske, deprimerte, uansett hva jeg gjør så er det noen som lurer på om det er fordi jeg har bipolar. Vet du hvordan det føles, eller? Hæ?” Han greier ikke stoppe nå, han er ballen, farer det gjennom ham, men han vet ikke om han er på vei oppover eller nedover nå.  
Isak åpner munnen som for å si noe.  
“Men det skal jeg si deg”, fortsetter Even. Han er rasende, ballen er snart på toppen av banen sin. “Folk snakker bak ryggen min. De snakker foran meg, de peker, de ler. Bare jeg gjør noe kreativt så snakker de. Bare spør Magnus, han sier sikkert at han kjente igjen tegnene han også, han bare tenkte ikke på det fordi han ikke visste ennå. Han er ikke annerledes fra de andre, han kommer til å passe på meg.”  
“Nå er du urettferdig….”  
“Vet du hva, jeg synes det er et forbanna luksusproblem at du synes det er _urettferdig_. Du blir ikke skjelt ut for noe du gjør når du er syk. Du er ikke sykdommen din, ikke en gang om du brekker beinet er du det - du vil alltid kunne bli frisk. Selv om du halter så vil du bli sett på som frisk, selv om du kanskje ikke kan spille håndball igjen.” Han faller. Han kjenner at hastigheten øker, han må skjerpe seg, ta i mot bakken når han møter den.

Isak er ikke lenger bak ham, armen hans er borte. Han kjenner han er varm i ansiktet, han ser små perler av spytt fly ut av munnen og treffe det blanke salongbordet foran sofaen. “Du vil aldri være sykdommen din. Du er ikke manisk, deprimert, bipolar, whatever. Du er normalt frisk, du har jobb, du har ikke mistet plassen på laget ditt.”  
“Det har ikke du heller.”  
Even fnyser, begynner nesten å le. “Hvilken verden lever du egentlig i? Selvfølgelig vil de ikke be meg slutte, de har da noen kommunikasjonsfolk i denne klubben også. Men de vil ikke ha meg, for hvem vet hva jeg gjør neste gang, liksom? Jeg har bestilt kalendere for hundre tusen, Isak. Jeg har malt et føkkings gulv dagen før seriefinalen på hjemmebane. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg gjør neste gang! Kanskje jeg trekker laget fra serien fordi jeg blir uvenner med oppmannen? Kanskje jeg maler bilen til treneren! Eller løper naken ut på banen?” 

_slutt med det der_

Han kjenner bakken under seg nå. Snart treffer han, han lurer på om den vil gi etter eller om han vil lage et hull, kanskje bakken for en gangs skyld vil ta imot ham. 

_skjerp deg_

Isak ser på ham. Ansiktet er alvorlig. De mørke øynene ser på ham. Han sier ingenting.  
Even slår ut med hånden mot ham. “Ser du, nå begynner du å lure på hva som kommer til å skje! Du er ikke bedre enn de andre. Vet du, da jeg var ute en tur i forgårs så pekte noen ungdommer på meg, de lo, jeg kunne ikke si noe tilbake. Du kan i det minste kjefte tilbake fordi du er homo, det er ikke lov å mobbe på grunn av legning, men gærningen, han kan de si alt til.”

Isak svarer ikke. Han sitter i hjørnet av sofaen og har trukket beina opp mot brystet. Han ser alvorlig på Even.

Even ser på ham. Han treffer bakken nå, om et millisekund, et _nå_ hvis han måler det i sekunder. Det kjennes ut som han skal kollapse, han greier ikke si mer, ser bort, han vet han vil begynne å gråte hvis han ser på Isak nå.

_slutt med det der_

Stuen er stille. Ingen av dem sier noe, lyden av pusten deres er det eneste som høres, de puster ikke i takt. Even puster raskere enn Isak nå, han er nesten andpusten.

_skjerp deg_

Det kjennes ut som noe kravler rundt i Even, spiraler som snor seg gjennom kroppen, helt ut i de ytterste leddene, fyller magen med noe. Kanskje er det magma som tyter ut under platene, som trenger seg ut som lava, rødt, beveger seg raskere og raskere, kryper ut i fingerspissene og etterlater en stikkende følelse når de flyter videre, som små nåler som stikker ham for å tvinge ham til å reise seg opp, ikke sige sammen. Følelsene er røde, som flammer som vokser, som kan bli en behagelig ild som varmer, eller som kan ta buldrende overhånd og ødelegge. 

Isak strekker hånden mot Even og legger den på skulderen hans. Hånden er varm og trygg. Han har lyst til å lene seg mot den, hvile seg mot Isak. “Vi driter i den bursdagen, Even. Vi blir hjemme.” Stemmen hans er fast, han høres bestemt ut.

Flammen i ham vokser, det føles som en eksplosjon idet Isak blåser den myke luften på ham, et pust som får ilden til å spre seg gjennom hele kroppen.

Han skvetter til. “Hæ? Selvfølgelig skal vi i den bursdagen!”

Even reiser seg opp med et rykk og går med lange steg ut på soverommet. Bagen hans står foran sengen. Han kommer på at han ikke har klær som egner seg for fest. Han kan sikkert låne av Isak, men han kan ikke spørre nå. I stedet vrenger han av seg t-skjorten og finner en ny, trekker en blå hettegenser over.

Han slamrer med døren til soverommet og går gjennom stuen på vei til kjøkkenet. Isak sitter fortsatt i sofaen. Det ser ikke ut som han har rørt seg. Even stopper foran ham. “Skal du på fest eller skal du ikke?”  
Det ser ut som Isak skal si noe, men han rekker det ikke før Even fortsetter.  
“Jeg drar ihvertfall!”

Even fortsetter ut i kjøkkenet. Han åpner kjøleskapsdøren, kjøleskapet er nesten tomt, men noen ølbokser står det heldigvis der. Han bør jo ikke drikke, det vet han selv uten å høre den gnagende stemmen til Sonja i bakhodet, _du må ta ansvar, slutt med det der_ , men det driter han i nå, han dytter boksene med øl ned i en pose. En av dem triller ned på gulvet, irritert tar han den opp og setter den tilbake på hyllen over grønnsaksskuffene.

“Even, vi blir hjemme. Jeg har lyst til å bli hjemme. Bli her med meg da.” Stemmen hans er bedende.  
“Du vil bare passe på meg. Du vil ikke at de andre skal se meg, men det bestemmer faen ikke du!” Even snur seg mot Isak. “Bli her om du vil. Jeg drar.”

Isak kaster et langt blikk mot Even og reiser seg uten å si noe. Han går på soverommet og finner en skjorte, slenger allværsjakken utenpå. Uten å si noe går de mot leiligheten til Magnus, Isak noen meter bak Even, han går og tekster.

Like før de er fremme øker Isak farten så han tar igjen Even, og napper i jakken hans. “Vent litt, Even.” 

Even kjenner at den boblende irritasjonen er borte. Kroppen kjennes med ett myk, som om han er en gummibjørn i ferd med å sige sammen. Styrken han nettopp kjente er erstattet med en nummen følelse, han vet ikke om den kommer tilbake eller om han er i ferd med å smelte nå, om huden er det som holder ham sammen, den tynne hinnen mellom ham og verden.

Han stopper og ser avventende på Isak. Isak bøyer seg mot ham, tungespissen væter leppene raskt før han kysser ham, et mykt kyss. “Unnskyld, Even. Sorry at jeg antok.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg aner ikke hva du føler og tenker. Det var ikke meningen å late som jeg visste det.” Han trekker pusten og slipper luften tungt ut i et sukk. Even kysser ham tilbake, dvelende mykt, han legger hendene om Isaks ansikt, kjenner konturene av kinnbeina under fingertuppene. En stund står de der, tett inntil hverandre, de lager smaskende små lyder.

Even trekker seg ut av kysset og blir stående med nesetippen mot Isaks. Han gnir den varsomt frem og tilbake, et eskimokyss, før leppene hans så vidt treffer Isaks igjen. Han smiler til Isak. “Unnskyld. Jeg… det var ikke meningen å bli så sint. Jeg bare…”  
“Det går bra”, avbryter Isak. “Jeg skjønner at du ble sint.” Han stryker Even mykt over kinnet med fingerknokene. “Det var fint du ble sint. Fint at du sier ifra. Når noen påstår de vet… når jeg påstår jeg vet hva du føler.” Han bøyer seg mot Even igjen, kysser ham lett. “Bare du kan føle det du føler”, hvisker han. 

Even lukker øynene og hviler seg mot Isak noen sekunder, han kjenner hvordan kroppen blir lettere, Isak omfavner ham, lukten, varmen, hånden som stryker nedover ryggen hans, alt sammen. Kanskje de bare skal gå hjem, rekker han å tenke. 

Idet han åpner munnen for å foreslå det, går vinduet bak dem opp med et dunk og Magnus’ stemme roper ut i halvmørket. “Isak! Even! Så kult! Kom inn da!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så blir det vel fest, da...
> 
> Fikk de pratet sammen, synes dere? Begge fikk vel sagt sitt, men fikk de sagt nok? Fikk de sagt de riktige tingene?
> 
> Takk for kommentarer og meninger på forrige kapittel også ❤️


	38. Laget ditt

Magnus hilser overstrømmende på dem i gangen. Isak får en klem av ham, med begge armene rundt seg, tett inntil, hele Magnus mot seg enten han vil det eller ikke. Heldigvis har han aldri følt noe spesielt for Magnus, farer det gjennom ham, det måtte på et eller annet tidspunkt ha endt kleint.  
“Halla!” Magnus smiler mot Even, før han bøyer seg frem og klemmer ham på den samme måten. Even tar forfjamset imot klemmen, et øyeblikk flakker han med blikket som om han ser seg om etter en rømningsvei. “Godt å se deg igjen, Even!” sier Magnus entusiastisk mot skulderen hans. Latter gjaller over musikken innenfra.

Han ser seg kjapt rundt i gangen hos Magnus, prøver å anslå hvor mange som er der inne. Han kjenner bare igjen jakken til Mahdi, klubbjakken, navn og nummer står med store bokstaver på ryggen. “Er det mange her eller?”   
Magnus er allerede på vei inn igjen, mot kjøkkenet, han bruker sikkert anledningen til å hente mer øl, tenker Isak, men han sakker så vidt farten og snakker over skulderen. “Dere er nesten først. Bare Mahdi og David som er her.”

Isak legger hånden på korsryggen til Even. Han kjennes anspent ut. Musklene er stive under fingrene hans. Isak stryker lett opp og ned over ryggen. “Går det bra?” spør han lavt.  
“Jada.”  
“Helt sikkert?”  
“Jada.” Even ser på ham og nikker. “Helt sikkert.”  
“Vi kan stikke når du vil, ok?”  
Even nikker.   
“Bare si fra. Lover du?”  
Even nikker igjen. “Jada. Jeg skal gjøre det.”

Når de kommer inn i stuen, sitter Mahdi og David tilbakelent i sofaen, Mahdi med det store smilet over hele seg, David roligere, han lytter til en eller annen historie Mahdi forteller over musikken. Med ett får Mahdi øye på dem. Han setter seg opp. “Halla, Isak! Even!”   
Isak nikker mot ham og ser seg om etter et sted å sitte. Mahdi og David sitter i sofaen, det er plass til en til der, men trangt til to, iallfall når det er to ledige lenestoler og et par pinnestoler på kjøkkenet i tillegg.   
“Herregud, gi dem litt plass, da!” Det er Magnus som kommer inn fra kjøkkenet. Han peker mot sofaen. “Eller vil dere heller dele en lenestol?”   
Even rister på hodet og ser på Isak, han smiler forsiktig, som om han prøver si noe om overaktive venner. David reiser seg og flytter seg over i stolen, hjørnet hans i sofaen blir ledig, og de setter seg ned der, med en passende desimeter mellom seg.

Mahdi og David var tydeligvis inne i en fortelling om en scoring i forrige kamp, og snart går praten videre om den neste kampen, hvem som har scoret de beste målene i høst, landslaget, VM. Et par andre fra laget dukker opp, men ingen virker å bry seg stort om Even, tenker Isak. De hilser og prater som vanlig, ingen spør noe mer, ingen kommenterer hva som har skjedd.

Langsomt slapper Isak mer av, han ler med gutta, drikker øl, har det gøy. Han skvetter til når kneet hans kommer borti Evens, det iler gjennom ham når han treffer Even, varmen fra ham kjennes godt gjennom to lag med jeans, han blir sittende musestille med beinet. Han ser bort på Even, men ser ingen reaksjon. De har ikke snakket om dette, om hvor offentlige de skal være. Isak kjenner at dette er helt greit, den lille berøringen får ham til å lengte mer etter å ta på Even.

Han skotter bort på ham igjen før han lirker armen sin bak ham i sofaen, forsøker gjøre det diskret. Når han legger håndflaten mot ham, kjenner han et rykk gå gjennom Even, et ørlite et, et øyeblikk angrer han på at han tok på ham, før det er som om Even puster ut og synker bakover mot hånden hans. Han ser på ham igjen, smiler, Even møter blikket hans og smiler tilbake, magen er plutselig full av flyvende dun når Even legger hånden sin på Isaks lår, oppå den mørke buksen, synlig for alle, den varme, store hånden som stryker så vidt med tommelen.

Alkoholen blander seg med den kilende følelsen, magen er fylt med sommerfugler og sprudlende skum. Han kjenner han er varm i kinnene, han er ikke sikker på om det er ølen eller tanken på Even som gjør det, når han tenker på det blir han enda varmere, han er sikker på at alle ser de røde kinnene. Munnen kjennes med ett tørr når han tenker på seg selv og Even. Han heller raskt i seg resten av ølboksen sin. “Skal jeg ta med en til deg også?” spør han Even. Even ser på ham og åpner såvidt munnen, begynner på en lyd, før han lukker den og nikker. “Okei”, sier han.

Han savner Even mens han er på kjøkkenet etter mer øl. Det ringer på døren, han hører Magnus reise seg og gå for å åpne. Tenk om noen tar plassen hans, slår det ham idet han åpner kjøleskapsdøren, kan han be om å få den tilbake da? Fort tar han et par øl i hver hånd og går tilbake, han puster lettet ut når Even fortsatt sitter alene i hjørnet av sofaen.

Isak hilser på nykommerne i gangen før han går inn i stuen igjen, Nikolai og Andreas, de har spilt sammen i flere år. De går ut i kjøkkenet med ølen sin, og Magnus ber dem finne en skål til chipsen de har med selv, de kommenterer at de vet vel like godt som ham hvor han har ting på kjøkkenet, det er jo her de pleier å feste. Isak smiler litt, Magnus bor sentralt og alene, en perfekt plass for fester.

Even må flytte seg litt når Isak setter seg i sofaen, han feilberegner avstanden litt når han vil sette seg nærmere og ender nesten på fanget hans. Han kjenner Even le lett bak ham, før han trekker ham ned mot seg. 

Isak kjenner at alkoholen mykner ham litt, kroppen blir lettere, det er lettere å lene seg mot Even, hvile hodet mot skulderen hans, lukke øynene, la hjernen ignorere tanken på om de andre ser på ham eller ikke, den litt nervøse tanken på at de ser ham sitte her med en gutt, med Even, Even som han skal trene med, spille med, dusje med, det går varmt gjennom ham når han tenker på å dusje med Even, han må bare lene seg opp mot ham og kysse ham.  
“Nå blir det en ekstra økt på oss i morra nå da, gutta?” Andreas kommer inn i stuen og setter seg i den ene lenestolen.“Vi blir jo ikke i noen bedre form, akkurat, av å drikke i stedet for å trene.”  
Mahdi flirer mot Magnus. “Synes du har fått mage, jeg, Mags?”   
“Bamsemage!” Magnus legger hånden på magen sin og rister lett. “Men det er vel ingen av dere som burde trene noe mindre heller”, sier han og dulter tilbake til Mahdi.

Even drikker små slurker av ølboksen sin. Blikket hans følger de andre, han ser på dem når de snakker, ler av Magnus sine dårlige vitser, Isak ser glitteret i øynene når han møter blikket hans når han selv snakker.

Hånden hans holder rundt ølboksen. Isak ser på de lange fingrene som er krummet rundt den, han holder den i høyre hånd, den som er nærmest Isak, han lurer på hva som skal til for å få Even til å bytte hånd, han vil gjerne holde ham i hånden, kjenner han, kjenne fingrene hans flettes med hans egne, fingre som kiler over håndbaken hans. 

Fingrene hans fikler med ølboksen. Isak stirrer fascinert på at pekefingeren går rundt og rundt kanten på boksen før den tapper på toppen, trommer takten til musikken som gjaller metallisk fra Magnus’ elendige bluetooth-høytaler, det var det de burde ha spleiset på til ham, slår det Isak, en skikkelig høytaler. 

Even drikker små slurker av ølen. Små flekker av skum fester seg på leppene hans, tungen slikker dem raskt rene, fuktige, røde. Beinet hans rister mot sofaputen, legger han plutselig merke til, en rask bevegelse, som om han tråkker til musikken, lager trommelyder til den, enny komposisjon. Isak legger hånden på låret hans. Foten blir stille under håndflaten. Even snur seg mot ham og smiler så vidt, et lite smil, et skuldertrekk, Isak greier ikke helt lese blikket hans.

Litt bestemt setter han ølboksen fra seg på bordet og strekker ut hånden etter en Colaboks i stedet. Magnus ser seg rundt. “Har vi ikke vodka? Jeg trodde jeg hadde satt den frem?” Han er i ferd med å reise seg opp.   
“Nei, jeg tar bare en Cola. Ble så tørst”, sier Even. Det skummer over når han åpner den med et ‘psssjt’, og han drikker en rask slurk og sveiper tungen over kanten for å slikke i seg det som rant ut og setter den fra seg på bordet igjen. Like etter løfter han den igjen og drikker nesten hele i én slurk.   
“Oi, ja, jeg har masse brus, altså”, sier Magnus og ser på ham. “Jeg kjøpte jo i Sverige da vi var der, flere brett, både Fanta og Sprite og Cola og sukkerfri, du kan få hva du vil altså?”   
Even rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra nå. Ble bare så tørst, altså.”  
“Er du sikkert?”  
“Jada.”  
“Du kjøpte ikke brus du?” Magnus ser på ham. “Bare en masse andre greier. Fy faen, det er så sykt urettferdig, du gjør jo akkurat som hun ernæringsfysiologen sier fra før, du, mens vi må kutte ut all ferdigmaten. Gjør du ikke det da? Lager all maten fra scratch, masse kylling og fisk og gode greier? Kan du ikke lære meg noen triks da?”  
“Nei….” Even høres usikker ut. Det kjennes ut som beinet hans rykker igjen, hardere enn før, men likevel svakere, som om han undertrykker bevegelsen.  
“Du lager vel mat for en uke i slengen, gjør du ikke?” Magnus ser bort på Isak. “Du handlet jo sykt masse i Sverige, og Isak sier du har lagd den sjuuukt digge lasagnen til ham.” Magnus lukker øynene og legger hodet bakover.

Even har stivnet ved siden av Isak. Beinet hans dirrer under håndflaten hans og blikket er fiksert på boksen han holder i sin egen hånd. Isak stryker ham forsiktig over ryggen, opp og ned, men Even sitter like stiv, musklene er harde under fingrene hans, pusten føles anstrengt, hvert innpust er en bevegelse som går gjennom hele kroppen. 

Med et rykk fauser Even Isak bort og reiser seg. Han går med raske skritt mot gangen. Det blir stille rundt bordet. Alle ser på hverandre, blikkene er usikre og flakkende.   
“Faen.” Magnus og Isak reiser seg samtidig. Magnus løfter hånden mot Isak. “Vent, jeg kan prate med ham”, sier han.  
“Jeg bør vel…”  
“Vent litt da.”  
David og Mahdi nikker. “La Mags snakke med ham. Han stikker jo ikke av, akkurat.”

I noen sekunder blir de sittende stille. De ser ut i den tykke luften uten å finne noe å si.  
Med ett ser David på Isak og flirer. “Du, du hørte om den kampen Jonas og de spilte, eller? Med banketten?”  
“Nei?” Isak rykker til og ser på David.  
“Det var mot et annet college-lag, noe sånn rivaliserende opplegg, det er jo college overalt der borte. De samlet inn penger, veldedighet, tror jeg. Masse rikinger, sånne som hadde gått på skolen der før. Laget måtte style seg skikkelig opp, treneren sjekket på forhånd at de hadde bra nok dress. Så var det gratis drikke før middag og de minglet rundt med rikingene. Men det var jo ingen som passet på dem, og du kan jo tenke deg hvordan det gikk da.” David ler rått. “De hadde jo ikke spist siden før kampen, noen av dem, og her var det plutselig fri flyt. Det gikk rett til hodet, vet du.” Han ruller med øynene og imiterer brekninger.   
“Nei? Ble Jonas dårlig?”   
“Nei, jeg tror ikke det, han har jo drukket før, liksom. Men en del av de andre var litt mer uerfarne, så det ble visst ganske heavy. Tror de fikk dratt dem med på bakrommet så de ikke spydde på noen av gallakjolene, da. Men Jonas var ganske pissed for at han ikke fikk maten, da. Det ble pizza i stedet.”  
Mahdi og Isak ler av historien. Jonas har fortalt om det før, at mange på laget er unge og ikke er vant med å drikke. “Det er lettere å skaffe piller enn alkohol, liksom”, fortalte han hoderystende.

Etter ti minutter har Magnus fortsatt ikke kommet tilbake fra kjøkkenet. Det har ikke gått i ytterdøren mens Magnus og Even har vært ute, og ingen har gått forbi den åpne døren mellom stuen og gangen. Isak reiser seg og går mot kjøkkenet. 

Ute i kjøkkenet sitter Even og Magnus på hver sin side av bordet og drikker kaffe. De ser opp når Isak kommer inn, det ser ut som Even skal til å si noe, det er noe usikkert i blikket hans. Magnus legger hånden på underarmen hans over bordet. “Det kommer til å gå fint, Even”, sier han før han reiser seg. “He’s all yours”, sier han muntert til Isak. “Bare ta kaffe om du vil.” Han nikker mot kaffemaskinen på benken. “Approved by Even!”

“Hvordan går det?”  
Even ser ned i kaffekoppen sin. Det er en av Magnus’ blåstripete, ser Isak, fra et servise han fikk av moren sin en gang, en hurtigsvarspremie fra en bokklubb eller noe, hun hadde meldt inn hele familien for å få servise til 20 i stedet for til fire, han husker de mobbet ham for mengdene med kaffekopper, asjetter, skåler, middagstallerkener og glass da de hjalp ham å flytte. Magnus hadde trukket på skuldrene. “Kjekt å ha når jeg skal ha middagsselskap.” De hadde ledd enda mer da.

“Jeg er litt sliten.”  
“Har du lyst til å legge deg litt? Du kan sikkert låne sengen til Magnus.”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke. Lurer på om jeg skal dra hjem.”  
“Okei? Vil du jeg skal bli med?”  
Han rister på hodet. “Nei, du trenger ikke det.”  
“Sikker?”  
“Jada, det går fint. Jeg finner jo veien hjem.”   
“Ok.” Isak bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham mykt. Leppene er varme og fuktige, de smaker kaffe. “Kan jeg komme etter? Etterpå altså?”  
Even nikker. “Det kan du sikkert.”  
“Ok, da gjør jeg det.” Even reiser seg med langsomme bevegelser og setter koppen sin på benken. Et øyeblikk blir han stående og se på den før han går mot gangen. Isak følger etter ham.   
“Jeg orker ikke gå inn og si hadet”, mumler Even. “Kan du hilse Magnus og si takk, takk for meg?”  
Isak nikker. “Det skal jeg gjøre. Jeg blir ikke så lenge, tror jeg. Men det var gøy å treffe gutta igjen.”  
“Bare bli så lenge du vil. Det er jo laget ditt.”  
Isak legger armene rundt Even og klemmer ham inntil seg. Huden på halsen er varm mot nesen hans, nesten klam. “Du er varm. Håper du ikke begynner bli syk”, mumler han mot ham før han kysser ham igjen, et langt, mykt kyss, et øyeblikk angrer han på at han ikke blir med ham, han skal til å be ham vente så han kan ombestemme seg.  
“Det går nok bra”, mumler Even tilbake

Telefonen vibrerer i lommen til Isak. Han løfter den og ser på den. “Det er Eskild!” sier han glad. Fort kysser han Even. “Sees litt senere da.”  
“Hei, det er Isak!”  
“Halla, Issy! Hvordan går det?” Eskilds stemme er høy, den overdøver bakgrunnsstøyen.  
“Jo, det går bra.”  
“Ja?”  
“Jada.”  
“Hvordan går det med han Even da?”  
“Jo… det går bra.”  
“Bra! Har det blitt noe greier altså?”  
“Jaaa... det har jo det.” Isak rynker på pannen og forsøker huske når han sist snakket med Eskild. Det er vel noen uker siden.  
“Eh… Eskild?”  
“Ja, baby gay?”  
“Når var det vi snakket sammen sist?”  
“Det var før jeg dro til Budapest.”  
“Budapest?”  
“Ja? Isak da! Jeg har jo jobbet i Budapest i tre uker nå! Hvor har du vært i det siste?”  
“Ehh…” Det demrer for Isak. Eskild hadde jo vært så stolt over jobben han hadde fått i Budapest, sminke og styling for en eller annen realityserie som skulle sendes på TV etter jul.En norsk produksjon, spilt inn i Ungarn, masse store navn innen produksjon, og så hadde de valgt ham, lille Eskild, til å være sjef for all styling og sminke. “Sorry, Eskild… jeg husker jo det! Det har bare skjedd litt… mye her.”  
“Hæ? Hva da?”  
“Nei, vi kan ta det siden.” Han kjenner han ikke orker å ta hele historien for Eskild nå, han er fortsatt ikke helt sikker på om det går bra.  
“Nei, si det da! Ble det noe med Even, eller? Går det bra?”  
“Jo, det ble jo det. Og nå går det bra. Men det gikk ganske dårlig en stund, kan man si….”

Det er stille litt før Eskild begynner å prate igjen.

“Det er så innmari kult å være her, altså!” Isak hører Eskilds smil.  
“Jaha?”  
“Jeg får jobbe med så mange flinke folk! Og serien blir virkelig sååå bra!”

Isak hører plutselig stemmer sive inn gjennom den lukkede døren mot stuen.

_“Det er jo ingen som greier å ha en bra karriere om de bare spiller håndball, man må jo ha noe annet å gjøre også.”_

“Og så kommer de til meg og spør om råd, vet du! Til _moi_!”

_“Ja, ellers blir man bare overlegen og selvopptatt.”_

 

“Så du er liksom litt guru, eller?” flirer Isak.

_“Alle de gode har jo skole eller jobb.”_

“Ja, jeg er jo ikke Buddha eller Gud, da, men jeg har nok fått litt sånn guru-status, ja”, sier Eskild.

_“Unntatt Even, da….”_

Isak stivner.

“Men det føles jo fint at de spør meg om råd, da. Litt sånn at de stoler på meg, at jeg er en de ser opp til, om du skjønner? De beundrer meg litt, og det er en god følelse, da.”

_“Ja, herregud, vet du hva som skjedde sist, eller? Se her da!”_

Isak greier ikke høre hvem som sier det. Det kjennes ut som ordene etser seg inn i ham, det lager en fysisk smerte i ham.

“Men noen ganger er det jo litt håpløst, da. Sånn som han som lurte på hva han skulle gjøre for at damene skulle like ham. Og han var jo et sånn helt håpløst case, gikk i treningsbukser og sånn fotballskjorte, vet du. Heeelt håpløst.” 

_Det blir stille noen sekunder, før latteren sprer seg._

“Herregud, Isak. Du bruker vel ikke sånt du?” Eskilds stemme høres plutselig bekymret ut.

Isak hører mumlingen fra stuen, han ser for seg at de lener seg frem over en enslig mobilskjerm, før de ler høyt. Han kniper øynene igjen, vil ikke tenke på hva de ser på.

_“Jeeez, sjekk det gulvet da. Fotspor og hender og greier.”_  
“Hva ER det der?”  
“Hva står det?” 

Isak forsøker lytte til hva de sier samtidig som Eskild fortsetter ranten om treningstøy i telefonen. Han har allerede glemt hva det startet med, han konsentrerer seg om å skille stemmene fra hverandre, knytte dem til ansikter.

Stemmebåndene hans føles lammet, han greier ikke si noe. Fingrene tviholder rundt telefonen mens kroppen spenner seg i konsentrasjon. Han kjenner jekslene gnisse mot hverandre når han biter kjevene nesten smertefullt hardt sammen. Han kniper øynene igjen, hvite flekker fyller mørket foran øynene.

_“Herregud, det er jo ikke noe farlig da.”_ Magnus’ stemme skjærer gjennom latteren og mumlingen. 

“Isak! Si at du ikke bruker det!”

_“Han er jo ikke voldelig eller noe. Vi må bare være der for ham. Og nå er jo Isak der også. Det er jo bra med stabilitet og noen som er der for ham hele tiden”  
“Ja, mora di er også gærn, er hun ikke?”_

“Hæ?” Han greier så vidt harke det frem.  
“Joggebukse og fotballtrøye?” Eskild høres oppgitt ut.

Han greier ikke kjenne igjen stemmen fra stuen, ser ingen ansikter for seg når han lukker øynene og spiller den av på nytt. Ordene svir i ham, som om noen brenner dem inn i hukommelsen hans.

_“Mora til Magnus er ikke gal! Hun er syk noen ganger, men hun har aldri gjort noen noe.”_ Davids rolige, mørke stemme minner ham om lagmøter i hallen, den beroligende tonen når de ferskeste har vært nervøse for å ødelegge, når gemyttene kom i kok i gjennomgangen etter kampen.

“Eh… nei, jeg bruker ikke fotballtrøye.”

_“Man må være ganske crazy for å male gulvet sånn da. Må ha kosta masse å få bort.”  
“Du, kutt ut å kalle ham gal, da. Han er ikke det.” _Isak kjenner igjen Mahdis stemme, han er irritert.

“Isak, joggebukser? Seriøst? Når du ikke er på trening?”

_“Men han tilta jo helt plutselig.”_

 

Magnus sukker hørbart, bare han kan sukke slik. 

_“Han gjorde jo ikke det. Nå som vi vet det så kan vi passe på ham, og hjelpe ham hvis han er på vei opp igjen da.”_

Isak avbryter Eskilds tirade om treningstøy. Han får heller ringe tilbake en annen dag. “Du sorry, ass, Eskild, jeg må bare stikke nå.”  
“Ja, herregud Isak, det var ikke meningen å hindre deg i å være sammen med Even. Bare gå du, vi kan snakkes senere! Hils Even da! Og du, husk glid da. Og kondomer.”  
Isak greier ikke la være å trekke på smilebåndet. “Jada, Eskild. Jeg gjør det.”  
Han hører Eskilds frydefulle hvin mot øret idet han legger på og går inn til de andre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "er man på fest hos andre, kan man jo bare gå når man føler for det", var det noen som mente om forrige kapittel. Så Even gjør det, da. Smart? Og Isak da, en kveld med gutta blir vel fint? Forhåpentligvis uten joggebukser...
> 
> Evens forhistorie rulles vel gradvis ut her, i alle fall flekkvis. Overdramatiserer han, er det bagateller, bare fordi han ikke har vært voldelig? Det er kanskje lett å sitte i sofaen (eller kommentarfeltet) og si at det går bra, det blir glemt, ingen er sinte på ham, men mener vi egentlig at det er faktisk er så enkelt for den det gjelder?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og betraktninger ❤️  
> Takk til Ane Rikke for tekstmassasje ❤️


	39. Jeg finner jo veien

Lydene fra festen kuttes brått når døren smeller igjen bak ham. Bare skrittene hans over den fuktige grusen høres sammen med den svake dunkingen fra bassen som såvidt kan høres gjennom vinduet. Han går fort over plassen mot det opplyste fortauet, han kjenner tiltrekningen fra lyset, det skarpe gule gatelyset som gjør det litt mindre mørkt, gjør ham litt mindre usynlig.

Hjertet dunker i ham. Han må sortere følelsene, putte dem i esker, slik psykologen har sagt. Sortere dem i sinne, tristhet, frykt, glede. Isak burde være i boksen for glede, han tviholder på tanken om at Isak skal gjøre ham glad, men nå kjenner han bare klumpen i magen når han tenker på ham, svien bak øyelokkene, noe i halsen som gjør det vanskelig å svelge.

Isak som ble igjen der. Isak som ikke så ham. Det svir når han tenker på ham, først trodde han det hørte hjemme i sinne-boksen, men nå føler han bare tristhet. En klump i halsen som vokser, han blunker fort, orker ikke gå her og grine.

Han burde ikke gått på festen. Det var idiotisk av ham å insistere på det. Han burde hørt på Isak og blitt hjemme, slappet av med en film, spist, kanskje pratet litt. Det var jo det Isak sa, at de ikke burde dratt, men han insisterte, var vrang og gjorde det motsatte av det han burde. 

Han hadde hatet det fra første sekund. Det føltes som om alle stirret på ham, han vet hva de tenkte, følte tankene bore seg inn ham selv mens de snakket om andre ting. Til slutt hadde rommet snurret rundt og rundt ham, raskere og raskere, høyere og høyere, alle lydene, musikken, klirringen fra glass, lyden av ølbokser, stemmene, latteren, det ble for mye å ta inn.

Da Magnus forsnakket seg, ble det en unnskyldning for å reise seg. Egentlig ville han gå hjem, men Magnus hadde fulgt etter og vennlig dyttet ham inn på kjøkkenet.

“Sorry, det var ikke meningen å snakke om turen”, sier han.  
“Nei, det går bra.” Even svelger.  
“Jeg glemmer at du er bipolar, husket ikke at du var på vei opp da.”  
“Ok.” Han skjærer en grimase.  
“Du vet at moren min er bipolar?”  
“Nei?”  
“Har ikke Isak sagt det?”  
Even rister på hodet. Han ville jo husket det.  
“Nei, ok.” Magnus trekker på skuldrene. “Men det er hun iallfall. Har hatt det hele livet mitt, siden før jeg ble født. Det var mye styr, hun var ganske syk….” Han blir fjern i blikket et øyeblikk. “Men nå går det bra da.” Han setter de blå øynene i Even. “Men greia er at jeg ikke går rundt og tenker på det til vanlig. Da hadde jeg jo blitt sprø. Både av å gå rundt og tenke på det, og av å aldri kunne si noe om at hun er syk. Er hun manisk så er hun manisk, get over it, liksom. Det gjør jo hun, så”, legger han tørt til og trekker på skuldrene.

Even kjenner klumpen i magen. Han skulle ønske han kunne ta så lett på det, men han vet han ikke kan det. Eller han greier det i alle fall ikke.  
“Har du vært på gruppeterapi og sånn da?” spør Magnus.  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg har ikke det. Jeg….” Han nøler, vet ikke helt hva som blir riktig å si. Sannheten er jo at han ikke tør, at det ville være å gå for langt i å vedkjenne at han er gal, at han vil erkjenne det for noen andre da. Han fikler med koppen sin. “Nei, jeg vet ikke om det er noe for meg.”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Jeg vet ikke… vet ikke helt hva jeg skulle fått ut av det, liksom?”

Magnus tenker seg om. “Mamma…. hun sier at det var weird i starten, men så føltes det naturlig etterhvert. Å kunne snakke om sykdommen med andre som hadde den, alle bare nikket når hun sa noe, alle kunne relatere seg til det, liksom. Og jeg har vært på noe sånn pårørendegreier, for ungdom, det var litt det samme. Jeg er jo vant med det, mamma har alltid vært bipolar, eller så lenge jeg har levd, da, men det er jo ikke alle som er like vant med det, for noen av dem var det godt å kunne snakke om det uten å måtte tenke så mye. For selv om alle er forskjellige så er det noe likt også. Jeg vet ikke helt…. det er jo der hele tiden?” Magnus ser på ham med store, alvorlige øyne. 

“Føler du at du må passe på henne?” spør Even plutselig.  
“Nei!” Magnus rister på hodet. “Det spurte Isak om også.” Magnus biter seg i underleppen. “Ja, det burde jeg vel ikke sagt, da”, mumler han og ser ned. Han sukker. “Sorry… Men vi passer ikke på henne altså. Vi forsøker vel merke om hun endrer seg, og spør henne kanskje om hun merker selv at hun forandrer seg, stemningsleie og slikt, mener jeg, men hun tar jo medisinene sine selv, og vet hva hun tåler og ikke.”

Even ser ned på fingrene sine. Neglebåndene er oppfliset, han har et rufsete sår ved neglen på tommelen. Han burde huske å smøre seg med håndkrem. Kanskje det er et symptom, tenker han, kanskje andre kan se på fingrene hans hvordan han har det. Han krummer fingrene og gjemmer dem mot håndflaten. 

“Du, vil du ha kaffe?” spør Magnus plutselig.  
Even nikker, og Magnus reiser seg og går bort til kjøkkenbenken. Han har en kapselmaskin, ser Even plutselig. Han biter seg i leppen for ikke å si noe dumt om den, det er nesten umulig å la være å komme med en sarkastisk kommentar. Han ser på hvordan Magnus fyller den med vann, slår den på, ser på kapslene i forskjellig farge i glasset ved siden av.  
“Hva vil du ha?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “En skikkelig kopp, lungo, er det det det heter?”  
“Lungo er digg”, svarer Magnus og fisker opp et par brune kapsler fra glasset. “Må huske å kjøpe mer”, mumler han, “tror det nesten bare er koffeinfri igjen.”  
“Hva er greia med det, egentlig?” Even ser undrende på Magnus.  
“Hvis man ikke vil ha koffeinet, bare kaffesmaken?”  
“Hæ?” Even ser påtatt sjokkert ut, selv om han egentlig mener det. Han har aldri skjønt argumentet.  
“Kødda. Aner ikke. Men de er med i de pakkene jeg pleier kjøpe.”

Magnus setter to kopper på bordet foran dem, blå og hvite, pene, for pene til å være hjemme hos en håndballspiller som ham, som ikke ser ut til å bry seg om kaffekopper eller interiør.

“Forresten, Even, hvordan er det med alkohol, drikker du eller prøver du å la være?”  
Even sukker. “Jeg bør jo ikke drikke, da. Men... “  
“Det er kjedelig å la være, mener du?” flirer Magnus.  
Even nikker.  
“Enig. Vi andre burde vel heller ikke drikke, men det er ikke kamp i morgen, så.... Men det er litt kjipt, da. Hjemme hos mamma og pappa så drikker vi aldri når mamma er ustabil, pappa synes det er så dårlig gjort mot henne når hun ikke bør. Alkohol er en trigger for henne, hun har gjort mye rart når hun har drukket. Og det er jo ikke noe problem der, da”, sier han tenksomt. “Vi kan jo bare gå ut, liksom.” Han ser på Even. “Kanskje vi burde la være å drikke sammen med deg også? Ville det hjelpe?”  
Even ser på ham, først målløst sjokkert, så ler han. “Nei, Magnus. Takk, ass, men nei. Det ville være awkward.”  
“Du ville ikke føle deg bedre av det, er det det du prøver si?” ler Magnus. “Tanken slo meg idet jeg foreslo det. At det var teit.” Han blir alvorlig. “Jeg skal prøve å ikke mase om det da. Men jeg har brus, altså. Masse. Bare ikke fortell det til ernæringsfysiologen”.

Han drikker små slurker av kaffen. Den smaker litt for bittert, den brente smaken er tynnet ut litt for mye og trenger gjennom resten av kaffesmaken. Men den er varm, og med litt fantasi kan han forestille seg at den kunne smakt bedre med mindre vann.

Han er sliten, kjenner han. Adrenalinet som har holdt ham oppe de siste timene er borte, nå føles kroppen tung og treg. Han tør ikke hvile øynene, han er redd han ikke greier åpne dem igjen, redd for at hodet skal gli ned på armen og at øynene skal lukke seg og la ham sove her.

Han skal til å si noe til Magnus når døren går opp. Begge ser opp på Isak som kommer inn. Magnus legger hånden sin på armen hans. Den klemmer ham fast og varmt. “Det kommer til å gå fint, Even”, sier han og reiser seg. “He’s all yours”, sier han muntert til Isak og nikker mot stolen. “Bare ta kaffe om du vil. Approved by Even!”

Isak blir stående foran ham når Magnus går ut. Han ser litt usikkert på Even. “Hvordan går det?”  
Even ser ned i kaffen sin. Han dreier koppen rundt. Kaffen lager små spiralen i den. “Jeg er litt sliten”, mumler han matt. Han orker ikke heve stemmen.  
“Har du lyst til å legge deg litt? Du kan sikkert låne sengen til Magnus.” Isaks stemme høres bekymret ut.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke. Lurer på om jeg skal dra hjem.” Stemmen føles flat og likegyldig.  
“Okei?” spør Isak. “Vil du jeg skal bli med?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, du trenger ikke det.”  
“Sikker?”  
“Jada, det går fint. Jeg finner jo veien hjem. Eller jeg kan ta en taxi.” 

Han vil ikke ødelegge festen for Isak. Han skjønner jo at Isak gjerne vil være her lenger, når de har dratt hit, når så mange fra laget først har kommet hit. Selv blir han kvalm av å tenke på det, massen av folk fra laget som sitter inne i stuen, som har sett hva han har gjort, de kommer alltid til å huske ham for det, det er det de kommer til å huske først.

“Ok.” Isak bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham. “Kan jeg komme etter? Etterpå altså?”  
Even nikker. “Det kan du sikkert.” Han må bare komme seg bort nå, må bare følge strømmen når Isak spør, så han kommer seg ut så fort han kan.  
“Ok, da gjør jeg det.” 

Isaks munn er myk og varm. Han smaker av potetgull, peanøtter, øl, den bitre smaken av ferskt øl, rett fra boksen. Hendene på skuldrene hans, tomheten når han lener seg bort igjen.

Kroppen kjennes tung når Even reiser seg. Han holder seg i stolen med den ene hånden, er redd for å falle når han strekker seg mot kjøkkenbenken for å sette fra seg koppen ved vasken. Han puster inn og ut et par ganger, må skjerpe seg for ikke å lukke øynene og stenge verden ute, han vil ikke at Isak skal se at det er noe, han orker ikke det nå.

Han vet han bør gå inn og si at han går, si hadet, takke for seg, til Magnus i det minste. Men bare tanken får det til å velle seg i magen hans, det er noe som knyter seg og gjør ham kvalm.  
“Jeg orker ikke gå inn og si hadet”, sier han lavt, håper Isak kan ordne det, hente Magnus til ham iallfall, så han kan si takk. 

Isak blir stående stille, han nikker bare.  
“Kan du hilse Magnus og si takk, takk for meg?” Stemmen føles tynn når han spør Isak om det, han håper Magnus skal overhøre praten og komme ut.  
“Det skal jeg gjøre, sier han. ”Jeg blir ikke så lenge, tror jeg. Men det var gøy å treffe gutta igjen.”

Even nikker. Det må ha vært fint for Isak, tenker han, det er aldri bra å være for lenge borte, Isak er jo på vei tilbake. “Bare bli så lenge du vil. Det er jo laget ditt.” Det kjennes ut som stemmen skal briste idet han sier det, en sprekk som vokser gjennom kroppen og får det til å kjennes ut som han renner bort.

Isak gir ham en klem. Han mumler noe mot halsen hans, Even får ikke med seg alle ordene, noe om at han ikke skal bli syk igjen, så kysser Isak ham, mykt, godt. “Det går nok bra”, mumler Even tilbake, ikke helt sikker på hva han egentlig svarer på.

Idet Eskild ringer Isak, forsvinner Even ut døren. Han får ikke med seg ordene fra Isak til Eskild, bare det glade smilet, øynene hans som lyser opp, han ser så glad ut når han svarer.

Han hater at det er han som får ham til å ikke se glad ut, at Even har ødelagt humøret hans slik at Eskild er den som muntrer ham opp.

***

Han går på fortauet, de grelle gatelysene lager skygger, bak ham, rundt ham, foran ham, han er overalt. Den mørke asfalten sluker lys, likevel blir det noe av det guloransje igjen, nok til å reflektere fuktigheten, tusen gule punkter som kastes tilbake, som glitrer mot ham. 

Han vurderer å finne en taxi, det er ikke langt hjem, men han vet hvor godt det er å synke inn i bilsetet, lene seg tilbake, la noen andre få ham dit han skal. Men taxiholdeplassen er tom, bare det enslige blå skiltet står der.

Magnus bor i utkanten av byen. Even har jogget forbi her mange ganger, en ekstrasløyfe som oppvarming på vei til treningen. Han har ikke visst at Magnus bor her, egentlig vet han ikke hvor noen på laget bor, han har ikke noe forhold til stedene de nevner, til navnene, vet ikke hvem som har bodd her i generasjoner, hvem som bare er oppvokst her, som har hatt laget som sitt eget siden de begynt med håndball, hvem som er innflyttere, som ham selv. 

I stedet for å følge lysene inn mot byen, de gule lampene over den mørke asfalten på fortauet, tar han den andre veien. Snart ser han ingenting, men han husker veien, han vet den er jevn og flat, fin å løpe på uten å tenke på hvor han setter føttene. På begge sidene ligger jevn åker, han husker det var gult korn der tidligere i høst, før det ble skåret, før åkeren ble pløyet, de brune furene med bleke strå halvt nedgravd.

Når han kommer rundt svingen blir det mørkt. Byen er skjult bak den lille åsen, gatelysene som nesten umerkelig lagde skygger rundt ham rekker ikke frem. 

Han blir stående noen sekunder og kjenne på mørket.

Noen ganger kjennes det som om det vil sluke ham, som om det klemmer rundt ham, trenger seg inn gjennom huden, når han puster, hvis han har øynene åpne. 

Nå smyger det seg rundt ham, som et teppe i lett ull, tynne tråder, store masker, det kiler vennlig over huden, skjuler ham for verden, skjuler verden for ham. Lar ham puste det inn, puste til han blir usynlig. Lar ham se ut i det fargeløse, lar ham bare være i det som føles som ingenting.

Han vet ikke hvor han vil. Det er som om mørket leder ham, som om det bærer ham dit han skal. Små kilende pust av det mørke, beina er lette, de flyter, over gress, greiner, stein, stien, bortover, utover.

Foran ham er det glitrende punkter av mørke. Han myser mot det, de gule flekkene som lyser opp langt borte glir over i hverandre, blir som en gyllen sky på den andre siden. Nær ham er det som en sverm av glitter som svever opp og ned i små bevegelser, et sus i mørket, han går mot det, glir mot det, dras mot det, han er ikke sikker på om det er ham eller mørket som får ham dit, mot den glitrende massen som trekker ham mot seg, kanskje den vil ha ham, skjule ham, lukke seg rundt ham, svelge ham, beholde ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fra lys til mørke til lys til mørke...til lys?
> 
> Fortsatt greit at Isak ble? Fortsatt greit at Even dro?  
> Og Magnus, da, nærmer vi oss glorie nå?
> 
> Tusen takk for kommentarer på forrige kapittel også, dere er gode! Også denne gang en stor takk til Ane Rikke for kommentarer og tilbakemeldinger ❤️❤️❤️


	40. Jeg måtte tenke

**23:30**  
Jeg drar nå.

 **23:45**  
Er du våken?

 **23:46**  
(Ubesvart anrop.)

 **23:46**  
Jeg har ringt på hundre ganger.  
Jeg står utenfor.  
Hos deg.

 **23:46**  
(Ubesvart anrop)

 **23:47**  
(Ubesvart anrop)

 **23:48**  
Jeg stikker hjem til meg selv.

 

Isak kaster et siste blikk opp mot vinduene til Even. De er mørke. Han kan ikke se noe lys i det hele tatt på innsiden. Gardinene er ikke trukket for på soverommet heller. Han rynker på pannen, det er litt merkelig. Han ser ned på trappen. Bare hans egne våte spor er synlige der. Men Evens spor kan ha tørket, tenker han, kanskje luftfuktigheten er lavere enn det kjennes ut som.

Han begynner å gå hjemover. Det er et stykke å gå, det vil gå fortere å ta en taxi, tenker han, men byens gate er merkelig tomme i kveld, bare noen få mennesker på vei et eller annet sted, ingen taxier, så han går. Snart dreier han av fra de opplyste gatene, tar snarveien mot huset der han bor, en sånn vei som Even ville tatt, grusveien med bare noen spredte lamper, strategisk plassert ved innkjørsler og postkassestativer. Han burde hatt refleks, tenker han, vanligvis jogger han her, med refleksvest eller treningstøy med refleks. Ubevisst trekker han ut mot veikanten, snubler nesten ut i grøften, tenk om det kommer noen her, noen som ikke ser ham, før det er for sent.

Han øker farten. Hvor er egentlig Even? Han kjenner pulsen dunke i ørene, hjertet slår fort, det dundrer. Han begynner å løpe, han må komme seg hjem, kanskje Even er der, han er ikke hjemme hos seg selv, det er han sikker på. Mens han løper ringer han Even igjen, det er fremdeles ingen som tar telefonen. Det ringer og ringer, han kommer til telefonsvarer, legger igjen en beskjed, “Even kan du ringe meg?”, han hiver etter pusten, løper raskere igjen, kjenner den metalliske smaken i munnen.

Den enslige utelampen lager en kjegle utover singelen på gårdsplassen. Det knaser når han går på den. Døren er låst, reservenøkkelen ligger fortsatt i blomsterpotten, men han kan ha lagt den på plass etter at han låste opp, tenker han. Han fomler i sin egen lomme etter nøkkelknippet. Fingrene skjelver når han forsøker sette nøkkelen inn i nøkkelhullet, hånden greier ikke å vri den rundt, han mangler kraft, eller låsen kjemper imot.

Når reilen endelig går fra, løper han inn, nøklene blir stående i den åpne døren. Han kaster et kort blikk over gulvet i gangen, ser ikke Evens sko eller jakke, han forsøker huske hva han hadde på seg, men vet at han bare hadde ett par sko her, Isak sine er for små for ham.

“Even? Even!” Han går innover gangen, skoene lager sikkert skitne spor bortover gulvet, kikker inn på det tomme badet, en åpen boks med hårvoks står på benken ved vasken. Kjøkkenet er mørkt, han ser inn på soverommet, de glemte slå av lyset da de dro. Evens bag står åpen på gulvet, klær velter ut av den, en grå jakke ligger på gulvet ved siden av den. Uten å tenke plukker han den opp og holder den mot ansiktet, han forsøker puste rolig, kjenner panikken velle opp i seg, puster inn, han kjenner bare lukten av vaskepulver fra genseren.

“Even, er du her?” Han går mot stuen, vet allerede at den er tom, det kjennes tomt her, bare ham selv og hodet hans som snurrer rundt og gjør ham kvalm, det kjennes som han har drukket for mye. Han slipper den grå genseren ned på gulvet, før han går ut på kjøkkenet og tar et glass vann. Han drikker det i store slurker mens han støtter seg på kjøkkenbenken, den plutselige kulden i magen gjør ham kvalm, han hiver etter pusten, prøver å ikke brekke seg.

Han stirrer ut av det blanke stuevinduet, ut i mørket, mot de store jordene bak huset, de stopper nesten ved husveggen og gjør utsikten ekstra mørk. Han forsøker å samle tankene, finne ut hva han skal gjøre, han forsøker ringe Even enda en gang, og enda en, enda en, men han svarer ikke, meldingene er levert, men ikke lest, den blå sirkelen lyser kaldt mot ham.

Øynene svir, de er i ferd med å renne over av tårer, men han vil ikke grine nå, han må skjerpe seg. Hjerteslagene dundrer i ørene, og han merker at pusten går raskere, han trekker den hardt inn gjennom nesen, neseborene trekkes inn mot neseveggen med nesten ubehagelig trykk.

Han går ut igjen, bestemmer seg for å dra hjem til Even i stedet, denne gangen skal han inn, han får vekke en nabo, kanskje det er en utleier der med nøkkel. Før han går skribler han en lapp og henger på døren, _“jeg har dratt hjem til deg. Ring meg!”_ Etter å ha tenkt seg litt om skriver han “Even” øverst på den, som om det er andre enn ham som kommer hit i natt.

Mørket føles kaldere nå, tettere på, nattefukten blander seg med høstkulden og trenger gjennom klærne, han hakker allerede tenner, fingrene som tviholder i telefonen er iskalde. Han tør ikke ha hånden i lommen, tør ikke gå glipp av en melding, et anrop, hva som helst.

Isak skvetter til når skjermen lyser opp. Fingeravtrykket, eller kanskje ansiktsgjenkjenningen, har låst opp skjermen, og fingrene har av seg selv åpnet listen over de siste telefonsamtalene. Han ser på den. Eskild. Han er sikkert på byen nå, han ser ham for seg på en eller annen klubb. Sigrid. Han skulle jo passe på sønnen deres! Magnus. Kanskje Magnus. Selv om han har fest. Han vil kanskje forstå, i alle fall.

“Iiiiisak! Skal vi slippe deg inn igjen? Vent litt da så kommer jeg og åpner! David! Det er Isak!” Magnus’ stemme er høy og skrålete. Isak angrer på at han ringte ham, det høres ikke ut som om han er i stand til å hjelpe.  
“Magnus.” Isak avbryter ham. “Even har ikke kommet hjem.”  
“Hæ? Har ikke Even kommet hjem? Dro han ikke til seg selv, da, for et par timer siden?”  
“Jo.”  
“Han har ikke dratt til deg da? Du har vel fortsatt nøkkelen i blomsterpotten?”  
“Jeg har vært både hos ham og hos meg, og han er ikke der.” Det rasper i halsen når han forsøker puste.

“Slapp av, Isak. Det er sikkert ikke noe galt. Han har sikkert dratt til noen andre, tror du ikke det, kanskje han fikk melding fra noen om en fest og dro dit? Eller på byen, han er sikkert ute og tar en øl, tror du ikke det?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Han kjenner bare oss her. Han har ikke...rukket å bli kjent med noen andre, tror jeg. Han verken jobber eller går på skole. Han spiller jo bare håndball, driver ikke med noe annet.”  
“Ok, Isak.” Han hører det går i en dør, så blir det stille rundt Magnus, Isak regner med han har gått på soverommet sitt. “Er det noe sted han kan ha dratt da? Det siste toget har gått, husker du når bussen går?”  
“Hm, er det ikke halv to?” Isak ser ned på klokken. Den er litt over ett.  
“Men Isak, hva skal han ta bussen for da?” spør Magnus.  
“Jeg aner ikke”, svarer Isak, han sukker oppgitt.  
“Har han et sted han pleier dra til, da, vet du det? Moren min, hun har et sted i skogen, oppe ved Storåsen, der hun pleier dra. Ikke så langt fra veien, men det er rolig der, nesten ingen som går tur der, så hun får være der alene, kan tømme hjernen skikkelig, som hun sier, hun drar dit når det blir for mye som skjer inni henne.”  
“Jeg vet ikke…” Isak kniper øynene igjen, han forsøker tenke, han burde vært der nå, tenker han, han trenger ro til å tenke nå, hodet er fullt av kaos og rot.

Så slår det ham.

“Takk, Magnus. Jeg ringer deg senere!” Han bryter samtalen og lar telefonen gli ned i lommen. Så løper han.

“Even! Even!” Han løper ned mot vannet, snubler nesten i noen greiner som ligger mellom stien og stranden, vasket opp på de små rullesteinene, eller blåst ned fra trærne i et av høstens tidlige ruskevær, joggeskoen glir på steinene når han småhopper ned mot den våte grusen som er lettere å løpe i. Han ser så vidt silhuetten av steinen mot vannet, vet at det som småfunkler i skinnet fra lyset på den andre siden av vannet er bølgene. Det er stille nå, ingen vind eller regn som lager krusninger, ingen måne som lager lysende glitter av bølgene.

“Even!” Han stopper opp for å lytte etter svar. Han synes han hører noe skrape mot en stein, men når han lar lykten på mobilen sveipe rundt seg ser han ingenting. Den flate steinen er grå og fuktig. Han får øye på noe hvitt, et papir, kanskje det er en beskjed.

Han blir fuktig på fingrene når han løfter det opp, det er et sjokoladepapir. Det ser ut som det har ligget der en stund.

Plutselig hører han en lyd fra skogen bak seg, en grein som brekker, noe som sklir i vår jord. Isak bråsnur seg og holder lykten ut foran seg. Den lyser opp bakken foran ham så den blir grålig, stammene på de nærmeste trærne ser ut som spøkelsestrær.  
“Hei.”

Even står noen meter bortenfor ham. Han har hetten på jakken trukket helt frem i pannen, og står med hendene i lommene. Øynene er mørke i det bleke ansiktet. Han myser mot Isaks lykt.

“Hva gjør du her?”  
Isak stirrer på Even.

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg måtte tenke alene”, mumler han.

“Men hvorfor ikke på steinen?” ramler det ut av Isak, han peker bak seg.  
“Steinen er jo din.” Even ser mot skogen, han smiler. “Ser du ikke hvor jeg har vært?”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham, ser opp mot skogen, det er mørkt og han ser ikke trærne, men med ett husker han følelsen av trestammen mot ryggen, den ru barken som skrapte mot leggene, det glitrende vannet mellom løvet. “Åh…”

Han kjenner at leppene krummer seg i et smil, greier ikke stoppe verken det eller føttene som tar de siste skrittene frem mot ham, armene som legger seg rundt Even, de kalde fingrene som finner veien under jakken hans, helt inn på huden under t-skjorten, nesen mot halsen, glidelåsen på hettejakken som kiler ham på haken, leppene som møter Evens, han greier ikke stoppe Even heller, armene, hendene, fingrene, det myke håret, tungen som leker med hans egen, smaken av ham, lukten, den som minner om det som var og det som skal komme, verden som snurrer rundt dem, rundt og rundt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slutten på forrige kapittel ble egentlig litt vel dramatisk, det var først etter at jeg postet at jeg innså at det ble litt verre enn jeg hadde tenkt. Men postet er postet, Even fikk bare gå mot glitteret da.
> 
> Nå er vel roen gjenopprettet, er den ikke?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, og takk til Ane Rikke for tekstmassasje ❤️❤️❤️


	41. Vi spiller ikke alene

Isak smaker av øl, av potetgull, tungen hans er våt og ru mot Evens. Hendene hans er overalt, glir opp og ned over ryggen, under genseren, tommelen glir langs bukselinningen. Pusten er rask, det er lyder av kyss, av lepper som skilles, små stønn. Even strekker på nakken, står der et sekund og bare nyter, kjenner leppene bevege seg over den stramme huden på halsen, opp igjen, Isak suger på øreflippen hans, han stønner når ilingen treffer i skrittet, han presser seg mot Isaks hofte, vil kjenne ham mot seg, presse ham mot et tre, som den gang, bare mer.

Det brutale kuldegufset treffer huden når Isak løfter genseren høyere opp. Han kjenner nuppene reise seg, det kiler plutselig mer når Isak lar fingertuppene gli over siden hans. Han hufser til og klemmer Isak, omfavner ham med hele seg, trekker ham inn gjennom nesen, nå er det Even som kysser ham, han smaker salt, lukter av kulde, høsten har overtatt etter det lune i luften nå, det som var der sist han var her, akkurat her. 

De snurrer rundt og rundt mens de ler høyt. Armene om hverandre, de holder fast, kreftene skal ikke trekke dem fra hverandre når de lener seg bakover og går i sirkler. Bølgene skvulper stille mot rullesteinstranden ved siden av dem, det er de eneste lydene utenfor dem selv. Han ser mot himmelen. De lysende prikkene på det mørke, med ett husker han diktet han leste en gang, en gang det var som mørkest, _Var inte rädd för mörkret, ty ljuset vilar där._ , han har glemt det, glemt at uten mørket er det ingen stjerner, ingen lysprikker på det mørke lerretet, at mørket bare er lyset som hviler, det kommer til å våkne igjen.

De går langsomt langs stien. Even holder Isaks hånd i sin. Fingrene hans er hardt flettet sammen med hans egne. Fingertuppene hans kjennes kalde. Even snur seg mot Isak. “Fryser du?” spør han.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Nei ass. Det går bra.” Han ser anspent ut. Skuldrene er trukket opp, og kjevene er sammenbitt.  
“Vil du låne jakken min?”  
“Nei, det går bra.” Isak trekker jakken sin tettere rundt seg. Han har bare en tynn treningsjakke på, ser Even.  
“Vi kan bytte, jeg er varm så det går fint.”  
“Neida.”  
Even legger armen sin om Isak og trekker ham nærmere. “Eller jeg kan varme deg”, mumler han mot håret hans. Han kjenner Isak smile mot halsen hans. “Mm.”

De stopper opp, og Even legger begge armene rundt Isak. Hendene hviler på overarmene hans, han forsøker så godt han kan å dekke ham med seg selv, trekker ham så nært seg som han greier. “Bedre nå?” murrer han mot Isak. 

Det er mørkt og fuktig rundt dem. Stien er våt av gammelt regn, trærne rundt dem er dryppende våte, det fant han ut da han var inne i skogen tidligere. Det er nesten vindstille, det er bare noen små krusninger på vannet. Skylaget fra tidligere på natten er borte nå, og det glitrer som morild når månen speiler seg i de små bølgene. De gule lysene på den andre siden er synlig, men bærer ikke hit, bare det hvite fra månen lyser dem så vidt opp.

Even bøyer seg mot Isak og kysser ham lett. Leppene er kalde mot hans egne, det er merkelig hvordan to personer kan være så forskjellige, slår det ham. Han smaker kaldt, deretter av øl, kaffe, salt, krydder, seg selv, smaken av Isak som han etterhvert har lært å kjenne igjen.

“Even… kan vi gå hjem?” Isak trekker seg noen centimeter unna.  
“Fryser du?”  
“Ja, jeg fryser kanskje litt da”, mumler han.  
Even bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham igjen, passer på at armene ligger godt rundt ham, han må motstå lysten til å la hendene gli opp under genseren hans og slippe inn mer av den rå luften rundt dem, selv om han lengter etter huden hans.

***

“Vil du ha kakao?” spør Even når de er kommet inn i gangen hans. Den siste delen av hjemveien har de bare holdt hverandre i hånden. Isak var stiv og keitete ved siden av ham og fingrene kjentes iskalde. Even stoppet noen ganger og forsøkte gni varmen inn i Isak, men Isak ville helst bare gå videre. Leppene hans er lett blålige, ser han når de kommer inn og står under det flimrende lysrøret i gangen.   
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Kanskje det.”  
“Eller te?”   
“Nei, kakao går bra ass”, sier Isak raskt.

Even kommer tilbake med kakaoen. Et øyeblikk tror han Isak har sovnet, han har krøket beina sammen under seg mens han lener seg mot sofaryggen med et ullpledd over seg. “Isak?”   
Isak rykker til og ser på Even.   
“Kakaoen din.” Han rekker koppen mot ham før han setter seg.  
“Takk.” Isak tar en slurk av kakaoen. Den er glovarm, og han brenner seg på leppene, ser Even. Den halvt smeltede kremen på toppen av koppen legger seg i et tynt lag på Isaks overleppe. Han minner Even litt om en nisse uten skjegg, tenker Even med et smil. Han strekker seg frem og stryker pekefingeren over leppen hans for å tørke det bort, idet han når munnviken åpner Isak leppene og vrir på hodet så fingeren fanges i munnen hans. Even stryker ham lett over kinnet med langfingeren og ringfingeren mens pekefingeren hans hviler mellom leppene hans. Tennene holder ham så vidt fast, de skraper lett mot huden når Even beveger fingeren langsomt i munnen hans. Tungen føles ru mot puten på fingertuppen, det kiler når Isak beveger den forsiktig. Det grønne blikket hans er låst mot hans eget, øynene glitrer. Even kjenner hvordan musklene i kinnet beveger seg under fingrene hans, han beveger langsomt fingeren inn og ut mellom leppene.

Plutselig ryser en skjelving gjennom Isak, og skuldrene beveger seg opp i en brå bevegelse. Fingeren forsvinner ut av munnen med et svupp. Isak legger armene sine rundt seg og gnir seg på overarmene. “Sorry, jeg er så jævlig kald”, sier han.   
“Å, det glemte jeg.” Even legger den andre armen rundt ham og trekker ham mot seg mens de andre hånden stryker ham lett over kinnet mot bakhodet. Håret hans kiler mot kjeven. Han lener seg vekk fra ham og rekker ham hånden. “Kom, bli med meg.”

Isak reiser seg, han ser litt forvirret ut, men protesterer ikke. “Nå går du og tar en dusj, og så går vi og legger oss”, sier Even mykt. Isak nikker. “Okei.” Han ser skjelmskt opp på Even. “Blir du med?”  
“Jeg blir med”, svarer han. Han greier ikke skjule smilet som vokser frem.

***

Vanndråpene renner nedover Isaks brystkasse når han står foran Even etter dusjen. Even tørker ham med et stort håndkle, det ligger over skuldrene hans mens Even gnir opp og ned på ryggen. Isak er naken, magemusklene er tydelig definerte under fingrene hans når han tørker ham. Han har fingertuppene gli over brystkassen og bøyer seg frem for å kysse ham igjen, da kjenner han hele kroppen hans mot sin egen, fuktig og varm etter dusjen, myk og hard på samme tid, de blir stående der med armene rundt hverandre, puster mot halsen, kjenner dråpene samle seg i hårtuppene og renne nedover skuldrene og ryggen. 

Håndkleet til Isak faller ned på gulvet, og Even kjenner gåsehuden reise seg på armene hans. Han slipper taket i ham og bøyer seg ned på gulvet etter håndkleet. Han lar hånden gli lett opp langs baksiden hans når han reiser seg igjen, kjenner den myke huden under fingertuppene, sener, muskelspenn, den runde rumpeballen under håndflaten et øyeblikk, ryggen, før han legger håndkleet over ham igjen og tørker ham på nytt.

“Tror vi skal gå og legge oss i stedet”, mumler han mens han gnir nesen sin mot Isaks.  
Isak nikker og ser seg rundt. “Hvor er tannbørsten min?”  
Even biter seg i underleppen og forsøker tenke etter. “Tok du ikke med toalettmappen din hjem?”  
Isak rødmer. “Eh, jeg tok med en ny tannbørste hit. Den lå her.” Han nikker mot benken ved siden av vasken.  
“Åh. Jeg trodde det var mammas.” Even kjenner at han blir varm i kinnene idet han åpner døren til skapet over vasken. “Denne?” Han rekker Isak en hvit tannbørste med ananas på. “Ananas, faktisk. Jeez.” Han rister på hodet mens han smiler. Det kiler i magen når han ser på Isak.  
“Ja?”  
“Du liker jo ikke ananas en gang!”  
“Det er ikke noe galt med ananas vel? I… fruktsalat?”  
“Spiser du fruktsalat?” spør Even lattermildt.  
“Eh… hvis noen serverer det?”  
“På skolekjøkkenet på ungdomsskolen? Med oppbløtte rosiner og en klatt krem?”  
“Eh, ja.”  
“Men serr, Isak. Tannbørste med ananas?” Han løfter øyebrynene og ser på Isak.  
“Ikke se på meg sånn!” ler Isak.  
“Ananas! Kjøpte du ananas-tannbørste for å ha hos meg?”  
“Jeg kjøpte den de hadde!” sier Isak bestemt.  
“Du kjøpte det fordi du tenkte på meg!”  
“Den sto fremst.”  
“Du tenkte på den digge pepperoni-pizzaen min med ananas og kjøpte ananas-tannbørste.”  
“Det gjorde jeg ikke!” Isak rødmer og smiler, han holder tannbørsten i et fast grep mot brystet.  
“Du ljuger så innmari, Isak!” flirer Even og strekker seg mot ham. Han fanger ham og trekker ham inntil seg, det kiler gjennom hele kroppen når han leende kysser ham, før Isak stikker tuppen på tannbørsten inn mellom ribbeina hans og dytter ham vekk.  
“Flytt deg, jeg skal pusse tennene”, mumler han, uten å møte blikket hans, men Even ser han smiler, han smiler med hele seg, i morgen blir det pepperoni-pizza, tenker han, med ananas. I hvert fall på halve.

***

“Kom og legg deg her, da.” Even ligger i sengen. Kroppen føles dorsk og slapp, det kjennes ut som han skal sovne snart, en behagelig trøtthet, ikke den utmattende utslittheten. Han løfter dynen og ser mot Isak, som står med telefonen i hånden. Han mumler noe før han taster, rynker pannen.   
“Hva er det?”   
“Nei, ingenting.” Isak legger telefonen på nattbordet. 

Isak kryper inntil ham. Han legger seg med ryggen mot Evens bryst, huden er varm og myk, han lukter godt, en blanding av skog, øl, svette, såpe, noe mandig han ikke helt greier sette ord på, noe som er Isak. Even legger armene rundt ham. Hånden stryker forsiktig over brystkassen hans. Han kjenner konturene av ribbeina under musklene, fingrene glir over dem ett for ett før de kommer ned til magen. Han spriker med fingrene over huden der, kjenner så vidt navlen under lillefingeren.

Isak ligger urørlig, bare den jevne pusten beveger brystkassen hans ut og inn. Han kjennes nesten stiv ut. Han legger plutselig hånden sin over Evens, han kjenner fingrene mellom sine egne, det kiler litt når Isak stryker over gropene mot hånden. Isak fletter fingrene deres sammen og løfter hendene mot munnen sin, leppene planter små kyss over knokene på håndbaken, en etter den omfavnes de av den fuktige mykheten, et lite smask før de flytter seg til den neste, tilbake igjen. 

“Jeg fikk melding fra Magnus”, sier Isak. Han trekker pusten. “Han lurte på om det gikk bra med deg.”  
“Om det gikk bra med meg? Selvfølgelig gjør det det?” Even snakker lavt mot nakken til Isak. Han vet leppene kiler mot huden hans, slik huden i nakken kiler mot dem.  
“Da du ble borte ble jeg ganske redd, altså.” Isaks stemme er tynn, som om han er redd for å si det høyt.  
“Redd?”  
“Ja… du var ikke hjemme eller hos meg, og du svarte ikke på telefonen.”  
“Den stod på stille”, sier Even.  
“Ikke gjør det da.”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Jeg ble redd.”  
“Hvorfor det? Det skjedde jo ingenting.”  
“Men hvordan skulle jeg vite det?” spør Isak. Han høres frustrert ut.  
“Jeg bare måtte være litt alene”, sier Even. “Vet du at det var den første gangen siden… ja, siden det skjedde, at jeg fikk gå dit jeg ville uten at noen passet på meg?”  
“Men jeg ble redd, Even.”  
“Du ville passe på meg!”  
“Nei! Men jeg ble bekymret da du ikke svarte.”  
Even tenker litt. “Hvordan da bekymret?”  
“Jeg visste ikke hvor du var. Om noe hadde skjedd.”  
Even sukker frustrert. “Du trenger ikke passe på meg!”  
“Jeg passer ikke på deg. Men jeg må få lov til å være bekymret for deg når du bare forsvinner og ikke svarer. Det betyr ikke at jeg vil kontrollere deg eller passe på deg, Even. Det betyr bare at jeg ble så jævlig redd da du var borte. Tenk om jeg ikke hadde funnet deg igjen.”  
Even trekker ham nærmere og kysser ham på skulderen, lager en linje av punkter fra nakken mot overarmen. “Men jeg forsvant jo ikke.”  
“Nei, du gjorde ikke det. Men ikke gjør sånn igjen, kan du love meg det? Jeg vil ikke passe på deg, men hvis jeg ikke skal være overbekymra kjæreste så trenger jeg å vite hvor du er. Ikke hele tiden, men hvis du ikke kommer hjem eller drar dit du hadde tenkt, så si fra, Even.”  
“Men jeg må få lov å ha en dårlig dag også”, sier Even. “Av og til… av og til så orker jeg ikke forholde meg til ting. Ikke til mennesker, ikke til det jeg holder på meg, ikke til noe. Da trenger jeg bare være alene.”  
“Selvfølgelig”, sier Isak. “Men la meg være bekymret hvis du bare forsvinner da. Ja, ellers også, jeg kommer alltid til å være bekymret hvis du ikke har det bra, for jeg vil du skal ha det bra, Even.”  
“Jeg kommer ikke til å ha det bra alltid.”  
“Nei.”  
Even stryker over armen til Isak. Han kjenner muskelspillet under huden når Isak beveger på seg, han griper hånden hans igjen. “Jeg vet det, Even. Og selv om det er jævlig skremmende så er det greit. Det er jo du.”  
“Av og til vil jeg ikke være meg”, sier Even lavt.  
“Men du _er_ deg”, sier Isak. “Deal with it.”

“Hvordan synes du festen var da?” spør Isak forsiktig.  
Even ser opp i taket. “Det var ok”, sier han prøvende. “Litt mye, kanskje, jeg vet ikke. Føler meg liksom helt tom. Men…” Han sukker.  
“Hva da men?” spør Isak lavt. Han snur seg mot Even og blir liggende og se på ham.  
“Jeg følte meg litt som elefanten i hjørnet. Han som alle så, men ingen ville snakke om. Eller med.”  
“Du snakket jo med mange”, protesterer Isak.  
“Jo, men jeg følte at ingen torde snakke skikkelig med meg, at de var redde for å si noe galt til meg.”  
“Men du snakket med Magnus?”  
Even nikker. “Han er fin, da.”  
“Han er det.” Isak ser opp i taket og smiler før han ser på Even igjen. “Sa han noe lurt?”  
“Han fortalte at moren hans er bipolar.”  
“Mm.” Isak nikker.  
“Hva tenker du om det da?” Even stryker fingertuppene i sirkler over Isaks kinn. Isak smiler når de begynner å sirkle rundt leppene hans, det ser ut som det kiler.  
“Om at moren hans er bipolar?” Han stryker seg over overleppen.  
“Ja?” Even fletter hånden sin sammen med Isaks.  
“Ikke noe spesielt, tror jeg. Jeg har truffet henne mange ganger. Hun…” Isak smiler. “Hun lager verdens beste vafler. Vet ikke hva hun har i dem, men de er fantastisk gode.” Han ser på Even med et drømmende blikk. “Vi må invitere oss på besøk en dag.”  
“Jeg kan også lage vafler, altså.”  
“Kan du?”   
“Selvfølgelig. Hva tar du meg for?”  
“Hm.” Isak legger hodet så vidt på skrå og ser på Even. “Er det en greie, liksom?”  
“En greie?”  
“For bipolare? At dere er sjukt gode på vafler?”  
“Faen. Avslørt. Det er medisinene som gjør det. Vaffeldrugs. Det er en test, når vi mestrer vaflene så er doseringen perfekt.”  
“Tror jeg må teste den medisineringen din, ass.” Isak kysser ham.

Even rynker pannen. Med ett blir han usikker på om han har tatt medisinene sine i kveld. Han forsøker se for seg dosetten, det er den blå i dag, han husker han tok tablettene i morges, han burde lagt esken i lommen da han dro på fest, burde skjønt at han ikke nødvendigvis dro tilbake til Isak etterpå. Han setter seg på sengekanten og fisker buksen opp fra gulvet, rister på den. Bare et par mynter og en lapp ligger i lommene. Mobilen ligger på nattbordet, han må huske å lade den. “Jeg må på do”, mumler han og går mot badet.

Medisineskene ligger i skapet over vasken. Han er nesten sikker på at han ikke har tatt dem i kveld, han greier ikke se noe som helst øyeblikk der han tok dem fra skapet, klemte ut tabletter og tok dem mens Isak var her, og de har vært sammen omtrent hele tiden side de kom fra festen, i sofaen, på kjøkkenet, på badet, soverommet. Han gnir seg i pannen, noen ganger blir han så lei, tanken på medisiner resten av livet kjennes nesten kvelende. Han kan fint glemme en dose eller to, han blir neppe syk av det, ikke hvis han er noenlunde stabil fra før i alle fall, men dobbel dose kan være farlig, vet han. Farmasøyten på apoteket hadde lavmælt fortalt ham at han straks måtte kontakte lege om han tok for mye, eller hvis han tenkte på å ta for mye, hun så skeptisk på ham som om hun trodde han planla å ta livet av seg.

Han lukker øynene og presser ut tablettene, en liten og to store, med et sukk svelger han dem med et glass vann, kjenner den velkjente kvalmen slå opp gjennom ham et øyeblikk etterpå, puster seg rolig til fem, så går det bedre.

Isak snur seg mot ham når han kommer tilbake til soverommet. Han løfter på dynen og trekker ham inntil seg når han legger seg igjen. “Du ble kald.”  
“Varm meg da.”  
“Mm.”

De ligger tett sammen med ansiktene vendt mot hverandre. Det grønne blikket ser rolig på ham, øynene er blanke, Isak ser litt trøtt ut, det er sent, de burde sove, tenker Even. Han legger hånden sin over Isaks. Han er varm, han kjenner ikke lenger den rå høstkulden i ham, iskalde fingertupper, den lette fuktigheten fra natten.  
Isak trekker pusten. Blikket hans flakker litt og han biter seg i underleppen. Det ser ut som noe plager ham.  
“Hva er det?” spør Even.  
“Nei…”  
“Jeg ser det er noe”, sier Even. Med ett kjenner han hvor trøtt han er, øynene verker og kroppen er tung, han lurer på hva klokken egentlig er, han håper Isak kan ta det i morgen.  
“Det var noen som sa noe på den festen. Om… ja, om sist du var manisk”, sier Isak, de siste ordene kommer fort.

Det kjennes ut som et knyttneveslag i magen. Han er kvalm, føler han kommer til å besvime, smerte, svie, det er for mye.  
“Jeg vet ikke hvem det var”, fortsetter han. “Jeg hørte det fra gangen.”  
“Hva sa de?” spør Even. Stemmen føles hes.  
“Nei, det var egentlig ingenting.” Isak stryker ham lett over kinnet før han kysser ham. “Vi kan snakke om det i morgen.” Han gjesper høyt.  
Even sukker oppgitt. “Jeg får ikke sove nå, Isak.” Han lukker øynene, de verker igjen. “Nå må du bare si det”, sier han bestemt til Isak.  
“De sa ikke så mye. Jeg tror de så på en film eller noe.”  
“Faen.” 

Even ruller seg over på ryggen og lukker øynene. Han legger oppgitt hodet bakover og biter seg i underleppen.

Alltid det samme. Igjen og igjen. 

Han kjenner Isak snu seg ved siden av ham. Kjenner armen hans over brystkassen, han bøyer albuen og legger hånden på kinnet hans, skyver ansiktet hans mot siden så han ser på ham. “Even. Slutt.”  
Even svarer ikke.  
“Du må slutte å gjemme deg. Slutte å skamme deg. Jeg skjønner at det er vondt når folk snakker om at du er syk, jeg forstår det. Og de har ikke rett til å gjøre det. Men du må heve deg over det. Du må legge det bak deg. Hver gang.” Han trekker pusten. “Det er som å tape en håndballkamp. Hva gjør vi når vi taper, Even?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene og ser mot et punkt på veggen bak Isak. “Vinner neste gang”, mumler han.   
“Vi lærer av det. Vi analyserer kampen og finner ut hva som gikk galt og forsøker å unngå at det samme skjer igjen. Vi trener ekstra på det som gikk galt, eller på det vi er gode på, så vi kan slå neste lag.” Stemmen hans er intens. “Men enda viktigere. Vi legger det bak oss. Vi går ikke rundt og tenker på det. For da kommer vi aldri forbi det, da kommer vi til å tape neste kamp også. Vi må vite at det har skjedd, så vi kan lære av det, men det viktigste er det som skjer i fremtiden, ikke det som har skjedd.” Han er bestemt.

“Og en ting til, Even. Vi er et lag. Vi er ikke enkeltspillere. Vi er alle for laget, og alle for en. Vi spiller ikke alene.”

Varme tårer veller opp i øynene hans, han kniper dem sammen som for å stoppe dem, hulkene kommer likevel, rykningene i kroppen, den instinktive reaksjonen om å trekke seg unna, rulle seg sammen, snu seg bort. Han kjenner Isak mot ryggen, armen hans ligger fortsatt rundt ham, han holder ham fast, hindrer ham å rulle seg bort, gjemme seg, han må bare være her nå. Isak er varm mot ham, pusten hans, små berøringer mot nakken, leppene som kysser ham øverst på ryggraden, kinnet hans som legger seg mot halsen, kilingen fra øyenvippene idet han lukker øynene, det lille sukket når han kryper helt inntil ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tur i mørket, kakao med krem, dusj, ananastannbørste, vafler - de små greiene. Og så de litt større, de viktige samtalene, ordene som kan falle så feil - eller så riktig. Er det riktig å se på Evens liv, på oppturer og nedturer, som en håndbalkamp? Må han legge det bak seg? Må han slutte å skamme seg? Må han noe som helst?
> 
> Nok en gang takk til Ane Rikke for tekstmassasje❤  
> Diktet Even tenker på er “Var inte rädd för mörkret” av Erik Blomberg. Takk til Lisa_Ruvo for det ❤


	42. Hadde gjort det uansett

Det er lyst utenfor når Isak våkner. Dynen ligger klam mot ham, dynetrekket klistrer seg tungt mot armen hans når han løfter den. Det er noe som tynger ham ned, han vrir seg for å forsøke riste det vekk, gradvis våkner han, han kjenner at det er en arm som holder ham. Den ligger over skulderen hans, en hånd ligger på overarmen hans, kraftige fingre rundt bicepsen. Han smiler når han kjenner armen stramme seg rundt ham.  
“Jeg må opp”, hvisker han.   
“Mmmmnei.” Han kjenner Even presse seg mot nakken hans, han lager små prustelyder når han gnir nesen mot ham.   
“Jo”, flirer han og vrir seg løs. Even strekker seg etter ham i en slapp bevegelse, armen hans dumper tungt ned på madrassen når Isak reiser seg opp. Han stryker lett over underarmen hans, huden er myk mot håndflaten.

Even ser mot ham og smiler når Isak kommer tilbake. Han legger armene rundt ham når han kryper opp i sengen igjen. Kroppen hans er myk og varm. “Legg deg på magen”, sier Even lavt. Isak gjør som han sier. Han vrir hodet mot siden, kinnet ligger mot puten.

Langsomt begynner Even å stryke ham mykt opp og ned langs ryggen. Først lett med den ene hånden, han ligger på siden og støtter seg på den andre. Han stryker fra nakken nedover ryggflaten, stopper nederst der ryggen buer seg opp mot rumpeballene, tilbake igjen. Fingrene er spredt, det kjennes som de etterlater stier på huden hans.

Så reiser han seg opp og setter seg overskrevs over hoftene til Isak. Idet han strekker seg mot nattbordet, kjenner Isak konturene av ham over ryggen, varmt, en fuktig tupp, den etterlater en våt flekk på huden hans, luften i rommet gjør det kaldt. 

Han hører et klikk, så skvetter han til når noe kjølig treffer huden. “Oi, sorry.” Evens stemme er unnskyldende. Han strekker seg mot nattbordet igjen, før Isak hører lyden av fuktige hender som gnis mot hverandre. Et øyeblikk etter kjenner han håndflatene mot ryggen sin. De glir friksjonsløst i harde tak over ryggen, han vrir så vidt på seg når Even legger vekt på hendene og presser dem mot ham. “Går det bra?” spør han. Isak nikker mot puten. Han kjenner duften av krydder i nesen, kanel, kardemomme, appelsin, nellik, blandet med en duft av Even fra puten, den er hans.

Even lar hendene gli lettere over ryggen. Han masserer i små sirkler med håndroten, fingrene danser lett rundt takene. Isak lukker øynene og kjenner hvordan musklene mykner under hendene hans, det varer en evighet, han bare ligger der.

Langsomt beveger Even seg nedover, fra skulderbladene over trapesmusklene og de store ryggmusklene nedover mot setemusklene, trapes, dorsal, gluteus maximus, han husker navnene fra plansjen hos fysioterapeuten. En skjelving går gjennom Isak når Evens hender legger seg på rumpeballene hans. Ufrivillig presser han underlivet mot madrassen slik at rumpemusklene strammes. Even lar hendene ligge i ro et øyeblikk, tomlene ligger inn mot sprekken, de andre fingertuppene omfavner muskelen. Han begynner å bevege seg i små bevegelser langs sprekken, opp og ned, ørlite granne lenger inn for hvert drag. Isak slapper av og sprer knærne mens han forsøker løfte baken nærmere Evens fingre.

“Ikke slutt da!” Han snur seg med et frustrert blikk mot Even når hendene plutselig forsvinner fra ham.   
“Neida”, smiler Even, han har tatt flasken med olje fra nattbordet igjen. Isak løfter seg mot ham og tar i mot de rause dråpene som pipler ut av flasken. Han gnir seg mot lakenet når de treffer ham, og kjenner hvordan oljen sakte renner ned. Så kjenner han Evens fingre igjen, nok en gang disse langsomme bevegelsene som går litt lenger for hver gang, den kjølige soveromsluften treffer den våte huden, pirrer mot åpningen som strekkes ørlite for hver gang Even sprer rumpeballene hans. Tuppen på tommelen streifer ham, kiler så vidt langs den ruglete kanten, Isak må beherske seg for å ikke la musklene trekke seg sammen og stenge Even ute. 

Bevegelsene blir langsommere. Even lar fingeren dvele over åpningen, presser forsiktig puten på fingertuppen mot ham. Isak kjenner at pusten blir ujevn og tung. Det er som om alt her inne står stille, hvis noe skjedde utenfor dem nå så ville det ikke skje før etterpå. Bare pusten høres, dype, skjelvende pust fra ham selv, det samme fra Even bak ham.

Even flytter seg litt lenger ned, og slipper taket i rumpeballene. Isak holder pusten og venter på det han vet kommer. Han forsøker ligge helt stille, uten å gni seg mot underlaget, uten å presse musklene sammen, uten det som føles som ufrivillige spasmer mens han forsøker ligge i ro.

Even legger en hånd på den ene rumpeballen hans som for å spre dem fra hverandre. Så kjenner Isak en finger mot åpningen igjen, annerledes enn forrige gang, en annen vinkel, en annen finger, kanskje, tenker han idet han kjenner den presse mot ham. Han kjenner et stønn trenge seg opp fra halsen mens hodet uvilkårlig løftes fra underlaget når ryggen spenner seg. Øynene er lukket, han nyter følelsen av Evens finger, forsøker å kjenne hva han gjør, hva han kommer til å gjøre, nå, det neste sekundet.

Ingen av dem sier noe etterpå, ikke annet enn de små kyssene, de små bevegelsene over huden, fingertupper, håndflater, små klynk, blikk, kilende bevegelser som utløser en storm av fjær i magen, før øynene glir igjen og visker ut grensen mellom drøm og virkelighet.

***

Soverommet er tomt når Isak våkner, men han hører lyder fra kjøkkenet, slamringen av en skapdør, metall som skraper mot noe, vannkranen. Han bøyer seg ned etter klærne fra i går, rynker på pannen, samler dem i en haug bak døren i stedet, før han åpner døren til Evens skap. Løst brettede underbukser og boksere tyter ut fra en skuff, og han tar en av de øverste, alminnelig grå en, ikke en av de mønstrede, tiger, flamingo, rosa prikker på gul bakgrunn, han husker at Even har brukt noen av dem tidligere. I en annen skuff finner han en joggebukse. Han orker ikke Evens trange jeans nå, må ha noe komfortabelt. Buksen kleber seg til de lett fuktige lårene, og han legger tilbake t-skjorten han står med i hånden, han har fortsatt små vanndråper på overkroppen.

Even står foran komfyren. Han har bare de grå joggebuksene på seg, stoffet viser konturen av baken hans før det faller lettere ned over beina hans. Isak lister seg bort til ham. Gulvet kleber seg til fotsålene når han går. Han legger hendene på Evens nakne hofter og hviler hodet på skulderen. “Står du her”, mumler han. Evens rygg er hard og fast mot brystet hans, trapes, dorsal, gluteus maximus, tenker han.  
“Måtte ha kaffe.” Evens stemme er munter. “Vil du også ha?”  
“Ja takk.” Isak blunker seigt med øynene. Han ser uklart, det kjennes som de er dekket av en hinne, han lurer på hvor lenge han har sovet. 

Even beveger seg smilende under armene hans. Isak kjenner musklene spille når Even strekker seg etter to røde espressokopper på benken og heller den nykokte mokkakaffen i dem når den er ferdig. Det blir et tynt lag brunt skum på toppen. Han stopper bevegelsene og retter seg opp. “Du må flytte deg litt hvis du vil ha kaffe. Jeg tør ikke løfte to kopper når du holder i armene mine på den måten.  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Fordi jeg har armer som en t-rex nå. Jeg får ikke til å drikke, og dessuten kommer jeg til å søle ut kaffen når jeg bærer den.” Han veiver med underarmene og prikker seg liksomfrustrert på så langt opp på brystkassen som han kommer.  
Isak smiler og gnir kinnet mot skulderen hans et øyeblikk før han lar hendene gli langs siden på Even og slipper ham. Han kysser ham lett i nakken før han bøyer seg rundt ham og tar den ene kaffekoppen.

Even åpner stekeovnsdøren. Duften av nybakst fyller nesen. Isak snuser ut i luften. “Har du bakt?”  
“Hvis jeg sa ja, så hadde du blitt stresset, ikke sant? Står opp tidlig, er lysvåken, lager fancy kaffe, baker croissanter mens du kler på deg?” Han sitter på huk foran ovnen med ryggen mot Isak.  
Isak rynker pannen. “Nei?”  
“Tenk deg om. Jo.”  
“Når du sier det så…” Isak ser litt usikkert på Even.  
Han snur seg mot Isak med et fat med fire croissanter i hånden. “Men jeg har bare varmet dem fra fryseren, altså”, sier han med et smil.

“Hva mener du med at jeg hadde blitt stressa?” Isak kjenner usikkerheten som en klump i magen. Han skjønner ikke helt hva Even mener.  
“Du ville vært bekymret for om jeg var manisk igjen.”  
“Burde jeg det?” Det kjennes ut som en skjelving i stemmen hans, han vet for lite om dette, han vet jo ingenting.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Hvis jeg er manisk så vil jeg i alle fall svare nei på det.”  
“Men… kan du bli manisk så fort etter forrige episode?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

Even setter seg ned på den andre siden av bordet. Det skraper når han trekker stoler mot bordet. Han ser ut i luften et øyeblikk.

“Man kan vel gå rett fra depresjon til mani, strengt tatt. Det varierer jo fra person til person. Men…” Han slipper en skje sukker i kaffen. “Jeg tror ikke det skjer med meg. Det har ikke vært sånn før, i hvert fall. For det første så tar jeg medisiner nå, det demper alt sammen. Og alle passer jo på meg”, sier han tørt. “For det andre så har det pleid å være noe spesielt som trigger manien for min del, eller som får hypomanien til å eskalere.” Han rører rundt og rundt i kaffen. Det brune skummet forsvinner i spiraler på overflaten.

Isak svelger. Han blunker når ordene når inn. “Så det er… min skyld.”

“Hæ? Nei!” Med ett er Even ved siden av ham. Han trekker Isak inntil seg.  
“Du sa jo det er noe som trigger den”, mumler Isak. “Og du ble manisk da du møtte meg… så…”  
“Det er ikke sånne ting. Det er når hele livet på en måte endrer seg. Nå flyttet jeg hit, hverdagen forandret seg, nye rutiner, jeg hadde ikke de vanlige folkene rundt meg, legen min, psykologen min, de var ikke så lett tilgjengelige som før.” Han trekker pusten. “Det at jeg ble forelsket i deg, det har ingenting med saken å gjøre.”

Isak stivner mot ham, han kjenner ansiktet trekke seg opp i et smil, magen kjennes ut som en sommerfuglfarm der noen har åpnet alle dørene. “Hva sa du”, hvisker han, fullstendig sikker på at han hørte riktig første gang.  
Han kjenner Even stramme greper rundt ham. “Jeg ble forelsket i deg. Jeg er forelsket i deg. Og det har ingenting med saken å gjøre. Jeg hadde gjort det uansett.”  
“Jeg også”, mumler Isak.

Han bøyer hodet såvidt bakover og møter Evens munn, leppene hans smaker kaffe, søt kaffe, mykt, vått, varmt. Tungen hans er ru mot hans egen, en kilende følelse når de krøller seg rundt hverandre, lette kyss, leppene henger igjen et øyeblikk.

Isak gnir smilende nesen sin mot Even. Øynene hans er så nær, de gyldne spettene i alt det blå, lyseblått og mørkeblått om hverandre, en gyllen sirkel rundt pupillen. Han er så nær at han ikke kan se speilbildet av seg selv i dem. De er bare mørke, til å drukne i, noe ukjent, men likevel trygt, det kiler i magen når han holder blikket hans, tviholder på det, han vil ikke slippe.

Even setter seg ned på Isaks side av bordet og trekker til seg koppen sin. Han holder hånden sin på Isaks underarm og ser på ham. Tommelen tegner sirkler mot den nakne huden. Han kremter før han snakker. “Men jeg føler meg veldig bra nå. I dag. Det er lenge siden jeg har følt meg så våken og opplagt. Ikke så tung, liksom. Hvor lenge sov vi egentlig?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke. Vi sovnet kanskje sånn tre? Klokken var sikkert to da vi kom fra Magnus. Og vi sovnet jo ikke med en gang, akkurat.”  
Even får et alvorlig drag over ansiktet, et øyeblikk er det som om blikket hans er borte, før han er tilbake hos Isak igjen. “Nei, vi gjorde ikke det.” Han ser på klokken. “Og nå er den tre igjen. Hva har vi egentlig gjort i dag?”  
“Ingenting?” Isak trekker uskyldig på skuldrene, de ser på hverandre noen sekunder, før de spruter ut i latter.   
“Ingenting, nei. Lurer på hva din definisjon av å gjøre ‘noe’ er, da”, ler Even mens han lager gåseøyne i luften. 

Croissantene legger igjen et lag med smuler på bordet mens de spiser. Isak børster dem sammen i en haug. Klissete flak fester seg til siden av hånden. Even bryter av små biter av sin og putter dem i munnen til Isak mens han ser leende på smulene som faller ned på bordplaten igjen. Isak ler mens han koster dem sammen nok en gang, han gaper når Even rekker ham de små gyldne bitene som smaker av fett og sukker. Han slikker på fingertuppene når de treffer leppene hans, et hint av salt blander seg med det fete og søte.

“Men du”, sier Isak. Han trekker pusten. “De greiene i går. Altså det de snakket om hos Magnus.”  
Even rister bestemt på hodet. “Nei, drit i det, vi er ferdig med det. Greit?”  
“Jada, det er greit. Det er bare noe…” Han strekker hånden sin frem mot Evens hånd og lar tommelen gli opp og ned over knokene. Den er myk og varm, han kjenner litt rufsete hud skrape mot håndflaten når han krummer fingrene rundt Evens og klemmer ham. “Jeg vet ikke hvem det var som sa hva, jeg greide ikke høre forskjell på stemmene, og jeg aner ikke hvem det var som fant den filmen. Men jeg vet at Magnus og Mahdi og David var skikkelig sinte for at de andre holdt på med de greiene. De gutta har deg, Even.” Han svelger. “Jeg ville bare du skulle vite det. At det ikke bare er meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaffe og croissanter til frokost, eller ettermiddagsmat, kanskje, og ellers "ingenting". Bra dag!
> 
> Takk til verdens beste betababes evakyaki&Frieda❤️


	43. Lenge siden

“Sikker på du ikke vil være med og se på?” spør Isak.  
Even rister på hodet. “Jeg følger deg bortover”, mumler han. 

Grusen på gangstien like før avkjørselen til hallen knaser under skosålene. Lyden av to par sko i utakt på den våte asfalten, alltid dette fuktige mørket, det føles så ørkesløst.

Han hadde sluppet Isaks hånd da de rundet hjørnet utenfor huset hans. 

Først hadde han elsket tanken på å gå hånd i hånd med Isak gjennom byen. Kjenne den myke huden hans mot sin, varmen fra hånden, kile håndflaten med tommelen, Isak som klemte hånden, han selv som klemte tilbake.

Hånden hadde blitt tyngre, kaldere, fingrene som stive pinner med skarpe utstikkere, torner. 

Han kjente pusten raspe i halsen, skjelvende innpust, tunge utpust, kontroll, han måtte ha kontroll.

Det føltes som øyne som så på dem, stirret, brant i dem. Han så ingen rundt dem, men det føltes som øynene var der likevel, i vinduene, kanskje, han kastet et blikk opp mot et vindu i nabobygget, det var mørkt, de lyse gardinene hang livløse på hver sin side av vindusruten.

Da han slapp hånden kunne han puste igjen. 

Han skammet seg.

Nå går de ved siden av hverandre, nesten tause, ser foran seg. Even har hendene i jakkelommene. Det er en løs tråd i den ene lommen. Han ruller den mellom tommelen og pekefingeren, det gir ham noe å gjøre. Isaks hånd dingler ved siden av ham. De har ikke tatt på hverandre siden Even slapp hånden hans. Han svelger det som sitter fast i halsen, han angrer på at han sa han kunne følge Isak hit. Han burde ha snudd for lenge siden, det er ikke noen vits i dette, det blir bare dumt.

Idet de runder svingen inn mot hallen og han åpner munnen for å si det, ser han pallen. En anonym Europall, henslengt foran inngangen, en strimmel med slitt plast blafrer slapt fra det ene hjørnet.

Han bråstopper. Han kjenner hvordan øynene sperrer seg opp, likevel ser han ingenting, alt er en uklar tåke, det er umulig å fokusere. Han greier ikke å puste, det er som om musklene ikke adlyder når han forsøker, svarte prikker begynner å dekke synsfeltet, de sprer seg utover tåken. 

Vagt kjenner han at han puster igjen, men det er for enkelt, for overfladisk, for lett, for fort, det prikker i fingertuppene, de mørke flekkene sprer seg ut i kroppen, de legger seg som et bånd rundt brystkassen og strammer til. Han tør ikke puste ut, han er redd det vil stramme seg mer hvis omkretsen minker, og da kommer han ikke til å greie å puste inn igjen. Han greier ikke røre beina, blir bare stående der han er, alt han kan se er den firkantede pallen et stykke unna, de grove materialene, plastremsen, den våte grusen mellom ham og den, lydene, av bilmotorer, føtter som går, sykkelhjul, latter, barnestemmer, alt blir fjernere og fjernere.

“Even! Even!” Noe klemmer rundt hånden hans. Varme fingre stryker over ham, han kjenner en annen hånd på kinnet, er det to, tenker han, før han kjenner lukten av noe kjent, av myk hud, svette, shampo, puten, genseren, kinnet som rasper lett mot hans eget, leppene som beveger seg lett mot halsen, armen rundt ham, mens hånden ikke slipper hånden hans.

Langsomt kommer han tilbake til seg selv, til stedet han står på, til grusen under føttene, til lydene, luktene. Isak står med armene rundt ham, han holder ham fast, som om han trenger det, tenker Even, som om Isak forstår at hvis ingen holder ham fast så kommer han til å gå i oppløsning og forsvinne, i alle fall føltes det slik før han kom tilbake til seg selv.

Even lener seg mot Isak. Han kjenner Isaks pust mot brystet, inn, ut, inn, ut, han må få kontroll over pusten, da får han kontroll over seg selv, så må han gå, Isak skal på kamp, han må konsentrere seg.

“Jeg stikker”, sier han etter en stund.   
Isak nikker mot kinnet hans. “Ok.” Han slipper taket rundt ryggen hans og lar hendene gli nedover armene hans til han når hendene. Fingrene krummer seg om dem. Han ser på Even. Øynene hans er grønne, varme, bekymrede. “Jeg fikser en drosje, jeg.”  
“Neida, jeg kan gå”, protesterer Even.  
“Vi tar drosje, det er enklere”, insisterer Isak, og stikker hånden ned i lommen etter telefonen. “Skal vi sette oss der borte og vente?” spør han og nikker mot en benk på den tomme lekeplassen like ved idrettshallen.   
“Neida, bare gå inn du, dere skal snart varme opp.” Even klemmer hånden til Isak. “Kan jeg bare…. få en klem først?”  
“Selvfølgelig.” Før Isak har sagt ordet er armene hans rundt Even igjen, han klemmer ham hardt inntil seg, Even kjenner at han stryker opp og ned langs ryggraden med den ene hånden, mens den andre ligger i ro nede ved korsryggen. Det slår ham at han er overrasket over at han er så tilbake i seg selv at han registrerer hvor Isaks hender faktisk er. “Og du, jeg blir jo med deg hjem, jeg dropper den kampen, jeg kommer ikke til å greie å konse likevel.”

“Isak! Even! Hei!” De snur seg på likt. Heidi, kassereren, kommer løpende mot dem. Hun stopper like foran dem og smiler varmt. “Så fint å se deg her, Even!” Hun blir stående stille og se opp på dem et par sekunder før hun legger hånden sin på overarmen til Even. “Nå ble jeg skikkelig glad, altså!” Med en fast bevegelse trekker hun ham ned mot seg og klemmer ham. Han gjengjelder den automatisk, lener seg inn mot henne, legger hånden sin på overarmen hennes, presset kinnet lett mot hennes et par sekunder. Det er mykere enn Isaks, huden er glatt, ingen stive hår eller skjegg som kiler mot halsen. Hun dufter blomster i stedet for krydder, et øyeblikk lurer han på hva Sonja lukter nå, om hun fortsatt bruker den intense parfymen han aldri greide å spesifisere duften av. “Ja, det var vel greit at jeg klemte deg?” Hun trekker seg unna og blir stående og se litt bekymret på Even og Isak.   
“Ja, selvfølgelig”, sier Even forfjamset.  
“Skal dere på kamp nå? Eller du skal kanskje se på, du?” sier hun henvendt til Even. “Du har ikke vært på trening ennå, veit je?”  
Han rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg vet ikke. Isak skal vel spille…”  
“Bli med og sitt med meg da? Jeg lovte Jarle at jeg skulle sitte på benken med dem, det er bare han og Gunnar der i dag, så jeg lovte å fikse drikke og slikt så de kunne gjøre trenerjobben skikkelig og slippe all administrasjonen.” 

Even nøler. Han snur seg mot Isak. Isak bøyer seg mot ham og legger pannen sin mot Evens. Han gnir forsiktig nesetippen mot hans. “Du bestemmer, Even.”

Han kjenner han blir roligere av Isaks stemme, av varmen fra hendene hans mot skuldrene, noe som strømmer gjennom ansiktet hans og over i Even gjennom pannen og nesen, de små punktene der de møtes. 

Han trekker pusten. “Okei.”

De går etter henne inn i idrettshallen. Even ser ned i bakken mens han går, ser hælene på de turkise joggeskoene hennes foran seg, skritt for skritt over parkeringsplassen, inn døren, bortover gangen med terrakottaflisene. Isak gir ham en klem, sier noe, Even nikker, så er Isak borte og Even går videre.

“Bli med og få deg en kaffe først, da”, smiler hun til ham. “Vi kan stikke på kontoret, du liker ikke den i kiosken, gjør du?” Hun ser spørrende på ham. “Jeg liker iallfall ikke teen de har der.”  
Even nikker, kontoret er vel greit, han håper det ikke er noen andre der, det er i hvert fall ikke fullt, tenker han. Og det er kaffemaskin der, kapselmaskin, men mye bedre enn den sure kaffen i kiosken, i kanner som ingen har vasket noen sinne.

“Hei Gunnar!” sier hun overrasket når de kommer inn. “Jeg trodde du var i garderoben med gutta?!  
Hjelpetreneren står ved siden av skriveren inne på kontoret og ser på noen papirer. “Jeg skulle bare skrive ut noe.”  
“Jeg kan fikse det jeg, jeg lovte jo hjelpe dere.”  
“Nei nei, jeg er ferdig nå.” Så ser han plutselig Even. Han blir taus noen sekunder, før han hilser på ham. “Nei men hei, Even, er det deg! Det var lenge siden.”  
Even nikker taust. Han biter seg i underleppen og ser ned.   
“Ja, nei, jeg må stikke jeg, må se hvordan det går med gutta.” Han stopper og legger hånden på Evens arm på vei ut. “Fint å se deg, Even”, sier han lavt og klemmer armen hans. “Håper vi sees på trening igjen snart.”

Han gnir seg mellom øynene når Gunnar går ut. Det er hjelpetreneren deres, han er hyggelig, jordnær, ikke noe mikkmakk, han pleier mene det han sier.

Even setter seg på en av benkeradene bak innbytterbenken sammen med Heidi. Det føles som det tar en evighet før kampen begynner, likevel merker han ikke at tiden går. Alt er som en tåke han ikke kan fokusere i, det eneste han føler er de stirrende blikkene fra alle som ser ham. Han orker ikke se opp, angrer allerede på at han ble med hit, han burde gått hjem. Han er ikke klar for å være her ennå, den skjøre kroppen hans er ikke sterk nok til det. Huden føles for tynn, ørene er hypersensitive, lyden kommer i bølger mot hele ham og skraper mot huden og trommehinnene. Beinet hans dirrer av nervøsitet.

Klokken drar seg sakte mot kampstart. Når det er ti minutter igjen kommer laget inn i hallen. Even setter seg opp i setet sitt idet døren går opp og han ser dem jogge inn. Isak kommer sammen med Magnus og Mahdi, de er midt i en samtale, men han ser mot lagbenkene straks han kommer inn, blikket flakker litt frem og tilbake før det møter Evens. Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil, det er som om Isak nesten hopper når han ser ham, som om han helst ville løpe bort til ham, tenker Even, han greier ikke la være å smile tilbake. Magnus og Mahdi ser på Isak, før de følger blikket hans mot Even og hilser mot ham før de går inn på banen.

Isak skotter bort på Even mens han løper frem og tilbake på banen, heldigvis greier han beholde fokuset, tenker Even. Når de begynner sende pasninger til hverandre griper Isak ballen hver eneste gang før han kaster den presist videre.

Isak starter ute på banen. Innbytterne kommer og setter seg på benken foran Even. De ser ham, en av dem rynker pannen, noen ser overrasket ut, de nikker mot ham idet de setter seg. 

“Hei Even! Gunnar sa du var her, så bra!” Treneren står plutselig rett foran ham. “Du, kommer du på trening i morra eller?”  
Han ser forbauset opp på ham. Han greier ikke komme på noen unnskyldning, det blir bare halvkvedet. “Nei, jeg er ikke sikker…”  
“Nå synes jeg det er på tide at du kommer tilbake til oss igjen. Vi trenger deg jo. Har du trent noe på egenhånd?”  
Even mumler noe om joggeturer, han vet at det nesten ikke teller. Isak har ventet på ham hver eneste gang, han er i så dårlig form at det er latterlig.  
Jarle vifter det bort. “Jaja, alle må jo trene seg opp igjen etter en skade. Men da håper jeg vi ses i morra da. Du kan i alle fall bli med Isak.” Han legger hånden på skulderen til Even et øyeblikk før han setter seg på et av setene lengst fremme.

Even føler seg med ett så alene. Heidi står og prater med Gunnar, han savner henne. Han trenger noen å holde seg fast i. Det føles litt som å være en ensom øy i tåkehavet som fortsatt er der ute, han alene mot de andre, selv om de ikke er mot ham.

Endelig kommer hun tilbake. Hun ser granskende på ham. “Går det bra?”  
Han nikker og svelger. “Jada, det går fint.”  
“Ok.” Det rister når hun dumper ned på setet ved siden av.

Dommeren blåser i gang kampen. 

Det andre laget presser hardt, de spiller fysisk, som om dette var amerikansk fotball og ikke håndball. De scorer tre mål på rappen før hans eget lag har fått organisert angrepet sitt skikkelig, hver eneste gang dundrer de blå gjennom den grønne muren som om den ikke var der. Even biter tennene sammen og skvetter hver gang de dytter borti en av spillerne på laget hans, hver gang det er Isak er det som om det gjør fysisk vondt.

Etterhvert blir han sittende stivt og stille uten å juble. Det er som om kampen ikke angår ham, det er nervepirrende å se på. I sidesynet ser han Heidi følge engasjert med. Hun roper og strekker hendene i været, han hører hylene hennes, ser henne smile. Plutselig ser han at resultattavla viser 15-13, de leder jo, har de greid å samle seg nå? Han fokuserer på ballen, ser hvordan den går mellom hendene til spillerne på laget, frem og tilbake, mot sidene, fremover, bakover, stusser i bakken, de skyter, igjen og igjen, og han hører hallen juble høyt.

Når de går til pause er stillingen 16-13. Isak løper bort til ham, med ett står han foran ham og smiler, småtrippende og svett. “Går det bra?” spør han lavt. Even nikker. Han ser usikker på Isak, han trenger ham nå, vil kjenne hånden hans mot sin, håndflaten, fingrene, knokene, håndbaken, tommelen, men han tør ikke, for tenk om det blir som før i dag, tenk om fingrene er harde og vonde, tenk om han ikke får puste, tenk om han ikke er klar for dette, tenk om Isak også føler det samme.

Isaks hånd er myk mot hans egen. Tommelen hans stryker lett over knokene, mens lillefingeren og ringfingeren krummer seg mot håndflaten hans. “Digg at du ble med”, hvisker han til Even. Øynene hans er mørke, nesten gjemt bak smilet hans.

I andre omgang er han ikke lenger redd for de blåkledde. Han jubler sammen med Heidi, de reiser seg når laget scorer, gang på gang, det står 27-19 når Isak scorer et siste mål like før dommeren blåser av. Even kjenner Heidis armer rundt seg, hun slår ham på ryggen, smiler, ler, klemmer ham mot seg, han kjenner sitt eget ansikt sprekke opp i et smil, i det minste, mellom alt det klamme, det tåkelagte, det skumle som skal skje i morgen.

Og så er Isak der igjen. Håret klistrer seg til den svette pannen, trøyen er våt på ryggen og på brystet. Han unnskylder seg med at han er svett og ekkel, men Even protesterer, “du kan aldri være ekkel”. Isak flirer og klemmer Even, han dytter ham nesten over ende.  
“Ok, kanskje du er litt ekkel, da”, ler han mot Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel ❤️  
> Er det på tide å komme seg på trening igjen for Even, kanskje?
> 
> Men det er mye som er litt merkelig likevel, det var nok ikke helt sånn han hadde tenkt at turen gjennom byen skulle bli, at de skulle gå der med et tomrom mellom seg. Forhåpentligvis går det bedre neste gang. Kanskje etter trening, for nå må vel Even endelig komme seg dit igjen?


	44. Tiden lærte meg å fly

**Desember. Semifinale i NM.**

“Klar?”  
“Klar.”

Isak lener ansiktet mot Evens i gangen. Mønsteret i irisen er nesten spraglete så nær hans egne, mørkere og lysere sjatteringer av blått, nattehimmelen inn mot pupillen, en lys sommerdag ytterst, flekker av mørke stormskyer og enger av forglemmegei imellom.

De hviler pannene mot hverandre, støtter hele seg mot den andre, trygg på at han kommer til å stå stødig uansett, trygg på at ingenting kan velte dem. Isak skvetter plutselig til når Even kiler ham når han rynker på nesen, Even smiler så øynene nesten forsvinner og legger armene om Isak og trekker ham inntil seg mens han ler. “Jeg er klar”, hvisker han mot halsen hans.

Døren fra garderoben smeller opp og ekkoet av tolv par føtter som løper ut gjaller i flisene i korridoren. “Der står dere og kliner, ja”, flirer Magnus. “Kom igjen nå, oppvarming! Hepp hepp!” Han klasker dem begge på skuldrene og skyver dem vennlig mot inngangen til hallen.  
Isak legger armen om livet hans og klemmer kinnet mot skulderen. “Du er bare sjalu!” sier han og smiler mot Even. Han kjenner så vidt huden på underarmen hans kile mot hånden sin idet de begynner oppvarmingen.

Tre kvarter senere løper de ut på banen sammen med det andre laget. Tribunene er nesten fulle, deres egne farger på den ene siden, naborivalene på den andre. De møter naboklubben to divisjoner lenger opp, de med en null ekstra i budsjettet. Selv er de underdogs i dette oppgjøret, men cup er cup og alt kan skje, som de trøster seg med.

Isak hører kameraklikkene fra pressefotografene like ved spillerinngangen når han løper inn like foran Even. Det er flere av dem enn han er vant med, og kampen sendes direkte på TV. Han fokuserer på banen, på medspillerne, motspillerne, dommeren, ikke på alt rundt, de har snakket om dette, at de må fokusere på kampen, ellers har de ikke en sjans.

De andre går offensivt ut, løper som om de hadde fanden selv i hælene, rusher gjennom forsvaret deres og scorer nesten før de har fått summet seg. Men så summer de seg både i forsvar og angrep, keeper gjør en kjempejobb, og de greier faktisk holde tritt mot favoritten.

Like før pause er Even i angrep, han og Isak har allerede scoret fem mål hver i kampen. Han er like foran mål idet en av motstanderne plutselig står foran ham like innenfor målfeltet. Dommeren blåser for straffe og spilleren får utvisning.

“Even! Even! Even!” Isak hører de taktfaste ropene fra tribunen. Han smiler og ser opp, forsøker se hvem som roper. Plutselig ser han et stort regnbueflagg, tilskuerne som holder det er halvt skjult bak det, det han ser av dem virker ukjent.

Han snur seg smilende mot Even, han vil se at han ser at tribunen er med ham. Even står som fastfrosset rett foran mål. Han er gråblek og øynene er lukket. “Even? Even!”

 

**November**

“Klar?”

Even lener bakhodet mot veggen og lukker øynene. “Isak, jeg greier det ikke.” Stemmen hans er lav. Isak legger hendene på kinnene hans og forsøker vri ansiktet hans ned mot seg. Han kjenner at musklene i kjeven og halsen strammer seg under fingrene hans når Even biter tennene sammen. “Even”, sier han stille. “Se på meg.”

Motvillig vender Even blikket mot Isak. Han puster tungt ut gjennom nesen når han ser på ham. De tørre leppene går nesten i ett med den bleke ansiktshuden. Adamseplet hopper når han svelger.  
Kinnet hans er klamt når Isak lar tommelen gli over kinnbeinet hans. “Du fikser dette. Nå gå vi på trening og så ser vi hvordan det går. Jeg er der sammen med deg. Hvis du vil gå hjem så gjør vi det. Men nå forsøker vi, ikke sant? Så ser vi.”

Det har snakket om det i dag, lenge. Isak mente Even kunne dra på trening en annen dag hvis han heller ville, det var ikke så viktig at det skjedde i dag. De kunne ta dette dag for dag, steg for steg.

Men Even var uenig og ville tvinge seg selv til å dra. Han mente at han måtte pushe seg litt, tvinge seg selv. Han følte seg bra nok til det nå, hvis han ikke gjorde det nå så ville han aldri greie det.

Motvillig hadde Isak gitt ham rett, eller egentlig ikke motvillig. Han var egentlig enig i at Even ville ha godt av å presse seg selv litt inn i dagliglivet igjen, at han ikke burde unngå det han var redd for. Han visste ikke hvordan han skulle si det til Even uten at det virket som om han ville mene noe om hva han følte, så da Even hadde insistert på at han skulle dra hadde han til slutt nikket og sagt seg enig i det.

Resten av dagen hadde de snakket om lette ting. Gått en tur ut, fulgt stien mot sjøen, gått langs vannet, drukket kaffe på steinen mens de så utover det høstgrå vannet som speilet skyene på himmelen. Ved treet hadde de kysset hverandre mens de smilte og klemte hverandre. Isak kjente at Even ikke lo så hjertelig som han pleide, det var noe tilbakeholdent over latteren, som om en klump i halsen holdt den inne.

De hadde spist pasta til middag, en hjemmelaget bolognese som Isak lagde etter Evens instruksjoner. Mens Even satt på kjøkkenbenken og dinglet med beina og kom med forklaringer og anekdoter underveis, hakket Isak grønnsaker. Løk og gulrøtter i små terninger, illeluktende selleri som endret seg fullstendig etter kokingen, en hel hvitløk som Even insisterte på at ingen ville kjenne etter en time i gryten, finhakket kjøttdeig, mengder av krydder - oregano, basilikum, laurbærblader, persille, pepper. Duftene gav Isak vann i munnen lenge før det var ferdig, og han var sprekkeferdig av stolthet da han endelig kunne sette gryten på bordet foran Even. At spagettien var kokt noen minutter for lenge og liknet sammenklistrede hvite mark gjorde ingenting.

Nå er det et kvarter til treningen starter. Isak har pakket treningsbager til dem begge, han fant sitt eget rene tøy på klesstativet og Evens i skapet. Tannbørsten og deodoranten hans har flyttet fra toalettmappen til en hylle i skapet på badet, han la favorittpilsen sin ved siden av Evens fancy IPA i kjøleskapet da han handlet forleden. Men det å flytte klærne fra klesstativet over i skapet i stedet for å legge det ned i bagen på gulvet sitter lenger inne.

Even bor bare noen minutter fra hallen, en kort joggetur, nesten for kort til å være oppvarming. Likevel er det som om det er milevis foran dem. Even gjør ikke mine til å røre seg, han står fortsatt med ryggen mot veggen. Han har lukket øynene nå. De beveger seg raskt under øyelokkene, kjevene er sammenbitte, pusten kort.

Isak trekker pusten. “Kom igjen. Nå går vi.”

Han lemper to de bagene opp på den ene skulderen og nesten drar Even med seg ut i trappen før han smeller døren igjen bak dem. “Ned med deg.” Hånden hans er kald og svett mot hans egen, men han holder fast, fingrene er krummet nesten krampaktig rundt hans egne, og han hører den hektiske pusten like bak seg når han fomler med bagene mens han låser opp døren og trår ut på gaten.

Når de har gått et stykke og krysset over i neste gate, sakker Isak farten. Han ser på Even. “Går det bra?” Even nikker og svelger. Han trekker pusten noen ganger, puster tungt ut, skuldrene senker seg og han ser mer avslappet ut for hver gang. Han nikker igjen. “Det går bra. Takk.” Stemmen er lav og raspende. Han strekker armen forbi Isak. “Jeg kan ta bagen min”, sier han. Isak rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra.” Han ser ned på hendene deres. Forsiktig klemmer han den. “Vil du vi skal…?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Eller. Er det greit for deg?” Han biter seg i underleppen og ser spørrende på Isak.  
Isak greier ikke la være å smile. “Helt greit.”

Han kjenner Even stivne til når de går inn på parkeringsplassen foran hallen, og stopper opp. “Går det bra?” spør han stille. Even nikker uten å si noe, men grepet i hånden blir hardere, nesten smertefullt.

Plassen er som i går, bare tommere. Grusen er mørk av høstfukten, dråper i gresset glitrer i det gule lyset fra gatelyktene, en gammel pall ligger henslengt borte ved veggen. Bare en håndfull biler er parkert der, de fleste på laget bor nær sentrum, og laget er de eneste som har trening på denne tiden.

Småstein knaser under skoene når de går mot inngangen. Døren glir stille opp når de åpner den før den går over i et høyt knirk den siste desimeteren, den faller tungt igjen bak dem når de er inne i gangen. Lukten av svette, sure sko, håndballklister, hårgele og sportsshampo slår mot dem, de kjente luktene som går igjen uansett hvor de er.

Plutselig ser Isak en skygge i øyekroken. Han skvetter til og snur seg mot skikkelsen som reiser seg fra den brune plaststolen i kroken. “Hei Isak, Even!” Det er Jarle, treneren. Han er kledd i treningstøy og joggesko, tydeligvis klar for treningen. “Bra dere kom nå. Vi begynner snart.” Han smiler mot dem, blikket hans farer et kort øyeblikk ned mot hendene mellom dem, synes Isak, enda en gang i dag blir han bevisst at han holder Even i hånden, enda en gang lurer han på om han skal slippe, men faen heller, tenker han, han lovte å ikke slippe, kanskje griper han enda hardere om Evens fingre.

“Ja… vi skal inn og skifte nå”, mumler han.  
“Flott. Da sees vi inne i hallen.”

Det smeller høyt i den tunge metalldøren inn til hallen når treneren forsvinner.

Isak og Even blir stående i gangen. Isak ser på Even. “Ok. Skal vi gå inn?”  
Even trekker pusten. “Ok.” Han tar et skritt forover, så raskt at Isak ikke rekker følge med. “Kommer du?”

Treningen er tydelig tung for Even. Han blir hengende etter på rundene rundt i hallen, først forsøker Isak å løpe sammen med ham, men Even ber ham irritert om å løpe skikkelig, han greier seg selv.

Det føles som om oppvarmingen er kortere enn vanlig, de går over på skuddtrening, lette pasninger frem og tilbake, lite løping. Skuddene sitter som før. Evens skuddarm er knallhard, og samspillet mellom dem som før, kjenner Isak, ute på banen er det som om ingenting har skjedd de siste ukene. Han sender en takknemlig tanke til treneren, inntil han kommanderer dem ned på gulvet for push-ups.

Gutta på laget er tydelig glade for å se Even. Magnus har som vanlig gitt ham en klem, Mahdi og David pratet med ham i drikkepausen. I garderoben etter treningen er stemningen som den pleier å være, høylytt latter, vitser, historier fra skolen og jobben, diskusjoner om treningen. Isak kjenner den stikkende nervøsiteten når han går i dusjen, hver gang må han si til seg selv at det er merkeligere å ikke dusje enn å dusje etter trening, han må bare gjennomføre det. Han tør nesten ikke se på Even, han er redd for at kroppen skal forråde ham.

Alexander og Daniel står innerst i dusjen. Daniel har skum over hele brystkassen. Han smører såpen langsomt over brystkassen mens han flirer mot Alexander. Latteren dør idet Isak kommer inn. Han føler blikkene mot ryggen når han stiller seg under dusjen nærmest inngangen.

Ingenting skjer når han skrur på vannet. Han banner inni seg mens han fikler med armaturet. Nervøs står han litt på skrå under dusjhodet. Dusjene her er notorisk upålitelige, han har opplevd at vannet plutselig har kommet mange sekunder etter at vannet ble skrudd på, i en iskald eller skåldhet kaskade. Med et sukk flytter han seg til dusjen ved siden av. Han hører hvisking og knising fra William og Daniel, de kan fnise av hva som helst, forsøker han overbevise seg selv om, mens det kjennes ut som han rødmer på hele ryggen.

Heldigvis virker den andre dusjen. Fort væter han hele kroppen, såper seg så vidt inn før han skyller det av igjen, så innser han at håret fortsatt er tørt, han har glemt å vaske det. Han tar et skritt tilbake til dusjen, vann, shampo, vann igjen, han er ivrig etter å bli ferdig, surre håndkleet rundt seg og komme seg ut i garderoben igjen.

“Så kjapp du var da.” Even smiler avslappet mot ham når han møter ham på vei ut i garderoben igjen. Magnus nikker ved siden av ham. De står nakne foran ham, Even har et håndkle i hånden, Magnus har sitt slengt over skulderen.  
“Nei, jeg dusjet fort”, svarer Isak. Øynene hans møter så vidt Evens før blikket nesten uvegerlig glir nedover kroppen hans, den glatte brystkassen, magen, navlen, den smale stripen med hår ned mot skrittet. Isak svelger og tvinger seg til å se på et punkt på veggen bak ham i stedet. Han hører Alexanders latter gjalle mot flisene i rommet bak ham, han lurer på om han vil vite hva de ler av.

Ute i garderoben kler han fort på seg. Bokseren kleber seg til den fuktige huden, det blir mørke flekker på den grå bomullen. Når han er ferdig med å kle på seg, blir han litt usikker sittende og vente. Det går opp for ham at det er første gang han faktisk har ventet på noen i garderoben uten å ha avtalt det. Han lovte jo Even å ikke gå, så han må bli her, han håper det er det Even venter også, at han ikke kommer til å se forbauset på ham og lure på hvorfor han sitter her når han kommer ut fra dusjen.

“Sorry at jeg somler!” sier han når han kommer ut. “Jeg skal kjappe meg.”  
“Neida, det går bra”, smiler Isak mens han forsiktig ser etter Even som går mot plassen sin med håndkleet surret rundt midjen.

“Bor dere sammen eller?” kommer det plutselig fra spilleren ved siden av ham, det er Martin, en av forsvarsspillerne.  
“Hæ? Nei?” Isak rister på hodet.  
“Nei, jeg bare lurte”, mumler Martin. “Du har vel vært der en del?”  
“Ja, men nei, vi bor ikke sammen.”

“Er det sant at han malte gulvet i hallen der han spilte før? Malte et føkkings maleri kvelden før kamp?” Han på den andre siden ser på Isak med noe som likner sensasjonslyst i øynene.  
“Hva faen?” svarer Isak irritert. Han kjenner klumpen vokse i magen. Helst vil han ignorere ham, stenge ham ute, ikke si noe, men han kjenner redselen for at Even skal høre samtalen. “Drit i å snakke om det da”, sier han, lavere. “Hvem har sagt det, forresten?”  
“Nei, det var bare noen som hadde sett det på en film.”  
“Hvem da?”  
Den andre trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg husker ikke.”  
Isak ser hardt på ham. “Hvem?”  
“Jeg husker faktisk ikke. Og spiller det noen rolle hvem det var? Hvis det er på film så er det vel sant?”  
Isak greier ikke si noe. Han puster inn og ut i tunge tak mens han stirrer på mannen som sitter og ser spørrende på ham.  
Han løfter hendene mot Isak. “Slapp av da. Jeg synes det var ganske kult, egentlig. Stilig bilde, jækla tøft å bare gjøre det.”  
“Du skjønner jo faen ikke en dritt.”

Isak må kjempe mot trangen til å storme ut. Even må ikke høre dette, tenker han. Han må ikke få høre på første trening at de andre snakker om ham, at de har sett hva han har gjort. Han håpet jo å få starte på nytt her, selv om han egentlig aldri trodde det ville gå, han kan i alle fall få vise hva han er god for først.

Han reiser seg og går behersket ut, må telle til ti for å ikke løpe. Han vet ikke om Even ser etter ham, han tør ikke se etter ham, han håper Even forstår at han venter utenfor.

Han blir stående i duskregnet utenfor. De kalde dråpene treffer huden som prikkende avkjøling. Luften lukter friskt av høst, av regn, av våt jord og kald luft, den kiler kaldt mot innsiden av nesen når han trekker den inn i mørket.

“Hei Isak, der er du jo!”  
Kassereren kommer plutselig ut gjennom døren. Hun ser seg rundt. “Jeg så egentlig etter Even. Hvor har du gjort av ham?” spør hun med et ivrig smil.  
“I garderoben”, mumler Isak. Han står med hendene i lommene og tipper opp og ned på tåballene, som for å trene leggmusklene.  
“Åhja. Du, jeg lurte på noe. Du skjønner, en venninne av meg driver kaffebaren ved torget, og nå har en som jobber der fått bekkenløsning, hun er gravid og kvalm og sånt, så hun trenger en vikar for henne, det blir jo ganske lenge, da. Det er bare åpent på dagtid der så det er jo perfekt for trening og sånt.” Hun er oppglødd og ordene kommer hulter til bulter i stor fart. Isak ser forvirret på henne.  
“Eh, jeg har jo jobb, da…” sier han, han trekker litt på det, på en måte frister det jo med faste arbeidstider, eller fastere arbeidstider i hvert fall, kun på dagtid.  
“Jeg tenkte på Even! Han ser vel etter jobb, gjør han ikke?” spør hun ivrig, før hun tar seg inn. “Eller du, selvfølgelig, Isak. Selvfølgelig kan du søke. Selv om det kanskje er mer Even, dette, man bør jo være litt utadvent, ikke så sjenert, ikke sant? Eller… faen, dette ble kleint. Det jeg mener er….”  
“Neida, det går bra”, sier Isak. “Jeg skjønner jo at jeg ikke egner meg særlig godt til å jobbe i kaffebar. Men Even er kanskje mer typen, ja. Men jeg vet ikke om han kan noe om å jobbe i kaffebar, da. Altså, han er dritgod på kaffe, men det er vel ikke nok, akkurat?” sier han spørrende.

“Hvem er dritgod på kaffe?” Even kommer ut døren samtidig som Isak sier det.  
“Du er det.” Isak smiler mot ham, og bøyer hodet opp mot ham når Even legger den ene armen rundt ham. Han kjenner det varme kinnet hans mot sitt eget, det føles glovarmt mot hans kveldskalde. Han smiler mot Even, smilet fortsetter når Even kysser ham, forsiktig, leppene er myke, han skiller dem så vidt, dveler et sekund i kysset før han slipper med en lovnad om mer siden.  
“Jeg er bedre enn deg, i hvert fall”, flirer Even.  
“Jeg har sluttet med pulverkaffe og vann fra springen”, blunker Isak.  
“Puh.” Even rynker pannen og ler.

Heidi ser på dem mens hun smiler, det er noe henført over smilet, innser Isak. “Jo, Even, jeg fortalte akkurat Isak om en venninne av meg som trenger hjelp i kaffebaren sin. Og da tenkte jeg på deg, det er jo en perfekt jobb å kombinere med håndballen!”

Med ett er det som en mørk sky har lagt seg over Evens ansikt. Han biter seg i underleppen og kniper øynene sammen så han får en nyve i pannen. “Nei, jeg vet ikke helt, ass”, sier han, nesten fjernt. Han flakker med blikket. “Jeg…”  
“Tenk på det da, Even!” sier Heidi. “Du trenger jo ikke bestemme deg nå. Jeg gir henne navnet ditt, så hører du sikkert fra henne.” Med ett hører de en skarp ringelyd fra jakkelommen hennes. Hun plukker telefonen opp av lommen og ser på displayet. “Faen”, mumler hun og ser på Even og Isak. “Jeg må stikke nå. Vi snakkes!” vinker hun. Hun svarer på telefonen mens hun går raskt mot parkeringsplassen. De hører stemmen hennes svakt helt til bildøren smeller igjen.

De blir stående og se mens den mørke stasjonsvognen hennes kjører ut av parkeringsplassen. Motoren lager en ulyd som minner om en gresshoppesverm på avveie. Isak innbiller seg at han har hørt det kan ha noe med en rem å gjøre, men han greier ikke huske konteksten.

Even snur seg mot ham. “Er det sant?” spør han lattermildt.  
“Hva da?” spør Isak. Han skvetter til av spørsmålet.  
“Har du laget ‘kaffe’ av pulverkaffe og vann fra springen?” Fingrene hans lager overdrevne anførselstegn i luften.

Isak flirer. “Er dette en quiz om kjæresten din?”  
“Ja, jeg forsøker finne ut om han er verdt å satse på, vet du.” Han ser alvorlig på Isak.  
“Er han det da?”  
Even tenker seg om noen sekunder. “Vet ikke. Er han det?”  
“Er han ikke verdens beste kjæreste?”  
“Er han?”  
Isak legger fingeren på underleppen. “Han vasket treningstøyet ditt i går.”  
“Ja, det var sant.” Even stryker seg tenksomt over haken før han brått snur seg mot Isak. “Men har du?”  
Isak ser ned i bakken og smiler svakt uten å si noe.  
“Du kødder? Du har ikke lagd _kaffe_ av varmt vann og pulverkaffe??” Even er bestemt i stemmen.  
“Ja jo ja….”  
“Fy faen!” Even ler så øynene nesten forsvinner mellom rynkene. “Fy faen!”

Neste morgen våkner Isak med dynen trukket helt opp til halsen, og ansiktet halvt nede i puten. Den lukter svakt av Even, kjenner han, hårvoks og shampo og noe udefinerbart, en kombinasjon som får det til å kile i magen. Han strekker seg i sengen og vrir på skuldrene, armene, anklene, kjenner hvordan leddene knaker under dynen. Han skvetter til når hånden treffer noe stivt på lakenet, før et smil vokser frem i stedet. Han tegner mønstre i den med tommelen. Teksturen er ru mot fingertuppen, de stivnede proteinene rasper mot rillene i huden. Han presser hoftene langsomt ned mot madrassen mens pulserende sommerfugler våkner til live i den nederste delen av magen. Han snur seg litt på siden mens den ene hånden smyger seg nedover og krummer seg rundt morgenstivheten. Langsomt drar han den noen ganger over den glatte huden, de harde blodårene står tydelig ut like under håndflaten hans. Tuppen kjennes fuktig når tommelen sveiper over den. Han merker at pusten går raskere, det frister å fortsette den flytende bevegelsen opp og ned, lukke øynene og nyte morgenstunden mens den andre hånden minnes kveldsstunden han hadde sammen med Even.

Etterhvert trenger svake lyder fra kjøkkenet gjennom. Han hører slamring med skapdører, vann som tappes, pipingen fra vannkokeren, en høy lyd fra en motor. Han sukker og snur seg over på ryggen, smiler mot taket og legger armen bak hodet. En stund blir han liggende stille med den ene hånden rundt seg selv, uten å bevege seg, fingrene på den andre leker med håret i nakken, han kiler seg selv mykt over nakkegropen.

Etter hvert vinner nysgjerrigheten over den behagelige komforten under dynen. Han setter seg opp. Dynen glir ned fra brystet hans, soveromsluften kjenner kald mot huden. Han grøsser og ser mot vinduet, ganske riktig, det står på gløtt. Utenfor hører han regnet mot det lille taket over døren nede, vindkast får de spredte bladene på treet ved huset til å rasle.

Han plundrer på seg en bokser i stabelen med rent tøy mens han småsparkende samler de forlatte plaggene som ligger strødd utover gulvet, før han legger dynen rundt skuldrene, han orker ikke kle på seg nå. Så tusler han ut i gangen mot kjøkkenet. Når han åpner døren, hører han Evens stemme, han synger til en låt på radioen, han hører ikke helt hva det er. Han står ved benken og danser til poprytmene idet han går inn, mens han ser på mobilen som teller ned samtidig som han heller vann ned i aeropressen, “hipsterdingsen” som han spøkefullt omtaler den. Isak blir stående stille og se på ham. Musklene som så vidt beveger seg når Even heller vannet, hodet på skakke, foten som tramper takten til musikken som strømmer ut av høytaleren på benken.

En pose med kaffebønner står ved siden av den elektriske kvernen, noen bønner ligger i en skål, Isak smiler når han tenker på hvordan Even elsker å knaske på dem, han påstår det smaker godt, det er ikke for å holde seg våken. Små korn av nykvernet kaffe holder på å slippe taket i den statiske overflaten på kaffekvernen og drysser ned på benkeplaten. En skje dekket av brunt pulver ligger ved siden av en boks kakao, og noen krydderglass er åpnet og står under vinduskarmen.

Even skrur lokket på aeropressen mens han langsomt teller, vet Isak. Etter en stund, griper han aeropressen og setter den over koppen før han presser stempelet hardt ned, mye raskere enn han pleier. Noen dråper med kaffe pipler ned langs kanten på koppen, Isak kjenner så vidt irritasjonen boble i magen. Han blir alltid sur når han søler med kaffen selv, mens Even bare trekker på skuldrene.

Isak kvepper til av det skarpe plinget fra mikrobølgeovnen og dulter borti stolen ved siden av seg. “Isak! Hei!” Even kommer mot ham og legger hendene på kinnene hans og lener seg mot ham. Leppene hans smaker av morgen, av kveld, mykt, vått, varmt.  
“Har du spist kaffebønner nå?” flirer Isak.  
“Måtte jo vente på deg før jeg kunne få skikkelig kaffe”, ler han tilbake. “Sett deg, så skal du få.” Han går tilbake til benken og begynner å vispe opp melken han tar ut av mikrobølgeovnen. “Har du sovet godt? Jeg lot deg bare sove, jeg. Kanskje vi kan finne på noe i dag, siden du har ettermiddagsvakt?”  
Isak nikker langsomt. Han må ha kaffe før han kan “finne på noe”, kanskje med unntak av de nest mest basale menneskelige behovene, tenker han.

Even setter en kopp foran ham. Isak rynker på pannen, det ser ikke ut som kaffe. Overflaten er lysebrun med et hvitt mønster i, et hjerte, ser han like etter, et lysebrunt hjerte med et mindre, hvitt hjerte i midten. Imponert ser han på Even. “Wow. Dette var avanserte greier!”  
“Synes du?”  
“Ja, det er i hvert fall ikke en vanlig kaffe”, ler Isak. Han ser ned på koppen igjen. “Jeg kan jo ikke drikke dette! Da blir det jo ødelagt!”  
“Det er meningen du skal drikke det, da”, smiler Even.  
“Hva er det?”  
“Det er en… nei, smak på den da!” Han ser ivrig ut.

Isak hever langsomt koppen mot nesen og lukter på den. Den lukter kaffe og melk, og noe søtt. Han lukter igjen. “Boller?”  
“Det er ikke boller i den”, flirer Even.  
Isak lukter igjen. “Bollekrydder da? Og sjokolade?”  
“Kakao, ja. Bra. Mer da?”  
“Melk og kaffe. Men det får jeg vel ikke poeng for.”  
“Er det poeng? Skal du ha premie?”  
“Skal jeg ikke det?” Isak blunker med det ene øyet mot ham.  
“Ok. Du skal få premie. Men gjett mer da!” Han nesten tripper borte ved kjøkkenbenken mens han lager en kaffe til seg selv og ser forventningsfullt mot Isak.  
“Kan jeg smake på den?”  
“Den er drikkendes, ja.”  
“Doh. Men kan jeg drikke før jeg gjetter mer?”  
“Selvfølgelig.”

Han løfter koppen mot leppene og tar forsiktig en slurk. Væsken er ikke så brennhet som han fryktet, melkeskummet gjør den kanskje kjøligere, tenker han idet den lysebrune blandingen treffer tungen. Han ruller den i munnen noen sekunder, og skal til å si at det er noe krydder i melken i samme øyeblikk som den brennende smaken treffer smaksløkene og etterlater en brennende svie i hele munnhulen når han forsøker å svelge unna.

“Likte du den?” spør Even og snur seg mot Isak mens han presser ned aeropressen.  
“Den var i alle fall hot”, sier Isak. Han kjenner tårene sprette frem i øynene, og stikker tungen ut for å avkjøle den mens han rister på hodet  
“Sorry, det ble kanskje litt mye chili. Vil du ha et glass melk, kanskje?”  
“Neida, det går bra.” Han ser ned i koppen på det brune skummet med hvite flekker. “Men det var en veldig fin kaffe, da. Har du gjort det før eller?”  
“Jeg har laget kaffe før, ja.” Isak kan se musklene i ryggen til Even tydelig når han står helt vendt mot benken. Han rydder i boksene og glassene som står der, det klirrer i krydderglassene når han setter dem opp på hyllen sin med bestemte bevegelser.  
“Ja, det vet jeg jo”, smiler Isak og ser ned, bildene av kaffen Even har servert ham ruller på netthinnen, den røde Lille My-koppen, de hvite krusene med svart kaffe, pappbegeret med den bitre kaffen han kjøpte på turen til Sverige, kaffe fra termos, mokkamaster, aeropress, på kafe, hjemme hos Isak og hos Even, på kjøkkenet og i sengen. “Du er jo dritflink”, fortsetter han entusiastisk. “Du må jo bare søke på den jobben Heidi snakket om, vis dem dette så er du jo garantert å få den!”

Han ser Evens skuldre heve seg når han trekker pusten dypt, senke seg når han slipper den tungt ut igjen, opp, ned, opp, ned. “Jeg…” Even kremter forsiktig. “Jeg har jobbet i kaffebar tidligere.”  
“Har du?”  
“Ja.” Han sier ikke mer.

Isak kjenner Even stivne under seg når han går bort og legger armene rundt ham. Han holder pusten under hånden på magen hans. Isak begynner å stryke med små bevegelser over den nakne huden, den nupper seg under de lette berøringen. Han legger kinnet mot skulderen hans og kjenner hvordan han langsomt begynner å puste foran ham.

“Jeg jobbet på en kaffebar i Oslo før. Da…da…” Han trekker pusten. “Da jeg ble syk.”  
Isak nikker mot halsen hans. Han stryker Even lett over brystkassen, kjenner de nederste ribbeina under fingertuppene, de spente musklene, den lett skjelvende pusten. “Men jeg greide det jo ikke. Jeg skulle åpne om morgenen, men jeg klarte ikke å gå på jobb, klarte ikke møte noen, greide ikke ringe sjefen min eller ta telefonen da hun jeg hadde vakt sammen med ringte eller noen ting. Det går ikke an å stole på meg.” Ordene kommer fort, som en remse av rispende tanker som renner stille ut. “Og da kommer jo alle til å se meg.”  
“Even. Hva var det vi snakket om? Vi legger det bak oss, ikke sant? Tenker på det som skal skje i fremtiden, ikke det som har skjedd?”  
Mot kinnet kjenner han så vidt at Evens lepper trekker seg opp i et smil. “Og hva er det som skal skje i fremtiden?” spør han lavt.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene og drar Even tettere inntil seg. “Vi kan… legge oss?” mumler han mens han presser leppene sine lett mot halsen til Even.

***

“Even! Isak! Bli med meg litt!” Heidi står i gangen og venter på dem. Hun ser forventningsfullt stresset ut, rød i kinnene, det brede smilet. Isak er på Even, som trekker på skuldrene. Ingen av dem skjønner hva hun vil.  
Hun setter seg ved PC-en. “Se her”, sier hun og kludrer med mailen sin. “Pokker, har jeg slettet dem?” mumler hun frustrert. “Nei, her er de.” Hun peker mot skjermen. De ser på mailboksen hennes. Siden er full av mail fra ukjente navn, i noen av emne-feltet står det noe om “sexy hunks”, “calendar”. Isak rynker på pannen. “Hva er dette?”  
“Det er masse folk som vil kjøpe kalenderen. Hundrevis.”  
“Ikke faen”, sier Isak. Han klemmer Evens hånd.

“Isak”, sier Even og trekker pusten. “Klubben har femogtjuetusen av den kalenderen. Hvis de kan selge hundre av dem til noen i utlandet som av en eller annen grunn har kommet over den så dekker den iallfall noe av utgiftene.” Han kjenner på klumpen i magen. “Hvor mange er det, Heidi?”  
Hun ser på skjermen, trykker noen ganger. “Oh shit. 977.”  
“977?? Hvor i all verden har de kommet over den kalenderen?”  
“Jeg vet ikke”, sier hun fort. Kinnene hennes blir røde. “Eller jeg har en anelse. Anita hadde en, og hun la ut bilder av den på instagramkontoen sin.”  
“Faen.” Isak husker vagt at Anita driver med noe interiørgreier og har forbausende mange følgere, de snakket om det i lunsjen på jobb en dag og Isak kunne ikke fatte at så mange var interessert i sofaputer og flisete trekasser.

“Men Even har jo rett da, Isak. Hvis noen vil kjøpe den så slipper vi jo å ha dem liggende her.”  
Isak ser oppgitt opp i taket før han lukker øynene og legger hendene over ansiktet. Han vil helst stenge ute alt, og bare slippe å forholde seg til det, slippe å tenke på det. Problemet er at han er så delt når det gjelder kalenderen. På den ene siden kjenner han den pirrende kilingen i magen når han tenker på den, på bildene, hva som skjedde før og etter at de ble tatt, på alt det fine som har skjedd. På den andre siden føles det for privat, kalenderideen var god, den, men alle følelsene i bildene gjør at han så gjerne skulle hatt dem mellom seg og Even. Og så er det Even oppi dette, Isak vil ikke at han skal føle at han _må_ gå med på å selge kalenderen, han var jo syk da han lagde den, og han vet ikke om Even vil minnes på det hver eneste gang noen snakker om kalenderen. Kanskje det bare ville være best å dysse det ned.

“Vil du da?” Han spør Even lavt.  
Even trekker pusten og slipper den ut igjen i et sukk. Han trekker på munnen. “Vil og vil”, mumler han.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Hvis du ikke vil så…” Even holder hånden avvergende opp foran ham.  
“Jeg vil ikke”, sier han med fast stemme. “Men det er ikke første gangen jeg har vært syk og gjort dumme ting, Isak. Og det blir nok ikke den siste heller.” Stemmen har en sår kant idet han sier de siste ordene. “Men det er første gang jeg har muligheten til å forsøke å rydde opp etter meg. Og…” Han trekker pusten og ser på Heidi. ”Det er greit for meg. At du selger de kalenderene til de som spør.”

Heidi ser på ham uten å si noe. Hun tar usikkert et skritt frem. Blikket flakker litt mellom Isak og Even før hun tar et skritt til mot ham og legger armene rundt ham. Hodet hennes hviler på brystkassen hans. Hun lukker øynene og blir stående slik noen sekunder med armene rundt livet hans, Even klemmer henne inntil seg og puster inn i håret hennes. Hun løfter hodet litt og sier noe til Even, Isak kan ikke høre hva, men Even smiler og klemmer henne litt til.

***

Irritert tar Isak telefonen. “Hei, det er Isak Valtersen?”

Han er på vei ut fra sykehjemmet, det samme ukjente nummeret har ringt syv ganger mens han var på jobb, ingen melding eller beskjed.  
“Hallo, dette er Tore Berge fra Dagbladet.”  
“Jaaaa…. hei.”  
“Hvordan går det med deg?”  
“Eh, det går bra, I guess?”  
“Så bra! Ja det kan jo ikke være enkelt. Det er vel mye stress med den homogreia, og så er kjæresten din syk. Ja, dere er vel fortsatt kjærester?” Isak hører iveren i stemmen hans.  
“Eh… ja. Eller det har ikke du noe med, mener jeg.”  
“Men du kan vel bekrefte det? Eller skal jeg skrive at du ikke vil bekrefte at dere fortsatt er sammen?”  
Isak kjenner usikkerheten som en klump i magen. Han skjønner ikke hva denne personen vil, det eneste han skjønner er at han ikke skjønner noe som helst. “Eh, du, det passer litt dårlig nå. Kunne vi snakkes en annen gang i stedet?” _Aldri_ , tenker han.  
“Jeg skal være veldig rask, altså. Jeg holder på med en sak, skjønner du.”  
Isak slipper ut pusten i et oppgitt puff. “Ok da.”  
“Vi har hørt at kjæresten din bestilte 25000 kalendere med nakenbilder av deg i klubbens navn. Har du noen kommentar til det?”  
“Hvor har du hørt det?”  
“Beklager, jeg kan ikke oppgi kildene mine. Men etter det vi erfarer er det snakk om en alvorlig sinnssykdom, og at han har tatt bilder av deg uten ditt samtykke, og deretter fått produsert en kalender fylt med disse bildene?”  
“Eh, nei! Men du kan ikke skrive om det!”  
“Så det stemmer altså? Har han tvunget deg til dette?”  
“Nei!” Han kjenner panikken spre seg fra magen ut i resten av kroppen.  
“Jeg tolker det som at du er enig i fremstillingen min.”  
“Nei! Det stemmer ikke. Eller, det er en helt normal kalender med bilder av håndballspillere.”  
“Helt normal er den vel ikke? Det er vel ikke helt normalt å ha bilder av nakne menn på hver eneste side i en slik kalender? Eller av én naken mann, må jeg vel kunne si.”  
“Jeg er ikke naken!”  
“Men det er mye hud, ser jeg?”  
Isak sukker. “Du, hva er det du er ute etter, egentlig? Du har sett kalenderen, har du ikke?”  
“Ja, det har jeg, og jeg må si at….dette er ganske langt fra kalendere som håndballag vanligvis selger, da.”  
“Jaha.”  
“Så jeg vil gjerne ha en kommentar fra deg om hva du synes om at bilder av deg selges over hele verden og at du kommer til å henge på veggen i veldig mange hjem. Ser du på deg selv som et homoikon nå?”  
“Homoikon? Nei!”  
“Men du er homo?”  
Isak trekker pusten. “Det er vel ganske åpenbart, er det ikke?”  
“Vel, man trenger jo ikke være homofil for å ha en affære med en av samme kjønn.”  
Han sukker oppgitt. “Nei, det stemmer jo. Men jo, jeg er homofil. Og…” Han biter tennene sammen for å beherske irritasjonen som bobler i ham. “Og jeg har ikke en _affære_ med Even. Han er kjæresten min. Vi har vært sammen siden tidlig i høst. De kalenderne påvirker ingenting. Han er ikke gal, han har aldri gjort noe mot min vilje. Han har hatt en periode med sykdom i høst, men nå er han frisk, og vi har det fint sammen.” Han hører journalisten taste hardt på et tastatur i bakgrunnen. “Og før du publiserer noe som helst om dette, vil jeg ha en full sitatsjekk. Jeg vil lese hele artikkelen.”

Isak føler seg helt tom når han avslutter samtalen. Adrenalinet som fylte ham for litt siden og fikk fingrene til å sitre har forlatt kroppen nå, og etterlatt en hul kvalme. Han synker sammen på en av benkene nederst i hagen rundt sykehjemmet, usynlig fra gangveien. Benken er våt av regn, han kjenner den fuktige kulden mot baken og lårene, men bryr seg ikke, han trenger bare noe som tar imot ham nå, som holder ham oppe til han greier det selv.

Han angrer på at han tok telefonen. Han burde luktet lunta og lagt på. Burde ikke ha snakket med ham. Burde ikke ha sagt så mye. Burde aldri ha nevnt Even eller kalenderen. Han husker ikke hva han selv sa og hva journalisten sa, alt er blandet sammen til en smørje i hodet hans. Han gruer seg allerede til han får lese det han har sagt, håper han greier huske om det ble riktig.

Regnet gjør ham våt, legger han plutselig merke til. Små dråper av yr faller i en jevn strøm fra de lave, grå skyene, dekker jakken med ørsmå perler som begynner å trekke ut i stoffet i mørkere flekker. Skoene er våte av gresset han har gått gjennom mellom gangstien og benken, han sitter i en del av hagen som sjelden brukes på denne tiden av året. Et gammelt epletre uten blader står ved siden av, bakken under det er dekket av vått, brunt løv. Buskene foran ham har fortsatt noen ildrøde blader, de som har falt av er brune i gresset.

Han blir sittende en stund til, orker ikke reise seg, benken må fortsatt holde ham oppe, tenker han. Men regnet tiltar, det går fra det jevne yret til hissigere dråper som får grenene på epletreet til å dryppe. Jakken hans er mørk av det våte nå, det begynner å trekke kaldt gjennom på skuldrene. Han hufser jakken rundt seg og reiser seg, et øyeblikk føles det som han skal falle, men så har han kontroll igjen.

Uten at han tenker på det går han mot kaffebaren der Even jobber. Den ligger midt i byen, egentlig burde han gå innom leiligheten og bytte tøy først, han bør ikke fryse, kan bli syk, tenker han. Men han orker ikke, han vil til Even nå, han trenger ham.

“Hei Isak!” Annika, jenta Even jobber sammen med, smiler mot ham når han kommer inn. “Hyggelig å se deg, da! Lenge siden.” Hun ler, de møttes da han var her i går.  
“Er Even her?” sier han. Han orker ikke smile, ser av ansiktet hennes at hun ser det er noe galt.  
“Han har pause, jeg skal gå og hente ham, jeg”, svarer hun. Blikket hennes er bekymret. “Sett deg, du, vil du ha en kaffe? Du er jo klissvåt, fryser du?” Hun setter en kopp foran ham når han dumper ned ved et av bordene langs veggen i det lille, halvfulle lokalet. “Du, her er et pledd, så henter jeg Even, jeg.” Hun forsvinner bak disken og inn på bakrommet.

“Isak, hva er det?” Evens stemme er bekymret. Han legger hånden sin over Isaks hånd, den han ikke klamrer seg til kaffekoppen med. Hånden hans er glovarm, han var ikke klar over hvor kald han egentlig ble av tiden i det kalde regnet. Isak kjenner at tennene skjelver, kanksje de klaprer, tenker han, han håper Even ikke hører det, det høres helt sinnssvakt ut med hakkende tenner.  
“Nei, det er ingenting, jeg ble bare litt kald.”

Even ser på ham med et granskende blikk. “Det er noe annet også”, sier han. Hånden hans er fortsatt varm rundt fingrene hans. Tommelen stryker lett over håndbaken hans, akkurat slik han gjorde grytidlig i morges da de drakk kaffe sammen på kjøkkenet hos Even, det er noe velkjent ved det, en behagelig gjenkjennelighet, en vane.

Isak trekker pusten og forteller om journalisten som ringte. Om masingen, påstandene, hvordan han følte ordene ble lagt i munnen hans.

Når han er ferdig med å fortelle blir Even sittende uten å si noe. Han holder fast i hånden til Isak, fingrene hans klemmer hardt rundt den, det gjør nesten vondt. Isak ser ned på hendene deres. Tommelen presser hardt mot gropen mellom Isaks tommel og pekefinger, det er på grensen til ubehagelig. Fingerleddene til Even er hvite, huden under neglene blek.

Isak svelger. Han ser opp på det bleke ansiktet til Even. “Synes du… synes du det var feil av meg å snakke med ham?”  
“Fy faen! Fy faen for en jævla idiot!” Evens stemme er sint, han snakker lavt, men lyden bærer godt i det lille lokalet og Isak føler at de andre gjestene ser på dem.  
“Unnskyld”, sier Isak og ser ned. Han forsøker å trekke til seg hånden, men Even holder den fast.  
“Hva faen, unnskyld?” Even ser sint på ham, før ansiktsuttrykket mildnes. “Sorry, Isak, jeg skal forsøke roe meg ned”, sier han med roligere stemme. “Men for en idiot av en journalist. Han kan jo ikke drive på sånn, ringe deg og avkreve deg et intervju på direkten, bare spørre deg ut på den måten! Fy faen, Isak!”

Isak sukker. “Gjort er gjort, antar jeg. Jeg ble bare så satt ut av at han maste sånn. Og av at han… visste så mye. Om alt sammen.”  
“Ja, sånn er det jo”, sier Even. Han ser oppgitt på Isak. “Alltid.”  
“Mm.” Isak gnir seg over nyven mellom øynene. “Jeg bare trodde ikke det var sånn. At de holdt på sånn, det føltes som om han bestemte hva jeg skulle mene.”  
“Du kan jo sikkert trekke det tilbake, da. Nekt å godkjenn sitatene og saksøk dem hvis de trykker det likevel.”  
“Hva skulle det hjelpe for da?” sier Isak oppgitt.  
“Du får masse penger og blir rik og så kan vi rømme. Til Panama.”  
“Til Panama?”  
“Ja, slik som den vesle bjørnen og den vesle tigeren!”  
Isak ler. “ _Den vesle bjørnen og den vesle tigeren dreg til Panama_ ”, aper han etter Hildegunn Riises stemme.  
“Husker du hva de sa, Isak? _‘Vi har alt som hjarta kan ønskje seg, og vi treng ikkje vere redde for nokon ting. For vi er sterke og, vi. Ikkje sant bjørn?’ ‘Jau visst’, sa den vesle bjørnen, ‘eg er sterk som ein bjørn, og du er sterk som ein tiger. Det greier seg.’_ ”  
“Smartinger de, ass.”  
“Men de har rett, har de ikke? Vi trenger ikke være redde, for vi er sterke.”  
“Mm.” Han smiler mot Even og klemmer hånden hans. Fingrene deres fletter seg sammen, tomlene leker med hverandre, han kiler Even i tommelgropen, neglen glir lett over den lille hudfolden, han smiler over minnet om en annen hudfold.  
“Og det er litt hot, da, at eldgamle damer på førti har deg på veggen. Og så er du min.” Blikket hans ser lystig på ham over bordet.  
Isak himler oppgitt med øynene. “Og så Eskild. Ikke glem Eskild.”

***

“Faen, Heidi, hva er dette?” Isak holder telefonen sin opp i luften mens han går opphisset inn på klubbkontoret, der Heidi sitter.  
“Hva da, Isak?” spør hun lett.  
“Kalenderdugnad??”  
“Eh, ja, de kalendergreiene tok litt av, liksom.”  
“Tok av? Hva mener du?”  
“Det er… litt interesse for det, kan du si.”  
“Litt interesse?”  
“Ja, det er ganske mange som vil kjøpe. Det… det er mulig vi må trykke flere.”  
“Trykke flere? Neiiiii.” Han ser oppgitt på henne. “Seriøst? 25000 var ikke nok?”

Hun nikker og peker mot en stabel med etiketter som ligger på pulten. “Dette er bestillingene fra mandag i forrige uke. Vi ligger ti dager etter med ekspederingen, jeg greier det ikke alene lenger. Så vi må ta det som dugnad.” Hun ser medlidende på Isak. “Men du kan få slippe, da. Du og Even. Det er vel kanskje litt kleint å sitte og putte bilder av seg selv ned i en konvolutt”, sier hun og biter seg i underleppen.  
“Kleint? Aner du hvor kleint hele dette kalenderprosjektet egentlig er, eller?” Han rister på hodet. “Det er mer kleint enn å velte vinglasset over svigermors kjole på søndagsmiddag. Vel å merke når svigermor OGSÅ har sett kalenderen. Og råmaterialet til den.”

Heidi ser på ham et par sekunder før hun bryter ut i en hjertelig latter. “Du har prøvd alt, skjønner jeg.”

Hun kikker ned på adresselappene. “Men det er ganske kult da. Det er bestillinger fra hele verden. Norge, Danmark, Sverige, USA, Brasil, Japan, Kina, ja, i Kina har det visst tatt helt av. Jeg fikk en epost i dag fra noen som ville ha tusen kalendere, tror jeg, oversettelsen var fryktelig dårlig. Men så mange har vi jo ikke igjen.”

 

**Desember. Semifinale i NM.**

“Even! Hva er det?” Isak løper bort til Even. Han står stille og stirrer opp på tribunen, Isak snur seg og følger blikket hans opp mot gjengen med regnbueflagget der oppe. Jubelen har stilnet nå, de vinker fortsatt, men en av ungdommene bak flagget rister på hodet og forsøker dempe de andre.

Even legger armene sine rundt Isak og lener seg skjelvende mot ham. Pusten går ujevnt rykkvis, Isak kjenner de raske hjerteslagene hans gjennom spillertrøyen. “Even. Går det bra?” Han holder rundt ham og stryker opp og ned over ryggen hans med den ene hånden, forsøker overføre ro fra seg selv til Even selv om han ikke forstår hva som skjedde. “Hva er det? Det går bra, jeg har deg.” Han snakker lavt til ham, munnen hans er like ved øret. Det er som om de står der i sin egen boble.

“Går det bra?” Med ett bryter dommeren gjennom boblen deres. Han står ved siden av dem, blikket hans er bekymret, han er omkranset av treneren, Magnus og Mahdi. Isak kjenner Magnus’ arm på skulderen. “Isak, går det bra?”

“Even, kom så setter vi oss litt.” Isak snakker rolig til ham. Magnus nikker, han kommer til å ta straffekastet, vet Isak, kanskje kommer han til å score, kanskje ikke, han bryr seg ikke om annet enn Even nå.

“Nei.” Evens stemme er fast. Han retter seg opp og kaster et kjapt blikk på de som står rundt dem. “Nei.” Han ser på Isak. Øynene er store og mørke, det ser ut som pupillen dekker hele irisen. Han svelger før han snakker igjen. “Jeg tar det.”  
“Er du sikker?”

Even nikker mot Isak, mot de andre, mot dommeren, før han tar ballen. Dommeren vinker dem bort og ser bort på Even igjen før han blåser for kastet. Even kikker kort opp på tribunen før han trekker pusten og skyter ballen knallhardt i det høyre hjørnet.

Tribunen formelig eksploderer i applaus og jubel. Først nå slår det Isak at det har vært helt stille der, han lurer på hvor lenge.

Når dommeren blåser av for pause, står det 17-16.

Even må støttes inn i garderoben av Isak og Magnus. Han klapper nesten sammen på benken når han setter seg. De andre holder seg på respektfull avstand når Isak sitter med armen rundt ham og forsøker forstå hva som skjedde på banen, men Isak legger merke til de bekymrede blikkene.

Isak ser engstelig på Even. Han er blek, nesten grålig i ansiktet. Små skjelvinger går gjennom kroppen hans når han lener seg inn mot Isak. Isak holder rundt ham, prøver å puste rolig, i tilfelle Even trenger det, halsen hans er klam og kjølig. Han gnir hendene sine opp og ned langs Evens armer, kanskje han burde finne et pledd, tenker han, hjelpepleieren i ham er i ferd med å våkne.  
“Even, går det bra?” hvisker han mot ham. “Skal vi dra?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Det går bra. Jeg…” Han retter seg opp og lar blikket sveipe over garderoben. “Kan jeg få litt vann?”  
Isak ser seg forvirret rundt. “Magnus, kan du finne noe vann?” Han vil ikke slippe Even, og Magnus sitter ikke så langt unna, han har kastet små blikk mot dem hele tiden.  
“Selvsagt!” Han spretter opp og fyller sin egen flaske med kaldt vann til Even. “Værsågod.”  
“Takk.” Even løfter flasken og drikker den i store slurker. Halve flasken er tømt når han setter den ned igjen. Han lener seg bakover mot veggen, det kjennes ut som han forsøker slappe av i kroppen. Hendene hans ligger slappe i fanget hans. Han ser på Isak uten å si noe.  
Isak stryker ham forsiktig over låret. Fingertuppene hans nærmer seg langsomt hånden. “Var det noen du kjente på tribunen?” spør han.

Even nikker. Han ser ut i luften. “Det var noen jeg kjenner, ja…” Han trekker pusten. “De er fra det gamle laget mitt. Det var de som var…” Han svelger. Isak tar hånden hans igjen. En tåre kommer frem i øyekroken. Han er raskt oppe med en finger for å tørke den vekk. “Føkk, jeg kan ikke grine her”, mumler han irritert. “Jeg skjønner ikke hva de gjør her, bare. De… de… jeg sviktet dem jo, ødela for dem, de burde hate meg.”  
Isak rynker på pannen. “Det virker jo ikke som de gjør det, akkurat.”  
“Jeg ble bare helt satt ut da jeg så dem. Alt kom tilbake, alt som skjedde, alt jeg sa, det jeg gjorde. Det var som om jeg var der på nytt.”

Isak klemmer hånden hans. “Du var ikke det, da. Du er her. Hos oss. Hos meg.”  
Even smiler. “Jeg vet det. Hodet mitt var bare ikke helt enig et øyeblikk.” Han reiser seg plutselig opp, det ser et øyeblikk ut som han trenger å støtte seg mot veggen. “Neinei, det går bra”, mumler han mot Isaks støttende arm. “Ble bare litt svimmel.” Han ser på den store klokken på veggen. “Er det lenge til andre omgang begynner nå? Fem minutter?”  
Isak nikker. “Men du trenger ikke spille. Eller du kan sikkert komme utpå litt senere.”  
“Nei, jeg vil utpå”, sier Even bestemt. “Hvis jeg får, da”, legger han til, med et blikk mot treneren.

“Klem først?” sier Isak og smiler mot Even før de skal ut i hallen igjen.  
Even er varm igjen nå, kjenner han, armene hans er sterke rundt ham, huden er ikke lenger kald og klam. Han trekker Isak inntil seg og hviler kinnet mot hans noen øyeblikk. “Takk”, hvisker han. “Takk for at du er her.” Isak nikker. “Alltid.” Han lener seg litt bort fra Even. “Vil du snakke med dem?” spør han. “Etter kampen?” Even synker sammen i skuldrene idet han slipper ut luften. “Jeg vet ikke.”  
“Da trenger du ikke. Bare hvis du vil. Men kanskje det ville vært lurt?”

Andre omgang er jevn, de har god uttelling på sjansene. Even spiller bare de første minuttene og scorer to mål i rask rekkefølge, men han er tung i kroppen og ser helt utladet ut når han endelig tas av banen. De holder følge med naborivalen helt til slutt minuttene, da drar de andre fra, og de taper til slutt med tre bitre mål.

Likevel er det som om hele tribunen eksploderer når dommeren blåser av kampen. Den andre siden fordi de vant, deres egen side fordi de nesten vant. Ikke på over 30 år har de kommet så langt i NM, og siden naboklubben dro fra i divisjonene har de aldri spilt så jevnt mot dem.

De løper rundt på banen og tar i mot hyllesten, at de tapte er nesten glemt i jubelen og gleden som møter dem fra tilskuerne. Isak griper Even i hånden og løper sammen med ham, det føles som om magen er full av champagnebobler og sommerfugler, det kiler og bruser i hele ham.

Plutselig kastes noe fargerikt fra tribunen. Isak ser opp og får øye på de gamle vennene til Even, de har beveget seg til den fremste raden og står smilende og vinker ned mot dem nå. Even smiler tilbake og løfter flagget de har kastet ned. Han og Isak griper tak i hvert sitt hjørne av det og løper over banen, frem og tilbake til jubel fra alle som er der, rundt og rundt til de vikler seg inn i det, og blir leende stående inni det.

Speakerens stemme ljomer mens Isak og Even kysser i det rødoransje lyset bak tøystykket. “Og med disse jubelscenene fra Nesheim og Valtersen sier vi takk for kampen!”

_Aldri har eg stått på kanten mot et stup_  
_Men tiden lærte meg å hoppe for å fly_  
_Ja aldri har eg stått på kanten mot et stup_  
_Men tiden lærte meg å fly, lærte meg å fly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for følget alle sammen ❤❤❤
> 
> Fra en start der jeg rett og slett ikke var sikker på hvor det bar hen, via oppturer og nedturer av det enkle og det langt mer komplekse slaget, via hverdagsliv og fest, fra topp til bunn, ned i det ganske rå og helt mørke av menneskesinnet, med fine meldinger og kommentarer underveis, fra et enkelt hjerte til de virkelig lange og personlige kommentarene, fra kapitler som fløt ut av meg på noen timer til de som krafset seg vondt fast i dagevis før de kom ut, stykkevis og delt, kapitler som virkelig gjorde meg svett, kvalm, glad, oppstemt, nedtrykt, de som krevde en god dag og de som krevde en dårlig dag for å skrives, kapitler som gav overraskende kommentarer, kapitler som fikk meg til å reagere uventet, fra alt dette og mer til, til dette siste kapittelet. 
> 
> Tittel og tekst helt på slutten er fra "Eg flyr" av Gabrielle.
> 
> En spesiell takk til Frieda Echte og Ane Rikke for kommentarer, egoboost, forslag, ideer og tanker underveis. Takk til MN for håndballflikking (uten henne ville det nok ha vært langt mer tydelig at jeg ikke er spesielt inne i håndball. Men jeg vet at jeg har flyttet semifinalen i NM noen uker, altså.).
> 
> Og takk til dere som gav til spleisen i fjorårets p3-aksjon - det er fortsatt på p3-aksjonsficene vi er, vet dere❤
> 
> (Og vet dere hva? Det kommer mer fra meg. Jeg har ideer. De er tydelige og klare. Litt, i alle fall. Jeg har til og med begynt å skrive på noen av dem!)


End file.
